The New Momoko (Rewrite)
by Darkwarrior0416
Summary: Momoko Akatsutsumi aka the hyper,boy-crazy,sweet-loving,and self-proclaimed leader of the PPGZ. We all know her with that kind of personality, but what if it was all a mask? A mask that hides the scars of her forgotten past and true self. She has done very well concealing her true self in so many years. Maybe...just maybe it is time to show them the real Momoko.. Read and find out!
1. The Prologue

**Hey Guys! I decided to return and make myself comfortable after not having to write for like… months maybe? Or a year? Anyways, I'm back to writing again because I've reread my story in this and can honestly say that the first few chapters are…horrible I know. The plot there is very confusing, not to mention the grammar. I guess because I've like Momoko being in the spotlight so much and made me write a story like that. Even though I knew some of you really like the story, we all can't deny the grammars and the flow of the story there.**

 **That's why I'm back!** **I'm here to rewrite this story once again and this time, I'll do my best to get the flow of the story right and understanding for all of you! This will be very challenging to do and a lot of hard work! But I'm sure it is worth it because I am writing it for you guys!** **Anyways let's not take this longer and go on with the show! (Story, I mean)**

 **Bold: Flashback or Dream. Can be places (For future references)**

 _ **Italic Bold:**_ **_Thoughts in a dream or flashback. Can also be places_**

Normal text: Narrating

 _Italic:Thoughts_

* * *

 **The Prologue**

 _ **Unknown Place**_

 **A dark abyss swimming around a young girl. A young girl with long orange hair and milky white skin. Darkness…She hated that. She hated the loneliness that comes along with it. She hated the cold creeping through her body like she is their prey. She especially hated the pain in her head. The throbbing pain like it was about to split her head into two. No one was around the young girl as she is by herself and with that she tried to will her body to move yet again.**

'' _ **Dark…It's so dark and cold. Why can't I move?''**_ **The girl thought and started to try opening her eyes but can't.**

'' _ **Why can't I open my eyes?! I'm so scared…Someone please…help me…''**_ **The girl thought and started to tear up** _ **. ''I don't want to be alone…Anyone please…''**_

 **There was silence in this strange darkness around her.** _ **''Silence…Am I truly alone?''**_ **She was about to cry until a voice…a motherly voice made her way through her ears.**

'' **Wake up…'' The voice said. That surprised her as hope began to fill her very being.** _ **''Someone is out there…Someone is out there for me?''**_ **She questions herself as if she couldn't believe that someone is out there for her. Maybe she was hearing voices? Is it really possible for someone to be there for her? After all she has been in the darkness for so long that she might be imagining them...**

'' _ **One more please…I need to hear someone is really out there.''**_ **She thought as she waited for the voice again in anxiety. She waited for a minute as every second is dashing her hope. She was about to give up but then felt a warming sensation at her hand**

'' **Don't give up! Wake up please!'' The voice sobbed.**

'' _ **Someone's holding my hand…It's so warm.''**_ **The girl smiled as confidence filled her very being and struggled to move and open her eyes.** _ **'' I won't let this voice cry because of me…I will fight!''**_ **And with that, she desperately struggled against the darkness and started to move.**

'' **I think she's waking up!'' A man's voice suddenly pointed out the twitching fingers of the young girl.**

'' **Momoko! Come on, wake up!'' The soothing voice she heard and with those words, she successfully saw a ray of light.** _ **''A light!''**_ **The girl smiled and reached for it and her world began to be covered in light.**

* * *

 **She groaned and groggily opened her eyes.** _ **''Where…am I?''**_

 **A sudden hug made her broke out of her musing and there she saw the owner of the voices, a man and a woman. The woman hugging her and sobbing has short orange hair. She also has creamy white skin and looked around that of the early thirties. Beside her is a man soothing the crying woman, he has brown hair and looked around that of the mid thirties.**

 **He sent her a small grin and asked ''Are you ok?'' Momoko was about to speak but realize she can't use her voice due to the dryness and instead nodded to the man. The man realized she can't talk and started to bring her a glass of water. ''Dear please talk to her while I get her a glass of water.'' The crying woman finally stopped her falling tears and nodded to the man. ''I-I will. Thanks Hachizou'' The man smiled at her and left.**

'' **Oh Momoko…I'm so glad you're awake and ok. I was so worried.'' The woman choked and held her cheek.**

'' _ **Momoko? Is that my name? Who are these people? Where am I?''**_ **So many questions filled the young girl's mind but can't speak due to her dry throat. She was about to try and speak again until the man came back with a glass of water and gave it to the young girl now known as Momoko.**

 **She drank it and tried out voicing her thoughts. ''Wh-who'' She croaked out, really struggling to speak as if she's been out for quite a while.**

'' **What is it Momoko?'' The man asked. Momoko swallowed and said**

'' **W-who am I?''**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Andddddd that's wrap it up! The New Momoko Rewrite version has officially started! I hope you guys like this and this is where we are all gonna start! Fear not! (Always wanted to say that) I'm already writing the next chapter and you will not all wait long. Don't forget to Read and Review guys! Also please favorite this story so you are alert of my very updates if you really like this story! Till the next chapter guys! Love you all!**

 **P.S Sorry if all of them are in bold but it is needed to let you successfully find the difference.**


	2. The Mask

**Hey Guys! I'm back already! I hoped all of you liked the prologue! And this is officially Chapter 1! Let's not wait any longer and get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Mask**

Pink eyes groggily opened as eyelids began to blink over it. _''A dream?''_ She yawned and looked at the clock which reads 6:12am

'' _More like a flashback…''_ The pink-eyed owner thought recalling the said flashback

''It's been 5 years since that happened…A lot has definitely changed.'' She whispered to herself. She stood up from her bed and began to look at herself at the full length mirror.

There stood a teenage girl with long orange hair almost reaching the floor. Her pink eyes blinking and much more focusing after being awake for a while. Milky white skin covered her full body which is dressed in a simple pink nightgown. Who is she perhaps? Well, this girl is known as Momoko Akatsutsumi.

* * *

 **The man and woman were shocked of that question. They both quickly got a hold of themselves when they saw Momoko waiting for their answer.**

'' **Yo-you don't remember?'' The woman asked as if she couldn't believe it.**

 **The orange-haired girl frowned and said ''Who are you people? Am I this so called Momoko?'' The struggle on knowing who she really was evident on her face. That look gave a heartbreaking moment for the two adults.**

 **The man had a sympathy look on his face ''I'm Hachizou Akatsutsumi and she is Kakiko Akatsutsumi'' The man pointed out themselves ''and yes, you are Momoko'' He smiled at her**

'' _ **Momoko…So that is my name.''**_ **The now called Momoko thought.**

'' **Where am I and who are you people to me?'' She asked, letting her guard up against these strangers**

'' **Please calm down Momoko, you are at our house. You were…in an accident that pretty much affect your head'' The woman now known as Kakiko said, hesitating a bit at the reason.**

'' _ **So that's why my head hurts so much.''**_ **She thought in realization. She then frowned ''You didn't answer my other question. Who are you people to me?''**

 **The two adults looked at each other and nodded with a smile. The man, Hachizou, spoke up and reached out to her kindly while smiling. ''We're your parents Momoko.'' He grinned as he affectionately and hugged her.**

 **Momoko eyes widened at the gesture.** _ **''I…I have a family? A real one?''**_ **She thought. Her eyes started to moisten a bit. She couldn't believe it! Does she really have a family? She felt like she was in the darkness for so long that she thought no one will save her from it. But now…these two adults are claiming that she is their parents. Could she really believe them?**

 **Seeing the doubtful look in Momoko's face, Kakiko held her cheek with both hands and looked at her eyes. ''I-We are so glad that you're ok Momoko, my child'' She said with so much warmth in her voice and transmitted it to Momoko by kissing her in the temple.**

 **And that broke the dam as Momoko let her tears fall. The sweet and loving gesture by the two adults made her feel so warm and loved…like a family should. She can't help but sob. Finally after so much time in that dark abyss she was in…She finally felt the warmth she desperately needed. She received that from these two, her very own family. ''Mama…Papa'' She finally spoke after a minute of crying.**

 **Hachizou and Kakiko was surprised to hear that from her but smiled happily. Hachizou patted her head while Kakiko hugged her ''Oh Momoko…''**

'' **Mama…Papa!'' She suddenly shouted and hugged them while crying uncontrollably. The two parents were surprised by the sudden gesture but happily accepted the hug. ''We're here Momoko…we're here'' They soothed her while she cried. Momoko let out her anguish yet also happiness. Finally able to get out of the abyss and seeing her parents. Seeing them together, crying and smiling is like a real picture of family.**

* * *

''Momoko, breakfast is ready!'' Kakiko's voice rang through Momoko's door and also effectively snapping out of her trance.

''Coming Mama!'' She said back while smiling. ''Well, it's time for another day!'' She started to wash up and dressing up. A long sleeved shirt with a heart icon and the shirt barely show her stomach. Her navy skirt is block-like and her shoes are fuchsia and white sneakers, with ankle-high white socks underneath. She proceeded tying her long hair with the red ribbon she always have.

She then saw a belt hanging from the chair. The belt is white and has a pink colored circle in the middle. Inside the circle is the letter 'P'

'' _Oh that's right almost forgot about that.''_ She thought and put on the belt. _''Powerpuff Girls Z huh''_ She thought as memories filled her.

The Powerpuff Girls Z, the heroes who have been protecting New Townsville a year ago up to now. It has been a year since she got these powers along with two girls that she considers as her sisters in life, Miyako Gotokuji and Kaoru Matsubara.

At first, the three of them had a rocky start especially Kaoru and Momoko as they always bicker and proving the other is wrong. Miyako, being the sweet girl she is, is the peacemaker of the group. Even though they had a rocky start, their friendship developed and bloomed as they fight villains and formed a bond that no one will easily destroy. Even if they had their disagreements, they fixed it in the end and just made their friendship stronger.

Speaking of sisters, a childish voice and numerous knocks came through her door! ''Onee-chan! Hurry up! Mama and Papa won't let me eat because you're taking so long!'' Kuriko, Momoko's sister, huffed at the end.

Giggling to herself ''I'm coming Kuriko! You and your stomach'' Momoko said with a teasing voice.

The older girl unlocked the door and opened it revealing a small girl with her brown hair in pigtails and light brown eyes glaring at her.

''Oh stop that,'' Momoko said playfully and ruining her sister's hairstyle by ruffling it. Kuriko let out a cry while Momoko ran away by going downstairs with her little sister following behind. ''Come back here Onee-chan!'' Kuriko yelled. ''Catch me if you can! Bleh!'' Momoko stick out her tongue while looking back at her but stumbled as she didn't see a creak from their floor and tripped.

''Whoa!'' Momoko yelped and fell down. _''Oh no…''_ Momoko thought as she felt a sense of dread. She hurriedly tried to stand up but stayed down as her sister's weight made her let out a grunt of pain.

Momoko groaned and said ''You're too much Kuriko. Eating so much sweets made you fatter it seems''

Kuriko glowed red with embarrassment and said ''Yo-you eat sweets as much as I do! Sometimes even more!'' She fought back. Momoko laughed at her sister's red face but stopped when she saw a devious smirk.

''Don't forget Onee-chan, I have the upper hand here.'' Kuriko said as she readied her hands. The dread Momoko was feeling came back as she stuttered ''W-wait Kuriko! Let's talk this over! Aren't we going to eat now a-and you know go to school? It's like 6:30! School starts in 7:00 for crying out loud!'' Momoko reasoned with her sister, but the devious smirk in Kuriko's face did not disappear, instead it grew wider as Momoko reasoned with her. Then she let out a battle cry.

Momoko laughed and laughed as Kuriko initiated her attack…in a form of tickling! ''Surrender your sweet collections and I'll stop my attack!'' Kuriko bribed

A look of horror flashed in Momoko's face ''Never!'' She said dramatically.

Hachizou sighed as he took a sip from his coffee. _''Those two…''_

Kakiko giggled at his husband's expression and immediately went to mother mode when she turns towards the laughing girls. ''Now now you two!'' She said with a stern voice ''Breakfast is getting cold and you'll be late if you don't eat right now!'' She gave them the mother death glare as they only looked at her. A tick mark appeared on her forehead ''If you don't get your butt right here on this table, I swear I'll get your Super Sentai comics and sweet collections you had on your room and throw them in the garbage!'' She calmly said.

The way she said sent a shiver from their spines as they quickly get off of each other but not before sending each other a look that says 'I'll get you later'

Kakiko sighed and smiled to herself. _''Seriously these two.''_ She then looked at Momoko who was secretly grinning affectionately at Kuriko who was pouting.

'' _Oh Momoko, you still can't hide your feeling very well…I don't know if that is a good thing or bad thing''_ Kakiko thought as she recalled the day when she said to Momoko that Kuriko is coming back to the family after being away for a while

 _ **Flashback**_

'' **Hey Momoko?'' Kakiko called her daughter who was eating sweets. More like practicing eating sweets.**

'' **Why do I need to eat sweets again Mama? I feel like I'm going to get a cavity one of these days...'' She groaned as she held her cheek.**

 **Kakiko turned serious ''It's because someone dangerous out there is searching for you apparently...We can't let them find you so you need to have a new identity.''**

 **Momoko frowned but nodded anyways** _ **''Is hiding my true self really the answer to that?''**_

 **Not wanting to upset her mother, '' But why sweets?'' She groaned.**

 **Kakiko suddenly smiled brightly and said ''That is what I'm going to tell you anyway.'' She winked. Momoko, being a child, got curious and eagerly asked her mother ''what is it, what is it?!''**

 **Kakiko laughed at her cheerfulness and said ''You're going to become a big sister Momoko!'' She smiled happily and lifted Momoko up. ''Your little sister, Kuriko, is coming back from a vacation! She's coming back from our relatives!''**

 **Momoko had a look of realization** _ **''Sister? I'm going to have a sister?! I'm going to become a big sister!''**_ **Momoko had a look of happiness and suddenly asked ''When is she coming back?!''**

 **Kakiko pinched Momoko's cheek and said ''Tomorrow! So be sure to be early tomorrow ok?'' Kakiko smiled sweetly. Momoko nodded cheerfully and got back to eating sweets, feeling energized as ever**

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _''When the two greet each other, it's like a bond immediately started between them.''_ She thought but Kakiko snapped out of her trance when she felt Kuriko kissed her cheek and said goodbye and left with Hachizou who also kissed her cheek and left.

''Bye Mama!'' Kuriko waved cheerfully and then she looked at Momoko ''When you got home, your sweet collection will be living right here.'' Kuriko pointed her stomach and stuck out her tongue before Momoko could retort.

Hachizou chuckled and said ''Well, we better get going. Enjoy you two! And Momoko,'' Hachizou looked at her ''be careful.''

''I don't need to Papa! I'm stronger than any heroes out there!'' She said obnoxiously. Hachizou chuckled and said ''you're getting better there'' With that, he left.

Momoko sighed and looked up their ceiling. _''It's been 5 years since I've been acting like this...When will it end?''_ She thought to herself and sighed again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her mother. ''Mama...''

''It's ok Momoko…I know it's been hard for you but you had to do it.'' Kakiko said.

'' _Is this really the right way?''_ She thought to herself and look at the worried face of her mother. She shook her head and reassured herself _''Yes, they are my parents. They know the right thing to do.''_

Momoko beamed at her mother and said ''It's ok Mama! I understand!'' She winked at her. ''I know you're doing it for my sake!''

''Thank you for being understanding Momoko.'' Kakiko sighed tearfully. ''I just don't want you ending up getting hurt.''

''Mom!'' Momoko shouted at her dramatically ''I'm Blossom! One of the greatest heroes in the histories of New Townsville'' She struck a heroic pose and puff her chest proudly.

Kakiko giggled _''Ahhh being a hero. One of the things that she willingly took part in her new identity.''_ She thought. The moment she became Hyper Blossom, she immediately told this to her parents. They accepted her new heroic form very quickly and Kuriko got starry eyed at her sister as she said that. Momoko have to undo the transform to stop Kuriko from bugging her training.

''Now go on hero! You're going to be late at school.'' She gesture at the clock which reads at 6:58am.

Momoko toppled over the chair as she kissed her mother at the cheek and went to get her bag with a sandwich in her mouth. ''Oh no! I got to go Mama! I'm going to be late again! Oh man Ms. Keane is going to get me for this!'' She yelled while going outside, her words not really that understanding to her mother because of the sandwich in her mouth.

She smiled but then gained a grim look ''I'm sorry Momoko.'' Kakiko sighed as she watched the figure of the said person disappear. ''We have to do this to protect you...''

'' **Please protect her!''**

She couldn't forget the desperation in that voice as they willingly accepted the task and risk.

'' _Don't_ worr _y, she is in good hands.''_ Kakiko thought.

 **Meanwhile with Momoko**

She stopped her running as she walk with thoughts running in her head _''A mask of my true self…This I have to do. Even though I hate being a shadow of my former self, I have to do this for my parents! They did so much to me right now and I will repay them.''_ She thought with confidence. If this will make her parents happy, she will do it!

If only Momoko knew what the future holds her…

* * *

 **That wraps it up. It took me all night to finish this and finally I have posted another chapter! This is it! The mask of Momoko is finally appearing bit by bit. I made Momoko and Kuriko's relationship much better because why not? They're sisters! And besides, I decided to give Kuriko a much bigger role than in the anime. I hope you guys liked that! Next chapter, Miyako and Kaoru will make their appearance. Until then, Thank you for reading guys! Don't forget to review and favorite my story!**


	3. The Rowdyruff Boys

**Hey Guys! I'm back yet again with Chapter 2 with me! It looks like I'm updating faster than I anticipated since I have loads of free time in my arsenal so I'm going to take advantage of this! Anyways, I intend to finish this rewrite before I decide if I should also rewrite my Pokemon story or start writing the sequel of this. Who knows? Time will tell.**

 **Let's stop the blabbering and get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Rowdyruff Boys**

''Sorry I'm late!'' Momoko exclaimed as she opened the door and panting from exhaustion. _''Running starting from our house to this school can be really tiring.''_ She thought

Ms. Keane sighed and said ''I let you slide this one off...again.'' Momoko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly

''You're being late recently, Momoko. Is there something the matter?'' Ms. Keane asked, slightlly worried for the orange head

Momoko shook her head and grinned sheepishly ''Kuriko threathened to steal my sweets so I taught her a lesson!'' She exclaimed while clenching her fist and punching it at her palm.

The students shook their heads at Momoko's exclamation and ignored her.

''What a silly reason. Oh well, she _is_ a silly girl.'' Himeko, the self-proclaimed princess of the school, muttered under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Momoko heard it and rolled her eyes in her thoughts _''Coming from the person who didn't know she's causing havoc among the town''_

Momoko went to her seat which is between Kaoru and Miyako. ''Hey guys!'' She winked at both of them and sat down.

''Hey.'' Kaoru muttered and yawned. ''Good morning Momoko!'' Miyako smiled at her. Momoko smiled back and returned her greet.

'' _Yup, just a normal day for me.''_ She internally sighed.

 **Lunch Break**

Our three favorite girls are now sitting at the rooftop, chatting and eating their bento.

''Man, ever since we've defeated Him, villains rarely attack the city now.'' Momoko groaned ''I'm so bored!''

Kaoru sighed ''It's like you're wanting them to attack the city.'' She deadpanned

''More like wanting to do something before I die out of boredom!'' Momoko huffed

''Now now guys, there's no need to fight.'' Miyako put both of her hands up to stop them beofre another fight ensues.

''Well, she started it.'' Kaoru snorted and finished her food. ''It's not like the villains are any dangerous to even harm us. We're strong enough to fend off almost all of them! Protecting is our job right?'' Kaoru exclaimed ''Thought I wish they should have given us some expenses'' She muttered while Miyako giggled at that.

'' _Protecting…''_ Momoko thought

'' _ **We're doing this to protect you.''**_ Kakiko's voice rang through Momoko's head.

Momoko then looked at her food in hand which is made by her mother _''Just what or who are they trying to protect me from? ''_

Kaoru and Miyako looked at each other as they noticed Momoko's sudden silence

'' _What's wrong with her? Usually she started to bicker and annoy the hell out of me. Did we go too far? No…That's too low of a reason for her to be out of her mood. Is it something else?''_ Kaoru thought. She may not show it, but she worried for her two girls sometimes. And that times includes now since Momoko is not being herself recently, which is very rare if you know her for the past year.

''Momoko? Are you alright?'' Miyako voiced her thoughts.

Momoko snapped out of her trance and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly ''S-sorry! I'm still worrying about Kuriko trying to steal my sweets. I swear that girl is so gonna get it when I saw my sweets are gone in my room!''

Miyako slowly nodded but the nagging feeling that it is something more felt stronger than ever. She decided to let it slide for now

Momoko ran a hand through her belt and stopping by the circle ''I swear if this compact don't beep, I'm going to explode out of boredom!'' Momoko said in annoyance, and just like that the atmosphere is back for the 3 heroes.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and said ''Yeah, as if it will bee-'' She was cut off by a beep from her compact.

''You were saying?'' Momoko smirked as she ignored Kaoru's glare to answer the beeping compact.

''Heeeeey Ken! So, any villains creating havoc at the city again?'' Momoko greeted with an eager voice.

An eight year old boy wearing a lab coat with black hair that has a tint of blue raised his eyebrows ''What are you psychic now'' He snorted

The three girls snickered but waited patiently about what he was gonna say. ''Mojo is at it again girls, you know what to do'' He winked at them as he waved goodbye and cut off.

''Mojo huh,'' Momoko grinned. ''Let's go girls!'' She exclaimed eagerly. The other two girls shook their head but let out a small smile. _''Maybe nothing is bothering her after all.''_ Miyako and Kaoru thought

'' _I can release my pent up frustration in this…''_ Momoko thought. Being Hyper Blossom makes her feel free. Free from all the judgement of other people. Judgement of her mask. The frustration from hiding herself from the world. Even though Hyper Blossom is not her real transformation, she has to keep true transformation from anyone, even Miyako and Kaoru. _''I remembered the first time I discovered my real transformation...''_

 **Flashback**

'' **Great job Momoko! Keep it up!'' Kakiko encouraged their now ten year old daughter who is flying around the room. ''This is way easier than I thought Mama!'' Momoko giggled and started to back flip while flying.**

'' _ **She hasn't lost her touch after all.''**_ **Kakiko smiled and wiped an incoming tear from her right eye.**

'' **Now let's start by training your dodging skills while flying.'' Hachizou smiled and all of them left to go to the training grounds underneath the house.**

'' **Ok Momoko, I'm going to throw these ice crystals and I want you to dodge them ok?'' Hachizou instructed in which Momoko nodded eagerly.**

 **Kakiko then became worried ''Are you sure we should use crystals Hachizou? They are pretty sharp and Momoko is still new from flying...''**

 **Hachizou smiled at her reassuringly ''Don't worry honey, Momoko can do it. You do know where she got her training from.'' He winked. Kakiko had a look of realization and said ''You're right. Let's start it then.''**

'' **Ready Momoko?!'' Hachizou yelled. Momoko nodded eagerly and got crystals formed around Hachizou and began to run towards Momoko who dodged it with ease. ''Come on Papa! You're faster than that!'' She said teasingly**

 **Hachizou smirked and said ''I'm just getting started!''**

 **The crystals began to go at her faster as Momoko got serious and started to dodge them left and right.**

 **Suddenly, Momoko felt something** _ **''Wh-what is this feeling?! It's so…''**_ **She can't explain it whether it was a good one or bad. And with that, she lost her concentration and her left hand was pierced by the crystal letting out a cry of pain.**

'' **Momoko!'' Kakiko yelled fearfully ''Hachizou stop the crystals right now!''**

 **Hachizou began to panic ''I-I can't! It's like the crystals has a mind of their own!''**

 **Both of them was about to fly towards Momoko until Momoko yelled ''Powerful Blossom!'' A bright light enveloped her as she started to let out a wave of power.**

 **Both parents looked in awe** _ **''Th-this is her power at a merely age of 10?! No wonder they are hiding you…''**_

 **The light dimmed down and there stood Momoko in two straight pigtails with white ribbons keeping them together. A black undershirt with black shorts pairing with a white cloak that has black linings. Her shoes is a mixture of black and white with her very own black fingerless gloves.**

 **Momoko opened her eyes and a look of determinations is there as she yelled ''Fire Vortex!'' She inhaled and let out a tornado made up of fire as it melted the crystal until nothing was left.**

 **Momoko flew down and panted in exhaustion.** _ **''The transformation took a lot out of her it seems.''**_ **Her parents thought.**

'' **I-I did it! I'm sorry I retaliate Papa.'' Momoko grinned at her still shocked parents. ''Papa?'' She asked and looked at them with curiosity.**

' **I-I'm sorry my child…Papa lost control of his powers and…you got hurt because of it.'' Hachizou bent down to his knees and hugged her. Momoko smiled and said ''It's ok Papa, because of you I got this new power!'' She exclaimed as she began to float up and fly around again while giggling.**

'' **She's amazing.'' Kakiko breathed out. Hachizou chuckled and said ''Yeah I know.''**

 **Unknown to them a figure saw all this thing and disappeared.**

 **End Flashback**

''Earth to Momoko.'' Kaoru said while waving a hand at her face. It's been a minute since Momoko suddenly quieted down again so Kaoru decided to up her game.

''MOMOKO!'' Kaoru yelled at her ear making Momoko yelped in surprise. ''What the heck did you yell me for?!" She yelled back

''Because of the fact that you're staring in the space for like a minute while Mojo is out there destroying the city!'' Kaoru explained in annoyance.

Momoko blushed in embarrassment _''Damn, I day dreamed again..''_

'I-I'm sorry I got carried away.'' She stuttered ''Let's transform'' Miyako and Kaoru sighed and nodded but a look from each other, both of them knew what the other was thinking.

'' _Momoko is hiding something…''_

'' **Hyper Blossom!''**

'' **Rolling Bubbles!''**

'' **Powered Buttercup!''**

'' **Powerpuff Girls Z''**

''Ahhhh! I missed this!'' Momoko exclaimed flying around and playing with her yoyo. Buttercup tooker her hammer and began to have some experimental swings with it '' I got to admit, I did miss this too.''

Blossom sent a look at Bubbles that said 'I told you so' Bubbles giggled and let out some few bubbles with her bubble wand.

''Anyways let's go kick some Mojo's butt!'' Blossom exclaimed as she and the other two flew towards Mojo.

 **With Mojo Jojo**

A large monkey-like robot is harassing the store owner of…you guess it, a cake shop!

''I said put those cake right **here** mojo!'' Mojo Jojo said poiting at the hole in the middle of the robot machine.

''I said no!'' The store owner said protecting the cake behind her.

Mojo growled ''If that's the case then I'll take it by force!'' Mojo whistled ''W-what?'' Mojo whistled again. Nothing happened. ''Grrrr those boys!'' Mojo gritted his teeth and turned around and saw three boys slouching and trying to get a can of soda in the vending machine.

''Come on Brick! Almost there!'' A boy with wing-like blond hair and strikingly blue eyes.

''You should have let me do it.'' The black haired boy with deep green eyes said. His bangs slightly covering his right eye and has pale skin complexion.

''Why didn't you do it in the first place then smartass!'' The boy who was trying to get the soda snorted. He has spiky orange hair and bloody red eyes. He has his trusty red cap covering that messy hair and a band aid at his cheek. All of them wearing wind blazers at their respective colors, black pants and their very own skates.

''What are you doing boys mojo?!'' Mojo yelled at them making the three boys looked at him and sigh.

''Oh right we were supposed to help him.'' Boomer muttered. Butch sighed and started picking at his nose and mumbling about ''Too lazy…monkeys…stupid''

''We have no choice guys.'' Brick said and looked at them ''Mojo is lending us some free foods, shelter and many more. And besides,'' He then grinned evilly ''We can get our revenge from those…girls'' Boomer and Butch suddenly brightened up at the idea and smirked deviously. They still couldn't forget their last defeat at the hands of those girls at the pyramid.

''Sorry Mama! Here we go!'' Boomer said and the three of them started attacking. Brick took out his straw and let out a spitball which hit the store owner, who is a girl mind you, right at her face. The girl screamed in disgust which made Brick smirk in satisfactory.

Boomer then took out his cotton swabs and took out some earwax as he threw it towards the girl. Then Butch finishes it off by throwing his sock like a boomerang. The stench and overall disgusting things thrown at the store owner made the said person knocked out cold.

Mojo cackled delightfully ''Good job boys mojo!'' The Rowdyruff boys shrugged and stand by. _''When are they coming?''_ The boys thought looking at sky patiently.

''Now time to get these wonderful cakes mojo!'' Mojo started to control his robot and the arms of the robot started collecting the cakes. _''Cake! Cake! Cake! Oh just imagine if I got a load of them that can fill up my house mojo!''_ Mojo's mouth watered at the thought but was cut off by a voice.

''Hold it right there Mojo!'' A strong voice called out.

'' _They're here! Finally!''_ The RRBZ thought.

''Ahhh The Powerpuff Girls,'' Mojo sneered at them ''It's not like you can stop my brand new Mojo Robot V5! I also have my boys with me, so you have to go through them!'' He smirked as the three boys took their stance.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said ''We've destroyed _all_ of your robots Mojo, so what's the difference with this junk?''

Mojo turned red as the three boys snickered at that. ''Quiet you mojo!''

''Guys we should hurry up,lunch break is ending in a few minutes.'' Bubbles said with a worried tone

''Boys! Attack them!'' Mojo ordered and with that, a battle ensues.

'' **Swing Sonic''** Buttercup started the fight by swinging her hammer creating a green energy heading towards the voice. Before the attack hit the RRBZ, Butch retaliated by throwing his spinning sock towards the girls.

'' _I better steal those cakes while they're distracted mojo''_ Mojo thought as he sneakily started picking up the cakes.

'' _Sometimes, I wonder why we were so affected by these disgusting weapons at the first place.''_ Blossom thought with a sweat dropped as she held his breath and easily dodge the sock. She then started going towards them with such speed that it surprises Bubbles and Buttercup. _''Since when did Blossom move like that?''_ Their suspicion at their pink-eyed leader steadily growing.

While nearing the RRBZ, Blossom started twirling her yoyo and threw it towards them.

''He-hey! Wha-what?!'' Brick exclaimed as the yoyo twirled around them and trapped the three boys together. Blossom smirked and pulled them closer to her.

''Who-whoah!'' Boomer yelled, their heads spinning because of the yoyo. The three of them closed their eyes until Blossom's voice rang through their ears.

''Not so tough now are you?'' That teasing voice…How dare she! Brick opened his eyes to glare but he stuttered as he realized Blossom's face is close to him.

''Wh-what the?!'' He shuttered and began to blush. _''She's…a bit prettier than I thought she would be…''_ He thought. He then snapped out of his thoughts and glared. Blossom's smirk is irritating him so he did one thing he thought he could do. He spit at her face. _''Take that!''_ He thought victoriously.

'' _Brick...you really are my idol.''_ Boomer thought in awe. He never thought his brother would actually spit at his counterpart! Man that was hilarious! The expression in Blossom's face is so funny that he snickered a bit.

'' _He got guts I give him that.''_ Butch thought as he also looked at Blossom's shocked face. _''Hmmm…Blossom huh?''_ He thought. He realized that despite his strong strength, he cannot get out of the strings. Strings of a yoyo mind you! _''Even though they have superpowers, we have some as well but…these strings, they're powerful that even I can't break them.''_

'' _That... I don't want to experience.''_ Bubbles and Buttercup thought with disgust in their face.

Suddenly Blossom smirked snapping everyone out of their thoughts _''Two can play at that game.''_

''Have you…ever had your first kiss?'' Blossom suddenly asked mischieviously as she wiped the spit at her face.

'' _What?!''_ Everyone thought in surprised. Is Blossom gonna?!

''Wh-what are you talking about you hag!'' Brick shouted with a blush forming in his face.

'' _Poor Brick, getting his first kiss with the enemy.''_ Butch thought _'Though I wouldn't mind being kissed by her.''_ He looked at the smirking Blossom and blushing Brick.

'' _Man Brick is so lucky being kissed by Blossom! I would rather have my first kiss with her than some other girls!''_ Boomer pouted in his thoughts.

'' _Even I know that's going to far. What are you up to Blossom?''_ Buttercup thought as she and Bubbles watch the scene before them. Then she saw the teasing gesture of Blossom and chuckled to herself.

Meanwhile, Bubbles saw the look Blossom gave her and started to get ready. _''I should have expected a strategy like this from Blossom. Better get ready still''_ Bubbles thought while gripping her bubble wand.

''Oh, Don't worry I'm not going to kiss you'' She smiled making some sigh in relief and Brick let out a shuddering breath. ''Because you already did'' She ended with a grin

If all of you could see everyone's face, you would have probably died from laughter. Brick was so red that it was almost the same color of his cap and his eyes ready to pop out from their sockets because of how wide they are. Butch and Boomer had their mouth hanging open while Buttercup stared at the scene with shock but then saw the teasing smile of Blossom's face and there she hid her laugh.

'' _HAHAHAHAHAHA! My God, are they really going to fall for it?!''_ Buttercup thought as she tried to hide her laughter but is having a hard time to do so. Bubbles giggled at the boys expression and got ready.

''You do know that I drink from the straw you use,'' Blossom smirked ''Right…Brick?'' She winked at him, saying his name for the very first time. She hid a laugh as he stuttered and not acting like the leader of the RRBZ. _''Man this is priceless!''_ Blossom thought

''S-so wh-what o-of i-it?!'' Brick shouted at her face. Blossom leaned in closer while Brick was trying to stay away to avoid having a heart attack. _''This girl is?!''_ He thought. He closed his eyes and readied himself but felt no contact from his lips. He then smelled something sweet and delicious like…strawberry? A breath at his ear making him have goosebumps.

''Basically, I sipped through that straw.'' She whispered as an invisible shudder ran from Brick.

''And you spit spitballs from it.'' She continued and he nodded slowly but still couldn't get it.

''And what part of the face do we use to do all these things?'' Blossom asked with a teasing voice. That hit Brick like a train smashed his head. _''Her mouth…My mouth…which means.''_ He thought and shock filled his mind as he and his brothers thought the same thing. _''An indirect kiss!''_

'' _Awww he's so cute with his mouth hanging open in shock''_ Blossom cooed. Blossom nodded to Bubbles who got initiate the attack. **''Bubble Catcher!''** Bubbles waved her wand as a huge bubble came out of it and engulfed the three still shocked boys. Blossom lessened her grip on the yoyo making the boys float at the bubbles.

'' _Now that they're done, Mojo is next''_ Blossom thought glaring at the said monkey who finished stealing the cakes from the shop.

''Now to move on to the next cake shop mojo!'' Mojo exclaimed.

''You're not getting away mojo!'' Blossom yelled and suddenly flew towards him.

''Blossom! Wait up jeez'' Buttercup said and followed after her. Bubbles looked at the RRBZ to see if they are still secured and flew after Blossom.

'' **Yoyo Supreme!''** Blossom growled ''You think you can get away stealing cakes?! Not if I can't help it.'' She kept attacking Mojo with her yoyo.

''déjà vu much?'' Buttercup said, remembering a particular same scene during the birthday of New Townsville.

Bubbles giggled and said ''At least she isn't destroying the city in the process.''

'' _Wow, I never want to make her angry again.''_ The three boys thought.

Suddenly Mojo smirked, he actually caught Blossom's yoyo and pulled it towards him. Blossom yelped as she was pulled along with it and was grabbed by Mojo's robot hand rather tightly. Mojo squeezed her as she cried out in pain.

''Blossom!'' Both girls yelled as they sprung into action.

'' **Swing Sonic!''**

'' **Bubbles Champagne''**

Bubbles let out some energized bubbles towards Mojo while Buttercup swing her hammer to create a green energy. Both attacks were about to hit Mojo until Mojo smirked.

He pulled down a lever and some kind of absorption happened. Blossom yelled in pain as she felt her power draining from her rather quickly. _''Wh-what is happening?''_

Buttercup and Bubbles gasped as they saw Mojo swat away their attacks like it was nothing. ''What the?!'' Buttercup exclaimed. Mojo never...as in never swat away their attacks like it was nothing!

Mojo cackled evilly and said ''It worked! It really worked!''

''Why didn't our attacks work Buttercup'' Bubbles asked worried. Buttercup shook her head signaling she didn't know either.

''Allow me to enlighten you'' Mojo smirked ''This master creation of mine has what I called _White Light Absorption_ '' Buttercup and Bubble's eyes widened _''Which means…''_ They thought, a sense of dread creeping up to them.

'' _That's actually smart for a dumb monkey like him.''_ Brick thought. He and his brothers still struggling to get out of the bubble..

''Judging from your expression, you probably know what it means now'' Mojo said ''With your _leader_ here in my hands, I can absorb her white light as it strengthens my robot.'' He squeezed Blossom again with his robot hand making her yelped in pain. ''I got to say, you got a powerhouse in your team mojo.''

The RRBZ was silence ever since as they looked at the pink-eyed leader struggling in pain. _''Pffft! There's no way I'm worried for someone like her after humiliating me!''_ Brick scoffed at the mere idea of worrying and looked away, but another shout of pain from her made him snapped his head back to Blossom.

Brick gritted his teeth and and started to punch the bubble. It's like seeing his counterpart in pain like that...hurts him also ''What's up with this stupid bubble?! This isn't indestructible right?!'' He yelled in frustration as every shout of Blossom made him more aggressive by the second. He was surprised when his two brothers started punching the gigantic bubble too.

''Don't worry bro! We'll get out here and help her!'' Boomer exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow at Boomer, wondering how he figured it out. Boomer caught the look Brick is giving him and scratched his cheek nervously ''W-well I thought we were thinking the same thing since we're brothers and all!''

Brick saw a red hue at Boomer's face and slightly glared at him. _''Does he like her?''_ Boomer ignored the slight glare and continued getting out of the bubble. Brick turned his attention to Butch who has a very serious face for the first time since they were all together. He's been silent ever since Blossom tied them up. _''Even Butch is…''_ Brick shook his head and started punching the bubble but it was hard since they were floating as well _''Not the time to think about it. Got to get out and help her!''_

'' _Th-this is bad! This is the first time Mojo outsmarted us…''_ Buttercup thought as she looked at Blossom's pained face and Bubble's worried ones. She clenched her fist and started to think a strategy. _''Think Buttercup think! What would Blossom do in this situation.''_ She thought. Blossom, even though she is annoying and really hyper, she can think outside of the box sometimes. That's one of her characteristics that she admired from her.

Buttercup ran her hand to her hair in frustration and then she felt it. Her star like clips in her hair. An idea came to Buttercup and yelled ''Bubbles! Start attacking Mojo with your attacks! Let me handle the rest from there.''

Bubbles nodded, sensing Buttercup has a plan. _''Hang on Blossom!''_

'' **Bubble Popper!''** A string of bubbles made their way to Mojo as Mojo swatted the bubbles away using her robot hand.

'' _This is bad! If Mojo kept continuing this absorption thingy, I'm going to pass out.''_ Blossom panted in exhaustion.

Mojo laughed and said ''Looks like I win this time Powerpuffs!''

''Not if I can help it!'' A voice said below Mojo. Mojo looked down and saw Buttercup with some kind of stars in her hands.

''Wha-?!'' Mojo exclaimed in surprise. _''Bubbles is the distraction while she goes to me sneakily?!''_ He thought. Buttercup smirked and threw her stars at Mojo's robot arms.

'' **Star Shuriken!''**

The starts then turned in shurikens that took off in blinding speed. Before the shuriken reached the arms however, Mojo threw Blossom as hard as he could as his robot arms were incapitated.

'' **Megaton Dunk!''**

Buttercup started to swing her hammer with all her strength as she let out a battle cry. ''Mojoooooooo!'' Mojo yelled in pain as he and his robot took off to the sky.

''Blossom!'' Bubbles screamed in fright. She tried to use her Bubble Catcher but it was hard to pinpoint where Blossom is because she is so fast and her bubbles won't reach her in time

''No!'' Buttercup yelled as she started to fly towards Blossom as fast as she could.

Brick gritted his teeth in anger as Blossom was heading towards the building they were next in. _''No!''_ He thought at the same time Buttercup yelled. He closed his eyes, scared of what will happen if Blossom hit her head in the wall next to them.

'' _You do know that I drink from the straw that you use''_ Blossom's teasing voice rang through his head. Fear gripped through his heart _''I can't like her…can I?''_

Suddenly, he was on the ground and the next thing he saw as soon as he opened his eyes was a flash of black and green.

'' _Did Buttercup reached her in time?''_ Brick thought as he heard a loud crash behind him. ''Butch!'' His blue eyed brother yelled. Brick immediately looked behind him and he indeed saw Butch clutching Blossom like she was going away.

''This is bad! Butch protected Blossom's body but her head still made contact to the wall.'' Boomer exclaimed as he immediately ran towards the two who was unconscious and bleeding.

''Blossom!'' Buttercup shouted and landed beside Boomer who was about to carry Blossom. Buttercup stopped Boomer's arm and said ''What are you doing.'' She hissed. Boomer glared at her '' I'm trying to help her and my brother! Isn't that obvious?!'' He yelled back.

Brick was surprised _''Wow, I've never seen Boomer yelled like that before''_

''Why should I trust you?'' Buttercup growled as he and Boomer have a glaring contest.

Now, it was Brick's turn to defend her brother ''If it wasn't for Butch, she would have way worse injury than she has right now. You should probably thank him.'' He growled.

Bubbles came and said ''Stop fighting! Right now Blossom needs our help. Please refrain yourselves since these two are in critical condition!'' He gestured towards at Blossom and Butch who has a bleeding head and injured back respectively.

''Fine.'' Buttercup said. ''I will carry Blossom. Bubbles, you lead these two towards the Professor. Right now, Blossom is in critical condition so I'll go on ahead.'' She instructed .Buttercup let go of Boomer's hand as she untangled Butch's arms around her to carry her in piggyback style. _''Hang on Bloss,''_ Buttercup thought as she started to fly towards the Professor's

''Come on, let's go'' Bubbles said letting out a small smile. The two awake brothers nodded and put each of Butch's arms around their shoulder and started following Bubbles as fast as they could in skating.

All of them going to Professor's laboratory with hope and worry creeping through their heart.

'' _Please be okay''_ Everyone's last thought for the orange head and her savior..

* * *

 **Finished! I never thought that it has to be** _ **this**_ **long! I guess I enjoyed writing it too much and teasing the RRBZ! It will take I think one or two more chapters for Blossom to show her true self. Until then, Please R &R and Favorite this story! Loveyou guys!**


	4. Cracking the Mask

**Hey Guys! Darkwarrior0416 here with chapter 3 for all of you! Last chapter took longer than I anticipated…and I was even planning to include some scenes! And then when I saw that I was almost at 4,000+ words, I said to myself ''Ok, I'm reserving this scene to the next chapter.'' And with that I've changed the title of chapter 2 and finished writing it.**

 **And now I'm here yet again! I'm so happy that I got so many free time that I can't help but write and write and write! I've regretted not writing sooner since my vacation started in April, and May is almost ending! Damn it! Oh well, let's not talk about past mistakes and. Better stop blabbering and get on with the story!**

 **Bold: Name of attack, places, flashback**

 _ **Bold Italic: Thoughts, places in a flashback**_

Normal text: Narrating

 _Italic: Thoughts_

Underline: Me interrupting the story or as you should all know, Author's note.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Cracking the Mask**

 **Dream**

'' **Are you sure this is the right thing to do?'' A voice whispered. A shaky breath was heard. ''Yes…I'm sure of it. She needs to forget about herself…about us.''**

'' **How are you so sure that this plan will not backfire?'' A firm voice said. A breath hitched and sighed ''Look, just please…I don't want her to hate me because of what I've done.''**

'' **But why to** _ **him**_ **of all people! After Hotaru disappeared, he became so cold and distant to us!'' Another voice shouted. A sigh was heard ''Because** _ **he**_ **is the only one who knows advanced dark magic besides us…''**

'' **It's true…My knowledge about dark magic is not that advanced yet, but** _ **he**_ **is.'' And with that they opened the door.**

'' **Well, well, well. If it isn't you four...'' A cold voice sneered and the door suddenly closed ''What can I do for you?''**

 **End Dream**

''Professor! I think she's waking up!'' A worried yet happy voice shouted. Pink eyes slowly opened and started to blink as Momoko registered what happened _''Strange dream…What was that all about? And who is this Hotaru?''_ She thought. She tried to stand up but pain shot up from her head. ''Ugh! My head!'' She groaned in pain, placing her hand in her head, which she felt a bandage around it.

''Easy there Momoko. You took a nasty blow to your head but I fixed it up.'' A fatherly voice said. She squinted her eyes and saw Professor Utonium looking at her worriedly and it looks like he is not the only one worried. Momoko also saw her two sisters in life, Miyako and Kaoru, starting to wake up beside the bed she was lying on.

She smiled softly and patted Miyako and Kaoru's hair as a sign of affection. Professor Utonium was surprise at the gesture since Momoko almost never shows that kind of affection to anyone. _''Is this what Miyako and Kaoru was suspicious about?_ He thought. Both girls talked to him after having suspicions that Momoko is hiding something. He decided that they should keep an eye on her in case something bad is going to happen.

Miyako yawned and felt a warm hand patting her head. She followed the source and saw Momoko smiling softly at her. Miyako beamed and suddenly hugged Momoko. ''Ack! Miyako not too much ugh'' Miyako's hug was crushing Momoko and making her head hurt even more ''force…''

Miyako heard it and let go ''Sorry Momoko! We were so worried about you. '' She exclaimed and her eyes started to get teary ''Y-you were ble-bleeding so m-much and we got really panicked and-'' Miyako was cut off of her rambling by Momoko ''It's ok. I understand. It was my fault for worrying you all like that.'' She smiled softly again.

Kaoru, who is now awake, looked at Momoko with slight bewilderment _''did she just admit that it was her fault?''_ Momoko saw the look Kaoru gave her and cursed inwardly _''Crap, I slipped up again. Better change the topic before she questions it.''_

Momoko saw a movement of red and blue at the corner of her eyes and turned her head. Her eyes slightly widened at the sight before her. There sitting at the chair was the two boys she fought earlier and the other one lying on the bed.

'' _Isn't that Butch of th Rowdyruff Boys? Why is he here? More importantly, why is he on the bed?''_ She thought, a bit worried for the black haired boy. She then saw Boomer who was staring at her worriedly _''He's…worried for me?''_ She thought surprised and got even more surprise when Boomer shyly waved at her in greeting. She waved back with a smile.

Brick look at the surprised expression and sighed as he chuckled _''Hell even I'll be surprised if my arch nemesis is sitting across to me and not doing anything.''_ He thought, or he thought that he said it in his head. He heard giggles in front of her and Boomer nudging him.

Brick sighed and blushed in embarrassment ''I said it out loud didn't I?'' Boomer nodded and snickered. He then saw Kaoru smirking at him and Miyako and Momoko giggling at him.

'' _At least I made her giggle.''_ Brick thought and this time it stayed in his head.

'' _He's actually pretty funny when we're not fighting.''_ Momoko thought still giggling. ''By the guys, why is Butch lying on the bed there? He's not injured is he?'' She said with a tint of worry in her voice. ''What happened anyway?'' She asked

''After Mojo grabbed you and started absorbing your energy, Kaoru thought of a plan and we executed it.'' Miyako said ''I acted as a distraction and Kaoru sneakily made her way in front of Mojo.''

''Mojo was too arrogant to even saw me coming at him'' Kaoru scoffed ''I used my star clips as a shuriken and I literally cut off his robot arms.''

''Wow! Shurikens?! Man that's so cool! Wish I have seen it'' Momoko shouted eagerly ''so where did you get that idea from?''

Kaoru blushed in embarrassment and crossed her arms '' I-it just came to me!''

Miyako giggled and said to Momoko ''Don't listen to her Momoko. She got that idea from how you used your bow to defeat Him when we were battling at the tower.'' Kaoru glared at Miyako for blowing up on her like that ''shouldn't have told her that.'' She muttered

Momoko grinned teasingly at Kaoru ''Awwww Kaoru I didn't know you were one of my fans! You have a good way of hiding it though'' She and Miyako laughed at Kaoru's annoyed expression.

Kaoru just glared at the two and huffed _''Seriously, these two are so ugh!''_

The two boys sitting on the chair was looking at the scene in front of them with slight admiration _''It's like their sisters in all but blood.''_ They were surprised that the girls undo their transformation revealing normal teenagers, but they didn't say anything and focused on helping Blo-Momoko and Butch. They also learned their true names thanks to the Professor. They were in their best behavior as soon as they entered the lab. Even in their best behavior, Kaoru still wouldn't talk to them but at least Miyako chatted to them every time and now.

''Anyways, if Kaoru did cut off Mojo's robot arm, why does my head hurts so much? I couldn't fall off that high right?'' She asked holding her bandaged head.

Kaoru sighed and said ''Before my shurikens cut off Mojo's robotic arms, he threw you as hard as he can before it was cut off. I swear monkeys have great reflexes.''

''Then why didn't you just use your Bubble Catcher Miyako?'' Momoko turned to look at her. Miyako shook her head ''my bubbles won't catch you in time since Mojo threw you pretty hard. Kaoru tried to fly as fast as she can because you were heading towards a building.''

''Then who saved me?'' Momoko asked. ''My brother did.'' Brick said, finally speaking after a while.

''Huh?'' Momoko said and looked at Butch who was lying on the bed still unconscious. ''But how did you guys pop that gigantic bubble? I made sure Miyako gathered her energy there while I was…messing with you'' She said a bit sheepishly in the end.

''I was also surprised myself'' Miyako giggled. ''Seems like they really want to help you Momoko'' She winked at them.

Momoko and the two boys blushed ''Miyako!'' Momoko shouted. _''Geez, this is like a story where a good girl falls in love with a bad boy.''_ Momoko rolled her eyes inwardly.

Momoko sighed and looked at Butch. He looks so peaceful sleeping there like nothing happened. His chest rising and falling peacefully with each breath he took. His pale complexion so smooth and no blemishes. His hair still in that little ponytail and the bangs that slightly covered his right eye. _''Wa-wait a second''_ Momoko thought suddenly blushing _''Am I checking him out!?''_

She then looked at everyone and they saw that she was staring at Butch for far too long. _''…crap.''_ She suddenly thought as her blush started to get redder _''this whole boy-crazy thing is rubbing off on me…''_ She groaned internally

Miyako has a smirk, which is a surprise for the sweet girl ''what's wrong Momoko? That stare could literally melt anyone in their seat...In this case, bed.'' She giggled. Kaoru has a smirk also ''you're checking him out aren't you!'' Kaoru decided to get a little revenge at their pink-eyed leader.

''I-I-I wa-wasn't! I-I w-was ju-just!'' Momoko defended herself while waving her hand frantically.

As the three girls started to bicker, they didn't notice the tick marks in Brick and Boomer's head.

A groan cut off all the bickering as they looked at the source. ''What's with all the noise out here…'' A suave voice groaned. He then opened his forest green eyes and adjusted his eyesight. ''Where am I?''

Boomer beamed and said ''Butch bro! Finally you're awake! We've been waiting for you to wake up. Heck even Momoko woke up earlier than you''

''Momoko? Who's Momoko?'' Butch questioned. _''Oh right, he was unconscious when Professor told us their real name._ '' Boomer thought.

''Momoko is Blossom! I meant Blossom is Momoko'' Boomer rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and slightly looked at Momoko who raised an eyebrow at him amusingly. He blushed and focused his sight on Butch.

''…what? You're not making any sense Boomer.'' Butch dead panned. Brick sighed and said ''you know Blossom right?'' Butch nodded, ''In fact, where is she? All I remember was catching her and then it all became blank.''

''She's right here.'' Professor Utonium said pointing at Momoko which Butch looked at. Miyako and Kaoru gave teasing grins at Momoko who glared at them. She then looked at Butch and said ''I'm Blossom as you know, but my real name is Momoko. Momoko Akatsutsumi, and thank you for saving me Butch.'' She smiled gratefully at him.

Butch's eyes widened at the sparkle in those pink eyes _''She's even more beautiful smiling like that…''_ They all waited for Butch's response but he was just staring at Momoko. Momoko took on a confused look because he was not responding. She was about to speak again but a warm smile from him stopped her.

''You're always welcome…Momoko. I wouldn't mind saving a princess after all.'' Butch winked at her ''It's a man's dream to save one of course.''

Momoko turned red once again and just shakily smiled in return as Kaoru burst out of laughing at the injured orange head. ''HAHAHAHAHA! Man you're face is so hilarious!'' She then looked at Butch and said ''you should continue flirting with her man! I haven't seen Momoko this flustered like ever!''

Butch chuckled at the exclamation with a glint in his eyes ''I intend to.''

Momoko ignored Kaoru's laughter again and Miyako's giggles and just lay at her bed with her blanket covering her entire face. _''Please, I just need to hide under a small rock. Just one distraction please.''_ She thought praying the torture from his sisters' teasing will stop.

As if heavens answered her thoughts, the door opened and Ken came running towards Momoko.

''Momoko! Are you all right?'' Ken asked worried etched in his face while holding Poochi. Momoko smiled and silently thanked the heavens above. ''Yeah I'm alright now Ken. Thanks for asking.'' She winked at him. Ken smiled and bought out a cake. ''Here you must be pretty hungry so I bought you some cake.''

Professor Utonium raised an eyebrow ''Are you sure cake is the way to go? She just woke up, she should eat something healthy. Eating cake with an empty stomach doesn't look like the brightest idea to me.'' He said doubtfully. Ken chuckled and said ''its ok dad. This is Momoko who we're dealing with.''

The Professor's face visibly relaxed and said ''Yeah, you're right.'' He chuckled.

Momoko rolled her eyes inwardly _''actually I would rather prefer something healthy but this will have to do. Time to put up my acting skills once again!''_

''Awww! Thank you Ken!'' Momoko cooed and opened the box revealing the cake and started to eat it. ''Now why can't you be like this all the time?''

''Because it will make you much more spoiled that you already are.'' Ken scoffed and scolded her.

Momoko rolled her eyes and reach out to pinch Ken's cheek. ''Ouch!'' Ken yelped in pain. ''Now what did you say about me being spoiled?'' Momoko said while stretching Ken's cheek. ''I-I'm shorry!'' He managed to get out as Momoko removed her hands and resumed eating. Ken rubbed his cheeks and puffed ''I'm never buying you cakes again.''

Momoko then saw the RRBZ looking at food that she has and thought _''Wow, they must have not eaten yet…''_

''Hey Professor? Why don't you bring the boys some foods? I think they haven't eaten yet.'' Momoko asked him. Professor slapped a hand to his forehead and said ''Oh yeah I forgot! Don't worry boys I'll be back in a jiffy''

The boys nodded slowly and thought _''for someone so smart, he can be pretty weird…''_

* * *

While waiting for the professor cooking, a comfortable silence overlapped them as conversations were made and talks exchanged, but one particular question made the entire talking stop and tension started to reveal itself.

''So Momoko,'' Kaoru called her making Momoko look at her questioningly. ''What's up with you and your daydreaming? This is happening so frequently now.'' Momoko freeze _''Oh no…I never thought they will ask me sooner…''_

Miyako's face grew worried when she saw Momoko freeze up ''we're getting worried Momoko...Is there something wrong?''

Momoko chuckled nervously ''what are you talking about guys? You know me'' She winked ''Daydreaming about boys and sweets and all.'' She said this without so much confidence as the pain in her head is joining in through her speaking. _''Damn you head, cooperate with me right now.''_

Kaoru narrowed her eyes ''Look Momoko, it's obvious that you're hiding something! Why won't you tell us?!''

Momoko sighed, not wanting any more arguments ''It's not that important Kaoru just forget about it…''

Kaoru slammed her hands in the table startling the others ''If it's not so important then why won't you tell us!?''

Momoko narrowed her eyes, getting a bit angry ''It doesn't concern you Kaoru. You should mind your own business!''

Kaoru was shocked that Momoko answered her like that including Miyako. They've never seen Momoko answer like that. Usually she's just a tease and sometimes sweet but not like that…

The boys could only look on in shock. They could clearly see the conflict in Momoko's face. _''What's wrong with her?''_ They thought worriedly but they could only watch as they have nothing to do with it.

Kaoru regain her composure and stood up ''It's our business because you're our friend! You're getting much more distracted and you're also not acting like yourself!''

''Kaoru is right Momoko!'' Miyako said ''we're here Momoko! Please…open up to us.'' Her eyes got a bit teary saying this making Momoko feel guilt for getting angry at them.

Silence and tension filled the room whereas Momoko hid her eyes with her hair. It was all quiet until the Professor's voice rang through the room. ''Food is ready! Come down the hall you four. After you finish, we'll just bring in the food for Butch and Momoko.''

Brick and Boomer silently stood up looking at the girls warily. They then looked at Butch who smiled a small smile. Brick and Boomer nodded and returned the smile as they left. Kaoru, Miyako and Momoko are still quiet looking at each other but Momoko broke the silence ''…you should probably eat now.''

Kaoru stood up and walked away without saying anything. Momoko flinched at the action but ignored it. She then felt a hand in her arm.

She looked up and saw Miyako smiling sadly at her ''don't worry about Kaoru…She's just upset because she's worried about you and you won't tell us…'' Miyako looked down and hugged Momoko ''…Whatever you're dealing with, we're ready to help Momoko. We're your friends after all, don't forget that.''

Momoko let out a small smile and nodded. Miyako then let go of the hug and left as well.

''You know, you're lucky to have friends like them.'' Butch said looking at her. Momoko was silent as she let Butch talk. _''We were just happy earlier…what changed?''_ She thought _''If only I could be myself…If only I stopped acting maybe…maybe things will be different. Maybe we won't be arguing right now...''_

She took in a deep breath and let it out, calming the turmoil in her mind while Butch is looking at her. ''Yeah…I know'' She smiled softly. They lay in their bed in peaceful silence.

'' _I wonder…Maybe I can make her open up to me?''_ Butch thought _''No…I only just met her personally today. I can't just ask something out of blue.''_ He then heard a shuffling next to him and saw Momoko standing up with a bit of a struggle. Butch eyes widened a bit ''H-hey?! What are you doing! You can't just walk out here. You're injured!'' He shouted a bit.

Momoko cringed _''Crap, the others must have heard it. Got to get out fast.''_

She hurriedly run towards the window and transformed.

'' **Hyper Blossom!''**

Butch looked on in awe ''so it is true…'' He muttered.

The pain in her head crashed upon her as she was suddenly on her knees after transforming. ''Damn it…it hurts even more after I transformed.'' She whispered to herself. She shakily stood up and was about to fly but was stopped by a shout of pain. She saw Butch trying to stand up but can't due to the pain. He panted a bit and cursed _''Stupid back injury.''_

Momoko smiled at him and said ''I'm just going to get some fresh air Butch…Thank you for protecting me.''

''Momoko…don't please. What if…what if something happens to you'' Butch shakily breath because of the pain in his back.

Momoko smiled softly at him and said ''I'll be fine…I am one of the heroes of New Townsville.'' She then heard sounds of footsteps running towards the room they are in. ''I'll be back soon. See you.'' She quickly said as she flew away.

''Stubborn girl.'' Butch chuckled as the pain receded away after not moving for a few seconds.

The door suddenly slammed open as Kaoru, Miyako, Brick, Boomer, Ken and the Professor came in.

''What's wrong bro?! We heard you scream.'' Brick suddenly asked. Butch sighed ''It was Momoko. She was trying to escape and I tried to stop her, but my back is in the way so I just lay here and watch her go. She said she needs some fresh air.'' He explained.

Kaoru gritted her teeth ''that little…'' She then looked at the opened window and saw a faint trail of pink. She took out her compact and was about to transform when the Professor stopped her. ''Wait Kaoru!''

''What?!'' She said a bit agitated. ''We don't have all the time in the world! Momoko is out there injured and I'm sure as hell not going to sit here and wait for her.''

''Kaoru calm down. We are all worried here…Professor is just helping. Please calm down.'' Miyako said, calming Kaoru down. Kaoru sighed and nodded. ''Don't worry, even though Momoko is injured, she's still strong. Now let's hear what Professor is about to say.''

Kaoru nodded and silently thanked Miyako for calming her down. Professor nodded in thanks to Miyako and said ''I have my laptop here that pinpoints where you girls are. The belts you're wearing have their own tracking device so with the help of my laptop, we can find out where Momoko is.'' He said and everyone nodded in understanding. ''However, you need to be transformed for us to locate you. We still haven't finished developing it.'' The Professor finished grimly. He opened the laptop and there they saw a dot that was flashing pink. ''Ok so here she is, looks to me she's either going to the school, the park or the tower where you all fought Him.''

The RRBZ was surprised that they fought Him before the volcano but decided to ask in a later time. Suddenly the pink dot stopped blinking and stayed where it was. ''Oh no…'' Professor exclaimed. ''What is it Professor?'' Miyako asked.

''Momoko must have undo her transformation.'' Professor said. The others were surprised by this. ''But Professor? Why would Momoko do that? Wouldn't it be easier to go where she went by flying?'' Brick asked. Professor nodded to Brick and said ''Yeah it is easier…she must have been forced to undo the transformation''

''Forced? What do you mean by forced?'' Kaoru asked. ''I forgot to tell you all that since Mojo absorbed Momoko's white light, it's kind of hard for her to recover it. Usually it will took some days before she recovered but…since she forced the transformation, the fatigue must have gotten to her and that's why she was forced to undo the transformation.'' The Professor explained sullenly.

''So that's why she went to her knees when she transformed earlier'' Butch muttered.

''Ugh! So what now?'' Kaoru said. ''We go for Plan B'' The Professor said with a firm voice. The Professor went to get something and returned shortly holding three syringes. ''These syringe contains Chemical Z. I was planning to inject it to the three of you as a surprise but the situation calls for it.'' He said.

The five of them were shocked that Professor was willing to give the Rowdyruff Boys their very own superpowers.

'Wa-wait, you mean _us_?!'' Boomer exclaimed pointing to the three of them. ''Professor are you sure?'' Kaoru asked a little bit doubtful of this.

''Yes Kaoru I'm sure. After all, ever since they came here they've been nothing but at their best behavior and did not cause some chaos around the lab. And besides, they helped Momoko right?'' The Professor smiled warmly at the three boys. Brick, Boomer and Butch was touched by the said Professor and vowed to never let him down. _''Like a father…Maybe this could work at all._ ''

''They will not only gain superpowers, it will also heal Butch's back as well.'' The Professor said.

''Then why didn't you inject Momoko with it.'' Miyako asked. The Professor looked thoughtful for a moment and said ''I didn't think that Momoko will escape and thought that she can recover through normal means. Chemical Z is sacred Miyako, we only use them for emergencies like this.'' Miyako nodded in understanding and waited for the Professor to put in the Chemical Z to the boys.

Each boys felt their power grow and they suddenly transformed.

'' **Hard Brick''**

'' **Explosive Boomer''**

'' **Strong Butch''**

'' **Rowdyruff Boys Z!''**

They all wore a black blazer with an undershirt at their respective color. Their belts were the same as the girls and the differences are the letter which is ''R'' and the colors. They also wore black pants and sneakers at their respective color also.

''Well, this is cool.'' Brick smirked while testing out his weapon, a beyblade.

''No kidding.'' Butch stood up, the pain on his back finally gone and started to play his flute.

''Man this is awesome!'' Boomer said as he tried aiming his arrow.

Miyako and Kaoru nodded to each other and transformed as well.

'' **Rolling Bubbles!''**

'' **Powered Buttercup!''**

'' **Powerpuff Girls Z!''**

''Well, looks like we have three new additional heroes then!'' Ken said with a grin while Poochi barked in agreement.

The Professor nodded and said ''Ok so Plan B is that you will split up and searched the three locations we got earlier. The school park and tower. All of you will split up and look for Momoko. Remember Momoko is injured so who knows what will happen to her.'' He sighed ''I know that all of us are worried so let's not waste time.'' He nodded to each of them.

''Bubbles and Buttercup will look at the tower. Boomer and Butch will look at the park while Brick will look at the school. Everyone got it?'' They all nodded ''Remember, when you find her, contact the others with your compact.''

''We will. Thanks Professor'' They all said as they took off in a trail of red, blue, forest green, light blue and green.

'' _Please be safe''_ The Professor thought.

* * *

 **With Momoko**

''Ugh, that transformation took a lot out of me I guess…Better not use it then. Good thing I'm close to the school now.'' It was almost sunset as she looked out. ''Wow…time flies fast huh.'' It was an early afternoon since they've battled Mojo. Thanks to the leftover white light that Momoko has that she woke up earlier than expected. ''I got to thank Butch again for softening my crash…''

She then limply walked towards the school gate and started going to the rooftop. When she was about to turn, she bumped into something…or _someone_

''Hey, watch where you're going.'' The person she bumped into said in annoyance.

Momoko huffed _''I don't have time for this. First Mojo, then Kaoru now this guy.''_

''Yeah sure whatever.'' She said as she limply got past him.

'' _Huh? Weird, thought she will go gaga over me the moment she saw me.''_ The person thought surprised

'' _Now I got some alone time…I better think what was my dream about…Who is this Hotaru?''_ She thought.

''Hotaru…'' She mumbled thoughtfully. Silence filled the entire hall as Momoko continued her way towards the rooftop. She then felt someone hold her shoulder. _''What now ugh.''_ She groaned internally not catching what the person holding her shoulder ''...you say?'' She heard.

''Sorry what?'' She asked again and started to turn around as the person asked again. ''What did you say?''

Momoko eyes widened as she saw who it was. ''Natsuki?!'' She said in shocked. ''What are you doing here?!''

The brown haired boy hazel eyes bore to her as if he's trying to figure it out something and said ''You didn't answer my question yet. What did you say earlier?''

Momoko sighed ''what are you doing here first.'' She said stubbornly.

Natsuki's eyes twitched ''I'm here because I'm one of the cleaners for today. Our other classmates left early so I was the only one who was left to clean it.''

'' _Wow, talk about brave. Being alone in this school and cleaning it up the classroom by himself.''_ Momoko thought.

''So answer my question now.'' Natsuki said with a bit of force as he gripped her shoulders.

Momoko flinched _''what's up with him? I know he's cold and all but…''_

''Hotaru.'' She mumbled. Natsuki looked shocked beyond relief ''S-say it again.'' _''Is it really her?''_ He thought

''I said it was Hotaru.'' She said again a bit louder in an irritated voice. Natsuki was surprise _''I thought she has a crush on me? Well, I smell something fishy. So, Hotaru huh.''_

''Hmmm I see.'' Natsuki mumbled. ''Can I go now?'' Momoko said ''I can't really go with you gripping my shoulder like that.''

Natsuki looked at her head that was bandaged and asked ''what happened to you?''

Momoko raised an eyebrow _''He never talks to me this long. In fact, this is the longest conversation we have.''_

''Got into an accident. Miyako and Kaoru helped me.'' She said. She then saw the worried look in Natsuki's face. _''What the heck?! Am I in a parallel universe? Is my so-called crush worried at me?''_

''Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you get some more rest?'' Natsuki said.

''Look, I just want to get some fresh air at the rooftop. So if you're going to stop me, I won't let you.'' Momoko glared at him. She then looked confused as Natsuki chuckled ''you got into an accident with your head and your personality changed? I thought the moment you saw, you'll ask me to go on a date.'' He smirked playfully.

'' _Crap too tired to even put up my mask…Oh well just this one time.''_ Momoko rolled her eyes ''No, I just really need some fresh air now so can you _please_ let go of me'' She said in an annoyed voice.

Natsuki suddenly smiled at her and took her hand. _''Wh-what the?!''_ Momoko thought with a pink hue in her face.

''I'll come with you to make sure nothing bad happens to you.'' Natsuki said. ''….Fine.'' Momoko sighed, giving up on denying him. She then began to walk forward but noticed Natsuki is looking at her. ''Aren't you coming?'' She asked.

''You're limping.'' He said simply. ''Yeah so what?'' She raised her eyebrows to him. She was suddenly hoisted up and carried into bridal style. ''Hey! W-what are you doing!?'' Momoko yelped in surprise a blush started forming. _''Curses the boy-crazy thing rubbing off on me.''_

''Carrying you of course.'' Natsuki said as he walks towards the rooftop.

''….I can carry myself you know.'' Momoko mumbled and looked away from Natsuki.

''Yeah sure you can'' Natsuki smirked as thoughts began to gather in his mind. _''….I have finally found her.''_

* * *

 **Whoa oh! What does Natsuki mean by finally found her?! Well, we'll see in the future chapters! Anyways hope you guys liked the story! Seriously I don't even know how long my typing is but hey I just go with the flow! Anyways R &R everyone! Don't forget to favorite to let you know when I will update! **


	5. Letting Go

**Hey Guys! I'm back yet again carrying Chapter 4 with me! Yup, really updating faster than I've ever been. I guess it's much easier to write in the laptop than computer for me. Anyways, if you all read my former (which I still cringe when reading the first few chapters) you should all probably know who Hotaru is. But if you're not, well, just read this story and you'll find out.**

 **Anyways let's stop the blabbering and get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Letting Go**

''Is she here?'' Buttercup asked flying around the area of the tower. Bubbles shook her head and said ''we should probably contact the boys and ask if they had any progress. Buttercup nodded and took out her compact.

''Yo, what's up'' Butch answered. ''Have you found Blossom yet?'' Buttercup asked. Butch shook his head and said ''Boomer and I are still searching the park.''

Buttercup nodded ''we'll go there and help you guys out.'' Butch nodded in thanks. ''Why don't you go call Brick while we go there? That way we can have more information when we get there.'' Bubbles suggested.

Boomer came in the end said ''I'll call him. We'll wait for you guys here.'' Buttercup shook her head in positive and closed her compact. ''Well Bubbles, let's go.''

Bubbles nodded and together they flew towards the park.

'' _Momoko…Please be safe.''_

 **With Butch and Boomer**

Butch closed his compact and began to fly upwards to wait for the two girls while Boomer opened his own compact to contact Brick.

''What's up.'' Brick's voice said.

''Yo bro. Have you found Momoko yet?'' Boomer asked. ''The school is the farthest you know and I'm still not used to flying yet but I'm getting the hang on it. I'm still heading there.'' Brick replied.

'' Ok bro. Butch and I are still getting used to flying too. Contact us when you found her ok?'' Brick nodded and ended the call. Boomer closed his own compact and was about to fly up until a scream was heard at the other side of the park. He and Butch looked at each other and nodded as they flew towards the source of the scream.

 **With Momoko**

Momoko was lay down by Natsuki as they both sat and watched the sunset. With the beautiful view in front of her and the fresh air warming up to her, she could finally think to herself.

'' _Momoko…Just who is she?''_ She thought to herself. _''Is she really the boy-crazy, sweet loving and hyper girl? But what about_ _ **me**_ _?''_ Momoko looked at sunset and saw a reflection of herself. '' _I've always been in this mask for 5 years…Nothing's bad has happened. Maybe I should just follow myself for once.''_

Natsuki looked at Momoko thoughtfully. He knows that she is thinking about something and decided to try and ask her. ''So, what's with you?''

''What do you mean?'' Momoko replied. Natsuki smirked playfully and said ''obviously you have some problems within you.'' Momoko eyes slightly widened _''Does he know?''_

''Care to share it to me?'' He grinned ''I can be a pretty good listener.''

'' _Well, he is the only one with me right now…but can I trust him?''_ Momoko looked at him doubtfully. Natsuki saw the look and lays his back on the fence and looked at the sunset. ''The scenery is perfect right?'' He chuckled ''Sometimes it's better to open up with the mood set in right now.'' He took a side glance to her and saw that she was still staring at the sunset, probably thinking about what he said.

''…Sometimes it's better to have some shoulder to lean on than keeping it all to yourself'' Natsuki whispered softly enough for Momoko to hear. ''You can't hide it forever.''

''… _He's right. I can't keep this up forever. I know one day I'm just going to explode and go crazy if I didn't take this off soon…Why not now?''_ Momoko thought, not noticing the silent tears falling slowly. _''I'm so tired…tired of hiding.''_ She hid her eyes with her hair and…slowly lean her bandaged head to Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki stiffened a bit but relaxed afterwards _''this is what I wanted from her for so long ever since we were kids.''_ He thought _''Now to confirm my suspicions.''_ He looked at Momoko and was surprised to see her crying silently. He stayed quiet knowing what was coming next and they just both stared at the sunset.

 **Back at the park**

''Man this is hilarious!'' A green colored man with sunglasses cackled as he and his gang bullied the people around the park. ''I really missed thissss. Causing havoc to the city really takes me back.'' A snake like person hissed.

''Did I do good Ace? Did I, did I?!'' The shortest member of their group, Weevil, said jumping up and down.

''Eh, it was fine.'' Ace said with a bored tone. Big Billy, a big green fat guy of the gang, then lifts the ice cream shop at the park and threw it away. The vendor inside of it screamed when his shop was lifted up in the air.

''Nice job Big Billy!'' Ace laughed as they all cackled at the scream of the man selling the ice cream except Lunk, the weird guy with his big eyes and tonge sticking out, just staring at the scene before him. ''Come on Lunk! Wasn't that funny?'' Ace said slapping Lunk's back who just stared at him. Ace laugh died down and sighed ''Sometimes I wonder why you're even with us'' He mumbled

The seller braced himself for the impact but it didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes and saw two boys catching his shop. ''You ok there man?'' Butch asked as he and Boomer slowly landed with the ice cream

The vendor fearfully nodded ''you should get out of here. Things are about to get ugly.'' Boomer said and again the man nodded and run out of his shop and away from the park.

''Well, well. If it isn't the boys.'' Ace sneered in disgust ''what playing the hero now?''

''More like choosing the right thing to do unlike you guys.'' Boomer said eyeing their malicious black aura emanating from them. ''Teaming up with those girls I see.'' Ace noticed the belts around their waist ''Where's your leader by the way? You know the boy with the red cap.''

''It's none of your business.'' Boomer said nonchalantly. Ace's face took on with a scowl ''I never did like you in the first place.'' He growled as Butch smirked back ''the feelings mutual, you stupid gang.''

Ace gritted his teeth and signaled everyone to attack them. All of them charged as Boomer and Butch was about to retaliate but a voice stopped them.

'' **Megaton Dunk!''**

'' **Bubble Champagne!''**

Energized bubbles flew towards a hammer as the hammer energized the bubbles even more and send it straight towards the Gang Green Gang. Said villains shouted out in pain and flew back due to the force of the attack.

''Took you long enough.'' Butch said just as Buttercup and Bubbles flew right next to them. Buttercup rolled her eyes and said ''Looks like we have to beat this gang first before continuing our search.''

Apparently Ace heard it and decided to provoke them seeing that the girls' other leader is missing as well ''Looks like your so called leaders decided to leave and hook up instead. '' He laughed maliciously. That being said, Ace made the biggest mistake his mouth has ever let out. Two boys glaring at him that could make anyone freeze in fear and gripping their weapons hard while the two girls started charging their respective weapons in response to their anger. _''How dare he..!''_ They thought in anger.

''Uh oh…'' Ace murmured. One thing is for sure, Never **ever** provoke or mess around a RRBZ or PPGZ especially concerning their friends. You will surely be going to hell along with it.

 **With Brick**

Brick sneezed making him ran a finger to his nose and rubbing it. ''Someone must be talking about me.'' He said to himself and then he saw the structure of a school _''Finally! I hope Momoko is there. Flying is something I need to get used to soon.''_ With that, he continued flying towards the said school.

 **Back with Momoko and Natsuki**

It's been a few minutes since they both stopped talking. Natsuki is waiting patiently while Momoko was still thinking if she should open up to the boy her head was leaning into. _''Wait…leaning into!?''_

Natsuki felt Momoko stiffened up and looked at her ''Are you oka-'' He was cut off when Momoko suddenly lifted her head up away from his shoulders. The bandaged head hit Natsuki's chin as he let out a yell in surprise and pain. Momoko felt the chin at her own sudden movement and held her head in pain also.

''I'm so sorry! I didn't know what came over me and oh god I'm so sorry.'' Momoko rambled but can't make a proper sentence to explain the situation due to the pain in her head. Instead, she held his chin in a careful manner and looked at it. ''Are you okay?'' She asked worriedly ''I didn't hurt you did I?''

Natsuki felt the warm hand touching his chin and looked at the owner of it. His heart started beating a bit fast and said ''I-I'm fine. I can take a hit like that. I was about to ask you the same thing actually.'' Momoko let go of his chin and nodded in approval signaling that she is ok. She then suddenly looked at ground as the feeling of being vulnerable claimed her.

''…I just can't take it anymore.'' She whispered. Natsuki then felt that she was opening up to him and stayed silent.

''This is not really me you know?'' She chuckled weakly ''that boy-crazy, sweet loving and hyper Momoko that you all knew? It was all just an act.''

Natsuki's eyes slowly widened _''that confirms my suspicions. She is_ _ **her**_ _! Finally I've found her after so long. I thought it was just a coincidence that she has the same name but…''_ He looked at her with a glint in his eyes _''Well, my powers did took a huge blow after doing something like that 5 years ago…_ _and I still haven't recovered yet. So maybe that's why I brushed her off. Anyways, it's all part of the plan anyway.''_

''Sometimes I'm wondering who I really am…But one thing is for sure that the Momoko that you all knew is just a shadow of me.'' Momoko said ''I just want to be free from all of this. I don't want to hide myself anymore!'' She slightly shouted at the end, feeling slightly proud of herself for not spilling the real reason

Natsuki closed his eyes and thought about what he was about to say. ''Why hide yourself?'' Momoko sighed, tiredness in her face ''…My parents said it was for the best of me.''

Natsuki's eyes narrowed _''so they are hiding her….Too bad I found her.''_

''Why let them interfere with your life.'' He said almost robotically ''you are you Momoko. Don't let others control your life, your **wants**!''

Momoko slightly widened her eyes of what he said _''He's suddenly different…it's the same feeling when I sensed after my first transformation.''_

''Why are you letting them change you like that?'' He asked, his voice a bit stinging to the girl. Momoko flinched and looked away ''It's because I owe them so much.'' She whispered low enough for Natsuki to hear.

Natsuki's features softened ''I'm sorry. It just, it infuriates me that someone as strong as you is hiding herself.'' He patted her head affectionately as Momoko looked at him questioningly _''Earlier we were just exchanging annoyed words with each other and then he was scolding me and now…he's suddenly acting like we were best friends a long time.''_ She thought

''Stop hiding yourself Momoko.'' Natsuki closed his eyes. ''Do what your heart wants and show the world who you really are, how strong you are. You're not weak. Think about yourself for once.''

'' _He's right…Why am I hiding myself? I'm not weak! So what if someone is after me? I'm strong enough to defend myself!''_ Momoko steeled her eyes as determination fixed itself to it. _''Besides I have my friends with me.''_ She remembered Miyako's words that they were there for her and that made her decision _''It's time to let go and be who I really am. But first,''_

''I better apologize to Kaoru and Miyako.'' She murmured herself ''they must be so worried now.''

Natsuki smiled and stood up, dusting imaginary dust at his pants ''let's go princess?'' He said teasingly.

''Now where have I heard that before?'' Momoko mused remembering Butch's words. Natsuki held up his hand as Momoko grabbed it with a small smile. He pulled her up a bit strongly at the same time Momoko stumbled a bit. He held her in his chest as she adjusts herself to stand up.

Natsuki blushed a bit, taking in the strawberry scent entering his nose. ''Sorry about that. A bit dizzy'' Momoko said smiling. _''Now that's different.''_ Natsuki looked at the smile _''her smile seems…much livelier now.''_

''No problem. I can carry you back to your house if you want.'' Natsuki said. Momoko raised her eyebrows and just laughed ''whatever prince'' She winked at him.

''Prince eh?'' Natsuki smirked mischievously and suddenly carried her in bridal style making her yelp in surprise. ''Hey! Put me down!'' Momoko yelled ''I can walk you know!''

''Yeah sure princess'' Natsuki rolled his eyes as he started to walk away from the roof and going downstairs.

Momoko sighed and let him be. ''Hey Natsuki?'' Natsuki looked at her quizzically '' Thanks for being there for me.'' She whispered but Natsuki heard it anyway and smiled. _''With that part done, it's time to move on to the next stage.''_ He looked on ahead _''Just you wait Momoko, you'll be mine after all of this.''_ He thought darkly

* * *

 **Back with Brick**

''Finally I'm here.'' Brick sighed simultaneously landing at the ground. ''Now to find her around the school.'' He stared at the big building in front of him _''this might take a while.''_ He sweat dropped and run around the school first.

 **The Park**

''That will show them.'' Buttercup snorted. Butch and Boomer nodded looking at the beaten up gang. ''Anyways, let's continue searching for Momoko.'' Bubbles suggested making the others nod their head in approval.

 **Back with Momoko and Natsuki**

They were now nearing outside the school as the orange light of the sun enveloped them. ''Hey Natsuki, earlier you seem to know who this Hotaru is.'' Momoko asked and she felt Natsuki stiffened. ''Yeah, I kind of know him.'' He replied in a monotone voice. ''How did you even know him by the way?''

Momoko shrugged and said ''It was just mentioned in my dream earlier. There were like I think four voices and the one in the end that sounded so…cold.'' She shivered as she remembered it. '' _So, it finally started appearing.''_ Natsuki thought.

''Momoko! There you are!'' A voice yelled.

 **With Brick**

''Just where is she?!'' He scratched his head in frustration. He returned at the gate of the school and there he saw an orange hair with a pink bow. There's only a person who has a hair and bow like that. He decided to contact the others before going to her, not noticing another person carrying her.

''Guys! I've found Momoko and she's here in the school.''

''Ok! We'll be right there bro!'' Butch said while informing the others and ending the call.

''Momoko! There you are!'' He yelled running towards her and there he finally noticed that someone was carrying her. _''Who is this guy?''_ He thought in suspicion

 **Back with Momoko and Natsuki**

''Brick! What are you doing here?'' Momoko exclaimed. ''Finding you of course! Who's this guy?'' Brick said sending a look at Natsuki. ''You can let her go now.'' He said, stepping closer. Natsuki raised his eyebrow at the newcomer and said ''I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't since I don't give Momoko to some stranger I don't know.''

Brick gritted his teeth and started clutching his beyblade _''this guy is pissing me off.''_

''W-wait! It's ok Natsuki. Brick is…a friend.'' Momoko said, still not sure what the label of their relationship since they were enemies earlier. Well since he's searching for her, might as well consider him as a friend. That's a thing that friends do after all.

''You heard her man. Let go of her now.'' Brick almost growled at him. Natsuki sighed and let Momoko go gently and carefully stood her up. Momoko rolled her eyes and said ''I'm not a doll Natsuki. I can stand by myself.''

Brick quickly took hold of her as soon as Natsuki let go of her ''Come on Momoko…The others are worried sick.'' He said softly. ''I'm sorry…'' Momoko apologized sincerely.

''Don't worry Natsuki. Brick can take me where my friends are. After all I still need to apologize to them.'' She smiled softly at him. Natsuki nodded ''Just be careful ok.'' Momoko nodded and smiled at him sending a small thank you to him. He maybe the crush of her mask, but one thing is for sure that something is definitely going to change between them.

Natsuki smiled and then looked at Brick. Brick stared back intensely as if saying he should leave Momoko alone while gripping Momoko a bit tightly making Momoko looked at him quizzically. Natsuki got the look and just smirked as he turned back and walked away.

''What were you doing in this school?'' Brick asked creating a conversation with her. ''I just needed some fresh air. I'll explain everything later when all of us are at Professor's lab.'' She replied

''Then why is he with you?'' Brick asked gesturing at the walking brown haired boy. Momoko looked and said ''Oh Natsuki? It just so happens that I bumped into him and he offered help for me to go to the rooftop since my head is making me stumble a bit''

Brick sighed and mumbled ''Just please be careful next time.'' Momoko looked at him surprise and was even more surprised when she was engulfed in a hug. '' _I worried them too much…''_ She thought sadly in regret. She softly returned the hug and decided to change the subject. ''So, what's up with the new get up and weapon?'' She winked at him when he let go of the hug.

He blushed a bit and replied ''Professor gave us some Chemical Z so that it will be easier for us to find you since you kind of disappeared when you undo the transformation.'' Momoko looked at him questioningly ''How do you know that? And what do you mean by disappear?''

''Oh right you didn't know'' He chuckled ribbing the tip of his nose ''Professor got some kind of tracking device at your belts but it can only work when you transformed.'' Momoko nodded in understanding, she was about to speak up when a voice yelled at them ''Momoko! There you are''

Momoko turned to look but a flash of light blue was all she could see before she was engulfed in a hug. ''We were so worried about you… Please don't do that again.''

''I'm sorry Bubbles.'' Momoko smiled then she saw Buttercup, Butch and Boomer. ''I'll explain everything at the lab. I think I owe you that at least.'' Buttercup nodded and said ''we're just glad you're safe and sound.''

''I'm sorry Buttercup. My anger got the best of me and I kind of exploded it to you.'' Momoko apologized to her best friend in life. Buttercup was surprised at this. She and Momoko almost never apologized to each other and just kind of just went with it. Nevertheless she nodded and said ''you still owe us some explanation.'' She smirked

Momoko laughed softly _''same old Buttercup''_ She thought. She started to transform but someone stopped her. ''Wait! Are you sure you can transform now?'' Boomer asked a bit worried. Momoko smiled at him and nodded ''Yeah I think I can do it now. Thanks for the worry.''

Boomer blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he mumbled a 'no problem' Butch rolled his eyes _''Boomer, what a sensitive guy.''_ He shook his head.

'' **Hyper Blossom!''**

The pain in her head still there but tolerable. ''Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!'' Blossom laughed cheerfully as she flew away.

''I never seen Blossom so…cheerful like that. She's much livelier it seems.'' Bubbles commented with a small smile. ''Let's go follow her then.'' Brick exclaimed while following after to Blossom with other others quickly following by.

Blossom looked behind her and smiled widely _''Tomorrow. Tomorrow they will meet the_ _ **real**_ _me! I can't wait for it. It's time to show them who the real Momoko is!''_ With that thought, she slowed down to let the others catch up to her as they both fly together, smiling and laughing at each other's company.

 **With Natsuki**

He watched as Bubbles hugged Momoko while saying something. He frowned at the conversation taking place and the smiles around them. _''This can get a bit longer than I thought. No matter.''_

He then saw Momoko smiled at Boomer while saying something that made the said boy blush. With this, his eyes hardened _''Oh I can't wait to take her away from them. But it's going to take some time.''_

He saw Momoko transformed to her hero self as she fly away from the school with the others quickly following by. _''Soon…Very soon. I will have the ultimate power with me and I'll make sure to make the darkness permanent here in this world.''_ He looked at the flying Blossom who is smiling cheerfully _''and you'll be helping me…Momoko.''_ He smirked darkly and disappeared at the same time the sun has set.

* * *

 **Anddd cut! What is Natsuki's planning? And Why is Momoko involved in this? We'll find out as the story progresses on! R &R guys! Don't forget to favorite! **


	6. Explanation

**Hey guys! I'm back again! So here we are at Chapter 5! And here we will finally see (read) the real Momoko after reading the previous chapters, I'm sure you all got a hint at what is her real persona. For those of you who don't get it, the real Momoko (in my story) can be quiet a sarcastic person from time to time. She worries for others and doesn't shy around in showing her affections. She has pride yes, but it won't get in the way as she progress. Aww what the heck am i saying all this information, let's just get on with the story!**

 **Chapter 5: Explanation**

* * *

''So what you're saying is that the Momoko we all knew since the beginning was all a lie?!"' Kaoru shouted. It was night at New Townsville and we see our heroes sitting together at Professor Utonium's lab. Kaoru and Miyako couldn't believe it. If her personality was a lie, then does that mean their friendship is a lie also?

A lump suddenly made itself known to Miyako _''But…her happiness looks very real to me when all three of us are together.''_ She reminisces all their moments together. Kaoru gritted her teeth in aggravation _''So next she's telling us our friendship is also a lie? I…we…ugh this is why I don't like being too close to them…''_ She thought, hurt apparent to her eyes but is hiding it.

The boys didn't know how to feel since they didn't know Momoko very much but from the looks on their faces, it is very obvious that all of them are hurting at the news that was given to them so they decided to just be quiet and support Momoko as it looks like she's going to cry or shout in frustration.

Ken looked at Momoko with understanding in his eyes. He may be young; at least he knew what an honest expression looks like. He knew that Momoko was telling the truth but he can't help but be shock at the news. That was not one of the things that he expects coming out from her mouth. Nevertheless, he decided to stay quiet.

Momoko looked a bit guilty seeing the flabbergasted look of every person in the lab, even Poochi. ''Yes, Kaoru…'' she sighed and looked away for a bit. It was such a contrast since they were all so happy flying together and now they were staring at her with shock and confusion written in their face.

''And now you got tired of hiding yourself and decided to be who you really are then?'' Professor Utonium asked carefully. He need to act cautious since if it is true that Momoko was just acting all along and managed to fool everyone, how can he know if he…they could really trust her now? Momoko saw the look of distrust on Professor's face and can't help but felt a pang of pain at seeing it. _''Well, at least they didn't kick me out or anything worse.''_

Momoko sighed and looked at them with pain in her eyes ''Yes Professor…I don't want to hide anything anymore. I'm sorry for deceiving you all like that. Please forgive me!'' She shouted in the end, her eyes watery and bowed down.

The others looked on a bit surprise at the action _''This **is** really different of her…'' _ They thought.

''Then does being friends with us is a lie too?'' Miyako asked, finally letting out the question lingering in her head for a while. She and the others were surprised when Momoko suddenly snapped back at her with a sharp ''No!''

Momoko blushed in embarrassment and replied ''I-I meant no Miyako! Our friendship is what I held dear even though I'm not acting myself. You two girls are like my sisters! You made me feel like I have true friends for once!''

Miyako sighed in relief and sent a small smile but before Momoko could return it, a snort was heard.

''Why should I trust you? It's hard enough for all us to know that you're not really the Momoko we all knew. How can I…we know that you're still the friend that Miyako and I really know?'' Kaoru said, looking away not staring at Momoko in the eye. ''Kaoru!'' Miyako looked at her with disapproving eyes. ''She's still our friend!''

''Well, I told you the truth didn't I?'' Momoko retorted with a smirk but all of them knew it was fake, trying to hide the pain at Kaoru's word.

Wanting to change the subject before it could get any worse, Ken decided to think of anything that Momoko said to somehow make her show them that she really is sincere. Then something snapped in Ken's mind while replaying what Momoko said ''What do you mean by true friends for once Momoko?'' He asked. She may hide herself from everyone, at least she was telling the truth this time. He knew it just from her eyes and actions so he will be there to support her.

Momoko smiled sadly at Ken and said ''…I never really had friends to begin with'' She chuckled sadly ''Everyone thought I have a very great social life just because I'm hyper and all, but the truth is I don't. I just act like I'm in a sugar rush and people avoid me just like that. I tried to make friends but I just don't feel the sense of friendship you know?''

Momoko then looked at Kaoru and Miyako who was still having their staring contest. ''That is until I met these two.'' She smiled softly

Kaoru and Miyako stopped their staring contest to look at her thoughtfully. Momoko then stared at the Professor and the lab with a smile on her face ''Actually, if I wasn't hit by that white light that you and Professor accidentally made, I wouldn't have met the two persons who made my world a whole brighter.'' She said feeling nostalgic all of a sudden and closed her eyes letting her feelings take over.

''Instead of having it as a responsibility of protecting this city, it is a blessing for me. A true blessing. Because without it, I wouldn't have met and know these wonderful people I have in my life. Miyako, Kaoru, Professor, Ken, Poochi and even Brick, Boomer and Butch. You helped me still be happy even though I'm hiding my true self to you all. I'm grateful for what you all did to me and decided to pay you back with thee truth because that's what you all deserve. I'm really sorry you guys.'' Momoko said finally opening her eyes and saw that they were touched by what she said.

 _''I guess I was a bit too hard on her earlier.''_ Kaoru thought in regret _''She really consider us as sisters…hearing her say that actually made me feel…happy and relief'_ She thought in those both emotions _._ Happy because she's not the only one who thought them as such and relief because she was actually scared of knowing that Momoko was also acting to be their friend all this time. Not that Kaoru was not going to say that out loud but hey, she has pride and the girls know that. Maybe…Just maybe they could still be friends…no, sisters even after all this acting.

Professor looking at her albeit sorry for showing some distrust instead of supporting her like Ken did. The RRBZ giving her the thumbs coming up to her and Miyako stepping closer to her while hugging her saying 'I forgive you' and that made her tear up a bit. Everyone looked at Kaoru expectantly.

Kaoru turned a bit red and whispered ''Just don't do it again. I hate being lied to'' She looked away so fast that she didn't catch Momoko's wide smile. ''Ooffmph!?'' Kaoru grunted out as Momoko suddenly hugged her ''You don't know how much I'm happy I am to hear that.'' Momoko whispered.

''H-h-hey! Stop hugging me! Jeez you were never this affectionate before.'' Kaoru yelled trying to get Momoko off of her. Miyako laughed at Kaoru's expense and decided to run up and hugged them.

''What is this?! A hugging party?'' Kaoru groaned out when she saw Miyako joining in. The RRBZ, Ken and the Professor laughed at the scene before them. They smiled softly at the three girls who were smiling at each other. Yes, even Kaoru was smiling.

''Well girls, it's time for you to get home. It's already dark outside. Your families must be worried.'' Professor said. Momoko and Miyako unlatched themselves to Kaoru who mumbled 'finally.'

Momoko suddenly has a gloomy look _''That's right…My parents…How will I tell them that I'm not going to hide anymore.''_

''What's wrong Momoko?'' Boomer asked as everyone looked at her. Momoko sighed and said ''It's just…my parents. How will I tell them that I'm not going to hide anymore?''

Everyone raised their eyebrows for this. ''Wait, Momoko. Don't tell me your parents know that you have powers?'' Ken asked. Momoko blinked at them and her eyes widened _''Crap! I forgot to tell them that we have powers also!''_

''I kind of forgot to tell you guys that my parents and I actually has powers.'' Momoko said sheepishly with them.

''WHAT!?'' Everyone shouted as they all sat down and looked at Momoko for an explanation.

''Oh boy…'' Momoko said. She was in for a long explanation, so she started to retell starting from the first time she transformed up to now.

 **With the Akatsutsumi family**

Hachizou saw Kakiko staring at the window ''What's wrong honey?'' Kakiko sigh in worry ''It's just that it's getting dark and Momoko is still not home…''

''Don't worry honey. Momoko is strong enough to defend herself you know? She has her powers. Heck she can go home at midnight as well if she wants! There's nothing to be worried about.'' Hachizou smiled.

Kakiko laughed at his husband's joke ''Sometimes you're a terrible father. Who let his child go home at midnight?'' She teases and laughed again when Hachizou looked at her with feigned hurt.

Kakiko stopped laughing to smile at him. She could always count on Hachizou to cheer her up. ''Hey Hachizou,'' She said making said man look at her questioningly ''Does hiding herself really protects Momoko?''

Hachizou looked thoughtful for a moment before opening his mouth to speak ''Actually, I really don't like the way _he_ said to protect Momoko like that. Sure he could have said that due to fear and desperation but…it's really hard for the young girl to adjust herself and hide herself. I feel sorry actually…''

''I thought so too…'' Kakiko whispered to herself. ''Why do you asked anyway?'' Hachizou looked at his wife.

Kakiko smiled softly and said ''It's very obvious that sometime later…or anytime now that Momoko will fight for once and stopped hiding herself. She will definitely tell us if she wants to be herself now…I can see the frustration and sadness every time she goes outside knowing that she has a job to do which is acting someone who is not her. That can be taxing for a young girl like her emotionally…Even we didn't experience that kind of hardship.''

''You're right…you're always right.'' Hachizou smiled sadly ''But I'm afraid we can't allow it. Whoever someone is after Momoko is really strong if that someone can badly injured Hino and the others…'' He said with a firm voice. They remembered the day Hino bought the young girl to them. He and the others were so badly injured with gashes and cuts around their bodies. Kakiko tried to desperately convince them to stay but he and the others firmly declined saying they have other things to take care of and left.

Hachizou shook his head from those memories ''Hiding herself is a way to not gain attention very much. Ever since she became one of that Powerpuff Girls Z, it masked her dormant power immensely.'' He explained. ''It really helps since she's been wondering why she couldn't transform to her true transformation.''

''Why does our family is verr special concerning powers.'' Kakiko sighed. ''It can't be help. it's in our blood after all.'' Hachizou chuckled

''I wonder if he misses her sister after five years.'' Kakiko mused. Hachizou sighed ''He definitely misses her.''

Unknowingly to them that their future action will surely cost them at what will happen in the late future.

 **Unknown place**

''Damn it! He can't just disappear?!'' A voice cursed. Another voice sighed ''Calm down Daichi. He's just hiding there's no doubt that he is still recovering from our last battle.''

The said Daichi snorted ''That battle has been _months_ Daisuke! I swear if he somehow finds her, I'll…'' He growled. Daisuke sighed ''Same old Daichi.''

''Don't worry Daisuke, he'll calm down soon enough.'' Another voice said leaning against the wall. Daisuke nodded and asked ''Where's Hino?'' The figure leaning against the wall and pointed behind him reveals a red-orange haired boy looking at the sky.

''Thanks Kyo.'' Daisuke said while Kyo waved him off and started to calm Daichi down.

''So, still thinking about her?'' Daisuke asked sitting next Hino who sighed. ''It's been five years since I've last seen her…She probably forgot about us anyway…I still miss her though.'' He whispered Daisuke looked at his friend ''We all miss her Hino. Don't forget that what _he_ did isn't permanent…Sooner or later she'll remember everything bit by bit and we can finally sense her and confront her.''

''It's my entire fault Daisuke… I shouldn't have asked them to hide herself. It was just that.'' Hino tried to explain himself again but stopped when Daisuke gave him a look ''We know Hino we know…''

Hino sighed and looked back at the stars _''I'm sorry Momoko…''_

 **Back at the Professor's lab**

''So mean that before you got that white light, you have another transformation?'' Professor repeated. Momoko nodded and Professor ran a hand through his head. ''This is a lot to take in…'' He whispered.

Momoko smiled sheepishly and looked at the ground ''My parents won't let me transform like that anymore and said I should just use it in case of emergencies.''

Butch looked at her quizzically ''But wouldn't you protect the city more if you just used your stronger self?'' Momoko sighed ''Yeah I know but…I don't know why they said that so I just kind of get along with it.''

''So, can we see it?'' Miyako clapped her hands excitedly and the others nodded. ''You're not all that surprised?'' Momoko asked them. All of them shrugged ''What you said earlier pretty much sums it all up and it doesn't take some observing to really understand it.'' Brick said. Momoko smiled at herself _''I'm so lucky with these guys…''_

''Oh alright if you all insist.'' Momoko chuckled as she stood up with the eyes of the room on her. Momoko then decided to think how she used to transform before _''Ok…So draw out my original power then just release it. That's how I did it at first. It has been a while since I did this.''_ She looked at the expectant eyes before her and sweat dropped _''Might as well get it over with.''_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she shouted

'' **Powerful Blossom!''**

A bright light enveloped her as waves of power started to flow around her. The audiences closed their eyes because it was so bright but they could feel the power flow off from her.

'' _Is that really Momoko's power?''_

'' _S-so bright! I could literally feel the power as she transforms! I bet it could be felt all over New Townsville!''_

'' _S-s-such power! This is so much more than how the girls transform into their heroine self!''_

The light finally dimmed down revealing a teenage girl with two long pigtails that has ribbons keeping them tight. The black undershirt and short along with a white cloak with black linings. She is now also wearing black boots and fingerless gloves.

''Well, how do I look?'' Blossom asked. And just like that, they opened their eyes as they widened at the sight before them.

'' _She…she looks totally different!''_ The girls thought. The RRBZ blushed at how pretty she looks not to mention strong. The Professor, Ken and Poochi looked at her with their mouth hanging open.

''Um…'' Blossom mumbled getting a little bit self-conscious. ''Guys?''

''Momoko…I meant Blossom…'' Ken started ''YOU LOOK SO COOL!'' Blossom was surprised at Ken's outburst and chuckled nervously ''Is that so? I didn't think about it so much'' She admitted

''You really look cool Blossom!'' Miyako chimed up. Kaoru nodded and smirked at her ''So, any other things that you're still hiding?''

''Well, I really really like sport every now and then would like to see who's much better now right Kaoru?'' Blossom winked at her.

Kaoru's eyes widened and basically shouted ''Seriously!? Where have you been hiding these skills! I would like to have a match with you sometimes then!''

Blossom giggled to herself and looks at the RRBZ who was still staring at her. ''Well boys?'' The RRBZ snapped out of their trance ''You look pretty…for a hag.'' Brick smirked. Blossom turned red ''Why you..!'' Brick puts up his hands in surrender but he knows that he won this round. Blossom huffed and crossed her arms.

''Well, you look pretty cute yourself Blossom.'' Boomer smiled at her. ''Awww thanks Boomer. I appreciate your comment unlike your certain brother.'' Blossom said. Brick rolled his eyes while Boomer blushed.

''Pretty strong for a princess eh?'' Butch said flipping his hair that was over his eyes. Blossom turned red ''D-don't call me that!'' She said, flustered.

Kaoru laughed again and Miyako giggled ''Man! What a day.'' Blossom said with a sigh and undid her transformation. ''We should go home. Our family is probably worried.''

The RRBZ then looked at each other with a message _''Where will we stay?''_ They just can't go back to Mojo as they are sure they will really get it if he found out that they are heroes now.

'' _Is it back to the streets again?''_ Boomer thought with a sense of dread. He hated there. It was so disgusting and smells pretty awful.

''Why won't you boys stay here? We have some rooms available here.'' The Professor said with a smile when he saw the troubled looks on the RRBZ ''Y-you really mean it?'' Boomer said with wide eyes along with his brothers.

''Of course I do! I would really like you boys to stay here. We need some manpower here.'' The Professor laughed ''Besides, you all look like you need some kind of home…and I'm happy to provide you for it.''

The RRBZ once again was astounded by this professor. ''Why? Why do so much for us?'' Brick asked. The Professor came and ruffled the heads of the three boys. ''H-hey!'' They shouted.

''Well, I don't know actually. It just that something inside me is telling that you three deserve something better and not only that, all of you are special. Don't worry, if you don't want to, it's ok for me.'' The Professor said in honesty. The RRBZ is speechless but nonetheless accepted the offer.

''W-we accept. Thank you Professor.'' Butch said bowing to him as thanks. The Professor smiled ''No problem.''

The PPGZ smiled at how kind Professor is and decided to cut the scene before them ''Well, we better get going then. We have school tomorrow.'' Miyako said smiling at them. Kaoru groaned ''Ugh school.'' Then she noticed she's the only one who groaned and looked at her partner in crime when it came to school works. ''What?'' Momoko looked at her weirdly.

''You're not complaining?'' Kaoru raised her eyebrows. Momoko shrugged and said ''Why would I? School is fun sometimes and you can definitely learn something there.''

'' _This could get a hard time to get used to.''_ Kaoru thought with a sweat dropped.

''Bye Professor! Bye Ken! Take care of those boys!'' Momoko shouted waving at them in goodbye.

''Hey! We're not children you know!'' Butch yelled at her. Momoko just stuck out her tongue and went away with her two friends beside her.

''Well, what a day right dad?'' Ken said patting Poochi's head. ''Tell me about it.'' Professor said ''Well it's time for bed. Come on boys, I'll show you your room.'' And with that, The Utonium family went on and talked about things that came in their mind, looks like there are three more members added to the family then.

 **In a dark place**

''That power…'' A voice whispered ''She's here after all. How did she change her presence like that? Was it because of that white light?''

''Hmph no matter, I'm now one hundred percent sure that Momoko is really the Momoko I knew when I was younger. Time to set the plan into action.''

 **In an unknown place**

''Hino did you felt that?'' Kyo said while meditating. Hino nodded and said ''So she finally activated her power. I thought I'm sure I told them to not let Momoko transform again.'' He sighed.

Daisuke shook his head ''No, actually this is a perfect chance to finally get to _him._ '' Hino's eyes flashed in anger ''Are you saying that we should use _my sister_ as a bait!?'' He shouted.

''Hino calm down, your sister is not weak. She can protect herself just fine. Besides, we will be there just in case.'' Kyo said. ''Daisuke's plan is actually logical. Not only will we finally finish him off, we would also finally able to confront Momoko and be with her again.'' He whispered.

Hino calmed down and scratch his head in frustration ''Are you sure she's ready? This is a lot to take in considering her age…She might hate us all…''

''Can you put aside your fear for a moment? Momoko needs us right now.'' Kyo said in irritation. Hino flinched and said ''You're right. I need to face this once and for all.''

''So where we'll be going?'' Daichi said eagerly. Finally he was going to see how much Momoko has grown. _''I hope she's still the same fun loving girl I knew.''_ He thought.

Hino closed his eyes and opened them with renewed determination as he said

''We are going to New Townsville.''

* * *

 **Annnnnd cut! Things are about to get interesting and I'm excited to write it as the story progress! Anyways it's already night here so I better go to sleep now! R &R guys and don't forget to favorite!**


	7. It's Showtime!

**I'm back yet again! Can't really write too much right now since my parents and I are always going out at night due to an event happening here at the country. Anyways, since I have some spare time before I go on and have some quality time with my loved ones, I decided to write the chapter before I spend some time with them. In this chapter, everyone will now meet the real Momoko. So sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: It's Showtime!**

Birds started to chirp as the sun started to rise signaling another day to come. One person in particular sleepily opened her pink eyes before finally being awake.

'' _Today is the day! The day that I will finally show my true self to everyone!''_ Momoko thought excitedly. _''Good thing I managed to avoid questioning from my parents last night…''_

When she was finally home last night, her parents started to throw her with questions asking why she was home so late at night. She managed to say it was a battle with Mojo and she has to get some medical attention at Professor's lab. Both parents were worried at the bandaged head of hers, but Momoko was quick to reassure them that she's getting better and will be taking it off tomorrow.

'' _Too tired emotionally to tell them last night…Maybe now that I'm rested , they can see that I want to stop the hiding.''_ She thought, silently hoping her parents will not give her a hard time at taking off her mask.

She stood up and started to bathe herself. Instead of the usual clothes that she wore, she decided to change it up. She is now wearing a pink shirt with darker pink short sleeves paired with a red skirt. She is also wearing knee-length socks with light pink shoes. She also decided to get her dark pink roller blades. She didn't know why she found roller blades easy to use so she just goes along with it. She didn't know why her parents don't want her to use it on the way to school but they only said that it was for her own safety.

She shook her head and looked at the time. _''6:02am…It's still too early. Maybe I will use the spare time to explain my parents why I want to stop hiding now. But first, I need to take off the bandage.''_ With a confident nod, she took off the bandage on her head and started to walk downstairs to face her parents.

''Momoko? You're pretty early t-'' Kakiko said before finally looking at her and stopping her sentence. ''today…'' She whispered to herself.

Knowing this is not a good sign, Momoko swallowed the lump in her throat and said ''H-hey mom. I guess all that resting from yesterday made me wake up in such an early time.'' Kakiko just looked at her as if she was remembering something. _''She looks so much like her younger self right now…''_ She thought, suddenly feeling nostalgic.

''Hey honey? Where's my coffe-'' Hachizou said but stopped when he saw Momoko's appearance. _''Momoko…?''_ He thought. He closed his eyes and sensed her power _''She's not suppressing it anymore…''_

''Momoko…'' Hachizou looked at her with serious eyes ''What's the meaning of this?'' He asked, more like a demand. Momoko flinched at his tone but took a deep breath to calm herself. This is what she wanted after all. ''I decided to stop hiding myself anymore dad.'' She replied equally serious.

Hachizou's eyes hardened ''Do you even know the cost of what you are doing!? You're going to be vulnerable like that! Why did you even think that taking it off will help you hm?!'' He shouted snapping Kakiko out of her daydream.

''Well why did you even think that masking myself will also help me!?'' Momoko retorted _''I…I thought that they will only be surprise but accept it anyways…Seems like I'm wrong.''_ She thought in surprise and hurt.

Hachizou was taken aback. Momoko never really answered back to him or Kakiko. Unfortunately this also fuels his anger and worry. ''We are doing this to protect you!'' He gritted his teeth.

''Protecting from what then!? I'm tired of this! I'm so tired of concealing myself from the world! Tired of lying to my friends. Tired of deceiving everyone I know! Just who the heck are you protecting me from?!'' Momoko yelled, her eyes getting watery at frustration.

Kakiko sighed not liking the way how the day started ''There is someone out there who is after you Momoko.'' Kakiko said calmly but with a serious look at her face ''Ever since you have put your mask on, nothing dangerous has happened. Hiding yourself is just a sacrifice needed to protect you.''

Momoko took a step back and her bangs hiding her eyes ''So that's all I am now right?'' She laughed softly making both parents look at her in confusion ''I'm just a burden right? Like I'm just a ticking bomb waiting for someone to light me up. Is that what you really thought of me? Dangerous? Troublesome? Not worth it? _Weak?_ '' She said with hurt in her voice.

Both parents widened their eyes ''No Momoko! You're not like that at all.'' Kakiko shouted ''We're just scared that if that someone who is after you has somehow hurt you…We can never live with it.''

''Please Momoko…Stop this nonsense and just…do it.'' Hachizou said looking away unable to say to hide herself. Momoko looked at them with sadness and disappointment in her eyes.

''…I'm going.'' Momoko said picking up her bag and a pair of sandwich at the table.

''Momoko please!'' Kakiko turned to grab her but was only able to grab thin air. _''Fast…''_ They both thought and there they saw Momoko with her back in front of them as she walked through the door and started to wear her roller blades.

She stood up but whispered ''Do you think I'm weak?''

Hachizou said ''No…You're not weak at all. You are strong Momoko.'' _''Much stronger than us…''_

''If I'm really strong as you said, then why can't you let me show myself to the world? If I'm really strong, why do I need to hide myself?'' She questioned them but all she got was silence in return ''I can protect myself with my own power.'' She then looked at them in the eyes. Kakiko and Hachizou saw the determination in her eyes as she said ''I also have friends by my side. They can help me when I need a lending hand. With them and my own powers, I know we can take on anything.''

Both parents were speechless of what she said. They can't help but feel that she was right and they were wrong. _''Have we been wrong from the beginning? Must we tell her the truth of her past?''_ They thought but snapped out of it when Momoko began to talk once more. ''But despite all this, I still appreciate you both for protecting me…mom and dad.'' Kakiko and Hachizou was surprised to hear that and felt their heart warmed up ''Though I do prefer trust over fear.'' And just like that, the warmth in their hearts disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Momoko turned to look at them and quietly said ''Don't expect me to come home tonight…I'm going for a sleepover and I need time to think.'' Hachizou snapped out of his mourning and said ''B-but! Momoko!'' He tried to stop her but Momoko put her hand up to stop him. ''I said I _need_ time to think…because out of all the people out there to accept me, you two are the ones who didn't accepted the fact that I want to be myself again.'' Then her voice cracked at the next sentence ''It hurts me to think that the two most important and influential part in my life are the ones who tried to stop from being who I am. So please, don't try and find me. I'll come back, I just don't know when though.''

With that being said, she started to skate outside of their house and on the way to her school. Kakiko went to her knees and let the silent tears flow. ''Momoko…'' She cried. She felt horrible and every word that comes out from Momoko's mouth pierces her heart in shame and pain.

''Hachizou…Have we been wrong all this time?'' Kakiko said to her husband. For once in her life, she had never seen Hachizou look so distressed and lost as if he did a horrible thing. ''I don't know Kakiko…I don't know.'' He said quietly.

''Mama? Papa? Have you seen Onee-chan? She's not in her room. I also heard some yelling, is there something wrong?'' Kuriko said bouncing down the stairs. Kakiko quickly wiped her tears away as she and Hachizou shook their head to snap them out of their state.

''Your sister already made her way to her school Kuriko, we just had a small misunderstading that's all.'' Kakiko smiled. Kuriko looked at her mother curiously ''Mama? Have you been crying?'' She asked innocently.

Kakiko shook her head in negative ''Mama's eyes is just itchy. It will go away don't worry.''

Kuriko nodded slowly and started to sit down for breakfast ''It's really different for Onee-chan to be so early…I wonder what's gotten into her…'' She questioned herself.

'' _Oh Kuriko…You really don't know your sister very well and yet both of you are so close…I'm sorry.''_ Hachizou thought sadly. Now they also felt bad for deceiving their daughter like that.

''Mama? Where's the food?'' Kuriko asked her

Kakiko gasped in surprise and noticed the empty plates at the table ''Oh! Sorry Kuriko, Mama will ready them now.''

Kuriko looked at the faces of her parents and notice they seem so far off _''Did something happen?''_ She thought.

 **With Momoko**

While skating towards her school, she noticed a few tears flowing in her cheeks and quickly wiped them away. _''Man, not a great start of the day it seems.''_ She chuckled sadly. Why were her parents so against in showing her true self? Of all the people she trusts, it was her parents that was against her. Heck even Professor and the others were willing to listen and accept her so why can't they?

''No matter…I'm sure that I'll learn why they are so against with it.'' She mumbled to herself, not noticing the stares she's getting while nearing her school.

''Is she a new transfer student?'' She heard a voice behind her. ''I don't think someone will transfer in the middle of our school year like this… But isn't she kind of familiar?'' Another voice replied back.

'' _New transfer student? Who are they talking about?''_ Momoko thought but shrugged it off since it was none of her business. Then she saw Kaoru skating in front of her with her trusty skateboard. Momoko smiled widely and yelled ''Kaoru!'' She skated towards her best friend as Kaoru looked behind her.

''Hm?'' Kaoru looked behind her and saw an orange-haired girl in two pigtails skating towards her ''W-who the heck!?'' She didn't finish her sentence as Momoko hugged her in which the students around them gasped in surprise.

''Kaoru knows her?'' A student whispered

''Wow, didn't know Kaoru knew such a babe'' Another student said earning him an elbow from his classmates.

Kaoru glared at the one who said it but was cut off by Momoko ''Man, am I glad to see you! My day didn't start off very well.'' She said cheerfully and letting go off Kaoru with a smile.

''Excuse me but who are yo-'' Kaoru was about to ask until she saw the familiar pink eyes and one person she knew popped in her head. ''M-M-M-Momoko!?'' She exclaimed.

The students around her was shocked _''That's Momoko?!''_ They thought.

Momoko looked at her quizzically ''Yes Kaoru?''

''I-Is that you?'' Kaoru asked, awe struck at the appearance of her sister _''Is this her true self?''_

Momoko looked at her weirdly ''Of course I am! Who do you think it was?''

Kaoru shook her head ''So, you started to reveal your true self and then got a new set of clothes? I got to try it sometimes.'' She whispered jokingly making Momoko giggle at her.

''That's a line that I'm expecting from Miyako actually.'' Momoko teased her making Kaoru blushed in embarrassment ''I was just joking!'' Kaoru glared at her.

Momoko winked at her ''Well, let's wait for Miyako and go to our classroom together.'' She looked around trying to find their blue eyed friend but she also notice the students around her looking at them in shock. _''Do I have something on my face?''_ She thought and then looked at Kaoru who was still staring at her.

''Do I have something on my face?'' Momoko asked, letting out her thought. Kaoru quickly shook her head and said ''No, you don't have something on your face. It's just…different to see you like that.''

Momoko became nervous ''Different?''

Kaoru then frantically put her hands in defensive ''It's a good different! After all the revelations yesterday, I kind of expected to see you in a different way. It just surprises me that's all.'' Kaoru looked around at the students staring at them _''But some not just surprised at all.''_ She sweat dropped. She then gave them her infamous Kaoru glare and yelled ''What are you all looking at?!''

The students quickly turned their head away and started walking inside the school but one thing is for sure, a gossip will revolve around a certain person the moment they enter the school.

'' _Same old Kaoru''_ Momoko giggled

''So, when did you start skating?'' Kaoru asked, striking a conversation. Momoko look thoughtful for a moment and open her mouth to speak ''Honestly, the first time I tried them on was when I was a kid. I just immediately started liking them. I tried telling my parents to let me go to school using my roller blades but they didn't agree with me…''

'' _I never really knew why though…''_ She thought. Momoko may be dense, but she's smart most of the time. She knows her parents are hiding something to her but she decided to keep quiet and wait for them to tell her. But it seems like they are intent to keep the secret to their grave.

Kaoru looked at her distant look and decided to ask ''Hey Momoko? Speaking of your parents, how did they take it?''

Momoko was about to answer until a glimpse of blonde hair caught her eye. ''Miyako!'' She suddenly greeted while waving at her. ''Talk about timing…'' Kaoru muttered as she waited for Miyako to come closer to them. As she expected, Miyako looked on confused at the waving orange head.

''She's Momoko.'' Kaoru mouthed to her while Miyako looked on in surprise before smiling widely.

''Momoko! Kaoru! Good morning to both of you.'' Miyako greeted them. ''Wow Momoko! To be honest I expected a few changes in your appearance ever since yesterday, but I never thought you were hiding so much.'' She said giddily while clapping her hands ''You look so cute!''

Momoko blushed bashfully ''Aw stop it Miyako. I still think I'm just the same.'' She smiled brightly. Miyako looked on with a smile _''So this is the real you…You look so much happier and livelier right now Momoko.''_

Kaoru decided to cut their conversation before it gets too girly ''Ok stop now you guys. Let's just head to the classroom before we get late.''

Both girls nodded as the three of them headed their way first to the lockers.

''So Momoko, I didn't know you can skate.'' Miyako said. Momoko shrugged and said ''Long story short, I got interested in them since I was a child and just started skating with them again just now actually.''

''It must be really long since you have skated if you said since you were a child. Good thing you didn't get rusty.'' Miyako commented.

Momoko nodded with a smile and they finally reached the locker room. Momoko opened her locker to put her roller blades there and started wearing her own shoes.

''So Momoko about earlier, how did your parents take it?'' Kaoru asked, still curious about what had happened. Miyako also looked on with curiosity. Momoko looked somber for a moment before smiling sadly at them ''Unfortunately, they didn't take it very well. In fact, we just had a fight this morning.'' She sighed ''I didn't expect them to be so against it. Sure I expected them to be surprise but I didn't expect for them to be so opposing…''

Miyako and Kaoru looked on in surprise. They didn't think that Momoko's parents were not so supportive to their daughter. There is something fishy around here…

Miyako shook her head from her thoughts and put her hand on Momoko's shoulder ''That's alright Momoko. We may not know the reason, at least you decided to stop hiding yourself and show us the truth. For me, that is the right thing to do.''

''Don't doubt yourself. You were always so confident, don't be so down and prove to them that you can do this.'' Kaoru smirked at her, trying to cheer her up also. Momoko smiled at the two of them _''I'm so lucky for these guys.''_

Momoko chuckled to herself and smiled at them ''Thanks guys, I needed that.''

Miyako smiled back at her while Kaoru nodded. ''We're always here Momoko.'' Miyako said to her in a sincere voice. ''I know…'' Momoko said in a low voice and small smile.

''Well, enough of this dramaness, let's go you guys!'' Momoko said on cheerfully.

'' _Dramaness? Is that even a word?''_ Kaoru thought with a sweat dropped while Miyako giggled. With that, the three best friends made their way to their classroom.

 **Classroom**

''Hey, did you saw Momoko today?'' A girl asked. The girl beside her nodded ''Yeah I saw her when I was heading towards our school! She looks so…different! It's like a whole new other side of her!''

''Yeah! It's like some kind of magic happened and I can't help but stare in awe!''

Himeko's ears perked up and thought _''Momoko?''_

''Ok, so what's with this Momoko gossip going around?'' Himeko asked haughtily

The two girls who were conversing turned to her and said ''You should have seen Momoko! She looks so elegant and pretty! At first we couldn't believe it was her but Kaoru confirmed that to us when she said her name.'' The two girls gushed.

Himeko blinked at them and snorted ''She couldn't have changed _that_ much'' She raised her eyebrows in amusement.

Natsuki listened at the conversation between the girls and chuckled silently to herself _''Looks like this will be easier than I thought. I just need to gain her trust and then strike the action.''_ He thought with a glint in his eyes.

''Natsuki my bro! Have you seen Momoko earlier?'' A black haired boy with black eyes said to him.

Natsuki looked at his good friend ''Actually I haven't Eric. Why do you ask?'' He asked nonchalantly.

Eric whistled and said ''Man you should have seen her bro! She's so hot! I didn't know Momoko have that side of hers. You're so lucky for her to have a crush on you.'' He pouted while glaring at him.

Natsuki rolled his eyes at his friend's playful antics ''You should stop ogling girls like that bro, you will have a poor love life if you continued that.''

Eric huffed '' _Any_ guy will have their head over heels if they saw a girl like Momoko earlier bro. I'm just being a man.'' He flexed his arms to show off to Natsuki.

'' _Sometimes, I wonder why I'm friends with this guy.''_ Natsuki thought with a sweat dropped. He was cut off from his thoughts by Himeko's shrilly voice. _''Someday I'm just going to kill this girl and make it look like an accident.''_ He glared at the offending voice.

''I bet she's still the same old Momoko who tried to steal the spotlight from me so that she can gain all the attention of everyone in this school! She plans to stand out much more than me I bet!'' Hiimeko snorted and laughed, not hearing the door open.

''And she's standing behind you.'' The girl pointed out.

Everyone looked at the three girls who came at the room. Miyako looked at Himeko disapprovingly while Kaoru was about to go towards her to teach her a lesson but a hand stopped her in her tracks.

Momoko winked at her like she was sending a message 'Let me handle this'

Momoko walked up towards Himeko with an air of confidence around her. Himeko felt herself feel intimidated as Momoko got closer to her. _''W-why is my heart beating faster? Am I seriously getting intimidated by her?''_ She looked at her as each step was making her nervous _''She does look different...Is she going to punch me? Yell at me?''_

Momoko looked at her coolly and then wondered why she was so nervous. _''Why is she nervous? I'm just going to talk to her for some personality adjustments. She needs to stop acting like this or else she won't have real friends in her life.''_ She shrugged it off and started to talk ''I don't know what you are talking about, but the Momoko you are talking about is right here and she sure as hell don't act like that. Heck you don't even know me so I'm not at all affected by your words.'' She then walked past her as the class was quiet while she talked ''Before you go on judging other people, why don't you get to know them first? At least in that way you can properly judge them if you know them any better and you sure don't know a thing about me _Himeko._ That kind of attitude will surely cost you your future.'' Momoko said her name with a firm voice.

''So please stop sprouting some non sense and keep your lips sealed if you don't know any better'' She started to walk towards her seat with every student watching her every move and one thought crossed their mind _''She is so…cool!''_

Kaoru and Miyako looked at her dumbfounded at what she just did. Did she just humiliate Himeko with just words? Usually when Himeko says something like that, both of them tried to restrain Momoko to beating her up in the past. But now, She just casually flicked off Himeko and walked to her seat, in a rather cool way too!

''We are really seeing a different side of her Kaoru.'' Miyako whispered to her best friend. Kaoru nodded and suddenly smiled excitedly ''Yeah, did you see Himeko's expression! Man it was so funny seeing her all scared and nervous.'' She stifles a laughter. They then made their way on their own seats and put their bags down.

''So it's not just her appearance changed but her attitude as well?! Man, Momoko sure is becoming interesting now.'' Eric said while looking at Momoko who has her hand holding her chin and looking out at the window while speaking with Miyako and Kaoru who has excited looks in their face. Natsuki just looked at her and silently agreed what Eric has said. _''It seems those two also know of her fake identity. Never thought they would be so accepting so early.''_ Natsuki thought

''Hey Natsuki, do you think you can introduce me to Momoko?'' Erick cheekily said.

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched ''Why me?''

''Come on bro! I'm sure she listens to you after all you are her crush! That way I can introduce myself and you know, ask her out.'' Eric blushed at the thought ''Unless you have a crush on her also eh?'' He teased Natsuki.

Natsuki's cheek reddened and said ''N-No you idiot! I just thought that if you're really a man, then why don't you go and ask her yourself!''

Eric held his chin in thought''Hmmm…You have a point there bro. I think I'm going to ask her later'' Natsuki rolled his eyes and thought _''As if I'm going to make that happen. She's mine after all''_ He smirked darkly in his thoughts. Yes, she really is the girl he was searching for how many years. He just needs to be patient and wait for the right time. For now, he will let these imbeciles try to get her affections. The keyword being _try._

''H-hey Momoko'' A voice stuttered. Momoko looked at the owner and said ''What is it Sakamoto?'' She looked questioningly at the brown haired boy with orange eyes. _''Man she looks so much prettier up close. Much different than her former look.''_ Sakamoto blushed and looked at his _former_ crush, well not former since it looks like it was coming back.

''I-I was wondering if I can take you out after school? You know for some candies or cakes if you like?'' He offered. Everyone knew that Momoko loves sweets, so why not use that to his advantage?

Miyako gasped in surprise and Kaoru has her mouth hanging open. Did Momoko just got asked out? They then decided to see her reaction because the old Momoko will probably accept it especially if it involves sweets. The boys glared at Sakamoto for asking her out first but seethed quietly to see what Momoko will answer.

''Actually, I'm kind of busy after school so maybe next time.'' Momoko smiled politely at him ''And I kind of don't like sweets as much as I used to. So candies and cakes are a no to me.''

'' _No more sweets…I need a break from all those things.''_ She thought.

Everyone looked on in shock. Momoko, as in the sweet-loving girl just outright said that she didn't like sweets anymore? Well not didn't like, but more like it's not her favorite anymore which is still kind of a shock and different coming from her.

''Yup, we are seeing a different kind of Momoko right now…'' Kaoru muttered while Miyako slowly nodded. Before anyone can say anything, the door opened revealing their homeroom teacher, Ms. Keane.

''Ok sit down because I have three new students that I will be introducing to you'' Ms. Keane clapped her hands and smiled at them. All of the students sat down and looked at her intently. It was very rare for someone to transfer at their school at the middle of the school year. Himeko quietly sat down, still in shock of what just happened. Sakamoto hang his head in defeat and sigh as he returned to his seat. _''It was worth a try''_ He guessed

Now that Ms. Keane got their attention she called out the transfer students ''Ok boys, you can come in now.''

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru looked at the three boys in shock _''The Rowdyruff Boys?! What are they doing here?''_

The girls squealed in excitement and was whispering to each other. Himeko was surprisingly quiet, probably still in shock at what Momoko has said to her.

''That boy with the red cap is so cool!''

''Yeah I can feel the bad boy vibes coming off from them!''

''Are you kidding? That blue eyed boy looks far more prince charming than a bad boy!''

''How about the green one? He looks so hot!''

The PPGZ sweat dropped at the girls in their class _''Fangirls…''_

The boys though just kept silent but was quietly seething at the already gained popularity of the new students. Natsuki looked at them impassively _''I wonder…''_ He mused, he was staring directly at Brick since he was the only one that talked to him. The other two boys might be a problem also.

''Ok boys, introduce yourself please.'' Ms. Keane smiled at them. The three boys nodded as they started to introduced themselves.

''I'm Brick.'' Brick said. They all apparently change their clothes as well. Brick is wearing a dark red jacket that was zipped up and grey pants. He was wearing black shoes with red laces and don't forget his trusty red cap.

''Hello, My name is Boomer.'' Boomer smiled making his dimples show. He is wearing a light blue shirt with blue sleeves. The shirt also has a hoodie and he was also wearing cream colored pants. He finishes his look with white shoes that has blue laces and lines between them.

''The name's Butch'' Butch smirked. He is wearing a dark green long sleeved collar shirt. The buttons on his shirt are popped open revealing a bit of his pale skin. He is also wearing dark blue pants paired with grey shoes that is white in the middle. Let's not forget his ponytail and bangs slightly covering his right eye.

The three boys looked around and saw Kaoru and Miyako. They waved at them as they wave back. They looked around for Momoko and was dumbfounded at what they saw. She looks totally different than yesterday! _''Is that Momoko?!''_ They thought blushing heavily at how beautiful she looked. _''Even her aura gives off something powerful.''_

Momoko raised her eyebrows at the three dumbfounded boys. _''So they waved at Miyako and Kaoru but not to me? Talk about unfair.''_ If only Momoko knew how much of an impact her change have been.

The three boys shook their head out from their thoughts and calmed themselves down. ''Ok boys, I will now assign you to your seats.'' Ms. Keane said. The girls suddenly glared at each other as if saying someone next to them will get out of their seat. The boys sweat dropped at their actions and shook their head.

''Ok so Brick, you will sit next to Momoko, Boomer will sit next to Kaoru while Butch will sit next to Boomer.'' Ms. Keane instructed. The three boys nodded and thanked her as they made their way to their assigned seats. The girls tried to touch them or attempt to look cute to them but they ignored it, crushing every girl's attempt.

Momoko then felt Brick sit next to the vacant seat to her left. She then saw Boomer sit in front of her which is right next to Kaoru and Butch. Then she looked at her right and saw Natsuki and Eric sitting next to each other. _''Great I'm surrounded by boys…I swear if Kaoru somehow changed her seat and was replaced by another boy, I'm going to go berserk.''_ It's not like she didn't like the boys, it's just that it's uncomfortable being surrounded by them especially now that Brick is blocking her way of communication with Miyako so yeah, it will be hard getting some girl talk with her.

''What's up hag?'' Brick quietly teased her while Ms. Keane started their lecture.

Momoko rolled her eyes and said ''Not a very good first impression for me Brick.''

''The other girls didn't seem to mind.'' Brick winked at her making Momoko glare slightly at him and seethed _''This arrogant ugh! Stay clam Momoko, he is just trying to get on your nerves''_ She calmed herself down by closing her eyes but Brick's voice came to her ears again.

''So, what's with the get up?'' He asked her while looking at her up and down. ''I think it's time for a change of pace you know?'' She winked at him and started to browse the book. Brick blushed a bit and looked away so that Momoko can't see his blush.

''So Momoko, mind if you give us a tour later on?'' Boomer asked with a smile. Momoko smiled at him and nodded ''Sure why not? I'll let Kaoru and Miyako know too.''

''We can hear you you know'' Kaoru rolled her eyes, cutting their conversation. Miyako giggled and nodded ''We'll show you boys around.'' She said

Butch was silently admiring her from his seat. Sure it appeared to be weird if someone knew about it but he can't help it. Momoko looks so…alluring. It's like something around her is making him feel giddy and attracted to her. So he just drank up the sight in front of him. Momoko felt an intense stare and looked around to see who was it. Her eyes came across to forest green ones and immediately knew who was it. ''What's wrong Butch?'' She asked, a bit nervous of why he was staring at her like that.

''Concern princess?'' He smirked. Momoko's face reddened a bit and quickly shushed him ''On the second thought, never mind''

Brick quietly observed the boy next to Momoko who was Natsuki. He saw the said boy glancing at Momoko from time to time and he swore he saw a glint in his eyes. _''That guy is fishy all right.''_ His observant eyes looking at him like a hawk. Brick is the leader of the RRBZ after all, he needs to be cautious especially if it involves a certain orange head.

'' _We have to be careful from that guy…I just hope he doesn't have any powers to prove too much of a problem.''_ He thought and went back to listening to the lecture.

Natsuki silently chuckled, he could feel the stare of Brick but decided to ignore it _''Looks like he's not that shallow as I thought. I have to be careful around him.''_

 **Lunch break**

''Finally! Sometimes I wonder why do we need to learn chemicals or whatever they called to it!'' Kaoru groaned.

''Oh come on Kaoru, It can't be that bad?'' Momoko teased.

''Since when are you Ms. Smarty Pants?'' Kaoru huffed. Momoko smiled mischievously ''Since I was born apparently.''

Miyako smiled at the two of them. It looks like even though Momoko has revealed her true self, it is still the same atmosphere when the three of them are together, only even better than before. ''Now, stop it you guys before you go into another fight again.'' Miyako said smiling at them. Momoko smiled back and said ''Sorry Miyako.''

Miyako looks surprised for a bit but smiled nonetheless. ''Now why don't we show the boys around school?''

''But it's lunch! Can't we be tour guides later?'' Kaoru said. Momoko laughed and said '' Let's just do it now Kaoru. The sooner, the better. Besides we can eat at the rooftop after we finished touring them.''

Kaoru sighed and raised her hands up in surrender. ''Well boys, you just gonna stare or what?'' She said. The three boys who was staring off to space snapped out of their trance and stood up.

Seeing an opportunity to tease Brick after all those teasing, Momoko decided to take the chance ''Daydreaming Brick? That's kind of unmanly of you.'' She teased.

Brick huffed ''At least I don't look like a hag unlike you.'' Momoko laughed and stick out her tongue to him. She then turned to the boy who asked her for the tour and smiled at him ''Shall we?''

Boomer smiled back and said ''We shall!'' Momoko giggled at him and both of them started to converse with each other. Brick quietly seethed ''So she's a tease to me but she's nice to Boomer? Talk about unfair.'' He said unknowingly repeating Momoko's previous parts. Ah counterparts, so similar yet so different.

Brick quit his seething and saw Natsuki casually talking to his friend. _''He seems pretty normal to me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.''_ He thought. He snapped out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. ''Bro, come on. The girls are going to show us around the school. You ok?'' Butch asked while Miyako and Kaoru already at the door waiting for them.

''Hm? Sorry bro, got lost in my thoughts that's all.'' Brick said and walked towards the door for the girls to show them around.

 **Rooftop**

''I never knew the school was so big.'' Boomer exclaimed as the six of them are relaxing at the rooftop with their lunches ready.

''So, why did you boys decided to go to school?'' Momoko asked while eating her lunch. She just bought her own food at the canteen since she didn't get her lunch box due to obvious reasons.

''Well, actually it's the Professor's idea. He suggested that we go to for additional knowledge and to hang out with you three.'' Butch shrugged.

''Wow, never thought you boys actually go to one. Usually some will just ignore the suggestion and slouch all day.'' Kaoru commented while eating.

Brick smirked ''We're not like other boys.'' Kaoru just rolled her eyes and continued eating.

''Good thing the school principal allowed you three to just transfer in the middle of the school year. It's pretty rare you know.'' Miyako said.

''We got to thank the Mayor for that. I didn't know his brother was the principal of this school so that helps.'' Boomer said sheepishly. The girls looked at each other. So that's how they got to be classmates the moment they turned into the PPGZ. That's pretty…interesting. Momoko then remembered to ask Kaoru something.

''Hey Kaoru? Can I sleep over at your house? I really didn't want to come home later…'' Momoko said looking down. The boys looked on curiously but got a look from Miyako that they will be informed later and stayed quiet.

Kaoru choked a bit on her food and said ''B-but why my house?''

Momoko gave her a look and said ''Remember at our sleep over at Miyako's house? No offense Miyako.'' Kaoru cringed in fear as she remembered. Yeah it was one of those creepy houses that you really can't get to sleep in if you are not used to it. Miyako smiled and nodded ''None taken. Thought grandmother really did appreciate your cleaning when both of you are there.''

Momoko and Kaoru laughed nervously as they remembered the transforming to their alter ego to clean the house. ''I-It was no problem Miyako, but I think I want to avoid some cleaning for now.'' Momoko said.

''Are you sure Momoko? My family is a bit…hyper I guess.'' Kaoru asked. Momoko then remembered at her time in Kaoru's body and blushed as she remembered a particular scene. _''Well, I can always just stay in Kaoru's room and let her handle it.''_

''It's no problem Kaoru.'' Momoko smiled at her and finished her lunch. The boys were disappointed, they were about to ask her to sleep in the Professor's lab but remembered one thing. All of them are boys and it would appear weird for Momoko being the only girl there so they let it slide.

''If you need anything Momoko, you can always call me! I mean us.'' Boomer smiled nervously, quickly correcting his words. Momoko turned to him with a happy expression ''Thanks Boomer! You're a great guy!''

'' _Score!''_ Boomer thought in victory. He may not show it, but he is starting to like Momoko bit by bit. Maybe it can work after all! He maybe the sensitive and probably the dumb one with his brothers, but he could tell that both of his brothers are looking at Momoko in a new light…just like him. _''We may have to talk sooner about this.''_ He thought.

''Anyways, let's go back to the classroom. Lunch break should be over by now.'' Miyako said while all of them nodded in affirmative as they cleaned up and walked towards their classroom while conversing with each other. Yup, it looks like the start of a new friendship to begin with.

 **Unknown place**

''How long is it going to take for us to reach New Townsville?'' Daichi asked. ''Can't we just teleport there?''

Hino shook his head ''We can't. I have completely lost contact to them so I can't really pinpoint their location. Besides, it will reserve us our energy.''

''But, this is going to take weeks before we got there!'' Daichi protested. Daisuke glared at him and said ''Then so be it. Momoko can handle herself…I hope.''

Hino sighed and then looked at Kyo who was still staring off the space ''You alright there Kyo?''

''Yeah…I'm fine.'' Kyo said in a monotone voice. _''We can finally see you Momoko…Just you wait.''_ He thought as the four of them disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

 **And Cut! That's wraps it up! I really hope you all got the idea of the real Momoko and the personalities of my OC's. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter! R &R guys and don't forget to favorite! **


	8. The Sleepover

**I'm back yet again guys! Now this chapter will be getting some more important role to a certain character. Anyways, you'll know soon when you read this chapter and the chapter after this. I got to say I'm enjoying writing stories right now and maybe if some kind of new idea came to me, I might as well write it or maybe make it a one shot. Time to stop blabbering and let you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- The Sleepover**

''Ok class! The principal decided to let some of you join clubs that is established here at the school like basketball, soccer, track and field, cooking, swimming, arts and crafts, etc. Just shade the circles on which club or clubs you are going to join.'' Ms. Keane instructed as she distributed papers in regards of the clubs.

''So Momoko, what clubs are you joining?'' Natsuki asked. Momoko smiled at him and said ''I'll think about it when I see the paper Natsuki.''

Miyako and Kaoru looked at the two as if they were aliens. ''Hey Kaoru, did Natsuki, as in Natsuki just talked to Momoko?'' Miyako whispered to her.

Kaoru just nodded dumbly ''It seems so Miyako…I guess Natsuki isn't that cold at all.''

''What's up you guys?'' Boomer asked them. Both of them looked at Boomer ''Oh right you didn't know. Momoko has a _huge_ crush on Natsuki ever since he transferred here this year. I got to investigate this later.'' Miyako answered while giggling.

Boomer's eyes widened and looked behind him to see the two conversing like best friends. He tried to look closely if there is any hint that the two might like each other but…it was kind of hard. _''Damn it…It's hard figuring them out. I guess I'll let Miyako deal with this. She is a girl after all.''_ He thought.

Brick glared at the new information he overheard _''This guy better lay his hands off of her or else he won't be able to eat for days to come.''_

Butch also overheard of the said crush and quickly glanced behind him, seeing the slightly smiling face of Natsuki. _''Tsk, this guy…I'm going to kick his butt one way or another.''_ Butch sneered at his thoughts.

 **A few minutes later**

''Ok class, pass all your papers and I will write down the clubs and who will be their members are.'' Ms. Keane said as the students responded by passing their paper one by one with Ms. Keane writing their names at their respective club.

''So Brick, what kind of clubs did you join in?'' Boomer asked his brother. Said brother smirked and said ''Basketball and soccer, what about you?''

''I joined the swimming and soccer too.'' Boomer grinned. Butch chuckled at them and said ''That's pretty…few bros. I joined _all_ available sports club out there.''

Brick rolled his eyes and said ''Nobody asked you.''

Kaoru's ear heard that apparently and said '' _You_ joined the entire sports club out there?!'' Butch smirked ''Of course I did! I have skills after all unlike you Ms. Lucky''

Kaoru turned red in anger ''Oh you are so on girly boy! I'll show you _real_ skills that you'll go home crying yourself to sleep in humiliation!'' She exclaimed

Butch laughed and stuck out his tongue at her ''Bring it on tomboy.''

''Now now, we don't need any serious fights here. This is all for fun.'' Ms. Keane scolded the greens. Apparently they were too loud causing some students to look at them. Momoko giggled at the two competitive greens and decided to ask Miyako quietly to avoid being scolded by their teacher. ''Hey Miyako, what clubs did you join?'' She asked.

''Well, I decided to join the cooking and arts and crafts. You know I'm not too much of a big fan of sports.'' Miyako smiled. ''How about you Momoko?'' With that question, the student around them perked their ears to hear Momoko's answer.

Momoko smiled and was about to speak but a gasp was heard. ''What's wrong Ms. Keane?'' Sakamoto asked.

''M-Momoko, are you sure about this? Will it not hinder you from your studies and time for other stuff.'' Ms. Keane said with a worried look.

Momoko smiled confidently and nodded ''I'm one hundred percent sure that I can do it Ms. Keane. After all, I did train and practiced for this since I was a kid.''

Ms. Keane looks at her in surprise ''Wow, you must be a really talented girl Momoko.'' She complimented making the pink-eyed leader blush ''It's not a big deal Ms. Keane. I just want to have fun and help that's all.'' Momoko smiled.

''Alright, I'm getting confused at this. What's the matter Ms. Keane?'' Kaoru asked as the students look at their homeroom teacher for answers.

''Apparently, Momoko decided join almost _all_ the clubs that is available here at the school.'' Ms. Keane said.

''WHAT?!'' Every student shouted

''Is it true Momoko?!'' Miyako said looking at her in shock. Momoko nodded and smiled sheepishly ''Yeah it's true but the cooking and arts are not something I'm expert off but I'm willing to try and experience it.''

Kaoru looked at her as if she was crazy _''She can't probably hide all those talents in sports, can she? It's very hard to resist not playing one, especially if it's almost all of them.''_

''Are you sure you're not bluffing at all?'' Butch asked her. Momoko raised her eyebrow at him ''Nope, I'm not bluffing at all. Is it really that surprising for a girl to enter most of the club here? Besides I haven't shade the anime, manga or what so ever it was called. So yeah I think I shaded almost all the sports club available and the others there. ''

All of the students shook their heads at this but one thought remained in their heads _''I have got to watch this.''_

Ms. Keane collected all the papers and said ''Anyways, I got to give this to the principal and some of the coaches so that all of you will be notified when are you going to start. While I'm gone, please refrain for breaking some stuff in the classroom and do not leave. I'll be back soon.'' With those words, she left as the students decided to go to their respective friends and talked about the recent happenings in the school and clubs.

''Say Momoko, when did you start training for sports'' Eric grinned scooting a bit closer to her. Momoko noticed the close proximity and scurried a bit farther away from him ''Um, not to be rude but who are you?'' She asked with a polite smile.

Eric grinned and said ''I'm Eric, your future boyfriend!''

Momoko's eyes widened at that and suddenly things became awkward ''Umm…Nice to meet you I guess.'' She said. The RRBZ glared at him while Miyako and Kaoru snickered at that. They never thought they will see Momoko become awkward because of that. The old Momoko would be squealing in excitement with a cute boy making a proclamation like that.

Natsuki sighed and elbowed Eric at his ribs ''Can you shut up for a moment, you're making her feel uncomfortable'' He said in an irritated voice.

Eric rubbed his ribs and said ''Jeez, I'm just trying to give her a hint.'' Natsuki rolled his eyes ''Hint? More like a proclamation if you ask me.''

''Hey it's ok Natsuki, I'm sure he's just lightening up the mood.'' Momoko smiled.

'' _Is she just acting or she's just really dense?''_ Kaoru face palmed.

'' _Great now she's dense, more boys will definitely take advantage of this.''_ The RRBZ thought in anger, noticing some of the boys in their class staring at Momoko.

''Alright alright, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable Momoko.'' Eric apologized after some convincing from Natsuki to apologize.

''It was no problem.'' Momoko cheered up ''To answer your question, I started since I was 9 I guess.''

''So you have five years of practice? Did you have any experience?'' Eric asked again, eager to get to know more about Momoko. Momoko held her chin in thought ''I guess not so much, but I'm willing to get some experience by joining these clubs.'' She exclaimed

'' _Is she really that confident or I don't know…stupid?''_ Brick thought looking at his counterpart with an incredulous look.

''Don't get too injured there princess, I'm not always there to save you.'' Butch smirked at her. Momoko raised her eyebrow challengingly ''Are you seriously mocking me right now?'' She grinned ''I love challenges!''

''You have to go through me too Momoko!'' Kaoru said. ''Sure Kaoru! I always wanted to play with you.'' Momoko said excitedly making the people around her chuckle.

''Say Miyako, if ever we're going to cook together, will you show me the ropes of cooking?'' Momoko asked her best friend a bit embarrassed. Miyako beamed at her and nodded ''Of course Momoko! We're friends after all. I can't wait to start cooking with you''

''By the way Momoko, will you accompany me when there is a practice for the swimming club? I still didn't remember very well where the swimming pool is.'' Boomer asked her. Momoko grinned ''Sure Boomer! I'm glad to see some familiar faces at the club.''

'' _Damn it, I should have joined the swimming too!''_ Brick cursed.

'' _Momoko in a swimsuit… Now that I got to see''_ Butch smirked.

''Anyways, how about you Eric?'' Momoko asked him, trying to be friends with him. Eric smiled at her boyishly ''Basketball and martial arts. Did you join martial arts too Momoko?''

''I think I joined it too. I was debating whether to join it or not.'' Momoko said looking a bit concentrated. _''Something about it is making my head hurts so I'm not sure if I shaded it or not.''_

''Are you sure you won't hurt yourself?'' Natsuki asked, slightly worried. Momoko rocked her head a bit ''Yeah, I'm sure Natsuki. Don't worry about me too much just because I'm a girl, and I'm sure I'm not the only girl out there.'' She winked at Kaoru who gave her the thumbs up.

The door opened again to reveal their homeroom teacher ''Ok class! With that taken care of, let's start with our lesson for today.'' The class sighed but reluctantly went back to their seat and bought out their books to start the lesson.

 **After Class**

''Don't forget to do your homework when you get home! Be careful on your way home ok?'' Ms. Keane said gathering all the papers for the day.

''Ok Ms Keane! Thank you'' The class thanked her for another day as each student packed up their things and started to walk out the classroom with their friends.

''Homework again man.'' Kaoru sighed ''Saving the city from these monsters and still not being able to escape home works.''

Momoko picked up her books and put them in her bag ''Don't worry Kaoru, I'll help you. It's the least I could do for letting me sleep in your house.'' She smiled at her.

Kaoru looked at Momoko as if she was an angel sent by the heavens above ''My savior!'' Kaoru cried anime tears with an image of Momoko wearing an angel dress and a halo at her head.

The RRBZ sweat dropped ''Is she always like this?'' Brick asked. Miyako snickered a bit and said ''You should have seen her and Momoko almost a year ago. They were complaining of how tiring it is to do homework while protecting the city. Then Momoko got this crazy idea of making Ken do some kind of machine that will make our homework. Even I agreed since it was so many of them and the due date was tomorrow. Though it kind of backfired at us.''

The boys were astounded at that and immediately knew that the three girls are closer than any other friends out there. ''You girls had different kinds of adventure eh?'' Butch commented.

Miyako nodded and looked at the still two bickering girls. She could see the lively smile of Momoko and teasing grin of Kaoru that she couldn't help but nod and smiled at them. ''Yeah we have been through so much, I never thought we will get close since we have been in different classes to begin with. '' She narrated to the boys who were listening to her.

''Until we became the Powerpuff Girls Z that is'' Momoko inserted in while slinging her arms at Miyako and Kaoru's shoulder. ''It's a great gift for us actually even though we didn't get along at first, especially Kaoru''

Kaoru huffed ''Hey! It's not my fault that I don't like skirts and other girly things there.''

''And yet you're stuck with us right now.'' Miyako said with a snigger. Kaoru grumbled but didn't say anything.

''It's nice to see you three getting along.'' Boomer remarked. The three girls just let out a small smile and with the six of them together; they went out of the classroom.

''Hey, can we stop by the lockers? I need to get my roller blades.'' Momoko said in which the others nodded in affirmative. When they reached the lockers, Momoko opened her locker only to be swallowed by a stack of papers, chocolates and many more.

''Wasn't expecting that…'' Momoko grumbled while searching for her roller blades in the sea of papers. The remaining five people just stared at her in amazement, but for the boys, also in slight anger.

''Wow Momoko! You suddenly have so many admirers! Look at all those chocolates!'' Miyako stated. Momoko looked at her and said ''You want some? I don't think I can finish this off by myself…'' She collected all the chocolates and candies and laid it out for them to pick ''Well?'' Momoko asked.

''Well, you are going to sleep over at my house, might as well get some.'' Kaoru said while picking some candies and chocolates. Miyako shook her head and said ''I don't think I will get some, I have my own at my houses too and I found them at my locker also. How about you boys?''

The boys looked at the remaining sweets and one thought is on their mind _''Ha! As if this will impress Momoko, we're going to be taking this. Take that!''_ They thought with a glint in their eyes.

''Hey hag, mind if we take all of them?'' Brick said with a crooked smile. Momoko, who is arranging the papers and looking for her roller blades, raised her eyebrows to him. ''I didn't know you have a sweet tooth Brick.'' She smirked ''Sure, you can take it.''

Brick slightly glared at her but nonetheless, he and his brothers got the chocolates and candies at their respective bags. _''This will show them to never come close to Momoko.''_ Brick and his brothers grinned evilly.

Kaoru and Miyako took a step back farther from them _''Scary…''_

''Found it!'' Momoko said victoriously. ''Now what am I going to do with these letters.'' She mused.

''Why don't you bring them to my house?'' Kaoru asked _''Though, it will be troublesome reading that all.''_ She sweat dropped.

''I don't know Kaoru…How are we going to bring them to your house?'' Momoko asked. _''Why not just burn it.''_ The boys thought irritatingly.

''I have a plastic bag here with me.'' Miyako suggested taking out some plastic bags. ''Ummm…Why do you carry some plastic bags Miyako?'' Boomer asked.

Miyako sheepishly smiled and said ''There were also lots of letters when I opened my locker so at least it's ok to be ready than not.''

'' _Oh yeah, she is also popular in this school.''_ The boys thought. ''How about you Kaoru? I heard that you also got some letters and chocolates. What did you do them?'' Boomer questioned the green eyed girl.

Kaoru shrugged ''I just put away the letters and keep the sweets. It's a waste to throw them after all.''

'' _Wow…''_ They all thought with a sweat dropped. Momoko took the plastic bags and began putting the letters at the plastic bags.

''You're seriously going to read all of that?'' Kaoru raised her eyebrow. Momoko shrugged ''Sure why not? People put some effort writing and putting it in my locker. Why not read it.''

''Isn't that like an invasion of privacy.'' Brick muttered making his brothers silently chuckle.

''There!'' Momoko exclaimed. ''Thanks for the plastic bags Miyako.''

''No problem'' Miyako said. ''And please don't lose your sleep reading all those.'' She winked making Momoko laugh at her ''I won't'' Momoko answered.

''Can we go now? It's almost sunset, and we still have homework to do.'' Kaoru reminded them. With that, they walked off the school and stopped at the gate.

''Well, this sure is a great day for me. Thanks for cheering me up guys!'' Momoko beamed at them. The RRBZ were informed earlier by Kaoru and Miyako about what happened with Momoko and her parents.

'' _What kind of parents doesn't want their child to be themselves? That's just not right.''_ Butch angrily thought. ''It was no problem princess, just call us anytime to cheer you up.'' Butch smiled at her.

''Wow, I don't know if I should be annoyed with you calling me princess again, or be thankful.'' Momoko said with a red hue at her cheeks. ''Thank you again Butch, for also being there for me and saving me yesterday'' She smiled.

''You're always welcome, and if you want to compensate me…well,'' Butch cut his sentence off by leaning in closer to her as if he was going to kiss her.

Momoko has a panicked look at her face when Butch suddenly leaned closer to her making her turn pink at the close proximity but before she was going to say anything, Butch grinned like a child and yelled ''Psych!'' He laughed and ruffled her hair.

Brick and Boomer has their mouth hanging open. They never thought their green brother was that slick and a flirt. Relief filled their hearts when Butch was just joking around.

Miyako and Kaoru just looked at the scene with wide eyes. They seriously thought that Momoko will have her first kiss with Butch. Kaoru can't help but laughed at the shocked expression at Momoko's face who is staring at the laughing ruff. _''Well, this is definitely going to be interesting.''_ Miyako thought giddily.

'' _Oh I'm so going to get him for that.''_ Momoko thought in embarrassment. She shook her head to let the blush go away and touched Butch's shoulder.

Butch stopped his laughing to raise an eyebrow at her in amusement. Momoko grinned at him making Butch flushed.

''Wha-?!'' Butch was about to ask when his cheeks are suddenly pinched and stretched. ''H-Hey! Sh-htop I-it! I-It h-hurts!'' He tried to stop Momoko with his words but it was no use.

''Say you're sorry first!'' Momoko demanded with a glint in her eyes. ''A-alright! Alright! I'm sh-h-horry!'' Butch exclaimed. With that, Momoko let go with a victorious smile and said ''Mission accomplished.''

Butch rubbed his reddening cheeks and said ''You got some grip there princess.'' Momoko snorted ''Pretty obvious'' She said pointing at his red cheeks.

Butch smirked ''Next time then, it won't be a joke.'' He winked making Momoko go scarlet once again. ''Butch yo-!'' She was cut off by his transformation.

'' **Strong Butch!''**

''See you all tomorrow!'' He exclaimed before flying off, forgetting his brothers at the moment.

''Did he just left us?'' Boomer asked Brick who rolled his eyes ''Obviously.'' He answered, silently fuming at what his green brother is doing.

''Well, we better get going too girls. We probably need the Professor's help with this homework. So I'll see you all tomorrow?'' Boomer asked with a smile.

Momoko shook her head as she and the two girls nodded. ''We'll see you tomorrow Boomer.'' Momoko smiled making Boomer grin back. ''Let's go bro.'' Boomer said to Brick.

''I'll be taking care of your sweets hag.'' Brick said with a smirk. Momoko stuck out her tongue ''Enjoy yourselves then.'' Brick chuckled at his counterpart and couldn't help but let out a small smile _''This girl is really getting on my nerves.''_

'' **Hard Brick!''**

'' **Explosive Boomer!''**

With that, the boys left leaving a streak of red and blue behind them. ''Well, that was eventful.'' Miyako giggled. Momoko sighed ''Tell me about it.''

''You should have seen your expression Momoko! Oh I'm going to enjoy seeing your love life.'' Kaoru snickered. ''I really appreciate of you enjoying my love life Kaoru.'' Momoko remarked, sarcasm in her tone. ''I'm sure Butch is just messing around as always.'' She shook her head.

'' _Can't she get any dense.''_ The two girls thought ridiculously. _''Sometimes I wonder how she turned to boy-crazy to this''_

''Anyways, I better get going to guys. I want to visit Takaaki before I go home.'' Miyako blushed slightly. Seeing Momoko and Kaoru nodding at her with a smile, she started to get on her way.

The two girls bid their farewell as Miyako walked away. ''Well leader, let's go home.'' Kaoru said. Momoko nodded and the two of them started to skate towards Kaoru's house/apartment.

''So did you bring any clothes?'' Kaoru asked her. Momoko suddenly stopped skating making Kaoru also stop to look at her questioningly.

''I uh…kind of forgot.'' Momoko said with a thoughtful look and grinned bashfully.

Kaoru face-palmed ''You have got to be kidding me.'' She muttered ''You asked for a sleepover and yet you didn't bought any clothes on?''

''I-I'm sorry! I guess I was caught up on the moment and forgot to bring some.'' Momoko apologized, Kaoru sighed and waved it off ''It's ok, you can always borrow mine. You can wash your current clothes at our house so that you can use it tomorrow.''

Momoko grinned at her happily ''Thanks Kaoru! What would I do without you?''

''Probably having insomnia at Miyako's house'' Kaoru smirked making Momoko laughed at her. ''Oy! Stop mocking her house. It might come back to haunt us again.'' Momoko joked.

The two best friends laughed and slowly dies down into a smile ''Man it sure feels peaceful ever since we defeated Him. I'm so glad I told you guys the truth about me.'' Momoko smiled

Kaoru closed her eyes and smiled also ''I'm glad too.'' She muttered loud enough for Momoko to hear, letting her thoughts out for once. The two of them skated off in a comfortable conversation until they reached Kaoru's house.

''So glad I get to use my roller blades again! I missed this.'' Momoko said doing some tricks like jumping and landing sideways with the wind blowing at her face as she laughed.

'' _I can see why Miyako likes to see someone so happy. It's infectious.''_ Kaoru thought and decided to start some tricks also by jumping and spinning with her skateboard.

''Hm? Who's that?'' A dirty green haired boy with green eyes lazily said, drinking his soda pop.

''Kaoru? Not bad...She got some skills as expected'' The boy commented then he moved her gaze towards Momoko ''Who is she? It's very rare for Kaoru to bring home a friend.''

Momoko smiled challengingly at Kaoru as both of them started to do some tricks, not noticing a boy watching them from above. She started to skate in circles with Kaoru quickly following her with the same smile. Momoko suddenly jumped and spun around.

''Whoah! That girl got some serious talent!'' The boy said in awe. ''I didn't know Kaoru knew such a talented and cute girl.'' He grinned Just as Momoko was about to land, she positioned her feet upwards and landed with the wheels in front only rolling around.

''A one-line?!'' Kaoru and the boy exclaimed. Momoko finishes off by jumping and skidding along the road to make her stop. ''Well, that was some good exercise right Kaoru?'' She panted a bit.

''You got some great balance there Momoko! I never had so much fun skateboarding before!'' Kaoru praised her, which is pretty rare.

''You got some serious skills too Kaoru, don't count yourself out.'' Momoko winked at her. Kaoru smirked ''Of course I'm not counting myself out!'' Both of them laughed until a voice shouted from above them.

''Oy! Kaoru! You done yet?''

''You've been watching?!'' Kaoru exclaimed. The boy chuckled and yelled back ''Of course I am! Now come up here! I have some snacks ready for your friend.''

Kaoru sighed ''We'll be up there Dai-niisan!''

The boy now known as Dai nodded and walked off, probably to get some snacks. _'' Her friend is incredible. I can't wait to meet her''_ He thought

''Well Momoko, we should go there now. I'm reminding you, my family is a bit…hyper.'' Kaoru sighed making Momoko giggle ''It's ok Kaoru, I'm surprised you're not that hyper as we met you.'' Kaoru looked at her quizzically ''You knew they're hyper to begin with?''

Momoko turned scarlet at this and said ''N-no! I just assumed that they are hyper as you said it.'' Suddenly remembering her time in Kaoru's body. Kaoru looked at her suspiciously before shrugging. ''Let's go.'' Momoko nodded and followed her towards her house.

 **Kaoru's house/apartment**

''So your name is Momoko correct?'' Dai grinned at her. Momoko nodded politely and said ''Yes uhm…'' Momoko cut off, not knowing how to call Kaoru's brother.

''You can call me Dai-niisan.'' Dai said cheekily. Momoko looked stunned for a moment _''Dai-niisan…? Brother?''_ Momoko feels nostalgic for no reason but when she saw Dai looking at her a bit worried, she shook her head.

''Pleasure to meet you Dai-niisan'' Momoko smiled at him. The word 'nii-san' feels foreign to her and she didn't know why.

''The pleasure is all mine.'' Dai smiled back. ''After all, it is very rare for Kaoru to bring home some of her friends over, let alone a sleep over.''

''Say Momoko, we should get started at our homework. I don't want to stay up all night doing them.'' Kaoru suggested after eating some snacks her brother set up.

Momoko nodded and said ''We should get going Dai-niisan. We still have homeworks to do.''

''Momoko don't forget to bring the snacks with you'' Kaoru mentioned. Momoko looked at her strangely ''Isn't the sweets you have enough for the both of us?''

Kaoru shook her head ''I only got a few because Brick and the others took them all.''

'' _I swear he managed to copy my old identity's sweet loving attitude.''_ Momoko deadpanned. She shook her head and was about to pick up the snacks at the table in front of her but a hand grabbed her, effectively stopping her.

''Don't worry; I'll bring it later to Kaoru's room. Dinner is coming anyways. You go on ahead with Kaoru and do your homework.'' Dai told her with a polite smile.

''Since when are you our waiter nii-san?'' Kaoru snickered. Dai immediately turned to her with a glint in his eyes.

''Augh!'' Kaoru yelped as Dai wrestled her. ''What did you say kiddo?'' He said, choking her with his arms.

'' _Yup, exactly the same as I remember. Good thing it's not me in Kaoru's position.''_ Momoko sweat dropped.

Kaoru then elbowed Dai at the stomach making the said boy let go of Kaoru to clutch his stomach. ''You've improved kiddo. Not bad, not bad at all'' Dai said Kaoru flexed her muscles and said ''Of course I am! I'm not slacking off unlike you''

Dai chuckled and ruffled Kaoru's hair ''You're still not the same level as me kiddo. Keep trying though.'' He grinned making Kaoru huffed

Momoko smiled at the weird affectionate of the two siblings. Then suddenly her heart started to constrict _''What the? W-why does my chest hurts? Am I…missing something here?''_

Momoko looked at Dai who was still smiling _''A brother…Why do I feel like I want one…''_ Her eyes reflecting the hurt and lost look she is feeling.

''Onee-san…'' A child voice called up to her. Momoko looked down and saw a boy with dark green hair and eyes; he also has some kind of scar at his cheek. Momoko smiled warmly at him ''What is it?'' She asked kneeling down at his level. The boy blushed and said ''A-a-are you going to stay for tonight?''

'' _So cute! He was so not like this when I first saw him.''_ Momoko squealed a bit. ''Yes, I am. What's your name by the way?'' She asked ''My name is Shou onee-san.'' The now named Shou grinned.

''Don't be caught up by his innocent acting Momoko'' Kaoru not so whispered to her making Shou glare at her and chase her around. Kaoru laughed as she raced off with Shou behind her. Dai chuckled ''Looks like someone has a crush on you.'' He commented. Momoko giggled and said ''He's just a kid. It's normal.''

''Momoko! Hurry up! I got Shou under me, we better get going to my room!'' Momoko heard Kaoru shout and Shou's protesting.

''I'm coming!'' Momoko laughed ''Are you sure it's ok for you to bring our snacks?'' She asked with a bit of doubt in her face.

Dai patted her in the head while flexing his arm ''You see this? I'm pretty sure I can handle something like that Momoko.'' He grinned at her,

Momoko eyes widened the moment Dai patted her head _''Brother…''_ She swallowed a lump on her throat. Why does she felt like crying? Why does she feel that she really is missing something? Momoko abandoned these thoughts to not make the situation awkward; instead she thanked Dai with a smile and left the living room.

''Finally! I thought you will never come.'' Kaoru sighed. Momoko looked at Shou who was still struggling under Kaoru's weight ''Aren't you being a bit too hard on him?'' She asked

Kaoru shrugged ''This little guy is tough don't worry about it. Now when you enter my room, I want you to be as far as possible from the door.''

Sensing what's going to happen next, she nodded and entered Kaoru's room. Within seconds she's in the bed as Kaoru quickly dashed forwards her room, closed the door and locked it with Shou pounding the door and yelling for Kaoru to open it up. Kaoru slid off the door with a sound of exhaustion. Momoko giggled ''You ok?'' She asked

Kaoru groaned ''Yeah I'm ok. We better get started then.'' Kaoru set up the study table in her room and readied some books while Momoko looked around at Kaoru's room. It was light green in color and has some posters about soccer and wrestling. The bed she was sitting on is comfy and has a light green blanket accompanying it. Kaoru's room also has a study table, closet, and of course her soccer ball and skateboard. Overall, it was pretty a simple room.

''You done looking around?'' Kaoru asked in amusement. Momoko coughed and said ''Sorry, it's not everyday you get to sleepover in a friend's house.''

''Hmmm you got a point there. The last sleepover I went through was probably at Miyako's. Even though it's creepy there, I can't deny that her grandma makes delicious foods.'' Kaoru remembered.

Momoko nodded and looked at the work in front of them ''Well, let's get started!''

* * *

A few hours have passed; they were halfway being done in their homework. Kaoru stretched her body as Momoko stopped her writing to look at her. ''Man, doing homework sure is much easier when I have a lending hand.'' Kaoru grinned at Momoko. ''Who knew you knew all these things.''

Momoko snickered ''There are still some that I need to learn but doing homework with a friend made it less lonely.'' She closed her eyes as both of them took a break. They were explaining and answering questions non-stop for some hours now. She is sure that it's almost time for dinner. Kaoru took a piece of chocolate and ate it ''You want some?'' She asked.

Momoko shook her head ''I think I have enough sweets for one day'' Kaoru blinked and looked at the sweets they have eaten. ''Well, they're almost a few left. I think I'll give them to Shou.'' Momoko said making Kaoru shrugged.

''Are you sure you have room left for dinner?'' Momoko said in amusement ''After all, you almost ate more than me.''

''Of course I have some room! Don't underestimate me'' Kaoru huffed. Momoko snickered and collected all the left over chocolate and put them aside.

''Kaoru! Momoko! Dinner's ready!'' Dai's voice rang through the corridors.

''Well, speaking of dinner.'' Momoko trailed off. ''Well, let's go. We can always finish this later.'' Kaoru said as both of them stretched once again and went outside. A thud was heard behind Momoko and there she saw Shou tackling Kaoru down. _''This family sure is strong…and lively''_ Momoko sweat dropped

''H-hey! Let go of me! We have to eat dinner you know!'' Kaoru shouted as she and her younger brother wrestled against each other.

''Not until you admit defeat!'' Shou retorted. ''As if!'' Kaoru answered back.

''Ah, ah there at it again. Too bad I'm not joining them or else they would have lost to me.'' Dai said, hearing the scuffling at the corridor.

''Are they always like this?'' Momoko asked him. Dai nodded ''Everyday! Usually it would be Shou who would admit defeat, and when I'm with them, both of them are no match for me'' He smirked ''Don't worry it will be over soon.''

Momoko slowly nodded and looked at the two siblings who were still fighting each other. She suddenly remembered something. Momoko quickly went back to Kaoru's room, avoiding the two at all cost to not get in between them.

''Hey, Shou'' Momoko called out to him making the scuffling between the two stop with Shou sitting at Kaoru's back.

''What is it onee-chan?'' He asked. Momoko kneeled at his level and gave him something in the form of plastic. Inside of it were some left over chocolates that she and Kaoru ate.

''Here, you can keep it. We don't want to waste it so I thought of giving them to you.'' Momoko grinned at him. Shou looked at her with starry eyes ''T-t-thank y-y-you onee-chan!'' He said. He was about to take a piece of chocolate but Momoko's hand grabbed him making him stop.

''But let's eat dinner first.'' Momoko reminded him and gesturing to get out of Kaoru's back. Shou nodded obediently and got off of Kaoru's back as he went to the dining area.

''Wow, you sure know how to handle him Momoko'' Kaoru said standing up. ''He's just a kid, anyone could handle him.'' Momoko dismissed it.

''I'm impressed'' Dai said ''We have a hard time containing him well except mom and dad.'' He chuckled. ''Let's eat now! I'm starving!''

Momoko giggled and nodded as the three of them went to the dining area. There they saw Kaoru's mother setting up the table and Shou putting the chocolates in the fridge.

''Hey mom, where's dad?'' Kaoru asked. Kaoru's mother looked at her with a gentle smile ''Your father won't be home until next week. He's at Mexico doing some business about wrestling for future tournaments.''

Kaoru nodded in understanding and was about to sit next to Momoko but someone already got to her first ''Oy! What are you doing there squirt! That's not your usual sit!'' She yelled

''Why not onee-san? I want to sit here.'' Shou grinned at her teasingly. Kaoru has a tick mark at her head but reluctantly let him sit there. ''Damn brat…'' She muttered and went to the other side to sit next to Dai.

Dai snickered ''That's the first time Shou acted like that. Your friend sure do knows how to handle him.''

''If it wasn't by his stupid crush at Momoko, She would have seen how he usually acts.'' Kaoru rolled her eyes. ''Oh come on Kaoru, he's just a kid. No need to get ticked off.'' Momoko winked at her as Shou sneakily stuck out his tongue at her.

''I swear that brat is going to get it the moment Momoko leaves.'' Kaoru cursed while chewing her food angrily.

'' _Kaoru never change.''_ Momoko smiled and shook her head and proceed eating the food made by Kaoru's mother. She always wondered how she put up with her lively family since she was so gentle but shrugged it off since it was not her business to meddle with.

''The food is delicious Mrs. Matsubara.'' Momoko commented with a grin while eating the food made by her.

''Please, call me Mitsuko. Any friend of Kaoru is a friend of mine.'' Mitsuko said with a gentle smile. Momoko nodded ''Thank you Aunt Mitsuko.''

''So how did you and Kaoru became friends?'' Dai asked, striking a conversation. Kaoru continued eating, letting Momoko answers the question. She doesn't want to talk about some mushy stuff anyway.

Momoko chuckled nervously ''Well, we didn't get along at first in the beginning.'' She scratched her hair sheepishly ''We had a _lot_ of disagreements before we became close.''

''Kaoru does have some temper and pride to control with.'' Mitsuko nodded calmly while eating. The two brothers also nod while chewing their own share of food.

Kaoru glared ''Don't talk about me like I'm not here.'' She muttered grumpily.

''She may have that tough exterior, but she's a big softie if you manage to break it off.'' Momoko grinned watching Kaoru choked. '' Did you really have to say that Momoko! Jeez…'' Kaoru said while drinking some water.

''At least you didn't deny it.'' Momoko snickered. Her family laughed as Dai slang his arm at Kaoru's shoulder ''You got a great friend here Kaoru. Don't mess it up.'' Kaoru rolled her eyes exasperatedly and took Dai's arms out of her shoulders ''Yeah yeah I know. So will you stop the histories now please?'' She said. They all laughed, yes it was fun messing around with Kaoru if you've gotten closer to her.

Everyone had a great time conversing and laughing together. Momoko smiled _''This is nice…Sometimes I wonder what if Kaoru, Miyako and I are sisters.''_ She chuckled at the imagination of her, Kaoru and Miyako being sisters _''It would be a load of trouble I bet.''_

''It was great having you here Momoko. Don't hesitate to come for a sleepover.'' Mitsuko said picking up the plates they have eaten at. Momoko beamed and helped her ''Thank you Aunt Mitsuko! It was a pleasure to hang out with all of you.''

''It's too bad my husband have some business to do. He would love to get to know you'' Mitsuko sighed. ''It's ok Aunt Mitsuko! I will probably meet him someday!'' Momoko smiled at her positively making Mitsuko smile also.

''Thank you for helping me Momoko, now let me take care of this. You go on and go to Kaoru's room. She is probably taking a bath right now. These boys need their milk afterwards.'' Mitsuko said gesturing at Dai and Shou who are getting the milk at the fridge.

Momoko turned scarlet as she remembered that _''Well, at least they're not half naked drinking it. Must be because I'm here.''_ She thought.

''Hey Momoko?'' Mitsuko called her making Momoko looked at her questioningly. ''Thank you for being Kaoru's friend. Being Kaoru's mother, I'm a bit sad that she didn't have any friends to talk about or hang out with since she is so focused in sports and her pride. So I would like to thank you for being her friend and changing her for the better.''

Momoko smiled ''It's not that she changed Aunt Mitsuko. Kaoru has been always like that, she just needs someone to reach out for her. Miyako and I gladly reached for her and we would never regret it. Don't be sad Aunt Mitsuko; you have raised a great daughter. It is me who is lucky to have them as my friends. For that, I would like to thank you.''

Mitsuko was touched by her words and let her hand wiped away a tear that was coming to her eyes and nodded ''Thank you Momoko…and also let this Miyako know that she can come over whenever she likes. Why didn't she come with you and Kaoru for a sleepover?'' She asked

''Her grandma needs some help at her house so she decline, but she promises to go next time.'' Momoko answered. Mitsuko nodded with a smile ''I understand. Well, you should go and wait for Kaoru at her room. I'll take care of this.'' She said.

She thanked Kaoru's mother again and went up to read the letters while waiting for Kaoru.

''Hmmm…What is it about my hair, eyes, personality, or whatever? Are they implying something? Are they dirty, ugly or what? Well, it does have some words like beautiful and cute…'' Momoko mumbled to herself. ''Where is my brain when I need it.'' She groaned.

''Onee-chan!'' A childish voice shouted out. Momoko looked at door to see Shou in his yellow pajamas holding a pillow. _''Awwww he is so cute!''_ Momoko squealed.

''Let's play!'' He grinned excitedly, running up to her while lifting his pillow. ''Huh?! What do you mean by pla-'' She was cut off by Shou slamming his pillow at her face.

''Bulls eye!'' Shou laughed. _''He's pretty hyper, must be from the chocolates.''_ Momoko giggled at him and grabbed a pillow at Kaoru's bed. ''So this is how you going to play it huh.'' Momoko grinned deviously. ''Take this!'' She shouted while taking her revenge at Shou slamming it at his face. Shou laughed and together they started a pillow fight.

''Hey Momoko? Here are some snacks for you and Kaoru.'' Dai said coming in through Kaoru's door. He sweat dropped at the sight before him. _''Well, isn't she lively.''_ He thought with a smile. The squeal and laugh of the two making him grin affectionately. He then noticed some letters on the floor _''Letters?''_ He picked up one and saw the hearts and words in it _''A love letter?''_ He looked around the floor and saw that there was more _''T-that's so many! Wow she must be popular.''_ Dai thought looking at the two. _''I can see why though.''_

''Momoko, I'm done using the bath it's your turn now.'' Kaoru said coming in to her room, not expecting the sight before her. There she saw Dai holding a tray of snacks while Momoko and Shou stopped their pillow fight to look at her. Then her eyes trailed over the mess of papers at the floor and the once organized bed now scattered and well, disorganized.

''Uh oh…'' Momoko and Shou whispered. Kaoru clenched her fist ''YOU TWO!'' With that yell, Kaoru started her rant in an anime style big head kind of way.

 **A few minutes of ranting later**

''We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry!'' Momoko and Shou apologized. Kaoru sighed and massaged her forehead ''Fine. Clean it up you two.''

''Yes mam!'' The two troublemakers salute and began cleaning up with Shou picking up the letters and Momoko cleaning up the bed. Dai laughed as he watched the scolding of Kaoru to the both of them ''Well Kaoru, I think I'm going to take the bath first since Momoko is busy at the moment.'' He said ''Here, take your snacks. I'll be fast don't worry.'' Kaoru nodded in thanks and put the snacks at the study table as her big brother left.

''Jeez, you two are so childish'' Kaoru commented while watching. Shou stuck out his tongue ''I _am_ a child''

Momoko giggled making Kaoru scowl ''Just leave now squirt. We still have some homework left to do.'' Kaoru instructed. Shou shook his head in defiance '' I don't want to! I want to keep playing with Momoko onee-chan!''

Before Kaoru was about to start another rant, Momoko said ''It's ok Shou! I'm going to stay here for a few days anyway, we can play afterwards!'' She smiled at him making both siblings looked at her with shock and the other in excitement.

''Few days?!'' Kaoru exclaimed while Shou celebrated. ''Ok onee-chan! I'm going to sleep now. We'll play tomorrow right?'' He grinned making Momoko grin back ''Of course we are!''

''Goodnight onee-chan!'' Shou said before leaving is sister's room. Momoko finished up cleaning the bed and went back to do the homework. ''Well?'' She asked Kaoru gesturing at the work in front of them

''W-wait wait, what do you mean a few days? I thought you were only staying for the night?'' Kaoru asked her. Momoko nervously laughed ''Did I say that?''

''Momoko!'' Kaoru bursted out and with that, another Kaoru ranting started. _''Oh boy…''_ Momoko thought.

 **Another ranting later…**

''You done yet?'' Momoko opened her one eye to see if Kaoru was done. Kaoru sighed and ran a hand through her hair. ''Seriously, just don't do anything irritating. I do owe you after helping me through this homework.''

Momoko beamed at her and can't help but hugged her ''Thank you so much Kaoru!'' She said in excitement.

'' _This is going to be a long few days.''_ Kaoru thought. Nevertheless, she felt a little bit happy actually. It is true that it's very rare for Kaoru to have a friend sleepover at her house, and she is very glad for Momoko adjusting to her family and making them happier and livelier. Her happiness is just contagious.

''Alright alright, stop being affectionate.'' Kaoru said letting Momoko get off of her. ''Let's finish this so we can go to sleep.''

A knock was heard ''Hey Momoko, it's your turn to bath now. I'm going up to my room. If you need anything just knock.''

Kaoru chuckled; even her brother is being polite once in a while. She went through her closet and grabbed a green short, peach colored undershirt and undergarments

''Here, you can wear this for the mean time. Wash your clothes at the washing machine while you're taking a bath. I'll do some of the homework while you're gone.'' Kaoru instructed. Momoko took the clothes and thanked her ''Do you think you can do the homework without me?'' She teased.

''Of course I can! Now go, I need to concentrate.'' Kaoru said with an embarrassed blush. Momoko laughed and went to take a bath.

'' _It sure is fun having someone to work at.''_ Kaoru smiled softly before looking at the set of questions laid out. _''This is…going to be harder than I thought.''_ She sweat dropped.

 **With Momoko**

Momoko turned on the washing machine as she entered the shower room and also turned it on. The warm water hitting her body making Momoko be swallowed up by her thoughts as she closed her eyes.

'' _Kaoru's family is so nice even thought they are a bit…hyper. I bet they are better at accepting me than my parents are…''_ She chuckled weakly. _''I really am glad that I asked Kaoru…''_ As she was alone, she can't help but remember the fight between her and her parents earlier this morning. She clearly wasn't expecting that. She suddenly remembered her father's words as she cleaned herself.

'' **Do you even know the cost of what you are doing!? You're going to be vulnerable like that! Why did you even think that taking it off will help you hm?!''**

She flinched as she remembered her father's angry words. ''Why does he make me feel like I'm weak…'' Her eyes started to get watery. The vulnerableness and pain that she felt at her father's words. ''Why…'' She whispered.

'' **There is someone out there who is after you Momoko.'' Kakiko said calmly but with a serious look at her face ''Ever since you have put your mask on, nothing dangerous has happened. Hiding yourself is just a sacrifice needed to protect you.''**

Momoko laughed weakly ''Sacrifice…What a stupid sacrifice.'' She laughed but the tears streaming down her faces started to join the water cascading towards her. What they said made something snapped inside of her. The frustration and emotional stress that she felt just...blew up. Everyone has their own limits...including her. And that limit was unfortunately reached and she blew it up to her parents.

'' **It hurts me to think that the two most important and influential part in my life are the ones who tried to stop from being who I am. So please, don't try and find me. I'll come back, I just don't know when though.''**

It feels good letting all that out. She didn't feel any regrets saying it, but the pain that she felt upon realizing that they tried to stop her is still there. Fresh and spreading to her like a wildfire. She couldn't help but let out a sob which seems to echo around the bathroom.

She shook her head _''I must stop this. Kaoru is waiting for me, I don't want her to be worried. '_ With that, she started to clean herself. Still desperately trying to get her thoughts straight while tears still streaming down to her eyes.

 **Outside the bathroom**

Dai was walking towards the bathroom since he forgot to wash his dirty clothes. He thought Momoko was finished but was proven wrong when got there to discover it was lock. ''Oh well…I can always wash it tomorrow.'' He muttered. He was about to walk away until he heard a sob. _''Is she crying?''_ He thought, a bit worried.

He focused again just in case another sob breaks out but it didn't come. ''I can't just ask her…'' Dai whispered to himself. For now, he decided to let it slide but he was a bit worried if his instincts were true that she really was crying. After all, he was beginning to get attached to her. With a few convincing words to himself, he walked away.

 **Kaoru's room**

''What's taking her so long?'' Kaoru asked herself. It was almost half an hour since Momoko left to take a bath. Do girly girls like Momoko and Miyako really took so much time in the bathroom? She was knocked off from her thoughts by her door opening.

''Finally, I thought you've gone to sleep out there.'' Kaoru said before turning to look at her. She was taken aback by what she saw and narrowed her eyes in suspicion when she noticed the slightly red eyes of Momoko.

''Sorry, the bath was too relaxing and I waited for my clothes to finish up.'' Momoko smiled tiredly. Kaoru nodded slowly ''Are you ok?''

Momoko blinked at her ''Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired.''

Kaoru looked at her intensely. She decided to let it slide for now. ''Anyways, I finished both of our homework so we should go to sleep.''

''Wow, you are pretty smart for your own good'' Momoko said in surprised. Kaoru got a tick mark on her head ''Hey! Are you saying that I'm an idiot?''

Momoko laughed. After the emotional moment in the bathroom, it feels good for someone to cheer her up. ''No that's not what I meant. What I meant to say is that you can work your lazy butt after all.''

Kaoru scowled at her ''Whatever, let's just go to sleep.'' She laid out a comforter at the floor, took some pillow from her bed and laid there.

''You're going to sleep on the floor?'' Momoko raised her eyebrows.

''My mother would kill me if she finds out that I let you sleep on the floor. I would like to avoid some nagging tomorrow.'' Kaoru mumbled.

''Why not sleep next to me? Your bed could clearly hold two people. It's obvious that you're uncomfortable there.'' Momoko pointed out while Kaoru was fidgeting. ''I don't want to!'' Kaoru shouted from her pillow.

''I don't cuddle Kaoru if that's what's stopping you'' Momoko chuckled to herself. _''It's not that…It's just that I'm a tenacious sleeper!''_ Kaoru thought embarrassingly. ''It's not that.'' She answered

''Then what is it?'' Momoko asked her amusingly.

Kaoru doesn't want to let her know that she can be a pretty…persistent sleeper. She wouldn't be able to sleep with Momoko teasing her. So she did one thing she could do ''Alright alright! I'll sleep next to you!'' Kaoru sighed and returned the pillows to her bed. She then glared at her ''No cuddling!''

''I just said that I don't cuddle.'' Momoko put her hands up in defense while laughing to herself.

Momoko lay at the bed with Kaoru turning off the lights. ''Thanks for finishing our homework Kaoru.'' Momoko said as she closed her eyes.

Kaoru grunted ''It was nothing. Goodnight Momoko'' She said. Momoko smiled, letting sleep take over her ''Goodnight Kaoru…'' Yup, sleepover can really improve your friendship.

* * *

 **Finished! I had lots of plans for this series and I'm excited to share it with you! I decided to make Dai have a more important role because, why not? You will all see in the next chapter! Or maybe even in a few more! Anyway, R &R guys and don't forget to favorite if you liked it!**


	9. Family

**I'm back yet again with another new chapter for you guys! I'm actually rewatching the PPGZ right now since it's been a long time since I've watched it. I've been so busy last school year that I almost didn't have time for myself. Now that I got this worthwhile vacation, I can watch, read and write with all I can! Now, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Family**

 _Whack._ Something hit her cheek. _''Hm?''_ Momoko thought groggily. Another hit but this time, it was stronger. ''What the…?'' She mumbled.

 _WHACK!_

That smack immediately woke her up as her eyes opened and she held her reddening cheek. ''Owwww!'' She yelped. ''What the heck was that?'' She questioned herself. Then she saw Kaoru in a messy position; her hand, clenching and swinging while snoring lightly. Her leg was at her stomach and left arm and it looks like her head was about to fall of the bed.

Another swing was coming but this time Momoko saw through it and blocked it with her free hand. _''This girl can punch!''_ Momoko thought irritatingly because of being woken up in a very wrong way.

''Kaoru wake up.'' Momoko said. Kaoru stirred in her sleep but didn't open her eyes. ''Kaoru wake up!'' She said a bit louder this time, her grip on her hand tightening a bit. But the reaction she got was not she was expecting.

''Zsoo, youu blockzz it? Take thizss then!'' Kaoru mumbled sleepily and swung her other hand towards Momoko.

'' _Crap!''_ Momoko panicked. She was about to block it but she realized that her other hand was being pinned by Kaoru's leg. _''A sleeping Kaoru is dangerous…and a very annoying alarm clock.''_ She watched in alarm as the fist was about to hit her. Everything seems like it was in slow motion and then…

 _SMACK!_

Momoko's eyes twitched severely as she was smacked at her other cheek _''That's it!''_ She thought angrily. This was _so_ not a good morning. She can't just scream at her as it might wake up her family so she took a deep breath and summoned all her strength. With that, she pushed Kaoru off the bed as she landed with a thud.

''Who?! Wha-?'' Kaoru exclaimed. She sleepily opened her eyes and saw Momoko sulking at her. ''Momoko?'' She yawned while her eyes are focusing. ''Did you hurt yourself or something?'' She asked noticing her reddening cheeks

''More like a certain _someone_ punched me with no reason.'' Momoko grumbled making Kaoru blinked her eyes in confusion, her sleepy mind still not comprehending what she was saying.

Momoko sighed and shook her head _''Honestly, this girl is so aggravating.''_ Momoko smiled softly then she realized something ''I didn't know you were such a…persistent sleeper Kaoru.'' She smirked. So that's why Kaoru didn't want to sleep next to her.

Kaoru looked at her and her reddening cheeks before it finally clicked. _''Shit…I knew this would happen.''_ Kaoru panicked. _''What should I do? Apologize? No way!''_ Then she saw the smirking face of Momoko. _''Crap she knows!''_

''I-I warned you! I should have taken the floor you know!'' Kaoru blushed in embarrassment while huffing. Momoko laughed, now this really made up for her bad wake up call.

''I can't believe I have to put up with that in a few days.'' She teased.

''THEN DON'T SLEEP HERE AT ALL!'' Kaoru shouted

* * *

''I'm so sorry Momoko, I forgot to tell you that Kaoru tends to do that in her sleep.'' Mitsuko said in an apologetic tone. Dai laughed ''I bet she woke you up, didn't she?''

Momoko laughed ''You bet she did.''

''Hey Momoko-oneechan, how did you escape my sister's assaults?'' Shou asked eagerly. ''I pushed her off the bed.'' She answered rather bluntly making Dai roar in laughter ''HAHAHAHAHA! Now that's priceless! I can't believe I didn't see the whole thing!'' Mitsuko nodded calmly while sipping her tea while Shou looked at Momoko with starry eyes.

'' _I have such a great family and friend''_ Kaoru rumbled, crunching her breakfast rather loudly to show her annoyance.

''So Momoko, are you really staying here for a few days?'' Mitsuko asked. Momoko looks on in surprise before lowering her head a bit ''I-If it's too much of a bother to you, I can always stay in other houses…''

''No no! It's ok dear'' Mitsuko quickly consoled her ''I didn't mean it in a bad way! I'm actually happy that you're staying here even if it is for a few days.'' She smiled at her making Momoko look at her with bewilderment. She's happy that she is…staying? Momoko smiled in relief and looked around. Dai and Shou grinned at her signaling that they are happy also. Her gaze turned to Kaoru who just grunted, not wanting to let her know that she is happy.

''What I do worry about is if your parents know and if they're actually ok with it.'' Mitsuko said and just like that, the atmosphere changed. They all looked at Momoko who slowly lost her smile. _''I can't tell them the actual reason even though they are trust worthy. Heck they didn't even know that Kaoru is a super hero!''_ She noticed that everyone was staring at her as if waiting for an answer, except Kaoru. Only she knows what's really the reason. Dai was staring at her rather intently like he was waiting for the truth to come out.

'' _Is he really that observant? I don't know him very well enough though''_ Momoko debated whether she should tell the truth or not. _''I…I can't. I've gotten really close to them even if it was a day. I don't want them to worry about my problems.''_ With a heavy heart, she started to talk.

''I…I'll talk to them later.'' Momoko grinned ''After all, I can't borrow Kaoru's clothes for the rest of my stay here. '' She joked around. Mitsuko and Shou grinned at her and nodded as they continued eating. They may have bought Momoko's act, but Dai didn't.

He frowned as she saw some kind of signal Momoko sent to his sister who nodded at her. _''What is she hiding to us?''_

''Hey mom, we better go to school now. We don't want to be late.'' Kaoru said to her mother. Mitsuko nodded and gave Kaoru two lunch boxes.

''Ummm…Mom? I know I eat a lot and all but why two?'' Kaoru muttered. Mitsuko giggled ''It's not for you silly. The other one is for Momoko.'' She smiled and Momoko looked at her in shock. ''M-Me?!''

Mitsuko nodded at her with a motherly smile. ''B-but! Aunt Mitsuko! I don't want to be a burden to you all! You didn't have to also make me a lunch…'' Momoko stuttered, unable to say at the kind woman before her. Why are they so kind to her? After all, they only just met yesterday…

Mitsuko stopped Momoko's shuttering by placing her hand in her shoulder ''It's ok dear. As I said, we enjoy having you around and won't hesitate accepting you to our family.'' She smiled. Momoko froze as those words started to repeat itself in her mind

 _ **As I said, we enjoy having you around and won't hesitate accepting you to our family.**_

 _ **Won't hesitate accepting you to our family**_

 _ **Family…Accept…**_

Momoko swallowed the forming lump in her throat, stopping her incoming tears. This is what she wants...Acceptance. She didn't get that from her real family but instead, she got it where she least expected it to get. Now she felt really bad for not telling them the truth...But it was for the best. She shakily breath out and smiled ''Thank you…Thank you so much for making me feel like a family even though we've only just met yesterday.'' She thanked them in a sincere tone.

''Time doesn't matter Momoko. What matters is the connection.'' Mitsuko said in a wise tone.

Momoko doesn't know what to say. She was too speechless and just looked at the Matsubara family, well without their dad. Kaoru nodded at her with a small smile.

''I…Thank you so much… I really don't know what to say but to thank you…'' Momoko bowed. ''Hey Kaoru, I'm just going to get my roller blades. I left it at your room.'' She said. Kaoru nodded ''I'll be waiting for you outside then.''

Momoko walked up to Kaoru's room to retrieve her roller blade. While walking, emotional thoughts came to her _''I can't believe that they will just accept me like that…Kaoru is so lucky to have a family like them. I'm…kind of jealous.''_

''Hey Momoko,'' A voice behind her said. She looked behind her and saw Dai with a serious yet calm look on his face. ''What is it Dai-niisan?'' She smiled. Somehow, it feels good calling him a brother. It felt like she really has one.

Dai was silent as if debating if he should tell her something or not. ''Nii-san?'' Momoko called out to him while tilting her head in confusion.

Dai shook his head and just smiled at her ''We're here kiddo. Don't forget it. Just smile, you look beautiful in that.'' Momoko flushed at the compliment and nodded ''Thank you Dai-niisan'' She smiled

''You're not looking glum in here. We are going to make sure you stay happy in this house, so don't you go and look gloomy ok?'' Dai smirked at her before turning into a smile '' You can tell us anything kiddo. You are practically family now. Now go, Kaoru is waiting.''

Momoko grinned brightly ''Ok! Thanks Dai-niisan'' With that, she left with her roller blades in her hands.

 **Outside**

''What took you so long?'' Kaoru looked at her questioningly. ''Dai-niisan talked to me after I got my roller blades.'' Momoko answered her while strapping her roller blades.

''Well, let's go.'' Momoko grinned at her brightly. Kaoru smiled a little and followed after her while watching after her back. After all, if they are practically family right now, she better start acting a bit like a big sister to Momoko. She has that tough attitude basically. Yup, Kaoru really _is_ a big softie deep inside.

 **At school**

Momoko and Kaoru entered their classroom while conversing about what happened earlier.

''So you're really going to your house and bring some clothes?'' Kaoru raised her eyebrows to her. Momoko nodded ''Yeah, even though I'm still angry because of what they did to me, I still want to see how they are doing…especially Kuriko.'' She whispered a bit to the last part.

''You want us to come with you?'' Kaoru offered but Momoko shook her head in negative. ''No, I don't want all of you to become more involved with our problems. After I packed up my clothes maybe I'll talk to them a bit or fly immediately to your house.'' Kaoru sighed. Momoko is stubborn when she wants to and that didn't change up to now. ''Fine, We'll be waiting.'' Kaoru said.

Momoko gave her a teasing grin ''My my Kaoru, I can't believe you're turning into a softie after just one sleepover. What if Miyako joins us now? Will that make you lose your tough exterior then?'' She laughed when Kaoru scowled at her. She then noticed a familiar blonde hair ''Well speaking of Miyako,'' Momoko snickered ''Miyako! Good morning!'' She greeted her

Miyako smiled and nodded ''Good morning Momoko, Kaoru'' Kaoru inclined her head ''Morning.''

''So how was your sleepover Momoko?'' Miyako asked her. Momoko grinned ''It was fun! You should really come next time Miyako! Aunt Mitsuko said so.'' She beamed at her and then cast a look to Kaoru.

''Though Kaoru was being a spoilsport as usual.'' She pouted. Kaoru has a tick mark on her head ''You and Shou made a mess on my room!''

''We were just playing!'' Momoko retorted back. ''Why you…!'' Kaoru hurled at her. Miyako chuckled at the usual banter of the two. They never change even if Momoko showed up her true self. Then the RRBZ entered the room looking rather tired.

''Good morning you three'' Butch greeted while yawning and rubbing his eyes. Momoko raised her eyebrow''Didn't sleep well?''

''We did the homework by ourselves since Professor and Ken are too busy so we stayed up almost all night because of it.'' Brick groaned ''Who knew school can be so tiring…''

''Tell me about it.'' Kaoru rolled her eyes. The door suddenly opened revealing Ms. Keane. ''Ok everyone! I have news for those who have joined the soccer club. There will be a practice match in a few days so you better be ready for it.'' She informed

Butch smirked, suddenly being awake ''I'm going to show them what _real_ skills are.''

Momoko and Kaoru curled their lips. ''This guy can be so arrogant.'' Momoko remarked at the same time Kaoru nodded at what she said.

Butch then looked at Momoko ''Better be careful princess, I won't go easy on you.'' He smirked. ''You don't need to.'' Momoko smirked back

''Now, show me all your homeworks'' Ms. Keane smiled enthusiastically making the class groan.

 **Lunch Break**

At the rooftop, we see our favorite heroes eating their lunch. It was sunny yet the wind still feels so serene around them. All of them laughing and conversing with each other making their bond grow stronger than ever. Butch and Kaoru's competitiveness, Brick's insults with Boomer's jokes, Miyako being the peacemaker and Momoko being a bundle of joy and friendliness.

''Your mom cooks really good Kaoru!'' Momoko complimented, digging in the lunch made by Kaoru's mother. ''Now you know why I love to eat'' Kaoru agreed to Momoko

''Wow Kaoru, your mother must be so nice!'' Miyako remarked. ''Then why isn't her daughter like that.'' Boomer muttered.

Kaoru growled ''I heard that!'' Everyone laughed at Boomer's scared expression. Yup, just a perfect scenery of a beautiful friendship

* * *

 **Timeskip (After School)**

''Finally! I thought this day will never end!'' Boomer snorted. ''I really need to catch up with my sleep.'' He yawned. Brick glowered over him ''You didn't even do much at the homework last night!'' He accused.

''Hey! I did help!'' Boomer retorted back. Momoko sighed ''Guys, calm down. What matters is that you finished it.'' Brick and Boomer relented but was still childishly crossing their arms.

Momoko gave the girls the 'seriously?' look at them. ''Just let it be Momoko.'' Miyako said with a titter. Kaoru rolled her eyes ''Well, we better get going. I want to enjoy having a no homework day please.''

Momoko suddenly remembered to visit her house because she has to get some clothes. She instantly became nervous. What will be their reaction? Will they be angry? Worry? Act like nothing happened? So many scenarios were running through her head.

''Hey, Momoko'' Boomer called out to her, they were already at the door waiting for her. Brick looked at his crush strangely ''Oy, hag!'' He called out a bit louder.

Momoko snapped out of her thoughts to see that they were on the door looking at her strangely and worried. ''S-sorry guys! I forgot to tell you that I'll be coming home alone. I…I need to get going. See you all tomorrow!'' She excused herself rather quick and went out by herself before the others could stop her.

The light bulb on Kaoru's head lit up and her face became a bit grim. ''What's wrong Kaoru?'' Miyako asked. ''It's Momoko…She's going to get some clothes from her house.''

Miyako's face lightened up in realization, as did the boys. ''Then that means…'' She whispered. ''Either they make up or…'' Butch started. ''make another emotional mess.'' Brick seethed. He hated seeing Momoko aka hag being so distressed, it weirdly affected him.

''Should we go after her?'' Boomer asked with eyes full of worry. Kaoru shook her head ''We better let her be. She already told me that she wants to do this alone. Don't worry, she'll be with my family afterwards.'' She reassured them.

Miyako looked at her with an apologetic face ''I'm so sorry I couldn't come to sleep over at your house Kaoru.'' Kaoru shrugged ''There's always a next time Miyako. I'm sure Momoko and my mom would love that.''

''Well, let's go home then.'' Brick said, still unsure if letting Momoko go talk to her parents alone will be the right move. Either way, it's family business so he really didn't have anything to do. With that, the five of them walked home together, unknown to a certain person watching them as they did so.

 **With Momoko**

Momoko saw her friends walked out of the gate and probably going home. ''Good, they won't follow me…I rather do this alone after all.'' She muttered to herself. She draws out her power and yelled

'' **Powerful Blossom!''**

She transformed to her much more powerful form and flew towards her destination. _''Mom…Dad…Kuriko…''_ Those thoughts kept plaguing her mind. She didn't know how will they react.

Suddenly she had an idea. What if she just enter her bedroom's window and sneakily take her clothes. That way she won't have a confrontation with her parents.

''That could work…I'm still not ready to face them after yesterday.'' She said to herself. After all, it has been just a day. She's not that fast to recover from something like that. If only Blossom knew it was just getting started.

Within a minute, she reached her house. Her heart thumping quiet fast as she slowly flew towards her room. There she saw no one was in there and remained untouched. _''So they didn't even enter my room.''_ She thought, a bit disappointed.

Seeing the opportunity to enter her room, she carefully opened her window and slid right in. _''Part one success. Next is part two.''_ She thought.

She stealthily walked towards her closet, it was getting dark after all so this is an advantage. She got some clothes and undergarments while putting it in her bag. ''That should do it.'' She breathed out.

Expanding her senses, she sighed in relief that no one noticed her yet. She better get out now before she was discovered. But before she was able to fly away, Kuriko's voice rang through the corridors.

''Mama, when will onee-chan be back? She didn't come home yesterday…'' Kuriko's sad voice sent a pang of guilt to Blossom. _''I'm so sorry you got dragged into this Kuriko…''_

''She'll be home sweetie. She is just having a sleepover at her friend's house.'' Kakiko's motherly voice rang. Blossom gave out a small smile ''So they did relented to my request…At least they did it.'' Maybe her parents could understand at all. Maybe she will get to find out why are they forcing her to hide herself, but that's a question for another time.

She heard Kuriko sigh and said ''Ok Mama…Onee-chan will surely pay for leaving me unnoticed like this.'' Blossom chuckled quietly. Oh how she loves her little sister. She heard Kakiko laughed softly ''Yeah when she comes back. Now go to sleep, you still have school tomorrow.''

''Goodnight mama!'' Kuriko exclaimed, her footsteps fading as she walked away. Blossom stopped her eavesdropping _''Well, better get going then''_ Before she could fly, her father's voice came to her ears and she stopped moving.

''So, she's serious about not coming home after all.'' Hachizou said, a tinge of sadness can be heard. Blossom heard her mother sigh regretfully ''I don't know when will she come home Hachizou! We can't keep lying to Kuriko like this!''

Blossom clenched her fist while listening. If only they just told her the truth then none of this could have happened.

'' I also got some news…'' Hachizou said ''Hino said that they will be going here to New Townsville.''

Blossom's eyes perked up at the new name. Who's Hino? Are they friends of some sort? _''Yet why does it feels and sounds familiar also…''_ She thought.

Kakiko gasped. _''And it's not a good one too…''_ Blossom thought gravely. ''They're coming back?!'' She exclaimed.

Hachizou nodded ''Either they finished what they started or…'' His eyes looked grim. Kakiko swallowed ''No…He didn't find her, did he?''

Hachizou looked away confirming Kakiko's suspicions. ''Hachizou! This suddenly got dangerous! How are we going to tell Momoko about this? She's…she's mad at us.''

Blossom took a step back in confusion. Just what was going on? Who found who? Who is this Hino? Why were her parents so scared and worried? She almost didn't hear the creak that she caused by stepping back. _''Crap! Please don't let them hear that.''_ She prayed but luck was not on her side.

''Kakiko did you hear that?'' Hachizou asked suspiciously. Kakiko nodded ''It's coming from Momoko's room.'' She said.

Blossom panicked , their footsteps getting louder by the minute. She looked around in means of escape as she panic then she looked at herself at the mirror. Blossom slapped her forehead in her own stupidity _''I can fly damn it! Better do it fast!''_

She zipped towards her window without looking back as the cold wind met her head-to-head. ''That was a close one…' She muttered before her eyes gone wide as she remembered something ''Crap! I forgot to close the window!'' She cursed her moment of idiocy but can't be helped.

Now adding to her day's luck, she felt a strong and dark presence at their school. ''Well isn't this just my day.'' She angrily mumbled and switched her directions towards the school, forgetting to contact her friends in her moment of anger.

 **Back at Momoko's room**

The door swung open as Hachizou and Kakiko slowly entered the room of their daughter. The only thing out of place is the opened window of the room.

''Strange…Why was the window opened?'' Kakiko mumbled a bit confused while closing it. Hachizou however investigated this _''Did someone snuck in? Or another thing happened?''_ He thought. He then noticed Momoko's closet slightly ajar and opened it. He gasped ''Her clothes…'' Hachizou whispered.

Kakiko looked at what her husband was seeing and tears started to slowly gather in her eyes. ''Momoko…Momoko was here just moments ago.'' She whispered silently breaking down ''She really doesn't want to see us…''

Hachizou looked at his wife in sadness. He picked her up and went to their bedroom to sleep. They've been pretty emotional lately so they also tired themselves out. Kakiko hugged her husband as she cried herself to sleep again. Before Hachizou fell asleep, one thought lingered in his mind _''Did she heard about Hino?''_

 **Back with Momoko/Blossom**

''You have got to be kidding me.'' Blossom sighed exasperatedly. She discovered the dark aura revealing a human sized black monster terrorizing their school.

''Might as well get this over with.'' She mumbled and summoned her yo-yo. Did I forget to mention she can summon any weapons she likes? _''I have to be careful, summoning any weapon that I like can be very taxing. I need to change that soon.''_ Holding a yo-yo made her feel like Hyper Blossom again, except much more upgraded...and tiring.

'' **Caramel Shoot!'** Her yo-yo glowed white and was shot towards the strange creature.' Unfortunately, the creature caught the yo-yo with ease. ''What?!'' Blossom exclaimed. How did this…monster caught her attack with ease? She was cut off from her shock as the creature pulled making Blossom follow with it. The creature spun the yo-yo around with Blossom in it and let go.

Blossom let out a scream of pain as her back collided and even broke the tree. ''This is going to be harder than I thought.'' She panted and charged again, forgetting to contact her friends yet again.

 **At the Professor's lab**

Peach sniffed and barked ''There's a strange dark presence wan!'' Professor looked on with alert and activated the camera around New Townsville. There he saw Momoko in her alter ego fighting off the black monster as both of them are trading hits. ''Blossom?!''He blurted out making Ken and the RRBZ, who was watching some TV looked at the screen.

''Why didn't the lab alert us when she transformed?'' Professor thought holding his chin in thought.

''Peach, did you sense Momoko when she transformed?'' Ken asked. Peach looked deep in thought and said ''I did sense something similar to her aura wan…I'm just not sure wan.''

''Must be because she transformed on her own power instead of the power of the white light'' Professor analyzed. All of them looked at the screen when they heard Blossom yelped in pain as she skidded along the ground.

''Blossom!'' Boomer shouted. Brick stood up ''Let's transform boys.''

'' **Hard Brick!''**

'' **Explosive Boomer!''**

'' **Strong Butch!''**

'' **Rowdyruff Boys Z!''**

''Let's get going.'' Butch said. Professor nodded at them with good luck ''Don't worry, Kaoru and Miyako will probably get the signal by now. Now go on.'' He said while the boys nodded and flew towards the location of the monster.

 **With Kaoru**

Kaoru cheered when her favorite soccer team scored another goal. ''Yeah! That's how you show it!'' She pumped her fist. Dai looked at the clock which read 6:16pm. ''Hey Kaoru, what's taking Momoko so long? It's almost getting dark.'' He asked her little sister.

Kaoru stopped her cheering and thought about it. She is taking long for just getting some clothes. Did she and her parents have another fight? She knows Momoko can take care of herself since she's gotten stronger so there's no need to worry. She was cut off from her musing when she felt her belt blink.

''I'll go look for her'' Kaoru said while Dai nodded. He knows Kaoru can take care of herself and continued watching the soccer match before him ''No! Don't let them score damn it!'' He groaned. Kaoru rolled her eyes and dashed off outside where she can transform.

''I swear if it's Mojo again, I will definitely send him to another planet.'' Kaoru said irritatingly. After all, she was cut off from watching the match of her favorite soccer team and letting her big brother have the TV all by himself.

She opened her compact and saw the Professor frantically yelling at the screen making her cringe ''Kaoru! You better transform now and go help Blossom! Somehow, this strange creature doesn't possess any dark light like any other monsters. Not only that, it's stronger also! Blossom is currently fighting against it and the boys already went on their way.'' The Professor explained rather quickly. He showed her the camera in the school wherein Momoko in her alter ego was panting, probably tired from the continuous fighting. Luckily for him, Kaoru got it and gained a serious look.

''I'm on my way Professor.'' Kaoru said making the Professor nodded and closed off the communication. ''Why didn't she call us?'' Kaoru gritted her teeth in frustration. She hated to see her friends hurt. Oh Kaoru, you are such a softie after all.

'' **Powered Buttercup!''**

She transformed to her alter ego and flew ''You better explain yourself for not calling us Blossom.'' Buttercup muttered in anger and flew faster.

 **With Miyako**

Miyako cleaned up the dinner that she and her grandmother ate. ''Dinner is delicious as usual grandmother!'' Miyako said. Her grandmother smiled at her and nodded ''I better go to my room now Miyako. Do be careful washing the plates.''

Miyako giggled and said ''Plates won't hurt me grandmother. I can take care of it. Now you better rest. I don't want you getting sick after all.'' Her grandmother smiled, she raised Miyako very well. With that she left the room while Miyako arranged the dirty plates and went to wash them. She washed up the plates and was finished in a jiffy.

She was about to go upstairs and take a bath when her belt blink. Miyako looked around to make sure her grandmother isn't around and opened her compact ''What is it Professor?'' She asked

Professor opened his mouth to say the same thing that she said to Kaoru. Miyako let out a small gasp when the screen switched to another scene wherein Momoko fighting with her yo-yo and the strange black creature dodging it again and retaliating.

Her face became worried when she saw Momoko was hit by that retaliation. She changed her face to a determined one. ''I'm going right now Professor. Thank you for informing me.'' The Professor nodded and closed off the call.

She took a deep breath and transformed

'' **Rolling Bubbles!''**

Transforming to her alter ego, she flew off towards an open window with bothered thoughts. Why didn't Momoko call them?

 **Back with Momoko**

''Just what is this creature?'' Blossom shouted in frustration dodging another black blob coming from the creature's mouth. If she can't attack from long range, might as well beat it in close range.

Just when another blob comes towards her, she swiftly dodged it and immediately shot towards the monster. _''Better do it fast before it fires another one.''_ She thought frantically.

She was just inches away of touching the creature but was shocked about what just happened. She just…simple went through the creature as if it was an afterimage! ''Crap!'' She cursed but before she can dash away from it, she was caught by a black blob making her stuck on the ground.

She tried to wiggle out of the blob but it only made it harder to escape. _''Double crap.''_ She hung her head in disappointment to herself. At times like this, Miyako and Kaoru will probably cover for her but now, she's all by herself.

She clearly forgot to ask help from her friends and just faced it head on thinking she could finish it by herself so that the others won't be disturbed. _''Well, it was rather arrogant of me…If it was Mojo or the others, I can definitely take care of them. I should have called them the moment I noticed that I didn't know what I was facing.''_

She was disturbed from her thoughts when she felt the creature's dark aura closing in to her. ''Wha-?!'' The creature held Blossom by the neck and lifted her up. _''I-I-It's choking me!''_ She panicked

''A-ack?! Ugh!'' Blossom tried to speak as she struggled, putting her hands at the monster's black arm and gripping it. _''I-It's too strong!''_ Her eyelids getting lower while she desperately needed some air. The creature actually has a mouth and was apparently saying something. Her ears perked up trying to get what it was saying.

''Power….Coming….Truth….Didn't…Worry…Here'' That was all that she heared. _''What? I don't understand at all…''_ Blossom thought. No time for that, she need to escape before she run out of air. _''Come on Momoko…You're Hyper Blossom for crying out loud! You even became more powerful after revealing your true power! What's stopping you!''_ Her eyelids definitely becoming heavier and she could have sworn she saw the creature smirk. Her arms became limp as they lay by her sides and then she touched something.

'' _My yo-yo!''_ Blossom thought gratefully as she shakily reached for her yo-yo to perform an attack. _''Take this!''_ She gripped the yo-yo but a tendril stopped her hand

'' _What?!''_ She cried out in her mind. This monster also have tendrils at its disposal! Crap this so not going in her way. The tendril gripped her hand rather harshly and she tried to open her mouth to shriek in pain but the human-like creature lifted her even higher and squeezing her neck tighter.

Blossom cannot take it anymore, she was running out of air _''I'm sorry you guys…''_ She was about to close her eyes when she heard something.

'' **Revolving Beyblade Shoot!''**

A glowing red with black striped beyblade cut the creature's arms and tendrils around Blossom as it screeched in pain. Black smoke whizzing out of the creature's slashed parts.

''Blossom! Wake up!'' Blossom coughed and inhaled, trying to precariously take in air to her system. She opened her eyes and saw blue eyes staring at her in worry.

''B-Boomer?'' Blossom coughed out making Boomer sigh in relief. ''I'm so glad you're okay…You worried us. I'm so sorry we were so late. If we had came in a minute later you'll… '' Boomer looked down unable to finish his sentence due to his emotions. After all, he was the most sensitive out of the three of them.

Blossom put her hands at Boomer's cheeks and lifted them up ''No…It's my fault for not calling you all. I…I didn't want to disturb you all and thought I could do it. It's should be me that must apologize….So I'm sorry for worrying you all like that...'' Blossom said in a sincere tone. Boomer smiled and nodded his head in forgiveness.

''Ok, so now that you're ok, can you maybe help us right now?'' Butch said a bit annoyed at the show of affection while fighting of the black monster.

Blossom laughed and stood up ''Let's do this!'' She said it with confidence and readied her yo-yo

'' **Strawberry Big Luck Spin!''** Her yo-yo glowed white and then she shot it towards the creature. The creature dodged it but Blossom smirked. She expected that, so she pulled her yo-yo and made it spin around the creature trapping it.

Boomer saw his chance and aimed carefully. **''Crippling Shot!''** He shot the arrow and was able to hit its shoulder. _''Dang it. I need to improve my precision next time.''_ Boomer cursed but at least he was able to shoot it.

'' **Hypnotic Slumber!''** Butch's voice yelled as he played his flute towards the creature. The creature can be seen slumping as if it was weakened. They all sighed in relief when it didn't move.

''Phew! I thought you guys will still be sitting there being dramatic and alike.'' Brick said with a look at the two. Blossom looked at him and she knew very well who saved her from that monster's grip. Even though she was glad that Boomer was the one who expressed his worry through words, she knows that Brick deserves some thanks too.

''Brick…'' She called out to him making Brick look at her quizzically. ''Thank you so much for saving me back there.'' She smiled at him thankfully ''I owe you one.'' Blossom winked at him.

Brick looked away, not wanting for her to see his reddening cheeks. ''It was nothing hag. You better call us next time instead of attacking head first.'' Then one phrase of what Blossom said rang through his head _''I owe you one.''_ Brick smiled rather devilishly, he could use this to his advantage. Even after going to the good side, Brick still retains some of his mischievous antics.

Blossom chuckled. Even at times like this Brick still calls her a hag. ''I will'' She smiled

Butch looked at his red brother in suspicion. He knows that smile very well since they were brothers after all. He better keep an eye at Blossom. They were about to fly away but Blossom felt a tug from her yo-yo as she tried to will it to come back to her and suddenly a blast of dark aura interrupted them.

They were hit by a force and all of them skidded along the field. ''Ugh…'' They all groaned in pain. The creature seems like it was angered and stepped closer to them.

Our heroes can't stand up due to the shocking pain that flooded to their system. The monster raised its hand and four dark energy balls formed. Said energy balls was launched towards the RRBZ and Blossom who closed their eyes waiting for the impact.

'' **Bubble Catcher!''**

But it didn't come as bubbles caught the dark energy ball just in time stopping their movements.

'' **Graviton Drive!''**

A loud strike from the ground was heard and a green energy is heading towards the said creature. The creature shrieked as the attack made contact.

''Are you guys ok?'' Bubbles asked with a worried face. Blossom looked at their forms and smiled ''I think we're fine.''

''Thank goodness we made it in time'' Bubbles cheered up. Buttercup flew down and suddenly glared at Blossom ''Why the heck were you fighting that thing alone!'' She yelled

Blossom was taken aback ''I…I didn't want to disturb all of you and I thought I could handle it.'' She explained herself a bit ashamed.

Buttercup's glare didn't softened ''You _thought_ Blossom! What would we do if something happens to you huh?! What would we do if that dangerous freaking monster managed to gravely injure you?!'' She ranted letting her anger and worry consume her. ''What do you think huh?!''

Blossom was quiet and didn't say anything. She now knew that her action had a lot of backfires and definitely made them worried sick. It really was a stupid thing to do...

Bubbles put a hand on Buttercup's shoulder to calm her down. ''Buttercup…calm down. You are letting your anger control you. Stop it.'' Bubbles said in a comforting tone. Buttercup took a deep breath and exhaled.

''Let's beat this stupid monster.'' Buttercup said. All of them nodded quietly not wanting to strengthen the tension. The RRBZ stood up and looked at Blossom who still has that guilty stricken look on her face.

''Blossom…Come on let's finish this.'' Bubbles said with a smile and helping her up. ''The two of you should talk after this. After all, who wants a sleepover when both of you are fighting?'' She joked around and it made Blossom smile a bit. ''Thanks Bubbles.''

Bubbles smiled and nodded. They all looked at the black monster and a sudden movement from it made them strike in action.

'' **Castella Spin!''** Blossom gripped her yo-yo and shot it towards the creature while it was spinning around.

'' **Bubble Champagne!''** Bubbles let out a string of energy bubbles from her bubble wand

'' **Sonic Swing!''** Buttercup tightened her grip to her hammer and swung with all her might creating a large green energy from it.

'' **Critical Slash!''** Brick's beyblade shone showing its sharp sides and threw it towards the creature with an intent to slash it.

'' **Power Shot!''** Boomer closed his one eye to aim carefully. He inhaled as he stopped and shot it as he exhale, a blue aura surrounding the arrow heading towards the creature.

'' **Musical Notes Attack!''** Butch played his flute while letting out a serious of instrumental notes that is big enough to damage the creature.

All attacks combined as the black monster let out a final screech of pain before exploding in a cloud of dark particles.

''Is it over?'' Boomer asked. Blossom sighed and nodded ''Yeah…It's over'' She quickly undo her transformation and collapsed in exhaustion.

''Momoko!'' Bubbles shouted and rushing towards her with the others following. Momoko panted heavily ''Sorry…I still can't keep up my transformation too long. I am now only using my real power instead from the white light. I'm still not used to it.'' She chuckled weakly

They all looked at her worried, even Buttercup who was so angry earlier. Momoko looked at Buttercup and sighed ''Boys, can you leave us alone for a moment?'' She knows Buttercup will not just openly open up to all of them yet. The boys nodded in understanding and flew away out of earshot.

''I'm sorry…'' Momoko blurted out suddenly as soon as the boys were out of earshot. Buttercup softened her expression ''Just why did you do it? We were so worried…If it wasn't for Peach's senses, who would have known what that monster did to you…'' Buttercup said looking down, still not used to opening up.

Momoko exhaled ''Earlier I successfully snuck to my room. Unfortunately, I still couldn't face them. It was still just one day when we fought and I don't think it could end very well if they saw me today.'' Momoko closed her eyes and continued speaking knowing that the two are listening. She narrated to them about what she heard and felt at each moment that passed by earlier.

''I was just…so consumed by my anger and frustration because of my idiocy and thought that I could release it to the monster…Seems that I was wrong to think about that I could defeat it without knowing what it was.'' Momoko finished her explanation.

Bubbles hugged her tightly ''Thank you for telling us Momoko…Don't worry we understand, right Buttercup?'' She said to their green sister.

Buttercup looked at the two _''Damn it, why can't I resist them so much.''_ But she knew the answer to that. ''Yes, I understand.'' She finally relented making Momoko beam at her brightly. ''Just please call us when you need help or in trouble. Sometimes you are too stubborn to ask for help.'' Buttercup said.

Momoko and Bubbles looked at each other and laughed ''Wha-?! Why are you laughing?!'' Buttercup said flushing a bit.

''Y-Y-You said that I was too _stubborn?!''_ Momoko laughed ''Ohh! That feels good coming from _you_ Buttercup'' She teased her

Buttercup turned red in embarrassment ''Forget that I said anything!'' She exclaimed while huffing her arms.

The two laughed even harder ''Yeah that's a great way to release some pent up frustration right Momoko?'' Bubbles winked at her while helping her stand up. ''You bet Bubbles!'' Momoko grinned and she suddenly yawned ''Anyways, let's go home.'' She said ''That battle took a lot out of me.''

The RRBZ in a distance smiled to each other when they heard the two laugh. ''Well, it looks like they are all okay now.'' Boomer said. Brick and Butch nodded and flew back towards them.

''So you girls good now?'' Butch asked. Momoko nodded and smiled ''Yeah we're all good.''

Brick yawned ''That's great. I want to go back now, that battle really made me sleepy.'' His brothers and the girls nodded in agreement.

''It does seems like a long time since we had a hard battle like that.'' Buttercup thoughtfully, the tiredness came to strike her. ''Let's go home.''

The RRBZ bid their farewell and flew away but Brick stayed put for a bit. ''Hey hag,'' He called out smirking ''You still owe me right? I'll remember that.'' Brick winked at her before following after his brothers.

Momoko looks surprise. That's the first time Brick wink at anyone even her. ''Well, that got me nervous. Who knows what he'll made me do.''

Buttercup snickered and Bubbles giggled. ''He'll probably let you do his homeworks.'' Buttercup said and cracked up when she saw Momoko's stricken face.

''It can't be that bad Momoko.'' Bubbles smiled at her ''Well, girls, I better get going. I still haven't took a bath yet. See you all tomorrow'' Bubbles hugged Momoko and Buttercup before flying away while waving bye to them.

''Well Momoko let's go.'' Buttercup said. ''Wait! My bag I have to find it.'' Momoko noticed her bag at the other end and walked towards to it a bit slowly since she is pretty tired. She grabbed it and sighed in relief to see her clothes still intact. But the strange thing is, there's a note so she took it and read it.

 **They're coming.**

That's what it said. _''Well, that was creepy.''_ Momoko gulped and threw it away.

''What was that?'' Buttercup asked her. Momoko shook her head ''Just a piece of paper. Let's go home.'' She walked towards the direction of Buttercup's house. Then she noticed Buttercup looking at her in amusement.

''What?'' Momoko raised her eyebrow. ''Do you really think that we can make it in time for dinner with you walking like that?'' Buttercup answered her. Momoko looked at the distance between them and sweat dropped as she barely made any progress at all. ''Well, what can we do? I can't transform since I'm too tired.'' Momoko mumbled.

Buttercup chuckled and shook her head. Momoko can be pretty dense. She knelt down in front of her ''Well? Climb on.''

Momoko raised her eyebrow again and this time in amusement ''You are seriously going to carry me back to your house in piggyback style? That's the only thing that older siblings do!''

Buttercup looked back at her with a smirk ''That's what I am right?''

Momoko was surprised and was touched. She didn't expect for Buttercup to…well not fully admit it but that was what she was trying to say. ''Big sister Buttercup huh?'' She teased her. Buttercup rolled her eyes ''Just climb on. Dai-niisan is waiting and I'm sure mom is preparing dinner right now. Don't make me mention Shou also.''

'' _Man…They are waiting for me like I'm their family! It feels…nice. Not hiding yourself and still have a family to care about you and not force you.''_ Momoko giggled and smiled ''You already did.'' Before Buttercup can retort back, she felt Momoko climb on and held her shoulders ''Please don't be too fast, I might fall off.'' Momoko said gripping her now so called big sister's shoulders tightly.

Buttercup flew upwards rather quick making Momoko yelp and gripping to Buttercup's shoulders much tighter. ''I might just do that.'' Buttercup smirked and laughed when Momoko said ''Buttercup you jerk!''

 _A family…A family is the one who will accept and support you in whatever you do. Why? Because they love and care for you. And that's what Momoko got from Kaoru's family..._

* * *

 **Anddd cut! I was going to make this chapter longer but decided against it. But now I have** _ **many**_ **plans for this story! I hope all of you like the chapter! R &R as always guys and don't forget to favorite to be updated!**


	10. Brothers are Keepers

**Hey Everyone! Someone reviewed that I should make a Daichi and Momoko moment and that might take a while though. I plan on making this story like way longer than the original one. The story might progress slowly before it will reach the climax. I don't know how many chapters it will take, but I'll take my chances when brand new ideas came to me. All of you can review or PM me some ideas and if I find it interesting or put it in the story without disrupting the flow of it, I might just write it.**

 **Anyways! Let's get on with the chapter**

 **Chapter 9: Brothers are Keepers**

* * *

A few days passed since Momoko asked Kaoru for a sleepover. Everything was actually going pretty well for the pink eyed girl. Kaoru's family accepted her in their home with open arms. She gotten really close to Kaoru's brothers and is now currently playing with the youngest one.

It is now Thursday night wherein tomorrow they will have a practice match in the soccer club. Momoko and Kaoru were pretty excited by this and couldn't sleep well enough right now. So Momoko, in her own way, decided to burn up some energy to let her fall asleep early and she did that with a help from someone.

''Momoko! Shou! How many times do I have to tell you to not make a mess in my room!''

''Waaah! Onee-chan's angry!''

''Quick! Let's run for it Shou!''

''Right behind you Momoko onee-chan!''

''Hey! Don't make a quick head start!''

''Come back here you two! Do you know how many times I have to fix my room because of your playful antics!?"

''Come on Kaoru! We were just having fun!''

''Fun my ass! Both of you are seriously going to get it when I get my hands on you!''

Dai chuckled at the commotion going on around their house. This following days that Momoko stayed with them has been fun. He could definitely and proudly say that she's one of the Matsubara family now. _''And I won't let those pesky boys ogle at her like that''_ He frowned at that. Every time Momoko and Kaoru came home, he always noticed a plastic Momoko was holding which was full of letters and chocolates. He has to do something about that soon. After all, he was a big brother now. It's what big brothers do, and stopping their incoming sibling fight is one of them.

Dai walked towards the hallway and sweat dropped at what he saw, Shou and Momoko are running for their lives with Kaoru coming quickly behind them with a broom in her hands.

''Now that's not good.'' Dai commented, making his appearance known. ''Dai-niisan!'' Momoko called out to him as she and Shou run towards him. ''Kaoru is making us clean her room!'' She pouted. ''It's her room! She should clean it up!''

''You and Shou just decided to play tag in my room where you can play it here in the hallway!'' Kaoru retorted ''Now tell that's not them annoying the hell out of me!''

''Yikes!'' Momoko and Shou yelped and hid behind Dai. ''Now now calm down you three.'' Dai said while patting each of their heads. Momoko and Shou brightened up but Kaoru remained her glare. ''They still need to clean my room though.'' Kaoru muttered while crossing her arms.

''Alright you two, clean up Kaoru's room.'' Dai ordered them gently.

''But Dai-niisan/Onii-chan!'' Momoko and Shout pouted giving him those puppy eyes look.

'' _Must….resist….''_ He thought. A pinch from Kaoru made him resist it and said ''You don't want to make me upset right?'' Dai said, having that big brother look and aura.

Kaoru snickered a bit but didn't let it out as it might break the mood of her brother and let him take care of it. The two troublemakers sighed and hung their head in defeat ''Yes Dai-niisan/Onii-chan'' Momoko grabbed the broom out of Kaoru's hand with a huff while Shou stuck out her tongue at her.

''Those two are so childish.'' Kaoru sweat dropped. Dai laughed ''Let them be. They're just having fun.'' Kaoru sighed but nodded in agreement.

'' _It's only been a few days since Momoko stayed here. She really became part of the family right now.''_ Kaoru smiled. She began to look up to her and Miyako like little sisters that she never had. The PPGZ and RRBZ have gotten a lot closer ever since the boys entered school. Things are looking good for a while now and she hoped nothing bad happens.

''We're done!'' Momoko exclaimed coming out of Kaoru's room with Shou behind her.

Dai grinned and ruffled her hair ''Now that wasn't so bad right?'' He said. ''Dai-niisan! You're ruining my hair!'' Momoko pouted to Dai who laughed and let her go.

''Dinner's ready!'' Mitsuko's voice echoed around the hall. ''Well, let's go eat! I'm starving!'' Dai declared and his three siblings (one he thought of as) nodded as they all went to the dining area with enthusiasm. Momoko and Shou were joking around while Dai and Kaoru talking about the latest soccer match.

Mitsuko smiled as they arrived _''Oh Tokio…I wish you were home sooner so you could see this. Kaoru's friend has really made an impact to our family. I'm sure you will see her as a daughter like I do.''_

''Well, aren't you all getting cozy to each other.'' Mitsuko commented at them. The four just grinned and sat at their usual seat. Shou next to Momoko and Dai next to Kaoru with Mitsuko on top of the table. Another seat beside her which is for Kaoru's dad who was absent for a moment.

''So girls, excited for your practice match tomorrow?' Dai started another conversation as they began to eat. Momoko and Kaoru brightened up at the mention of their practice match ''You bet! I can't wait to show Momoko who's better!'' Kaoru smirked at the said girl.

Momoko laughed and winked at her ''We will see Kaoru''

Dai was surprised when he discovered that Momoko joined all the available sports like Kaoru. He can really see the two has so much in common. They're both stubborn, loves sports, share interest in skateboards and roller blades and many more. He didn't know how Momoko adjusted quickly to their family. _''I do have to admit we are a bit hyper. If Momoko spend around us for a bit longer, we would probably start drinking milk half naked now.''_ Dai chuckled at what will be Momoko's reaction, unknown that she already knew it. Nevertheless, she's part of the family now and nothing will change it.

After a while, dinner quickly came to an end. ''Dinner is delicious as usual Aunt Mitsuko.'' Momoko complimented. Mitsuko smiled and waved it off ''It was nothing dear. You sure are full of compliments.''

Momoko smiled back ''I'm just telling the truth.''

Kaoru finished up her food _''I'm not really that tired yet…Maybe Momoko and I can play soccer outside? I do want to see her skills''_ She thought

''Hey Momoko, let's play some soccer outside. You sleepy yet?'' She asked Momoko. Momoko shook her head ''Let's do it.'' She said excitedly

''Hold your horses! Let your stomach rest first girls. I don't want you two having stomach ache now.'' Mitsuko said in a stern voice.

''Ok mom/Aunt Mitsuko!'' Momoko and Kaoru said sheepishly. Both girls went back to Kaoru's room to get the soccer ball while talking to each other excitedly

''For girls, they sure do love their sports'' Mitsuko shook her head with a gentle smile. Dai laughed ''That's what makes them unique and have a lot of common to each other.'' He said. A few minutes later, Kaoru and Momoko showed themselves.

''Mom! Can we go out now?'' Kaoru asked. _''She's so impatient.''_ Mitsuko thought ''Oh alright. Just be careful it's night!'' She informed them. ''We know mom! We'll be careful don't worry! You can always check us out since it's just right there!'' Kaoru answered back.

''Are you sure you can practice? It is pretty dark.'' Dai asked, being a brother as always. Kaoru rolled her eyes ''There's a thing called lamp post onii-chan. We're just down here, we won't go away.''

Dai laughed and ruffled both of their heads. ''Just be careful kiddos. Don't tire yourself too much.''

''That's the purpose so we can go to sleep already onii-chan.'' Kaoru deadpanned and escaped from her brother's insistent hands.

''We'll be careful Dai-niisan'' Momoko said with a smile as she and Kaoru went outside.

''Don't worry mom, I'm going to check once in a while.'' Dai told his mother who nodded her head and started to wash the dishes

 **With Momoko and Kaoru**

''They sure worry a lot.'' Kaoru grumbled. ''It just shows that they care for you.'' Momoko tittered

Kaoru rolled her eyes and looked away ''For _us''_ She said. ''I told you. You are practically part of the family now, don't leave yourself out.''

Momoko grinned and poked Kaoru's cheek ''Awwwww! You're so sweet Kaoru! Don't worry, I won't tell it to anyone. It might ruin your reputation.'' She laughed when Kaoru scowled at her.

They were finally outside and the cold yet fresh air greeted them calmly. Momoko snatch the soccer ball from Kaoru and dribbled with it. ''Hey!'' Kaoru shouted and started to go after Momoko who laughed and run away with it ''Steal it to me if you can!'' Momoko challenged.

Kaoru smirked excitedly ''So you want to play the attacker huh? Here I come!'' Kaoru launched towards Momoko.

Momoko trapped the ball in her foot while Kaoru got closer. She plans to use her charge into an advantage but she knew Kaoru is better than that. The moment Kaoru got close, she got into action. She touched the top of the ball and turned. She saw Kaoru's looks of surprise and realized she was getting closer than before. She pushed the ball forward and quickly turned as she threw a smirk at Kaoru's direction before going after the ball quickly.

'' _A Maradona? Not bad.''_ Kaoru thought but she wasn't the best athlete in school for nothing! She skidded to the ground to stop her fast charge and quickly swerved to her other side and quickly run towards Momoko.

'' _Whoa she's fast!''_ Momoko thought in surprise but an excited smile reached up to her _''Let's see who's faster!''_ She dribbled the ball as she picks up her pace.

''Ha ha, you're not going anywhere!'' Kaoru panted quickly catching up to her, coming beside her and her foot focused on stealing the soccer ball from her clasp.

Momoko laughed with sweat running to her face ''Actually I am!'' She grinned mischievously The minute when Kaoru tried to steal it, Momoko quickly spun to her right side causing Kaoru to stumble a bit.

Momoko imagined a net before her and shot it towards it. ''Goal!'' She exclaimed while laughing.

Kaoru came up to her and picked up the soccer ball ''Not bad, now it's my turn!'' She grinned and dribbled the soccer ball with her feet. ''Right back at you!'' Momoko smiled and ran up to her.

The two girls spent almost half an hour playing soccer with each other. They are pretty evenly matched but nevertheless, they are having fun. Both girls decided to rest up a bit before they go back to rest.

''Well, that was fun.'' Kaoru panted with a grin. Momoko wiped the sweat from her forehead and grinned back ''It sure was! We should practice once in a while. You really are the best athlete in our school.'' She remarked.

''I do my best to impress'' Kaoru chuckled. ''Now don't make your head too big Kaoru, you might float away from us.'' Momoko laughed. They were about to go back to the house but then their belts began to blink making Kaoru groan ''At this time?! Why didn't it alert us earlier where we were much more energized?!''

Momoko sighed ''Just answer it Kaoru.''

Kaoru grumbled and begrudgingly opened her compact. ''What is it this time Professor?'' She asked

''It's Princess this time girls. She's hypnotizing the people of New Townsville and the weird thing is they are all shopping and talking each other like they're friends! Still, it is bothersome and they are destroying each store they come across and take what they want. Go out there and stop her! The boys and Miyako are already on their way.'' The Professor explained before the screen switched to a clip where Princess is talking rather arrogantly and the people around her praising her. She then used her gun which let out a red light to a person, the said person screamed before the eyes glowed red and going to Princess's side.

''What is it that she wants this time?! I swear I'm going to kill that cat of hers if she kept us up every night again!'' Kaoru groaned while Momoko analyzed it _''Could it be because of what I said?''_

''Momoko! Let's transform!'' Kaoru called out while Momoko nodded.

'' **Powered Buttercup!''**

'' **Powerful Blossom!''**

'' **Powerpuff Girls Z!''**

Both of them flew towards the direction of Princess, not noticing a person staring at them wide-eyed.

 **With Dai (A few minutes earlier)**

''Well, looks like they're having fun,'' Dai smiled, watching at the two girls from above. ''They should be going up anytime now.'' He said to himself and he was right. He saw Kaoru picked up the soccer ball before going to the direction to their house. He put on a confused look when they stopped ''Why did they stop?''

He saw Kaoru grumbling and Momoko looking on intently at something ''What is that? A compact? But Kaoru doesn't own a make up! An apocalypse is coming if she does that!'' Dai exclaimed.

Then what he saw next made his brain fried. What he saw was his little sister, Kaoru, and his other sister in all but blood, Momoko, transform in his very eyes. _''WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK!?''_ Dai thought with his eyes almost bugging out of his socket.

'' _I-I-Is t-t-that w-who I t-think i-it was?!''_ Dai thought, shock filling his entire being. And he was correct, below him is none other than Buttercup of the PPGZ and what he assumed is Blossom as the other due to the orange hair. ''But she looks different….'' Dai whispered. Dai rubbed his eyes to ensure that it was all his imagination. He opened them and saw them fly, that very moment he knew that he was not seeing things.

''Is that what they are hiding? We are so going to talk about this when they got home.'' Dai said with a serious expression. _''Now what should I tell mom?''_ He thought before going back home.

 **Back with Momoko/Blossom and Kaoru/Buttercup**

''Now that I thought about it, do you even use your belt anymore for transformation?'' Buttercup asked while flying. Blossom shook her head in negative.

''The why keep it?'' Buttercup questioned her. ''I want to have some kind of communication to all of you. I learned my lesson at our last battle after all.'' Blossom answered her with a smile. Buttercup nodded and together they flew much faster.

''Hey, it's Bubbles and the boys!'' Blossom said ''Hey!''

Bubbles and the RRBZ, who are flying to the same destination, noticed them and immediately went to their side.

''Hey, so Princess was it?'' Brick asked. Blossom nodded ''Also known as Himeko from our class.'' The boys look on in surprise ''Himeko? That girl with glitters in her hair?'' Butch asked.

Buttercup nodded ''Yup, that's her.''

''So, she's a monster.'' Boomer said. ''She is _triggered_ to be a monster when her cat screams.'' Bubbles explained,

''Then why not just kill the cat?'' Butch said rather bluntly in which they all sweat dropped. ''Then we will probably be charge with animal abuse.'' Bubbles answered him with a disapproving look.

Nearing to their destination, an idea came to Bubbles's head ''Hey guys, why don't we do it? You know, the thing that we do every time when we came to the scene?'' Bubbles smiled. A light bulb lit up in Buttercup and Blossom's head ''Sure! Though I expected that line from Blossom, Bubbles.'' Buttercup snickered.

Blossom rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless ''Hey! I still can't deny how cool we look that way. Besides, it's been a while.''

The RRBZ looks confused ''What do you mean girls?'' Brick asked, still getting used to being a hero.

''Just follow our lead boys.'' Blossom grinned and together they spotted Princess laughing her usual…laugh.

 **With Himeko/Princess**

''Now that I have many friends, everyone will surely notice me as the one with the most friends in the world!'' Princess laughed excitedly of the idea of standing out. Having so many _friends_ will definitely help her reach that and no one will deny it!

''Hold it right there!'' A voice shouted from above. ''Hm?'' Princess stopped laughing to look who it was.

''The fighting power science legend!'' The PPGZ and RRBZ started their introduction.

''Powerpuff Girls Z!''

''Rowdyruff Boys Z!''

They declared as they posed making Princess growled at them. The six of them look so cool and heroic which definitely caught the attention of the people who weren't hypnotized started to whisper at each other.

''Since when did we have boy heroes in our town?''

''Who cares! It brings me comfort that we have three new people protecting us.''

''Whoa! Is that Blossom?''

''Yeah, she looks different.''

''Wow! That definitely feels good'' Boomer declared while letting out a laugh, breaking their pose.

''Not bad at all boys.'' Buttercup remarked. Bubbles giggled ''See, I told you it will be fun.''

Butch smirked ''I guess it's not so bad on the good side right bro?''

Brick nodded and grinned ''I could get used to this.'' Blossom laughed ''Welcome to the team boys.''

''How dare you ignore me!'' Princess shouted making them look at her. Buttercup looks bored ''We defeated you _plenty_ of times with just us already Princess. What makes it different today? Especially if we had three more people to add into your collection of defeats from us.''

Princess turned red in anger ''I don't care about that! This time I will surely defeat you and with my friends this time!'' She smirked and gestured all the people she hypnotized.

''More like puppets if you ask me.'' Butch snorted. Princess's smirk turned into a sly one ''Aren't you three are pretty handsome, I could use some handsome people as my friends.'' She batted her eyelashes

Brick gagged ''As if we'll be your friends you stupid crone!''

Princess just revealed her gun and pointed it to the boys ''I can…with this!'' She fired it and a red ray came out and was heading towards the boys, who quickly dodged the said light.

''This girl is desperate!'' Brick declared and kept dodging the beams.

''Now why can't she make friends in a nice way'' Bubbles puffed her cheeks. Apparently, Princess heard her and glared ''Because if you ask _nicely_ just as you said, they will look at you weirdly and just shy away!'' She snorted. The others paid no mind and look at her like she was just crazy. ''Then you are probably not meant to be friends with them.'' Blossom said nonchalantly.

Princess turned red and looked at Blossom angrily ''So are you saying that I will probably be friendless like this for the rest of my life?!''

Blossom float towards her but Buttercup stopped her ''Wait Blossom! It's dangerous!'' She warned her, but Blossom shook her head ''Let me take care of it, after all-it is my fault for making her like this.'' Blossom answered her green sister who looked at her with bewilderment, as well as Bubbles and the RRBZ. _''Her fault?''_ They thought

Princes glared as Blossom flew closer to her ''I'll be your friend.'' Blossom smiled, the whole surroundings were quiet when she said that, suddenly hell makes its presence known.

''WHAT?!'' All of them yelled at Blossom' statement, even Princess who looks stupefied but then her look became observant. ''Hmmmm…You look kind of familiar? Do I know you from somewhere?'' Princess said, in a rare moment of intelligence. Blossom looks on in surprise before chuckling nervously ''I don't think we've met before.''

'' _Did Blossom hit her head or something?''_ Buttercup jaw dropped. Blossom, out of all people except for them probably, is willing to be friend with _Princess_?! Otherwise known as Himeko from their class! She can't really imagine Blossom and Princess becoming friends as she groaned ''This is giving me a headache.'' She murmured.

''Even I can't believe Blossom would be willing to be friends with her. I admit that Princess can be pretty….snobbish and manipulative.'' Bubbles commented. Even the kind and loving Bubbles doesn't approve of being friends with Princess/Himeko.

''That's a whole new other level of nice.'' Brick muttered, his brothers nodding at his statement.

''Why do you want to be friends with me?'' Princess said rather snobbishly. Bubbles restrained Buttercup for beating her up and saying she should let Blossom handle it. ''Look, she's lowering her guard down. If she attempts something to Blossom, we'll be here to support her.''

'' _Earlier she's going on and on about wanting to be friends and now she's questioning me/Blossom as to why I/she want to be friends? Talk about mental problem.''_ Blossom and Buttercup thought

Cutting her thoughts off, Blossom smiled warmly and said ''I can show you what real friends are! You don't need to hypnotize these people to have friends. Would you really want mindless people to be your friends? Because if I were you, I would rather be friendless than have mindless ones behind my back.''

Princess actually took in on what her said _''This….Blossom fella looks genuine. Should I accept?''_ She then looked behind the people behind her who chanted her name repeatedly while praising _'' Nah, I would rather stand out than be friends to someone who would probably stand out more than me.''_

Princess flew circled around Blossom as if observing her. ''Ummmm….'' Blossom thought with a sweat dropped _''Maybe this is not a good idea at all.''_ If only she knew how right she was at that thought.

''Sure I would like to be friends with you.'' Princess smiled but with a malicious glint in her eyes. _''If I can hit her with my gun, I will have a friend that stands out_ _ **with**_ _me! We'll be known as the Best BFF's like in the world! That way, I can control her without her showing off much more than me!''_

Princess bought out her right hand for Blossom to shake who looks at her surprisingly. _''Wow, she accepted. But something tells me she's up to something.''_ Bubbles, Buttercup and the RRBZ thought while they readied their weapons in case something happens.

Blossom narrowed her eyes but relented and comes closer to her to shake her hand as a sign of friendship.

Brick noticed the shuffling of Princess's left hand and knew right away what was going to happen next. ''Blossom watch out!'' He yelled. As soon as Brick yelled, Princess took out her gun with her left hand and immediately shot Blossom.

''Blossom!'' Bubbles shouted. Blossom can't be affected by Princess's gun, can't she? But the distance was too close…it would be impossible to dodge that. It would be a load of trouble if Blossom _did_ get hypnotized. They can't really hurt her... Buttercup gritted her teeth and charged towards Princess but an attack stopped her abruptly.

'' **White Choco Shoot!''**

A yo-yo flung around Princess who shrieked in surprise as she was thrown away due to the power.

''Blossom?'' Bubbles looked at her worriedly. Blossom was shaking and seems to be sweating.

''Hey hag, you ok?'' Brick and the others flew towards her side. ''Whoa Blossom! Your eyes! They're a bit red!'' Boomer exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her eyes and it was indeed red and not only that, it was glowing. ''Must be from Princess's gun. We better finish this quick, I'm quiet tired already I don't know why though…'' Blossom panted. They decided to ask her later in the lab and focused their sight to Princess who was in a daze.

''Quick! Let's attack her while she's open!'' Butch exclaimed. **''Exploding Notes Attack!''** Musical notes appeared from Butch's flute and floated their way to Princess

'' **Blazing Shoot!''** Brick charged up his beyblade making red particles surround it as he shot it towards Princess.

'' **Arrow Strike!''** Boomer charged up his arrow and fired it at the same time Brick threw his beyblade.

'' **Swing Sonic!'** Buttercup swung her hammer creating a green energy heading towards Princess.

With all the attacks raining towards her, Princess was immediately knocked out-falling in the sky in the process and that's when Bubbles made her move.

'' **Bubble Catcher!''**

Bubbles bought out a big bubble which caught Princess just in time. Blossom sighed ''Finally…'' She whispered, the glowing red of her eyes disappeared slowly but there was still a tint of it. ''Let's go to the Professor so we can bring her back to normal.'' She said.

''We still need to bring her to her house afterwards.'' Buttercup whined.

'' _Maybe being a hero does have its own cons.''_ The boys thought.

 **At the Professor's lab**

Professor Utonium started to turn back Princess as the others talked about the recent happenings, which is how Blossom didn't get hypnotized the moment Princess fired her gun.

''That was pretty reckless of you Blossom.'' Professor Utonium said ''How could you let your guard down?''

Blossom sighed and held her head in pain ''I'm sorry Professor, it won't happen again.''

Seeing that Blossom is not in the mood for some scolding, Buttercup came to her side and looked at her a bit worried''So Blossom, how did you escape Princess's shot?'' Buttercup asked, sensing maybe a change of subject will do the trick. ''It is pretty impossible to dodge in that range.''

Blossom squinted her red tinted eyes in pain and confusion ''I…really don't know. The moment Brick yelled at me, I guess…my instincts reacted. Next thing I knew when Princess shot that red beam at me, it disappeared and my eyes hurt like hell.'' She started to get a bit dizzy and stumbled a bit. Thankfully, Brick caught her just in time ''Be careful hag. We don't want you collapsing all of a sudden now.'' He said. He was trying to not sound like he was worried but it was kind of hard to resist. Thankfully, Blossom is not in the mood for teasing right now.

''I think all of you should get home and rest. All of you especially Blossom need it.'' Professor Utonium said after finishing reverting Princess to Himeko.

Butch nodded ''Yeah, we still have that practice match tomorrow. You'll be alright there, right princess?'' He called Blossom. Blossom shakily got out of Brick's grip and smiled at Butch ''I'll be fine. A good night's rest should do the trick.''

''But you have to get Himeko back to her house first.'' Ken reminded them. ''All of the people she hypnotized are probably back to their old self.'' Ken gestured the screen where people are holding their head in confusion before continuing on life's way. All of them sighed in exhaustion and relief ''Sure Ken, don't remind us that.'' Buttercup groaned. This girl is making them work double; fighting her, reverting her back to normal and then getting her home. Man she felt like a bodyguard which is troublesome especially if it's Himeko.

''Let's do this already, I'm worried that any moment now Blossom would collapse.'' Bubbles said, gripping her bubble wand tightly in concern while Butch and Boomer started to carry Himeko. They look at Blossom and Bubbles was right. She doesn't look like she was paying attention since she didn't respond to Bubbles and from the way she is swaying and her eyes drooping, unconsciousness can come anytime for the orange head.

''Need me to carry you?'' Buttercup whispered to her, out of earshot of anybody. She still has to keep her tough exterior. She got a bit irritated when Blossom didn't respond. Buttercup touched her shoulder and that seems to get her mind out of the gutter.

''W-what? I'm sorry could you repeat what you said?'' Blossom asked shaking her head; her eyes now back to the way it should be.

Buttercup frowned and just said ''Let's bring Himeko to her house and go home.''

'' _Home…''_ Blossom smiled and nodded. The six heroes of New Townsville started to get on their way hastily, all of them fatigued from the previous fight.

''I still can't believe that a catis the cause of her transformation'' Brick shook his head, ridiculed by the idea. He sighed, he has seen and known weirder things. A monkey talking, guys with green skin, heck they were made of the girls' DNA and Mojo's hair! So yeah, this shouldn't surprise him at all.

''Why not just kill the freaking cat...'' Butch muttered. Bubbles exhaled in exhaustion''Like I told you Butch, that's an abuse of animals.''

''Then let's send it to another planet.'' Buttercup grunted. Bubbles just shook her head in exasperation and didn't say anything.

Boomer noticed Blossom slightly lowering down her flight before going back up again. ''Blossom, are you sure you're ok?'' He asked.

Blossom smiled at him, _''rather tiredly though…''_ Boomer thought. ''I'm fine Boomer. Anyways, looks like we're here guys.'' She said and all of them fly towards Himeko's bedroom where they lay her in her bed.

''Can't we just hide her cat or something?'' Buttercup said, her eyes pleading. Bubbles sigh and pulled Buttercup using her arm ''Let's go home Buttercup.''

Buttercup exhaled but nodded. She looked at Blossom who was looking normal now with the slight fatigue evident to her body and eyes. ''Let's go home Blossom, I don't want them to be suspicious why we are taking so long.'' Buttercup pointed out. Blossom nodded and the six heroes bid their farewell to each other as they went home to rest.

 **Kaoru's house**

Momoko and Kaoru quickly entered the door of the house and were surprised to see Mitsuko cleaning up the kitchen.

''Hey girls, Dai told me you two went to a mini market to buy something.'' Mitsuko told them. Momoko and Kaoru look confused. A mini market? Why did Dai-niisan told her that?

Deciding to use this excuse, Momoko nodded her head and said ''Yeah, we got a bit hungry playing soccer and went to buy some snacks. Don't worry though, it was just close by.''

Mitsuko nodded with a smile ''Sure, but don't do it too much. Night time is still dangerous for young girls like you.'' She said in a stern voice.

''Ok mom we know. We better go to my room now and get some rest before taking a bath.'' Kaoru said. Mitsuko nodded and let them be.

''Why did you think Dai-niisan said that?'' Momoko whispered to Kaoru. Kaoru shrugged ''I don't know. We can't just ask him or he'll get suspicious.''

''He's already suspicious enough for telling Aunt Mitsuko we're going to the mini market.'' Momoko shook her head. Could it be that Dai somehow knew about their secret identity?

Momoko focused her mind, she and Kaoru need some sleep after all so together they entered Kaoru's room but looks like somebody is behind the door.

''Onii-chan?'' Kaoru blinked at his brother who was reading some comics ''What are you doing in my room?''

Dai closed the comics and looked at them seriously ''I'm here in your room for some explanation.'' Both girls started to sweat, they did transform in an open space so it is possible that he saw. But maybe it was something else so they first decided to act dumb.

''What do you mean Dai-niisan?'' Momoko asked with a sweet smile but Dai's expression didn't change.

''You two should know what I mean, _Buttercup''_ He looked at Kaoru '' _Blossom._ '' He then switches his gaze to Momoko.

Momoko and Kaoru look on with wide eyes in shock as they looked at each other. _''Oh boy…This is bad.''_

* * *

''So you've been hiding it to us for one whole _year?_ '' Dai exclaimed. Momoko and Kaoru told him how they became the PPGZ and also Momoko added in her hidden power as well. She really couldn't lie about it and just decided to tell him why she came for a sleepover.

''And you're telling me that you hid your power from everyone for 5 whole years so that's why Blossom looks different?'' Dai said to Momoko who nodded shamefully.

Dai plopped onto Kaoru's bed while running a hand to his hair ''This…is a lot to take in.'' He admitted. Momoko and Kaoru looked down as they didn't say anything.

'' _But at least they told me the truth. The only thing I can do now is…keep it.''_ Dai looked at them thoughtfully and chuckled, making both girls looks up to him questioningly. Dai smiled and ruffled both of their hair ''Don't worry, your secrets safe with me.'' Momoko and Kaoru beamed at him as Momoko lunged at Dai to hug him.

Dai laugh ''Also Momoko, forget about your parents. If they don't accept you, then hell with them!'' He exclaimed ''You deserve better than that after all. You are always welcome here.''

Momoko looked at him admiringly _''He's the best brother anyone could ask for…I'm so thankful that he is so understanding.''_

Dai then looked at Kaoru and gave her a funny look ''Now, how were _you_ able to hide your identity for so long?'' Kaoru snorted ''All of you are don't enter my room too much so I decided to take advantage of it.''

Dai chuckled ''So that's why we also receive some time to time complaints that you are skipping school. Going to the infirmary huh?'' He teased.

''I did it to protect this city!'' Kaoru shouted while crossing her arms. Dai laughed and wrestled her ''Now that's my little sister. Strong yet still so young.''

Kaoru fought back as the two sibling started to fight each other. Momoko laughed and said ''Well, I should take a bath first then.'' The two seemed to hear her as they continued their match while Momoko walked off.

One thought crossed to Dai's mind though _''Is that why you are crying in the bathroom these past days Momoko?''_

 **With Momoko**

Momoko sighed peacefully, the warm water splashing against her and calming her mind. This has been a…stressful night. First is the strange event that happened earlier with Princess.

'' _How did I counter attack that beam anyway…''_ She thought to herself. Momoko touched her eye in wonder. Did she unlock a secret power or something? If she did, why does it hurt so much? Usually unlocking powers doesn't hurt _too_ much, but the pain that she felt and the dizziness that comes after was on a _whole_ other level. Heck her eyes even turned _red_ momentarily!

''Was it because of the color of the beam?'' She muttered while cleaning herself up. Did she…absorbed the beam or something? This is hurting her head too much when she thinks about it so she decided to think about it in a later date.

Next is Dai finding out their alter ego. Man, that was a shocking one and probably one of the most nerve-wrecking moments she has ever experience in her life. What would Professor say if she and Kaoru told him that Dai knew their secret identity. _''Probably create a tantrum or perhaps a memory eraser machine or something.''_ She chuckled. Nah, she's sure the Professor will understand. After all, he did accept her even after deceiving them ever since the PPGZ started. So no problem there. Then her thoughts gradually turned to her family.

''Mom….Dad….Kuriko….'' Momoko whispered. She misses her family so much. Sure she has Kaoru's family cheering her up but…she also has some happy memories with her own ones too. Heck playing with Shou reminded her when she and Kuriko were playing together. Do they even think about her?

Time's up for her thoughts, she didn't want to stay in the bathroom for too long now. But one's thing for sure, Momoko smiled and thought of Dai.

 _Brothers can really be keepers of everything. Secrets, protection, problems, etc. You can open up to them and they will still understand. Sure they can tease a lot that will make you explode in annoyance but….They sure can keep everything to themselves._

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter guys! I have so many ideas for this story and I can't wait to share them all with you! Remember to R &R and Favorite! Love you all!**


	11. True Skills

**Hey Guys! I'm back with Chapter 10! I hope all of you will like this chapter. I honestly thought this chapter is going to get a bit intense but looks like I'll be moving that in the next chapter. Anyways, as usual ready your gadgets and get on with the reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: True Skills**

''Momoko! Wake up!'' A voice yelled, shaking Momoko out of her dreamless sleep. Momoko groaned and groggily opened her eyes. ''Kaoru?'' She yawned while getting up from her bed. Both girls are now sleeping on separate beds though the bed is lower than Kaoru's since it doesn't have a stand. It was also small. but big enough for one person to sleep in. Mitsuko surprised her with the second bed which is used for emergencies like a sleepover. Needless to say, she was thankful for her kindness and promised to take care of it as long as she was here.

''It's not every day you wake up early in the morning.'' Momoko said, rubbing her eyes. ''I know it's our practice match but isn't that too much excitement?''

Kaoru rolled her eyes ''It's been a while since I've played soccer Momoko, and it is pretty rare for a girl to play one. So I'm a bit excited to play with you especially last night.'' She said while stretching her body into awakening.

Momoko cranked her neck ''You have a point there, it is a bit hard holding back my skills in sports.'' She looked down ''I never realized I've been following my parents heeds like a puppy.''

Kaoru glanced at her '' That doesn't matter, what matters is that you've finally stopped fooling yourself and fight for it.''

''Thank Kaoru'' Momoko smiled while Kaoru nodded. A knock on the door interrupted their morning exercise ''Kaoru! Momoko! Breakfast is ready!''

''Can you believe that in 2 days, it will be a week since you've stayed here?'' Kaoru grinned at her. Momoko nodded ''Time flies fast when you're happy I guess.''

Both girls walked out of the door and were greeted by Dai and Mitsuko. ''Good morning girls! Shou is still asleep so we can have breakfast first. I can always save some up for him.'' Mitsuko said, setting up the table for the girls and Dai.

''So, excited for your practice match?'' Dai asked, chewing the delicious breakfast made by his mother.

Momoko grinned ''You bet! But this one over here was _too_ excited.'' She gestured to Kaoru who already ate half of her food. ''I was really surprise for her to wake me up since Kaoru is a heavy sleeper.''

Dai looks surprise too ''Wow, she woke up _earlier_ than you? Well, that's a bad sign.''

Kaoru scowled at her brother ''Yeah yeah, tease me all you want but nothing can drain the excitement from me.'' She said, finishing up her food before standing up. ''I'll go take a bath first Momoko. Don't forget to bring your own soccer attire. The coach said someone will take our measurements for our jerseys before having the practice match.'' Kaoru reminded her.

''Yes, _Onee-chan_.'' Said orange head stuck out her tongue to her in which Kaoru curled her lips at her before going away.

Dai laughed and said ''I noticed you look pretty tired than Kaoru last night. Did you hurt yourself or something?'' Momoko noticed the real truth behind his words _''Probably about our fight with Princess.''_

Momoko smiled and nodded ''Yeah, I'm fine Dai-niisan, just needs to stop being a bit too reckless now.''

Dai nodded with a smile, sending a signal to Momoko. _''Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it. Just be careful ok?''_

Momoko got the signal and giggled, glancing sideways at Mitsuko who was eating; not noticing the signals sent between Dai and Momoko.

''Momoko? It's your turn to take a bath now.'' Kaoru yelled across the hallway after almost 15 minutes of conversing and for Kaoru taking a bath.

''Be right there!'' Momoko yelled back and finished up her breakfast. ''Food is as great as always Aunt Mitsuko.'' Mitsuko smiled, waving off the compliment ''It was nothing Momoko. I'm happy to make food to someone as friendly as you.''

Momoko just grinned and nodded at her, no words needs to be spoken between the two. Momoko looked up to her as a mother while Mitsuko looked up to Momoko like a daughter. That's the understanding between the two of them and they could never be much happier.

Momoko started to walk towards the bathroom with excited thoughts _''I can't wait to show them my true skills!''_

* * *

''Hey! Have you heard? There are 3 new heroes in our town! And they are working together with the PPGZ''

''Yeah I heard about it! They are also 3 boys ! I heard they were so cool and handsome!''

''Didn't they look like a bit of the PPGZ?''

''Now that I thought about it, they _do_ have some similarities.''

''Well, speaking of the PPGZ, have you seen _Blossom?!''_

''Yeah I saw her! I was hiding on one of the buildings and couldn't take my eyes off of her!''

''She's gone to some drastic changes neh?''

''Yeah, but why only her? What about Bubbles and Buttercup?''

''Who cares! They still have that chemistry when I saw them fight last night! They were awesome!''

The RRBZ sweat dropped at the gossip going around their classroom. _''So, this is what it's like being a hero?''_ They looked at the girls and noticed that they were chatting to each other animatedly, probably used to the gossip around them.

''Aren't you a bit bothered when they talk about your alter ego like that?'' Boomer whispered. Momoko snickered ''You will all get use to it. Why? Does it bother you?'' She teased them.

''N-No! It's just…weird'' Brick muttered. Miyako giggled ''Yeah, it bothers you.''

''So, you excited for the practice match later on?'' Butch smirked. Momoko ignored the smugness she heard in his tone ''You bet! Kaoru and I got some practice last night so you better get ready.''

''Me and my boys will kick your butt.'' Butch retorted, slanging his arms around his brothers.

''I will make sure you eat your words pigtail'' Kaoru glared at him. Butch flipped his air in an annoying away ''I like to see you try tomboy.''

''Now now, stop it you two'' Miyako said amusingly. The greens huffed and looked away.

''So Momoko, you feeling ok after yesterday?'' Boomer asked, the others also look at her for answers. Momoko smiled at them brightly ''I'm feeling ok now don't worry. I told you a good night's rest is what all it takes for me to be energized''

Boomer smiled softly ''I'm glad…'' His eyes staring at her affectionately. Momoko tilted her head at him but couldn't help but admire Boomer's continuous care towards her.

Brick and Butch cough at their blue brother who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. _''Boomer really shows that he care. That's so sweet of him.''_ Momoko smiled softly at the sheepish looking Boomer.

Kaoru then noticed a certain brown haired girl coming towards them ''Rich spoiled brat alert.'' Kaoru informed them in a whisper.

All of them whipped their heads to see Himeko coming towards them. _''What now?''_ They groaned. Himeko seems to be staring intently at one particular person.

Kaoru raises her eyebrow suspiciously _''Why is she looking at Momoko like that?''_ Momoko furrowed her forehead in confusion _''What does she want now?''_ She thought tiredly. She doesn't want another Himeko/Princess mess just before her practice match start later on. She took a deep breath and greeted her.

''What's up?''

Himeko stuck out her nose up in the air as if everyone will do her bidding. ''Hello, Momoko'' She greeted Momoko, purposely ignoring the others around her. Momoko blinked, _''Is this girl for real?''_ Nevertheless, she nodded in greeting.

'' _Still cool huh? Well, let me make her face go into shock.''_ Himeko simpered. She bought out a red expensive looking letter and gave it to Momoko. Momoko blinked in confusion bu accepted it a bit cautious ''What is this?''

Himeko smiled, which is pretty creepy in the sight of others''I would like to invite you for lunch this Monday at my house.'' She said, making everyone's brain stop their function. Did they hear right?

''W-what?'' Momoko sputtered out, her eyes huge in shock making Himeko smirk in satisfaction before turning into a smile ''I thought about what you said and decided that you're right.''

'' _Did Himeko…as in snobbish spoiled rich brat Himeko admits someone is right?''_ Kaoru jaw dropped. This is a complete 360 degree turn of her personality, she smells something fishy around her and a glance by Miyako confirmed it. They scrutinize her carefully to see if she has something fishy to show but it looks like it was genuine, but their instincts are telling so otherwise.

''So why not be friends from someone who showed me the wrongs of my ways?'' Himeko continued while waiting for Momoko's answer. All of Momoko's friends dismissed it, probably thinking Momoko would decline it.

However, said orange girl was too shock to answer her. She was too busy making her brain function again. _''Is this my punishment because of last night?''_ She whimpered in her thoughts but sigh. Why not give her a chance though? If her friends and the Professor gave her a chance after a year of hiding, why not Himeko too? Seeing that Momoko was too shock because of what she said, Kaoru decided to answer for her.

''Yeah, I don't thin-'' Kaoru was cut off by Momoko ''Sure I'll go with you.''

''What?!'' Her friend shouted while Himeko curled her lips into a smirk and nodded as she walked away.

''Momoko! You can't be serious about going to that….that snobbish rascal!'' Kaoru whispered to her thinking she was doing something unreasonable.

''What were you thinking Momoko?'' Miyako asked. Heck even Miyako can't take Himeko's personality.

''Are you freaking sick or something?'' Butch asked. ''What are you playing this time hag?'' Brick pursued his lip.

Boomer saw the irritated expression of Momoko and decided to cut the questions ''Guys! Let her take a breathing room sheesh, she can't answer your question at the same time you know!''

Momoko gave Boomer a thankful look before glancing back at them ''I just thought that why not give her a chance. After all, you all gave me a chance to show my true self so why not her too?''

Kaoru's nose wrinkled ''But yours are different. Himeko does not hide herself. That's her true personality.''

Momoko sighed ''Calm down Kaoru,'' A glint was then seen in her eyes ''Besides, she never said I couldn't bring some friends now right?'' She winked.

Everyone has a look of realization on their face and then Brick chuckled ''That's clever hag, real clever.''

Momoko grinned ''Thank you Brick, your compliment is appreciated.'' She said it in a different accent causing all of them to laugh.

The door opened revealing Ms. Keane ''Ok, for those who have joined the soccer club, the practice match will be after your lunch break so all of you should prepare.'' Those who have joined the soccer club nodded their heads in understanding. ''Now, let's start the lesson for today!''

 **After Lunch Break**

''So Momoko, ready to head out?'' Kaoru asked her little sister in all but blood. She was dressed in dark green shorts and white jersey with green outlines on top. She also wore her black and green soccer shoes paired with white knee length socks. Both girls were in the changing room after eating lunch break with their friends. Miyako wished them luck and apologized for not being into sports too much. Both of them shrugged it off and said it was ok. They all have difference after all.

''Sorry I took so long.'' Momoko said sheepishly. She was dressed in black shorts paired with magenta colored jersey. She is also using her black soccer shoes with white outlines, paired with the same white knee length socks like Kaoru.

''I never thought I see the day _you_ joined soccer.'' Kaoru shook her head. Momoko laugh ''Faint in shock when Miyako will be the one to join.''

Kaoru shrugged ''Eh, you got a point there.'' She then grinned excitedly ''Let's go!''

Momoko curled her lips into a smile _''This is so exciting! I'm finally going to show them my true skills!''_ She followed Kaoru out of the changing and both girl soccer players started to head to the field.

''Hey, It's Butch and the others!'' Momoko pointed out to them ''Hey! Over here!'' She exclaimed, waving at the RRBZ and Natsuki

The boys wherein they are dressed in their own soccer attire with their respective colors: Butch has green, Boomer has blue, Brick is red, and Natsuki's brown.

''Hey girls,'' Natsuki nodded in greet while resuming his warm ups. Momoko sent him a small smile and returned the nod.

Continuing his stretching, Butch let out a small smirk ''Ready to get a beat down?'' Kaoru scoffed ''As if! I'll show you what real skills are!''

Brick and Boomer shook their heads at the greens and continued their exercises. While exercising, Momoko couldn't contain the excitement running through her veins. _''This is it! God, I can't wait to play again. I hope I didn't get rusty though but who knows? Last night was pretty much exhausting so I have to train my endurance it seems.''_ Momoko then saw Miyako by the window watching, she waved at the blue eyed girl who immediately waved back with what she assumes a smile. Yup, she didn't make the wrong decision of showing her true self. Before she became one of the Powerpuff Girls Z, she used to practice soccer in her own room but she stopped it when she was hit by the white light.

'' _To be honest, the white light actually made me stronger than before. Maybe it has unlocked some of my powers?''_ Momoko thought but then a loud whistle rang through her ear. It's time to start.

All of the people who joined the soccer club circled around the two coaches right away. ''Alright players! Before we start, have all of you given your measurement for your jerseys?'' With everyone's nod he continued ''Alright then! Let's start with some drills before a practice match. I will be assessing you and decide who will have a match with whom.''

Kaoru and Momoko looked at each other with an excited grin. Butch smirked while Brick and Boomer started to get pumped up. Natsuki's hand twitch every now and then as he kept stealing glances to the pink eyed player.

''Let's start with some drills!''

 **A Few Drills Later**

''She's pretty good right Akira?'' The coach said to the other one. ''The orange head one?'' Akira, the second coach asked. He looked at Momoko with scrutinizing eyes, the girl was passing and scoring the ball with unbelievable precision however, she is looking rather fatigued. ''You got a point there Agata. She has real skills, her weakness will be her endurance though.''

The coach now known as Agata grinned '' That's what we are here for. She can be a beast in the soccer field. She'll make an excellent addition when we train her in endurance.'' He then switched his gaze to Kaoru who was catching the ball with her chest before quickly kicking it to Natsuki. They were doing a Shooting Agility Drill. ''She is still as amazing as ever. Kaoru may not have Momoko's precision, but she definitely makes up for it by her endurance and experience.''

Akira hummed in agreement ''Both seems to also excel in speed, strength and awareness.'' Agata chuckled ''Never thought these girls can almost beat half of the soccer club. They're girls for Christ sake!''

Akira rolled his eyes ''Even if they're girls, you can't deny the skills those two have. I can only imagine what will happen when those two team up''

Agata nodded in agreement then switched his gaze to Butch who was weaving through the cones with ease ''That new guy, he's also good, almost as good as Kaoru and Momoko. He has shown great agility too.''

''Doesn't he look like a bit of Kaoru though?'' Akira observed. Agata tilted his head and shrugged ''Hmmmm they got the same eye and hair color but that's it. Don't worry about it too much. I heard his brothers are those two.'' He pointed out Brick and Boomer who were playing the Diamond Shooting Drill.

Akira watched as Brick caught the ball Boomer kicked and they immediately switched positions. ''Those two are pretty even. They seem to have a knack for catching the ball though. In terms of being an attacker, I can say they are better than any one of the boys here except for Butch and Natsuki.'' Akira analyzed.

Speaking of Natsuki, he is doing pretty well catching up to Butch while weaving through the cones. Too bad Butch is much faster than him and already beat him to it. Natsuki gritted his teeth in anger and even challenged Butch for another round, in which Butch smirked and nodded. When doing drills, both coach let the players challenge whoever they want as long as they keep doing the drills assigned to them.

''Natsuki sure is fired up. I never seen him so pumped like that.'' Agata raised his eyebrow. ''Yeah, usually he's so calm and cool when playing soccer. This could be a great benefit to him…or would lead to his downfall.'' Akira commented at the obvious rivalry of Natsuki and Butch.

'' _This guy is not bad.''_ Natsuki thought, gritting his teeth as he tried o go faster and faster swerving through the cones. Due to his anger, he kicked the ball too much causing it to roll away. _''Damn it!''_

Butch observed Natsuki _''This Natsuki is good,''_ Then he saw Natsuki's ball roll further away from him, causing him to shake his head in amusement. _''But I'm better.''_ With that, he won the drill again and decided to take a breather.

Agata decided it was enough drills for now and blow his whistle ''Alright you brats! You can all stop the drills now and take a water break. After the break, we will decide who you will match up with and your team for the practice match.'' The players in the soccer club rolled their eyes. It was just day 1 of the club and their coach is already calling them a brat.

''Phew! That was some warm up.'' Boomer lay on the grass while relaxing under the sun's warmth touch. He hummed cheerfully, he loves the nature around him. It always calms him no matter what, even if he's angry, tired, or sad.

Brick and Butch eyes twitched at the action of their blue brother and was about to scold him for being so nature loving until Momoko lay beside him, also enjoying the touch of the sun.

''You're telling me.'' Momoko giggled while panting. Sweat is clearly everywhere on her body making her skin shine a bit. ''It's been a long time since I have exercised like that.''

Brick and Butch quickly kept their mouth shut and just drank their water. ''I gotta say, I missed this drills and matches. We have been busy ever since last year.'' Kaoru commented, gulping on her own water.

Momoko hummed and continued to stare at the blue sky above her. Sometimes she wonders just how vast the blue sky is. It seems so limitless and…free. Can she be like that? She sighed blissfully and closed her eyes. She doesn't have time to be all poetic or something, it's better to enjoy her surrounding as the wind blew making the moisture dripping from her body gone bit by bit. It feels so relaxing having the wind blow her exhaustion away.

''Looks like you and Kaoru have some fans hag'' Brick's voice came to her senses as Momoko lazily opened her one eye ''Hm?''

Brick pointed the school building, taking notice of the boys staring at the only girls of the soccer club. Momoko tilted her head at the direction making some of the boys look away. Kaoru wrinkled her nose but didn't comment on it. She was probably used to it by now.

Momoko gave a grin. ''Looks like we're not the only one.'' The RRBZ looked closer and also saw some girls staring at them, admiration clearly seen in their faces. _''Girls…''_ Brick thought, a bit disgusted. Show a bit of sweat and talent and they are probably all over you. Good thing the PPGZ weren't like that.

Boomer flushed a bit by the attention and just continued laying down beside Momoko, everyone not noticing him scooting a bit closer to her.

Butch scoffed ''Don't they have anything else to do?'' He said exasperatedly.

''Hey! No dozing off!'' Agata yelled at the two who are settling in the soft grass. Boomer and Momoko were startled at the loud voice and looked at the source. He then quirked an eyebrow ''Are you two together or something?''

Just then, everyone noticed how close Boomer is to Momoko; Brick and Butch gave him disapproving look while Kaoru shook her head in amusement. Dai will surely throw a fit when he see this.

In a certain school, a particular green haired person sneezed ''My big brother senses are tingling.'' He muttered before going back to whatever he was doing.

Back to the field, Boomer sports a full blown blush and immediately stood up ''S-Sorry sir! It was my fault I started it.'' Agata looked at the blushing teen before exploding in laughter. Boomer looks confused yet embarrassed at the same time, he just simply offered his hand to Momoko making Momoko grab his hand with a smile and small 'thank you'

Kaoru sweat dropped, her coach from last year never change. Agata stopped laughing while putting away a fake tear from his eye. ''You don't need to be so stiff boy! I was just messing with you'' He smiled in a laid back way but then turned serious ''But I'm still serious that there will be no one dozing off after a long term of drills. It will make your exercise useless if you just dozed off.''

Boomer nodded. _''I guess he's not so bad.''_ He thought. Momoko then spoke up ''We understand coach. Sorry about that.''

Agata nodded and let out a grin ''So…''

The company turned awkward with no one talking. They kept looking at each other as if someone will break this sudden silence. A vein popped at Kaoru's head 'Oh for goodness sake! Why are you still here coach? You already told the two to stop dozing off. What else do you need to say?'' She exclaimed.

Agata laughed again. _''This guy sure loves his laugh…''_ The RRBZ and Momoko sweat dropped.

Agata walked closer to Kaoru and flicked her forehead ''Now I see you didn't change.''

''Same to you…'' Kaoru rubbed her forehead. Agata chuckled ''Anyways, I came here to tell you did great at the drills despite being newcomers.'' He gesture towards the boys and Momoko.

Agata then looked specifically at Momoko ''I knew I saw you from time to time at this school, so why did you join now?'' He said.

''I just thought it will be fun to join one since Kaoru seems to enjoy it so much.'' Momoko answered rather innocently. The corner of Agata's eyes crinkled ''Hmmmm…I see. A fan perhaps?'' He shifted his gaze to Kaoru ''This girl is the star athlete of the club so I can see why you decided to join''

Butch raised his eyebrows ''Star athlete huh? I'll make sure to take it from her then.''

Agata laughed while Kaoru glared ''You got some guts kid. I saw great potential from you while you do those drills. Things are getting exciting here.'' Agata grinned and went back to Momoko ''You also got some great skills, almost toe-to-toe to Kaoru here. I assumed you also know your own weakness right?'' From what he observed, Momoko seems to be a bright and observant girl and he was right when Momoko gave him a nod.

''Thank you coach, I'll do my best to overcome that weakness'' She smiled. Agata nodded then turned his gaze to Brick and Boomer ''Both of you are also good, much better than most of the players here. I can also definitely assign you two for being a goalkeeper. Keep up the good work and be ready for the practice match later on.'' He commented.

Brick and Boomer nodded in thanks. ''Well, I got to get going, still need to give some advice at the players around here.'' Agata said before walking away.

''Our coach seems really lively.'' Brick said.

''At least he knows what he's doing.'' Butch remarked. With that, they continued resting and conversing with each other, unknown that someone is watching them.

 **With Natsuki**

Natsuki gazed at the blue eyed teen laying beside Momoko ''So, he thinks he can get closer to her huh?'' His eyes flickering in mischief ''We'll see about that.''

He then looked around the field ''Looks like we need to spice things up.'' His shadow started flickering and red eyes appeared on it before closing.

 **After the Water Break**

''Alright! Time's up for the break!'' All players stopped their break and faced their coach, excitement on their faces. Agata chuckled at that and continued speaking ''We are going to start the practice match! This will be a 3v3 practice match wherein one will be the goalkeeper while the other two will be the attacker.''

Everyone nodded in understanding and listened to their coaches. Akira cleared his throat and started calling out names. ''Ok! First team we have…''

* * *

''Ok so for the last practice match!'' Akira shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. ''1st team will be Brick, Butch and Natsuki. For the 2nd team we have Momoko, Kaoru and Boomer. Both teams have 3 minutes to assign which goes who and if you like, some strategy also.'' Akira said, clearly memorized what he was going to say.

Both newly formed teams nodded and went to their respective teammates for this practice match.

Akira drank from a bottle of water after using his voice so much. ''Do you really need to say it so loud?'' Agata chuckled. Akira rolled his eyes ''I don't want to repeat myself.'' He said ''So, why put these teams together?'' He asked.

Agata looked at the 2 teams who seems to be strategizing. Momoko seems to be conversing with Kaoru for some strategy with Boomer suggesting sometimes. The other group seems a bit…disorganized. Butch and Natsuki seems to be fighting over about something while Brick is calming them down. Agata nodded respectfully at Brick who took charge, Butch and Natsuki begrudgingly listened but still shoots glare at each other.

''Brick and Boomer, I separated them because I want to see if they can be the goalkeepers of this club. I can see potential to them at that.'' Agata explained while Akira nodded in understanding. ''Next is Momoko and Kaoru, you would probably think I would let them fight each other right?'' Agata asked Akira in which he agreed. ''But no, I decided to see their chemistry in the field. Skills is not just what matters in soccer and you know that Akira. We were teammates after all.'' Agata grinned ''Anyways, both are skilled in soccer we all can see that so instead of competing them aginst each other, why not watch their chemistry in the field? It could probably benefit them both, covering each other weaknesses and all that.'' He explained.

Akira may not show it, but he was in awe at the other coach. Agata may be laid back and well... lively, but he can really be observant and can think of a plan and formations in a snap of his fingers. Maybe that's why he was deemed a better coach than him. ''Now, how about Natsuki and Butch? Wouldn't be teaming them up together may cause some problems due to their newly formed rivalry.'' Akira asked. Everyone can sense the rivalry sparks between the two but didn't say anything. Now, it was Agata's turn to speak

''That's the purpose.'' Agata grinned making Akira look at him questioningly. ''Rivals push each other to the limits and well always compete against one another. This could very well be a motivation to push each other even more and overcome their limits.'' Agata explained then he gained a serious look ''I took a gamble of putting those two together, because if they decided to not work with each other, they will surely lose.''

Akira gained a look of realization. He was almost sure that Momoko and Kaoru have the best chemistry out of all and now Agata is pitting them against Natsuki and Butch in which both are rivals. It's like Agata doesn't want either Butch and Natsuki to push past their limits, Agata wants them _both_ to overcome it _together_ by making them show how much teamwork can do, in that case Momoko and Kaoru's chemistry. Agata was right, skill is not just the important factor in soccer, but also the teamwork chemistry between each player.

Akira looked at his watch and whistled ''Ok team! Time's up!''

''Let's do this Kaoru, Boomer!'' Momoko said cheerfully, excitement dancing in her eyes.

Kaoru nodded ''Let's show them who is the better team!'' She punched her palm.

Boomer gave a thumbs up ''Don't worry girls! I got your back.'' He winked at them in which the girls nodded thankfully.

Brick sighed as the glaring contest between his two teammates continued. _''I swear the coach is punishing me or something.''_

Butch sneered _''He thinks he's better than me? He got another thing coming.''_ He then saw him glance at Momoko who yelled 'Let's do this' Butch narrowed his eyes at the want the he saw in his eyes _''I'm going to pluck his eyes out.''_ He growled.

Natsuki smirked, further aggravating Butch ''I'm going for the goal right?'' Butch scowled at his question ''Who said _you_ are going for the goal?''

Brick gritted his teeth, his anger quickly bubbling up to its limits, ''Will both of you just shut up!'' He exclaimed ''Just make sure you distract them and team up for goodness sake!'

''Yeah, sure whatever.'' Butch grumbled before going at the middle in position. Natsuki narrowed his eyes but decided to let him be for the sake of the practice match. After all, he wanted to see just how skilled Momoko is.

Brick frowned _''If those two can't get past their differences just this once,''_ He looked at them who kept shooting dirty looks to each other _''We're screwed''_ Brick exhaled but readied his hands. He better keep a closer eye on how the two girls will move.

Akira walked at the middle with a coin in his hand. ''Heads or Tails?''

''Heads'' Momoko answered while Butch nodded signaling that they are Tails.

Akira nodded and tossed the coin before catching it. He unclenched his hand and said ''The ball goes to Momoko's , even if this is a practice match, give it your all. Agata and I will be analyzing your every play so don't disappoint us.''

Both teams bobbed their heads as Momoko set the ball at her foot and nodded at Kaoru who nodded back.

''I'll be taking Momoko, you take on Kaoru.'' Butch said, almost like a demand. Natsuki narrowed his eyes ''Why should I listen to you? I can guard whoever I want to.'' He said in a cool voice.

Butch scowled at him ''Fine, whatever. Don't come crying after me when they get past you.''

Akira blew the whistle starting the match. Momoko passed the ball to Kaoru who began dribbling it towards their goal. _''Weird…Why aren't they defending me?''_ Kaoru thought, her two opponents seems to waiting for something. Is this some kind of plan? Anyways, seeing that they are not defending much, she picked up her speed with the soccer ball steady on her feet. Seeing that Butch will not budge, Natsuki growled and started to run after Kaoru

Momoko frowned at the poor defense they are showing _''What are they doing?''_ Shaking her head, she also began running to provide some distraction for Kaoru.

Brick growled at his two teammates ''What the heck are you two doing! Defend her!'' Natsuki threw a quick glare at Brick _''Can't he see I'm running?''_ Too late though, Kaoru got close enough to kick the ball towards the net behind Brick. Fortunately for the other team, Brick followed the ball with perspective eyes and caught it. _''If I was a second too late, I would have not made it.''_ He thought.

Agata threw a look at Akira who nodded. Brick can be a great goalkeeper.

''Come on you two! Put your heads in the game!'' Brick shouted. Butch gritted his teeth, he thought Kaoru would pass the ball to Momoko and just readied himself to intercept it, looks like he was wrong. But he's not the only one with that thought. Natsuki shook his head and gestured at Brick to throw it at them. They need to start getting some points.

Brick threw the ball high, Natsuki was about to go and get it but Butch quickly snatched it with his chest and started dribbling aggressively towards the goal. Natsuki cursed but started to run in a good angle for Butch to pass it to him in case he got trouble.

Kaoru immediately got to Butch and started to run against him. ''Think you're so tough?'' She said while panting, her feet trying to get the ball away from him. Butch smirked ''Yes, I think I am.'' He crosses over Kaoru making her get past him. Momoko saw that and didn't know whether to keep an eye out on Natsuki in case he passed it to him, or go to Butch because he was nearing towards the goal. Seeing the frustrated look on Natsuki's face, Momoko dashed towards Butch, knowing he will not pass it to Natsuki.

'' _She's pretty fast!''_ Butch thought in surprise, Momoko closely ganging up on him.

In a fair enough distance, she started to predict where Butch will continue dribbling. She started to slide in order to get the ball out of his grasp.

'' _Oh no! She's too close for me to jump.''_ Butch analyzed, there was still a fair distance between him and the goal but he got to try it. Instead of passing it to Natsuki who was wide open, he kicked the ball high in the air, too high in fact but that can give him enough time.

Momoko's eyes went round as she slid past him. After Momoko went past him, Butch immediately jumped; Synchronizing his timing as the gravity did his job making the soccer ball fall rather fast. At a right angle, Butch performed a bicycle kick and shot it towards the net.

Being the toughest of the brothers, Boomer knew that he could not easily catch it but he still tried. The ball was going towards the net behind him…and fast. Boomer tried to catch it, but the key word being tried is still there as he ball whoosh passed him by the side of his head.

Butch smirked ''That's 1-0 now princess. Better try harder next time.''

Momoko pouted at him and said ''I'll get you back!''

Boomer sighed and sent an apologetic look at his two teammates. Kaoru gave him a thumbs up while Momoko smiled at him.

Agata and Akira stayed quiet, Butch was good but their expression hardened at the smug and frustrated look on Butch and Natsuki's face respectively. They will need to work on that.

Boomer grabbed the ball and threw it towards Momoko, Momoko caught it easily and with newly gained confidence, she started to dribble it towards their goal. Natsuki was on her right away, doing his best to keep up with her speed and corner her.

Momoko knew Natsuki was looking for an opening due to the calculating eyes he is using. She then saw Kaoru waving at her, Butch immediately noticed it and dashed forward Kaoru. He could intercept it if he can so he better be ready.

The adrenaline Momoko was feeling was incredible! And this was just a practice match, well Akira did say to give it her all. Now, how can she pass the ball to Kaoru? Momoko looked down and saw a small opening, but an opening nonetheless. Kaoru took notice and nodded at her signaling that she's ready and that she trust her.

Agata smiled _''There's that chemistry.''_

Momoko took a deep breath and focused, this is a very risky pass but she has to do it. Momoko narrowed her eyes and observed while keeping Natsuki out of her zone.

Step….Step….Step….

Momoko snapped her eyes wide opened and with a precise kick, the ball zoomed towards Kaoru.

'' _Fast!''_ Butch thought in shock, it was like a blur! He tried to move but the ball went between his legs and Kaoru caught it just in time before going to the side trying to find a spot to shot it. Butch snapped out of his stupor and ran towards Kaoru. Both greens were evenly match and Kaoru knew she needed to pass it or else she's going to go out of bounce. She cranked her neck slightly to see Momoko running very fast

''Kaoru! Pass it to me!'' Momoko yelled, outspeeding Natsuki for a moment.

Kaoru nodded and was about to pass it but Butch caught on and blocked her way. ''It's not going to be that easy.'' Butch smirked. Kaoru quickly got the hold of the ball and thought _''I'll show him!''_ With a battle cry, she spun to her left but Butch realized it, so instead of continuing dribbling, Kaoru faked the spin and kicked the ball rather high towards Momoko.

'' _Crap!''_ Kaoru cursed. Momoko widened her eyes a bit before quickly gaining her composure. She jumped as well and performed a rather high scissor kick as the ball went through between Brick's leg. The sound of a ball hitting the net was prominent.

Almost everyone jaw dropped, Momoko performed a rather high skilled technique! It all happened so fast though. Kaoru shocked eyes dissolved before a wide grin sported her face. ''Awesome job Momoko!'' She yelled.

Agata and Akira had their mouth open in shock, they knew she was good but wow! The accuracy and vertical of hers was clearly astounding. She was just a newbie on the club and yet she's already climbing her way up on being a star athlete on par of Kaoru's level!

''Those two will be a beast.'' Agata chuckled.

The RRBZ looks at her in surprise and admiration. That was amazing skills she has! Natsuki's eyes sparked in adoration, yeah this is the real Momoko he is seeing.

''Amazing…'' Miyako whispered from the classroom, almost everyone was at the window watching the practice match before them. ''Why did she hide this superb skills! Man, I bet she and Kaoru will no doubt be the star athletes of the club!'' Eric exclaimed. A girl glared at him and said ''Hey! Don't forget about Butch! Did you see how he single handedly take care of the two?'' The girls eyes sparkled making some of the girls nod in agreement. Miyako only sweat dropped at them and continued watching.

The practice match continued on, Butch and Natsuki are still giving each other dirty looks and the girls decided to use it to the advantage. They stole the ball some of the times or the other times Boomer will catch it. Brick did his best trying to prevent the ball going in the net but his two teammates are making it harder for him. Nevertheless, he caught the ball enough times for the score to be even.

* * *

In the end, Momoko's team won as Akira blew his whistle ''That's enough! The six of you did a great job and showed true skills in the sports of soccer.'' He turned his gaze to Brick and Boomer ''You two could probably be the best goal keeper around here from the way you showed it to us. Great job and welcome to the team.'' Brick and Boomer nodded in thanks with Boomer adding in a bright smile.

Akira then turned his head to Momoko and Kaoru ''You two are probably one of the best athletes around here. Your chemistry to each other is amazing and you showed superb skills in handling plays and alike. Great job and welcome to the team Momoko.'' He let out a small smile at the girl. Kaoru smirked and nodded while Momoko bowed in thanks.

Agata stepped forward and gave a stern look to Butch and Natsuki ''Butch, Natsuki, I can't deny the skills and awareness you have respectively, they are great! but your constant pride and rivalry keeps getting in the way.'' He turned his gaze to Butch ''You have amazing skills Butch, probably one of the best also.'' Butch grinned then set into a frown at what he said next ''But your arrogance may be your downfall, you don't need to do this all by yourself. You have something called teammates.''

Butch scowled ''I can work with anyone coach, just not him.'' He pointed to Natsuki. Agata then turned his head to Natsuki ''And you Natsuki, I admire your knowledge and analytical abilities but you need to trust Butch more also. Don't deny it since you tried to keep the ball more to yourself a few times in the practice match.'' Natsuki frowned but didn't say anything.

''You two could be a great team, but your pride and competition is getting out of hand. Skills are important, but so is teamwork. You better work on that.'' Agata said in a serious tone before lightening up his face. ''Anyways! Great job soccer club! You've showed amazing skills and techniques. I can't wait to work with all of you!'' Agata's voice rang through the entire field like a microphone.

''That's enough practice for now! Go rest and regain your strength. We will inform you when will be the next practice.'' Akira also shouted.

A loud response of 'Yes' rang through the field as they started to walk away. The RRBZ, Momoko, and Kaoru started conversing with each other with bright smiles and teasing gestures. Natsuki looked on with fury dancing in his eyes.

'' _Oh, they are not going away unscratched.''_ Natsuki growled and summoned the shadow from earlier.

* * *

A scream behind the 5 heroes was heard as they turned around. They then saw a shadowy black wisp monster controlling all the soccer balls and throwing it at the people around. ''What's going on?!'' Akira yelled before getting hit by a soccer ball causing him to skid around the field. ''Akira!'' Agata called out but he too got hit by the soccer ball.

The 5 heroes nodded to each other and ran off, finding a hiding place. They grabbed their compacts and transformed.

'' **Powerful Blossom!''**

'' **Powered Buttercup!''**

'' **Hard Brick!''**

'' **Explosive Boomer!''**

'' **Strong Butch!''**

'' **Powerpuff Girls Z!''**

'' **Rowdyruff Boys Z!''**

''Wh-what's that thing!'' Eric exclaimed as he and the other students watch in fear at the havoc the monster was causing. Miyako immediately went out seeing that no one was paying attention to her. She grabbed her compact and transformed.

'' **Rolling Bubbles!''**

Bubbles saw her 5 friends and went to their side. ''What happened you guys?'' She asked. All of them shook their head. ''We were just about to rest until that monster appeared out of nowhere.'' Brick answered her.

''Do you think it's the same one from before?'' Buttercup asked. Blossom looked at the wispy monster's glowing red eyes and nodded ''It seems so. Let's roll guys!'' She said, the leader aura pouring out of her. All of them nodded in agreement and flew towards the creature. But before that….

''Hold it right there!'' Blossom yelled causing the monster to look at them. ''We are the fighting power science legend!''

''Powerpuff Girls Z!''

''Rowdyruff Boys Z!''

They exclaimed while posing, the students who are watching started to cheer.

''See! I told you we have three new heroes joining the PPGZ!''

''What was it they were called?''

''I think it was Rowdyruff Boys Z''

''Not bad! It suits them!''

''Look at Blossom! She looks so different!''

''Yeah you're right! She looks so powerful and cool!''

''What are you talking about? _All_ of them look powerful and cool!''

''We're saved!''

Boomer cut out their pose and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly ''I will never get tired of that.'' He admitted causing his friends to chuckle at him.

The monster roared, putting out the light atmosphere they appeared in. It threw the enhanced soccer balls at them in which Bubbles took action.

'' **Bubbles Catcher!''**

A string of ball sized bubbles swallowed the soccer balls and floated. The monster screeched in anger and shot out its tendrils towards them. Blossom intercepted it with her yoyo while Buttercup flew around and smashing them with her trusty hammer.

''Bro! Cover for me!'' Boomer yelled in a rare moment of seriousness. Butch gritted his teeth, he was still not over working with Natsuki and that still stung his pride.

'' **Red Slash!''**

A glowing red beyblade cut out the tendrils that are targeting Boomer and Butch. ''Butch! Snap out of it and help us!'' Brick yelled. Butch shook his head, this is his brothers for crying out loud! Why was he hesitating? _''This is stupid.''_ Another set of tendrils started to go after Brick and Boomer. Butch growled and readied his flute.

'' **Hypnotic Wave!''**

Butch played his flute and directed it towards the tendrils. The tendrils immediately stopped their assault and started hitting each other. They're confused! Boomer took the opportunity to shoot his arrow towards the monster's head as it his between its eyes. It yelled in pain and slumped down as more tendrils shooting out of its body but was confused by Butch's attack.

Blossom looked at Butch with a smile and saw his strained face. She nodded in understanding and said ''Alright everyone! Butch can't hold it much longer so we better finish it right now!'' Blossom looked at Boomer with a grateful look for the shot that clearly weakened the monster. Boomer gave a beaming smile and started to charge his next attack.

Blossom twirled her yoyo and yelled. **''Spinning Choco-fudge!''**

'' **Bubbles Popper!''** Bubbles let out a string of many energized bubbles. Buttercup smirked and smashed the end of its hammer on the ground **''Megaton Dunk!''**

Brick and Boomer nodded at each other and decided to use a collaboration technique. Boomer put his power on the arrow making it glow blue and shot it. **''Spinning Devil Shot!''** Brick yelled, his beyblade dashing around Boomer's arrow.

All attacks came in contact at the monster as it shrieked in pain before dissolving into black particles and the wind blew it away. The tendrils also disappeared making Butch collapse in exhaustion. ''That was tiring.'' Butch muttered. Blossom beamed and hugged him from behind ''That was incredible! I didn't know you could do that.'' She grinned, teasing him.

Butch turned red for a bit but smirked ''I can show you more than that princess.''

The students cheered behind them, sending out congratulations and thank you's along the way. There were even some saying I love you but they ignored it and just waved at them with a humbled smile before flying away.

''Man, am I exhausted. '' Buttercup said slouching at the changing room with the others.

Blossom sighed and sat next to her '' Tell me about it. Drills, the practice match and that monster too! It sure is tiring.''

Bubbles giggled at them and said ''You better get dressed you guys, let's go to the Professor's for some snacks.'' She suggested as all of them nodded eagerly. All of that sure made them feel hungry.

''Well, we better get change girls, let's meet at the gate ok?'' Brick said while stretching his back. The girls nodded in agreement before they went away.

''I'm going back to the class now, I'll see you guys later!'' Bubbles smiled before undoing the transformation and walking out of the room.

''Well, let's get going.'' Blossom said as she and Buttercup also undo their transformation as they began to change.

 **At Momoko's house**

''Honey did you feel that?'' Kakiko said, her eyes closed.

Hachizou nodded gravely ''This power…it's dark. It must be the work of the one who's after Momoko.''

''I hope she's alright.'' Kakiko mumbled, clasping her hands together. Hachizou's face turned steel '' We are going to get her.''

Kakiko looked at her husband ''But she's in school!''

Hachizou took a deep breath ''We can't keep worrying ourselves. I don't want to see Momoko get captured by him. We are going to get Momoko, whether she likes it or now.''

Kakiko's eyes widened ''B-b-but Hachizou! She told us specifically to not go after her! We need to respect that.'' _''I don't want Momoko getting much angrier than us now...''_

Hachizou's eyes softened remembering that moment but he shook his head ''No…We also can't break our promise to Hino like that. We have to do it.''

Kakiko sighed, there's no convincing her husband right now. She only prayed that Momoko will not get angrier and just let them explain. But could they really tell her the true reason?

* * *

 **And cut! This was a fun yet frustrating chapter to write, I have to study a bit about soccer so that you all can understand it for a bit but I hope you all get the gist of it! As always R &R guys and don't forget to favorite!**


	12. A Well-Deserved Verity

**Hey Guys! I'm back yet again with another chapter. Now things can get a bit intense now starting right here. There will also be well I would like to say episodes but, think of this story as a series if you like to. What I mean is, episodes or chapters wherein it focuses on one character or let's say some pairings moments, a date or anything (Ugh, hard to explain sorry about that) If you DO get what I mean, you're awesome, and if you did not, well, that's my fault.**

 **Anyways! Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A Well-Deserved Verity**

''Tsk…'' A brown haired boy sneered. Those PPGZ and RRBZ were able to get away _without_ any injuries. He frowned ''Looks like they are getting stronger everyday…I need to get my powers back and soon.''

''Oy! Natsuki bro! Let's go home already, I still got some things to do at my house.'' A black haired boy said. Natsuki sigh and turned around to face his friend ''What's got you gearing up already Eric?''He raised his eyebrow, questioning him.

Eric grinned ''You know I'm a responsible big brother Natsuki. My little sister is probably at home waiting for me, I still need to cook our dinner.'' Natsuki let out a small smile and nodded ''Sure, let's go home.'' With that, the two best friends walked out of the school after an angering practice match earlier in the afternoon.

Natsuki looked at Eric _''If only I could make him join me or something…''_ Natsuki didn't know why but he likes the sense of companionship Eric is giving him. It makes him feel less lonely than before _''A friend huh?''_ He closed his eyes, reminiscing his old past; a certain orange pigtailed girl playing tag with him, a taller figure teaching him how to fight, 4 boys waving at them, etc. Then his eyes grew darker _''Friends are pathetic''_ Natsuki smirked and looked at a certain window of his school, the window showing the girl who he was after, laughing and having the time of her life. He can't wait to crush that and make it his.

As Natsuki and Eric walked off, Natsuki encountered two particular adults, going to the direction of the school. _''Hmmm….Momoko's so called parents? Now what are they doing around here?''_ He thought and as if time slowed down, he had a brief eye-to-eye contact at Hachizou. While Hachizou passed by him, the father figure didn't notice a small leer that Natsuki formed. _''Now this is going to be interesting.''_ Good thing Eric's house is near the school, that way he will have enough time to hide himself and watch at what it looks like a confrontation. Natsuki definitely want to know why those two were going to the school when Momoko seems fine and all.

'' _This I have to see''_

 **With Momoko and the others**

''I swear that guy is a know-it-all person! He doesn't want to listen to me and I'm _way_ better than him at soccer.'' Butch rambled his rivalry with Natsuki ''I don't even know what others see in him.''

Momoko giggled ''He's not that bad.'' She commented. Butch scoffed _''Probably because he likes you''_ Butch was not stupid, he feels something strange about that guy. The personality he shows when he's around Momoko and the crowd...it's different.

''Man, you had it rough.'' Kaoru said to Brick. Brick sighed and nodded ''You know it.''

Miyako decided to step in their rambling ''You guys were awesome! Looks like Kaoru will have some competition now.'' She winked at the said green girl. ''As if I'll let them take me on easily Miyako'' Kaoru grinned competitively.

Boomer shook his head and talked to Momoko ''You were awesome out there Momoko! It looks like you had _years_ of practice in soccer.'' Boomer exclaimed. ''How did you do that?'' The others began to listen at what Momoko will say

''Well…'' Momoko began. _''Now that I think about it,_ _how **did**_ _I get so good at soccer?''_ She began to think _''Well, I did practice a few before we became the PPGZ, still; I know that's not enough to get those kinds of skills. I just…let my instincts take over.''_ Momoko can't say that though, it would appear weird if she did say that. She unconsciously looked outside the window and then suddenly, she froze.

''Momoko?'' Miyako called her but she was still frozen ''Momoko, what's wrong?'' Boomer asked and decided to look at what she was seeing. His jaw clenched a bit when he saw two adult like figures waiting at the gate; Looking at how Momoko froze and they have resemblances to her, it could only mean one thing. ''Momoko…Are those your parents?'' With that question, all of them began to look at the direction Boomer was looking at, and indeed there were two adults waiting there. They looked back at Momoko, waiting for her answer.

Momoko slowly nodded, confirming their question. They all exhaled, so, this was the parents who denied Momoko from being her true self?

Brick darted his eyes between Momoko's parents and Momoko herself _''The hair color can be justified but…''_ He narrowed his eyes and glanced at Momoko's eyes that is gathered in an emotion like…fear? This got him worried. _''Either they're too far for me to see their eye color, or something really is going around here.''_ Well, they _do_ have some resemblances; maybe this was his imagination taking over? He decided to forget about it, he was being paranoid to think that they _aren't_ Momoko's parents.

''What….what are they doing here?'' Momoko whispered, her heart slowly getting faster by the minute because of the nervousness.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes _''They better not be doing what I think they are going to do.''_ She growled _''Adult or not, I don't respect parents who are so opposing to their own child, let alone trying to stop her. That's just wrong''_ Parents should be accepting, heck her own mother approved of her doing all sports that she know. That's a real example of a loving parent.

Miyako put her hand on Momoko's shoulder, snapping her out of her stupor ''Momoko…what are we going to do?''

Momoko swallowed; can she really face her parents right now? Almost all students are gone now so no gossip is happening if she decided to confront them. Well, they can always fly and avoid them… _''No…This is enough running, we…_ _ **I**_ _need to confront them now. No more running from my own problems.''_

Momoko took a deep breath and exhaled ''I…I'll confront them right now.'' She answered, her confidence showing bit by bit ''I don't know what they are doing here but…I know it has something to do with me obviously. This time, I'm not running away. And also…'' She glanced at her friends and gave them a small smile ''Please don't say anything when we are talking. I…I want to confront this.'' She said softly.

Butch does not like this; He doesn't want to just stand there and stays still like an idiot, it makes him feel like he's useless. He looked at Momoko, her eyes full of determination, and that determination has what made him agree to let her confront her parents. _''I got a bad feeling about this…''_

Momoko looked down at her parents; somehow, she could feel that they _know_ where she was. Her parents have powers of course, so they might have sense her. She stared back at them, the parents that gave her love and family when she woke up from that dark abyss, the parents that taught her how to defend herself, the parents that advised her to fake herself, and the said parents that stopped her from being who she was…. _''But still…''_ Momoko thought _''I can't forget how much they have done to me…but I need to know why are they so opposing…why are they so secretive…and_ _ **what**_ _are they hiding from me?''_

''Let's go get my skates, I'm pretty sure no one is around the school now right?'' Momoko asked. They all shook her head, knowing that there are no more students left at the school. The teachers were at the faculty so they won't see what will happen outside.

Momoko nodded appreciatively ''Alright then, let's go.'' Momoko walk in front of them as they all began to go towards the direction to the locker. _''This must really be eating her out.''_ Her friends thought. Momoko prayed that this will go along nicely but who was she kidding? This is life, it's not that easy.

* * *

''Hachizou…are you sure about this?'' Kakiko asked her husband. Hachizou nodded with a stern face ''I'm sure of it Kakiko, the one who is after Momoko is right _here_ in the city. We can't let her out of our sight right now.'' Kakiko nodded but the bad feeling that she felt is still there, and the longer they waited at the gate, the worse that it gets. ''Momoko is strong Hachizou…she got her friends to help her.''

Hachizou shook his head ''Momoko's been friends for them in just a year Kakiko. That is still not enough time to be powerful enough to defeat him. Hino and the others have _years_ of training to back them up and they still couldn't finish him once and for all.'' Hachizou sighed and looked at his wife, fatigue can be seen in his face ''Kakiko…we also have years of training to back us up. I think that's enough reassurance for us. If Momoko did get attack, we will be there to prevent it.'' Kakiko sighed and felt Momoko and her friend's presence. _''No turning back now…''_ She thought and took a deep breath.

Sounds of a wheel rolling was heard and there skating is Momoko, her face unreadable, and her friends looking at Momoko's parents with distrust and cautious.

'' _So they knew…''_ Hachizou thought. He stepped forward and looked at his daughter's eyes. ''Momoko…'' He called out softly.

Said daughter stiffened ''Hello mom…dad.'' She greeted them. _''Time to cut the chase''_ Momoko stopped her skating and stood in front of them ''What are you doing here?''

Kakiko flinched at the tone Momoko used, it was as if they were just acquaintances not parents… _''No…No doubts now, that powerful aura that we felt earlier…We need to protect her.''_ She looked at Momoko ''We…we came to take you home Momoko.'' Kakiko answered her, her eyes pleading ''Come home with us…''

Kaoru clenched her fist when those words left from Kakiko's mouth. They _are_ doing what she thought they were going to do. Butch crinkled his face, suppressing his anger for a bit. Brick narrowed his eyes in anger. Boomer and Miyako looked at Momoko worriedly.

Momoko's eyes widened a bit, her parents are actually taking her home out of the blue? What the heck? It's even rarer for them to go to school just for this purpose. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, the pain and anger that she felt from their last confrontation is still there. No…she is still not going to go home until they tell her what's really going on.

''And if I refuse?'' Momoko answered, staring intensely at the eyes of her parents. Hachizou hardened his eyes _''This is for the good of you Momoko…''_ ''You are _still_ coming with us Momoko, whether you like to or not.'' He stepped forward, with an intent to get her home.

Momoko took a step backward, the wheels of her blades making a sound but still keeping her balance. ''Just tell me _why_?'' She croaked out ''Why are you doing this?''

Kakiko looked away; hurt flickering in her eyes ''We told you already Momoko…There's someone after yo-''

''That excuse again?! Then let that _someone_ come!'' Momoko spat in anger ''Am I _really_ this weak in your eyes?! Damn it!''

Her friends widened their eyes a bit, they've never head Momoko curse before…Hachizou actually stopped walking towards her to stare at her carefully. He processed the words she said and slightly glared ''You don't understand! That _someone_ we are talking about is way stronger than any of you. Can't you see? We're protecting you! We are sheltering you!''

Momoko glared back ''Then make me _understand!_ '' She shouted ''Just what are you hiding from me!?''

Kakiko looked at her in shock, does she know? ''Momoko, what are you talking abou-'' She was cut off again when Momoko speak ''Don't act like you don't know!'' Tears are now gathering in her eyes ''What are you not telling me?! Aren't I your daughter?'' She whimpered at the end.

Both adults looked down, Momoko shakily breath seeing that they will still not tell her. Miyako was about to step forward and comfort Momoko but Kaoru's hand stopped her. She looked at her green best friend who shook her head. Seeing Momoko like this also pains them…

Kakiko then decided to tell her some of the truth ''…Do you know the unknown monsters that all of you are encountering?'' Momoko looked at her mother apprehensively. How did they know that? She slowly nodded, confirming what she said. ''What about them?'' Momoko asked

Hachizou sighed ''…Those monsters are _his_ doing.''

Momoko's eyes widened _''So...it's a he. At least they are telling me something''_ She shook her head and said ''So? My friends and I already defeated them. There's nothing for you to be worried about.''

Hachizou frowned ''That's not even close to how it will appear in full power! He's not even showing himself to you! He's _that_ dangerous'' He took a deep breath and looked at his daughter's eyes ''You and your friends are…not that strong to take him on.'' A flashback of Hino's injuries along with the others crossed his mind ''Now, come along Momoko, either you come with us or…'' Hachizou took a deep breath and said ''We will move out of New Townsville.'' Just like that, everyone froze, even Kakiko. _''Hachizou…''_ Kakiko thought, he is _that_ scared of the one who is after Momoko but…is this really the correct way to do it?

Momoko and her friends looked at Hachizou with disbelief. _''Move…move out?! But what about Kuriko…''_ She thought of her little sister. Are they serious? Will they really move out to the place where they all grew up? Her thoughts are blinding her to see the regret in Hachizou's eyes….

Kaoru and Miyako were frozen in shock, Momoko away from New Townsville to who knows where? Kaoru gritted her teeth in anger while Miyako was shaking a bit; they can't bare the thought of being away from their friend/sister. The RRBZ were hardly controlling their anger, all of them glaring and clenching their fist.

''No…'' Momoko whispered as everyone looked at her ''No! I'm tired of running away! If that someone who is after me is here, then let him come!'' She shouted ''We _will_ defeat him!''

Hachizou rubbed his forehead in a stressful way ''Momoko you don't understand! He is _too_ strong!''

Finally, Kaoru can't take it anymore, no one called them weak! They are the Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z for Christ sake! They save this city from destruction so what's the difference with this situation?

''Hey! Are you saying we are _weak_ old man?!'' She snarled, everyone looked at her in surprise but in Momoko's case, she's grateful.

Hachizou looked at them sternly ''Look, I just don't want Momoko to be caught by him. Who knows what he will do to her…''

Momoko looked at his father defiantly ''I said I have my _friends_ to help me prevent that from happening. We can do anything as long as we help each other!''

Hachizou gritted his teeth in frustration ''Stop being so naïve!'' He stalked towards his daughter and grabbed her by the arm. Butch growled ''He-'' He was about to shout until Momoko smacked her father's hand away from her hand with tears in her eyes.

Unknown to them, a certain brown haired boy is watching them, amusement and mischief dancing in his eyes ''Wrong move old man.'' He murmured with a smirk and continued watching. He could definitely use this knowledge to his plan. ''So, Momoko's parents are that desperate to get her away from my clutches huh?'' He simpered; it's good to know that they fear his strength. It gave him a power boost you can say.

Natsuki then looked at Momoko, her bangs hiding her eyes. He didn't know that Momoko was sleeping on another house; maybe someone in that house can help him…

''I…I won't leave this city.'' Momoko whispered ''This is where I belong, where _we_ belong. Dad please…'' She said finally lifting her head to let him see the emotions sparkling in her eyes ''Please…trust me. I'll be alright.''

Hachizou softened his eyes ''Momoko…'' Kakiko slowly move forward next to her husband, she move her hand to place it on Momoko's cheek. Momoko sighed, almost blissfully; she missed her mother's touch.

''Come home please…'' Kakiko pleaded. Momoko looked at her mother and said ''Will you trust me then?''

Both adults looked at each other, they can't lie to her and say yes…Sure Momoko is powerful but…what Hino said really shake them up.

'' **Please! He is after her! I…I don't know what I'll do if he somehow got to her…He might,'' Hino choked up while crying ''He might hurt her or worse…'' He looked at Kakiko and Hachizou's frightened eyes ''break her…''**

Hachizou shook his head ''I'm sorry Momoko…'' He said softly making Momoko's eyes widened in disbelief. Even after begging and crying, they still won't trust her? Momoko swallowed, took another step back and skated away.

''Momoko!'' Kaoru shouted and also skated towards her but not before giving a glare at the two adults ''I hope your happy choosing your fear over your _daughter_ '' She snarled ''Selfish scums.'' Kaoru murmured.

Hachizou bristled at that ''You don't know a thing!'' He yelled but Kaoru ignored him, chasing after Momoko.

''Kaoru wait up!'' Miyako shouted as she and the boys started to run after them but not before giving an apprehensive look at the two parents. Kakiko was clutching her chest, the pain of what just happened still there. Hachizou just stood there, the guilt and tough exterior he had slowly breaking him. What the green eyed girl said shook him up.

''Kakiko…'' Hachizou looked at his wife who was slowly crying ''I'm sorry.'' Kakiko looked away as he said that.

''I…I tried to change your mind.'' Kakiko whispered ''I'm scared too Hachizou, don' forget that. But the only way to get Momoko back to us is to trust her…Are you willing to trust her?'' She asked, Hachizou was about to speak but a loud shout stopped him.

 _Honk! Honk! Honk!_

''MOMOKO! LOOK OUT!''

The sound of a truck's horn and a crash came through their ears and fear gripped their hearts. _''No…''_

''MOMOKO! KAORU!'' Miyako's voice screamed. The two adults bolted towards the direction of their daughter and there they saw a truck crashing in a stop light.

''Momoko!' Kakiko called out, her hand flying to her mouth.

''Did you see what happened?'' Brick panicked, they were a second too late to see what happened…Momoko and Kaoru were nowhere to be seen.

''I…I don't know.'' Miyako teared up and ran after the site, the boys quickly following her as they reached to the other side of the street. They saw Kaoru's skateboard at the road, a bit damaged but still usable.

''Kaoru must have jumped to save her.'' Butch murmured, grabbing the green skateboard and looking at the two.

''There they are!'' Boomer sighed in relief and ran after them. They all sagged their shoulders as they saw Kaoru cradling Momoko with bruises on their bodies.

''Thank God…thank God both of you are alright.'' Miyako whispered, collapsing in her knees while crying silently. That was one of the scariest and nerve-wrecking moments of her life. The thought of Momoko and Kaoru badly injured and may very well die shaken her up.

Momoko slowly opened her eyes ''What…?'' She whispered. She felt someone push and hug her as she skated away from her parents. Momoko did hear of something like a horn but she didn't pay attention. She opened her eyes fully and cringed at the pain she felt. She then saw Kaoru holding her rather tightly as if she was going away. ''Kaoru?'' Momoko called out.

Kaoru grunted and slowly opened her eyes ''You…stupid reckless girl.'' She said. Kaoru shakily started to stand up and looked at the side where the truck was crashed into.

''You…you almost got hit by a truck you idiot.'' Kaoru shakily said. The fear that she felt when she heard the horn as Momoko kept skating away, not hearing it. Her legs hurt after putting so much force in making her skate faster, and as if time slowed down, Kaoru jumped from her skateboard and made it in time. She caught Momoko and the force of her jump made them go all the way to the other side of the road.

Momoko's eyes widened, she saw the damaged truck at the side, the driver was probably knocked out due to the impact. She then saw the worried and relief looks of Miyako and the RRBZ. A lump formed in her throat, tears slowly falling from her face ''I…I'm sorry you guys.'' She never knew that she was almost close to getting into an accident that may cost her life.

Miyako suddenly hugged the two girls ''I'm just glad both of you are alright.''

Brick and Boomer helped Momoko and Kaoru stand up ''Let's go to the professor's lab then?'' Momoko asked. The boys shook their heads ''The Professor and Ken are with the mayor right now. They won't be home until late at night.'' Butch said

Kaoru sighed ''I guess we have no choice. Let's go to my house, we have some first aid kit there. My brother will take care of us.''

''Momoko!'' A feminine voice called out. They looked behind them and saw Kakiko and Hachizou running towards them. Butch got in front of his friends protectively and glared at the two adults.

Both parents stopped ''Please…we wanna help.'' Kakiko pleaded. Butch's glare didn't waver, ''I think you've done enough _help_ right now.'' His tone a bit dangerous gesturing at the two injured girls behind him.

Hachizou and Kakiko were quiet, there's no way they can fight Momoko's friends. Momoko gave them a look. She will just hate them even more if they tried to use force so they let them be. Butch nodded seeing that they gave up.

''Come on, let's transform, let's carry these two to Kaoru's house.'' Butch declared. They all nodded and took out their compact as they lay Momoko and Kaoru gently at the ground.

'' **Rolling Bubbles!''**

'' **Hard Brick!''**

'' **Explosive Boomer!''**

'' **Strong Butch!''**

Momoko's parents slightly widened their eyes; power seems to be rolling off on them. This made Hachizou even more guilty _''So…They do have some powers in their arsenal.''_ He looked at his injured daughter who was clutching her arm in pain _''I'm so sorry my daughter…''_

''Let's go.'' Brick said, he carried Momoko in bridal style. Kaoru then looked at Boomer ''Don't you dare carry me like that,'' She scoffed. Boomer snickered but nodded. Kaoru just climbed on Boomer's back and found a comfortable position. Butch carried Kaoru's skateboard while Bubbles will be the support.

All of them started to fly upwards with Kaoru directing them to their house. But before all of them could fly, Bubbles stayed a bit to look at Momoko's parents.

'' _They seem guilty...''_ Bubbles thought and flew closer to them. She smiled softly when both of them looked at her. ''I'm sure Momoko will forgive you both…Just please, trust her and tell her the truth. Momoko is a kind person and both of you raised her to the way she is now.'' Bubbles said. ''I'm sure the three of you will fix it. After all, all of you are family.'' She finished before flying after her friends.

Kakiko and Hachizou just stood there, processing what Bubbles said. They then looked at the damaged truck as both of them nodded to each other. They will fix this, but for now, spaces will be needed to calm them all down.

 **At Kaoru's House**

'' _Who are these boys?"_ Dai glared at the three Rowdyruffs who glared back at him. The girls sweat dropped as the boys' aura blazed while staring each other down. _''What's up with them?''_ They thought

The boys might look bad boys or whatever, Dai's got a feeling that these boys…fancy the one he was treating now.

''Ouch! Dai-niisan that hurts!'' Momoko yelped when Dai pressured it a bit too much. ''Sorry kiddo, but seriously, how the heck did you and Kaoru get injured like this?'' Dai said, gently applying some disinfectants.

Kaoru sighed, bandages wrapping around her injuries by Miyako. ''Long story short, Momoko's parents came to our school and…talked to us. It didn't end well though.'' She explained

Dai took out some bandages while saying ''And then?''

''A truck was coming towards Momoko's direction and apparently she didn't hear it.'' Kaoru said making Dai dropped the bandages ''What?!" He exclaimed as he looked at Momoko who took an interest at the floor.

Kaoru decided to stop her brother's incoming scolding by continuing what happened ''I skated towards her real quick and jumped off my skateboard.'' She looked at the damaged skateboard beside their couch, she was thankful it didn't break ''I successfully caught up to her in time but the results were prett... painful'' Kaoru finished, gesturing their injuries.

Dai sighed and picked up the bandages ''I know you and your parents aren't on bad terms…'' Dai whispered softly and carefully put the bandage at Momoko's injuries, said girl looked up to him while the boys and Miyako look surprise that Dai knows. ''But please don't get caught up on your emotion so much that you lose your awareness to your surroundings.'' He then smiled and patted her head affectionately ''I don't want you and Kaoru getting hurt.''

Dai then looked at Kaoru ''You should be thankful mom and Shou went to the mall for some groceries.'' Dai fixed up the first aid kit after taking care of the two ''Who knows what we need to explain when mom saw both of you earlier.''

Momoko stretched a bit, thankfully the bruises won't leave some scars ''Thank you Dai-niisan'' She smiled at him brightly. Dai chuckled ''No problem kiddo.'' He knelt down to her eye level ''Do be careful next time, both of you.'' Dai also looked at Kaoru showing them that he is serious.

The boys couldn't help but stare at Dai intensely. He was being too…close to Momoko for their liking. Thankfully it should only be a sibling relationship between them, but still the way Momoko look at him in admiration made them fidget a bit.

''Well, with that taken care of, would you mind introducing yourselves to me?'' Dai grinned at the newcomers of their house, though he matched the hard stare the boys were giving him.

Miyako smiled and bowed ''My name is Miyako Gotokuji '' Dai clicked his fingers ''Ah, so you're the Miyako I'm hearing from the two. Well, thank you for helping me patch these two up'' He smiled ''Nice to meet you, you should come over with these two next time.''

Miyako beamed at him and nodded ''Of course, it's nice to meet you too! Thank you for having me here.'' Dai nodded _''I didn't expect Kaoru to be friends with a girl like Miyako.''_ He chuckled _''Oh well, unexpected things do happen. Now, these boys…''_ He studied the boys in front of him, _''Well, they got the bad boy vibes I'm sure hmmm…Is it possible for them to like one of the girls here?"_ He will observe them very carefully now, after all he is the big brother around here. No one will probably take his place.

''How about you boys?'' Dai questioned them, a protective aura surrounding him.

The tension of the boys was definitely noticeable between the girls. Miyako gave a look to Kaoru 'Calm them down, he's your brother.'

Kaoru returned Miyako's look with an incredulous look 'Are you kidding me? Just cause he's my brother, I will be the one that will relieve that tension.' Kaoru then gave a signal to Momoko who was sweat dropping at them. 'You calm them down Leader Girl'

Momoko gave Kaoru a deadpanned look 'Now you call me leader at times like this?' Kaoru rolled her eyes 'You are still not over that?'

Momoko gave a teasing grin 'I was just joking.' Miyako couldn't help herself and giggled. The girls froze and looked at the boys to see if they noticed that; they face-palmed to see that they are still having a staring contest.

Miyako and Kaoru then gave a look to Momoko that says 'You should do it'

Momoko's eyes twitched 'Why should _I_ do it?' She raised her eyebrows to them questioningly. Miyako and Kaoru just stared at her as if she was from another planet; Momoko sighed and held her hand up in surrender 'Fine! I'll do it.' Miyako and Kaoru just gained a triumphant look at each other when Momoko did that.

Momoko cleared her throat and said ''Uhmm…'' The boys immediately look at her which made her sweat dropped. ''Is there something wrong Momoko?'' Dai smiled at her making the RRBZ narrow their eyes at him.

'' _This is ridiculous.''_ Kaoru sighed. Miyako just snickered watching them interacting.

Momoko shook her head and since Dai knows about their alter ego, might as well tell him ''They're the Rowdyruff Boys Z, they help us protect the city from danger.'' She introduced them. Dai widened his eyes a bit _''So they also have powers.''_ Then he glanced at Miyako _''I'm guessing she's Bubbles then.''_

Brick smirked; time to show this guy that he's not the only one who can protect her. ''I'm Brick of the Rowdyruff Boys'' He said it in a way that made Dai twitch his eye.

''I'm Boomer'' Boomer introduced himself politely making Dai nod his head. _''At least this guy has respect''_ Dai thought before looking at Butch _''Hmmm…He has some similarities with my sister except with the pale skin. Oh well''_ Dai shrugged the similarities and waited for Butch to answer him

''I'm Butch.'' Butch finally replied, looking at Dai just as intensely as he was looking at them.

The girls felt that the tension was still there and nervously laughed _''What's up with them anyway?''_ The moment Dai saw the boys carrying Momoko and Kaoru, he immediately frowned and glanced at the boys with disapproval. _''Must be a boys thing.''_ Momoko thought.

''Can I ask a question?'' Dai said, particularly to the boys. Butch grinned '' You already did.''

'' _Uh oh…''_ Kaoru thought looking at his brother. That's _not_ a really good impression to her brother. Her brother can be…really scary sometimes, it's almost impossible to make him angry, but snappy answers like that tick him off, especially if he didn't know that person much, much less a boy.

Dai forced a grin '' How did you boys suddenly became heroes?'' He asked. ''After all, I have never seen you guys protecting the city a year ago.'' Dai smirked triumphantly when he saw the boys frown.

''Why should we tell you?'' Brick glared. He didn't like how Dai knew their alter egos, now he has the gall to ask them how they became heroes? ''It's none of your business.'' Brick said crossing his arms.

Dai's feature hardened ''It's _my_ business because I don't like how you _boys_ will be there for the girls here'' Dai said, rather calmly though. _''Especially of how you look at Momoko.''_ He narrowed his eyes

''Calm down you guys,'' Momoko finally spoke up, then she looked at the RRBZ ''Don't worry you guys, Dai-niisan is the kind of person you can trust your life with.'' She smiled at Dai

Dai smiled back and nodded his head in thanks ''Well, if you don't want to tell me, I'll just ask the girls.'' He then looked at the girls with a soft smile.

Brick was scoffing and was about to retort but a look from Momoko made him stop and just grumbled.

Kaoru started the history ''Well, they were our enemies to begin with. Mojo created them to defeat us.'' The PPGZ narrated all their fights and ended it where Butch caught Momoko after a gruesome throw from Mojo.

''And then Professor gave the boys some Chemical Z to help us find Momoko.'' Miyako ended. Dai sighed and ran a hand through his hair ''You guys have been through so much huh'' He remarked making the girls chuckle and nod in agreement Dai then glanced at the boys _''Maybe I judged them too much.''_

''Sorry for the rough treatment boys,'' He apologized to the RRBZ who looks surprise ''I'm just very protective of the girls here.'' Dai chuckled ''And speaking of the girls,'' Dai turned his gaze at Momoko ''Sometimes, you are too reckless for your own good.'' He sighed

'' **Sometimes, you are too reckless for your own good'' An amused voice said**

'' _What the heck?''_ Momoko blinked, an image of a red orange haired boy with a cheeky grin appeared on her mind when Dai said that. Heck the image even repeated Dai's words! _''What was that all about? ''_ She thought. Momoko was cut off from her thoughts by a ruffle on her hair. She immediately knew it was Dai, ''Dai-niisan you're ruining my hair again!'' She exclaimed trying to escape from his grasp making Dai laugh.

Miyako smiled and turned to look at Kaoru ''Were they always that close?'' She asked. Kaoru smiled a bit and nodded ''Yeah, when they met the first time, they just clicked I guess.''

The RRBZ didn't know how to feel, sure it was just a brother-sister thingy, but they can't help but feel something bad is going to happen. To distract himself from the affectionate sibling thingy, Boomer looked at the time and said ''We better get going guys, the Professor and Ken must be at home by now.'' Brick and Butch nodded before standing up.

''I better get going too guys, I don't want grandma to be worried too much.'' Miyako informed them, Kaoru and Momoko nodded ''Be careful you guys.'' Momoko then looked at the boys ''Why don't you guys accompany Miyako to her house? It is pretty dark right now.''

The boys thought about it for a minute and nodded ''Sure'' They said. Miyako thanked them and said ''I'll see you guys when I see you'' She smiled at all of them and with that, the boys and Miyako left but Boomer stayed for a bit. He raised his hand and placed it on Momoko's cheek, worry dancing in his mesmerizing blue eyes ''Please be careful next time, I don't want something bad happening to you.'' Boomer said. Dai made a strange noise at his throat making Kaoru snicker.

Momoko smiled at him and said softly ''I'll be ok Boomer, thank you. You should go on, your brothers doesn't want to keep waiting you know'' Boomer chuckled and nodded, he said one final goodbye to the green siblings before leaving the house. Momoko placed a hand where Boomer touched her cheek, he really is sweet. Maybe it's in the counterpart thingy? After all, Miyako is his counterpart.

Dai cleared his throat ''So, is he one of your admirers?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

''No! He's one of my…special friends.'' Momoko said with a pink hue on her cheeks. Dai put a hand on his chin and observed Momoko, who sweat dropped at his scrutinizing gaze. Kaoru sighed ''Onii-chan, you're being too protective to Momoko. So what if some boys fancy her? It's only natural.'' She said, trying to stop her brother's protective streak.

Dai then looked at her ''B-b-but! What if some boy hurts her or something!'' He retorted rather childishly making Momoko giggle.

Kaoru's green eyes rolled around their socket ''Momoko is a strong girl onii-chan, besides, she has us to beat up that guy if that happens.'' She said as if beating up that guy is not violence at all

Momoko put her hands up between them ''Alright knock it off will you? No violence around here, and can we please not talk about my love life right now?''

The green siblings just looked at her and simultaneously said ''No.'' Momoko jaw dropped ''I cannot believe you guys.'' She whispered. The green siblings laughed as the three of them waited for Mitsuko and Shou to arrive with dinner. They bonded and talked like siblings do as they had a pretty good time with each other, unknown that a shadow was watching over them.

'' _Hmmm…''_ The figure thought looking at the laughing Dai _''He could prove useful.''_

* * *

Dai plopped to his bed in exhaustion ''Ugh, what a day.'' His mother and little brother came in a bit late than usual, saying that Shou wanted to play a bit more at the arcade. His mother immediately asked what happened seeing the bandages around Momoko and Kaoru. Thankfully they reasoned it was because of the practice match. Mitsuko shook her head and muttering about sports and how she never knew why they go with it and just get hurt at the end. All of them laughed at that and reassured her that they're fine as they ate dinner heartily.

Dai then thought about the secrets that were given to him _''Well, the world is bigger than I thought it seems.''_ He didn't know that there were so many mysteries in this world, so many unexpected things came to him. His sister is actually Buttercup of the PPGZ, her friends are also one of them, those…boys were former enemies of the girls and were now heroes, and also…

'' _Momoko''_ He thought, he never thought that he would get close to her in almost a week. They just clicked, even he was surprise when he told her to call him Dai-niisan. _''Well, It does feel good to let her call me that.''_ Dai grew up letting others depend on him. It made him feel proud when he saw the thankful look they gave to him when he helped them. The same goes to Momoko, the happiness yet confused look that she gave to him when he said to call him big brother…It made him happy! But it also pains him to see the lost and confused gaze at the girl's eyes. She may hide it quite expertly, but he's observant. He saw through all the mask of her eyes, _''Those masking of emotion…It shouldn't be in the eyes of someone so young''_

Then it got him thinking to the girl's parents, something around that family is so mysterious. They are hiding something, even Momoko could tell that yet the girl's parents won't budge. They are just like a wall of unveiling the happenings around them. So suspicious…There is something going on around that he is sure of. It's like opening a locked chest without the key.

''But what is the key?'' Dai mused.

''Verity.'' A voice echoed around Dai's room making the said boy stand up in alert. He thought he heard something _''Verity? The truth?''_ He shook his head, must be his imagination.

''Don't you want to know why?'' The voice said again as soon as Dai was about to lay in his bed. Dai narrowed his eyes, his senses on high alert; This time he knew he was not imagining things.

''Who are you?'' He said in a low voice, Dai was not that surprised at all. Well, shouldn't shock him or anything, he was revealed to revelations a few days ago and even earlier. So no, he just needs to proceed in caution. _''Never thought knowing the secrets of theirs would get me involved to this.''_ No, Dai would not blame them. Actually, he was kind of jealous of the boys earlier knowing they have powers to protect the girls, especially someone close to him, while he, the big brother he is, just stands by at the sidelines, hoping that they would come home safe. He wanted to be there for them, maybe beating the owner of this voice would help him. _''This guy could be a serious threat''_

The voice chuckled ''Oh no, I'm not your enemy. I could very well be the answers to all your questions.''

Dai tensed, it's like this voice knows what he's thinking ''If you are going to answer my questions, why don't you come out and talk to me face to face!'' Dai shouted ''Who are you!?''

'' _He's not so shallow as I thought he would be''_ The stranger thought in surprise, yes he could be very useful.

''Now come on, don't be like that. I know Momoko more than any of you, more than _herself._ '' The voice said. Dai widened his eyes ''What do you mean more than herself?'' He asked, does this guy know something? And what did he mean he knows Momoko more than herself. This suddenly got fishy, just who _is_ Momoko?

''Oh she doesn't alright.'' The voice agreed ''That's why I want her to come with _me_.''

''Who are you anyway?'' Dai said, not trusting the voice.

''You can call me a long lost friend of hers'' The voice chuckled. Dai clenched his fist not believing this strange voice. ''You want to know more of her right? After all you do like her as a sister.''

Dai clenched his fist ''Of course I want to know! She's like the little sister I never thought I will have! Almost as close as Kaoru! These few days we've gotten to know each other…It's been great! I've grown attached to her and…I want to help her.'' Dai whispered the last part. Who was he kidding? He has no powers to help her up, he is just a moral support that's all. Why was he ranting this to a stranger?

''She is pretty interesting. Too bad she doesn't know _much_ about her past.'' The voice commented. ''Too bad she didn't know that she's being _deceived_ by her so called parents.'' The voice turned into a sneer.

''Deceived by her parents? What are you talking about?'' Dai asked lowering his guard. Now this is something that he didn't know, he only knew that Momoko's parents has powers and confronted them at the school earlier. They seem to love Momoko since he hasn't seen any signs of abuse but _deceive?_ Now, this may be the key to unveil the mysteries around the girl.

''Allow me to tell you.'' The voice offered. Dai was silent and let the voice tell him. ''She and her parents actually got into a fight concerning herself. Consumed by her anger and hurt, Momoko said that she will not return to her house until her parents accept her. Poor girl'' The voice said with pity in his voice ''Out of all the people she trust, it was her parents who didn't accept her.''

Dai narrowed his green eyes in anger ''I already know that! Just what are you telling me?!''

The voice laughed ''So she told you huh? You seem to get her trust real quick.'' He said it rather amusingly. ''I'm not surprised at all, you are her _big brother_ ''

''Stop beating around the bush,'' Dai scowled ''Tell me what you are trying to say!'' Dai isn't acting like himself at all, he never demanded anything but the temptation was far too strong. He wants to know _right now._

''Her so called parents, are not really her parents at all. They made Momoko believe that they are the one who gave life to her. It sickens me.'' The voice said turning sinister

Dai shook his head, slowly turning back to reality ''Why should I believe you? I don't even know you and how do I know you're really Momoko's long lost friend'' Dai analyzed.

'' _He's not as dumb as he looks.''_ The voice thought impressed.

''Well, you are her big brother since she seems to tell you everything. Why don't you put two to two together?'' The voice informed him.

Dai began to think, Momoko's parents, the one who didn't allow her to accept her true self…are not really her parents at all? Well it made a bit sense since any parent would accept their child no matter what unless they are delusional. But from what Momoko told him, her parents weren't delusional at all, and then he remembered a particular moment a few days earlier after Momoko stayed with them.

'' **Sometimes I feel like they are hiding something from me…''** **Momoko whispered to Dai as they watched TV while Kaoru was taking a bath. Dai ruffled her hair affectionately ''I'm sure they'll tell you, they are your parents after all.'' Momoko grinned softly ''Thanks Dai-niisan'' Dai grinned back ''No problem kiddo.''**

Dai snapped his eyes opened, So they _were_ deceiving Momoko after all! Why would they hide things from their daughter if they are really family? This voice…how did he knew that?

''How did you know that?'' Dai voiced his thoughts.

''Well, is that enough proof for you that I'm Momoko's long lost friend?'' The voice chortled

Dai took a step back, the voice suddenly turned sinister and a shoot of fear sprang up from his spine. ''If you are her long lost friend, why weren't you there for her.''

The voice stopped his chortle ''Because I can't. Her parents are hiding her from me and…I still can't approach her when those so called parents spread up lies that I don't exist. It hurts to know that she doesn't remember me as I remember her.''

Dai sat down in his bed, this is a lot to take in…But he needs to take advantage of the voice, he needs to know _more_. Now what he said lead back to Momoko's parents.

''If what you are saying is true…where are her real parents?''

''They're dead.'' He said in a monotone voice. Dai widened his eyes in shock, now this…surprises him. _''Poor Momoko…''_ Pity overtaking his eyes, now the urge to be there for her is stronger than ever, and now the parents that are _claiming_ to be Momoko's parents are still here, deceiving her and making her believe that she has family and yet said family are hiding things from her. Who knows what they are hiding. _''Despicable…''_ Dai hated those types of people. Momoko deserved the truth, she looks so confused and yet she stayed strong and happy, ignoring all the mysteries and secrets surrounding her. That's what he admired of her.

''But…Momoko has a brother.'' Now that made Dai look up, a brother?! Then…why did she look so lost as if she has one? _''If she did have a brother, why isn't he together with her right now and fighting off those fake parents?''_

''Then what about his brother, where is he?'' Dai voiced out his thoughts.

''He left her.'' The voice answered with an emotionless tone.

'' _He left her…He left her…He left her…''_ Dai repeated the words. He clenches his fist in anger. ''How dare that…bastard left his sister…'' Dai whispered, his body shaking in anger. This is unforgivable! How could that bastard call himself a brother! Letting Momoko be blind from the truth that was given to him! But wait…why…''Why are you telling me this?'' Dai asked, his hair shadowing his eyes, a frown on his face.

''Because from what I observed, you are actually there for her like a _big brother_ should'' The voice answered him '' She _deserves_ a big brother like you.''

'' _He's right…Momoko deserves a big brother like me unlike that betraying bastard.''_ Anger rose to him like never before _,_ an image of Momoko looking lost and masking up the sadness inside of her. Dai clenched his fist. She needs to know this, she needs to know the truth! She _deserves_ the truth after hiding for so long! If only…if only he got the power to do so! If only after telling her, he will protect her and her friends from all the dangers! He will be someone to rely on!

The voice chuckled, he did very good at manipulating Dai like that. The truth can be really scary sometimes, it can even change a person! _''I can't wait for Momoko to know all of this.''_ The stranger's glee thoughts kept on coming. Oh how broken Momoko would be if she were to find this. After all, a broken spirit is a way to let the darkness swallow you whole.

''Well, are you going to tell her all of this?'' The voice asked Dai. Dai took a deep breath and looked up ''Yes, I will'' He said in a serious tone then he clenched his fist ''But afterwards, what will happen? Surely she will probably be broken from shock. I won't be there to protect her since…''No, he could not say he doesn't have the power to do so. Momoko would be vunerable, what can he do?

The voice chuckled ''That's why I'm here to help you. After all, the role of the big brother comes to you now. She's depending on you.''

''What do you mea-'' Dai was about to ask but he was hit by a black light, he let out a silent scream and went to his knees in pain. Then…he felt it. The power surging through his veins, it was amazing! Is this what his little sister and Momoko felt when they transform? He felt so powerful!

''Now go, tell her what you know. Don't let _anyone_ hear about this'' The voice ordered. Dai's dirty green eyes glowed rather sickly ''As you wish.'' Dai answered before getting out of his room.

Outside at the cool breeze of the night, standing beside Dai's window was a figure who was chuckling. ''That went well, now, let's see what will happen'' His hazel eyes being the light of the darkness around him and with that, the figure close his eyes allowing the darkness envelope him.

Dai walked through the halls in the direction of Kaoru's room, he can't barge in there; His little sister is there and this verity was meant for Momoko's ears only. He hears laughter and chatting in his sister's room. _''This might take a while.''_ He frowned. Then he heard Momoko saying ''I'm going to take a bath now Kaoru, I'll call you when I'm done.'' The sound of footsteps came close to Dai's ears. Using his newly found powers, he dashed towards the bathroom and blocking the path of it.

''Dai-niisan?'' Momoko called out ''Are you using the bathroom?'' Dai glanced at her rather seriously, and this made Momoko nervous _''Something's different about Dai-niisan…''_

''Momoko, I have to tell you something.'' Dai said in a monotone voice, so unlike his usual lively voice and that alone made Momoko suspicious of his brother like figure.

''What is it nii-san?'' Momoko asked then Dai turned his back at her ''Follow me, this is meant for your ears only.'' Momoko's eyes narrowed ''Can it be tomorrow Dai-niisan? I am pretty tired right now, physically and emotionally.'' She said tiredly.

Dai quickly turned to her with a scowl ''No, you need to know _now.''_

Momoko sighed, if this is another one of his jokes, it's not funny. ''Dai-niisan, this isn't funny anymore. Just let me take a bath and I'll listen you alright? My muscles aching right now.''

Momoko walked towards the bathroom, trying to get Dai out of its path. Momoko grunted ''Dai-niisan…'' Her temper rising slowly, she's pretty damn tired right now and desperately needed the warm shower. ''Would you please get out of the wa-'' She was cut off by Dai quickly pushing her to the wall. She cried out in pain as her injuries felt the impact of the wall.

''Dai-niisan what are you!'' She couldn't finish her sentence as Dai took her arms and pinned it at the side of her head. Dai glowered over her as a pang of fear shot up to Momoko. His glowing eyes made her shiver in an unpleasant way.

''Listen to me! I'm doing this for your own good!'' He growled making Momoko whimper a bit in pain as he puts pressure on her wrist. What was wrong with her big brother figure? He never acted this violent before. ''Now if you won't follow me, I'm going to make you by force if necessary.''

Momoko was about to speak up but another voice rang through their ear ''Momoko! You forgot your towe-'' Kaoru's voice said and footsteps coming towards them. Momoko felt relief flood through her as soon as she heard Kaoru. Maybe she'll knock some senses to her brother..

Kaoru dropped the towel in shock at the sight before her ''On-onii-chan?!'' She exclaimed. Then she saw Momoko's look for help then immediately glared at her brother ''What are you doing Onii-chan! Momoko's injured, this is no time for joking!''

''Tsk…'' Dai glared back at his little sister. He was about to relent but his thoughts stopped him _''No! She needs to know right now! That she was being deceived by her parents and she has a brother that has probably forgotten about her!''_

Dai let go of Momoko who was now holding her wrist in pain ''Dai-niisan…What's wrong with you?'' She asked. Dai shadowed his eyes and in a quick move, he knocked Momoko unconscious with a hit on her neck.

''Onii-chan!'' Kaoru shouted, her eyes wide. Then as she squinted her eyes, he saw black particles circling around her brother. _''Black particles?''_

Kaoru was now running towards her brother with an intent to knock some senses through him but a gust of power sent her back skidding on the floor. ''What the heck?'' She muttered, she looked at Dai who was now holding Momoko in bridal style and looking at her with those glowing green eyes.

Kaoru tried to stand up but the pain of her injuries is too much and she grunted in pain. Seeing that Kaoru was not getting in his way, Dai saw a window ahead of him and opened it, with Momoko on his arms, he flew off to God knows where.

Kaoru punched the wooden floor in anger, wincing at the pain flooded through her by doing so. How the heck did his brother get some crazy powers, she didn't know. Right now, she needs to save Momoko and knock some senses to her brother's mind.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I really hoped you guys liked this one! I told you guys that Dai was getting a much bigger role right? Well, this is the** _ **start**_ **of it! I'm excited to write the next chapter and I hope you all are too! Anyways as always R &R guys and don't forget to favorite! **


	13. Confusion

**I'm back again! Probably need to write a few more chapters before I go back to school this coming July. I probably won't be able to write much, but I will still try my best to write and update as soon as I see an opportunity to do so! Anyways, I just realized that I have passed the number of words here at this rewrite compare to the original stories. (Uhmmm… I just want to share ok?) Looks like chapters here at this rewrite are bit lengthy. Now, let's stop the blabbering and get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Confusion**

''Damn it!'' Kaoru punched the wooden floor in confusion and aggravation. What the heck happened to her big brother? She growled angrily, in her state, it's impossible to knock some senses to her older sibling. She needs help; she has no choice but to transform and get some help. Maybe the Chemical Z will help up with her predicament.

Kaoru grabbed her compact and transform

'' **Powered Buttercup!''**

She was right, the Chemical Z did help her gain some energy but she was still feeling rather fatigued. Buttercup shook her head _''No time, Momoko and Onii-chan need our help.''_ Buttercup contacted the lab and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for an answer.

Seconds passed and there was still no answer. ''What's taking them so long?! Lazy bums'' She muttered, a bit annoyed at the constant ringing.

Finally, the image of Professor Utonium's sleepy face answered her ''Buttercup? Why did you transform this late at night?''

''Professor! Wake up the boys and please contact Miyako! Momoko has been…taken'' Buttercup informed him a bit fast due to the panic slowly bubbling in her chest. This made the Professor wake up suddenly ''Taken? By whom?''

Buttercup looked away ''My brother…'' Seeing the incredulous look of the Professor, she quickly explained ''It appears he was targeted by some black particles, I saw it circling around him when he knocked Momoko out cold.''

Professor Utonium held his chin in thought...black particles? That was something Him could do! But they sealed Him a few months ago…''Black particles huh? I'll investigate this tomorrow, for now, you should go on and distract your brother while I get the boys and Miyako.'' Buttercup nodded and was about to close the compact but the Professor's hushed voice stopped her ''And Buttercup,'' He looked at her seriously ''Be careful, I know he's your brother and all but don't worry, we'll help him get back to normal.''

For the first time since the incident happened, Buttercup felt relief flooded through her veins, she is really thankful for the Professor to be there for her as well as the others. She let out a grateful smile and nodded as they closed off communication. She still needs to find where they are.

'' _Hang in there Momoko, Onii-chan''_

 **Tokyo Tower**

Dai circled the unconscious orange-haired girl that is tied at the top of Tokyo tower so that she won't escape _''She looks so innocent…''_ He held her cheek tenderly, so innocent yet she went through so much…even now. If only her real family is here to help and comfort her but no...Her real ones are dead and her brother left without a single word, and it appears Momoko doesn't remember him.

Dai clenched his fist in anger, remembering Momoko's so called brother. _''How dare that bastard left his little sister.''_ Wherever that guy is, he better get ready for a beat down. Who left his own sister at the clutch of such deceiving people? A stupid and bastard one if you ask him.

Dai suddenly smirked _''Or maybe I'll…_ _ **accidentally**_ _kill him''_ His dirty green eyes getting darker and darker on each ways on how he will confront Momoko's brother. Yes…that's what he will do! Dai then held his chin in thought _''I need more information…Maybe that voice from my room will help me?''_

A groan cut him off from his musing ''You're finally awake'' Dai said ''Momoko…''

Momoko groggily opened her eyes ''Dai…nii-san?''

 **Professor's lab**

Professor sat down and grabbed his head in frustration. How did Kaoru's brother be infected by black particles? Is it possible for Him to come back? But he's in space! That's a bit impossible for him to return with the white light surrounding him…

He sighed, this was no time for investigating, and Buttercup needs help. He better contact Miyako before waking up the boys. He pushed a light blue button as a ring can be heard. He could only hope that Miyako will be able to answer. Knowing the girl, it would probably take a while for her to answer according to Momoko and Kaoru's experience.

 **''It's creepy I tell you!'' Kaoru exclaimed ''I am never going to another sleepover again!'' Momoko nodded at her proclamation while eating a snack. Professor Utonium sweat dropped ''It was probably because of Him's black particles that it made the house creepy''**

 **Kaoru huffed and crossed her arms ''Whatever, I'm still not that convinced''**

 **''Never thought the tough old Kaoru is afraid of haunted houses'' Ken teased her making Kaoru glared at him ''Afraid? I'll show you what afraid is! Come here you little runt!'' She chased Ken who let out a yelp and run away from her. Momoko giggled at that and continued eating while the Professor shook his head in amusement**

''Professor?'' Miyako's sleepy voice came in that made him cut off from his flashback. The Professor sighed in relief that she answered; Miyako can be a pretty heavy sleeper from what he gathered.

''Miyako, you need to go and help Buttercup. Momoko has been…kidnapped'' He informed her solemnly. This information immediately woke Miyako, her light blue eyes snapping open.

''What?!''

The Professor nodded at her, confirming what he said while Miyako's blue eyes sparkled in worry ''I'm on my way Professor, we'll find Momoko.''

The Professor gave out a small smile ''Thanks Miyako, and please be careful also. We…really don't know who we are dealing with.''

Miyako returned the small smile ''I will Professor.'' With that, they cut off communication.

'' _Now…time to wake up the boys''_ The Professor went to the boys' room wherein it has three beds inside of it, one for each of the boys. He went in and opened the lights. The three boys were in an uncomfortable position as they slept making the Professor sweat-dropped. He woke up each of them as they groaned and stood up while rubbing their eyes groggily.

''What's up Professor?'' Boomer asked, yawning as he said so.

The Professor smiled at the softly and patted their heads affectionately, making the three boys look at him curiously. Taken over by his fatherly side, he cleared his throat and looked at them ''Momoko has been taken by Kaoru's brother to who knows where.'' He stated, alerting the three boys immediately.

''Kaoru and Miyako are on their way finding them, they need your help.'' The Professor explained, the three boys nodded with a stern face. They knew it, the bad feeling that they got from earlier really is true. They grabbed their compact and transformed

'' **Hard Brick!''**

'' **Explosive Boomer!''**

'' **Strong Butch!''**

'' **Rowdyruff Boys Z!''**

''Boys!'' The Professor called out to them before they could fly ''Be careful'' He warned them.

Brick smirked ''You don't need to worry Professor, we'll beat that guy's ass and save Momoko.''

The Professor chuckled ''I know you will, now go.'' The boys nodded and flew away from the lab and into the nights of New Townsville.

''Papa? What's with the commotion?'' Ken's voice was heard behind the Professor with Peach beside him.

''Momoko has been taken by Kaoru's brother…and from Kaoru's description, black particles has been circling around him.'' This statement from Professor instantly stirred Ken and Peach to awakening.

''What?!" Ken exclaimed. The Professor nodded and then looked at Peach ''Peach, can you sniff around and smell if it's Him's particles?''

Seeing where this is going, Ken looked at his trusty mechanical dog that began sniffing the air.

''I…do smell some dark presence wan.'' Peach started ''But…it's not the same as Him wan. It's much more potent and colder than Him wan.'' Peach shivered and blocked its nose.

The Professor and Ken looked on in horror, something much more dangerous than Him?! Professor Utonium sank into one of the boys' beds; This is bad…Him was easily the most dangerous creature that the girls fought…If this being is what assumed much stronger than Him and was able to send out its very own black particles, New Townsville is in trouble, big time.

''Papa…'' Ken looked at his father worriedly ''Are the girls going to be okay?''

Professor Utonium sighed ''They will be, they have gotten stronger than before, especially Momoko. And besides,'' He looked at the bed he was sitting on ''The boys will be there.''

* * *

Three streaks with each of their respective color are seen in the dark skies of New Townsville. No one was around on this late at night, probably in their own homes and sleeping as many normal human beings do. Unfortunately, this isn't the case of being super heroes.

''I knew there was something weird around that guy'' Butch muttered, scanning the city below him. Brick nodded grimly '' Me too, I can't shake that feeling off but I let it be since it looks like he will not do anything to Momoko. He doesn't even have powers!'' He exclaimed, his red observant eyes looking for clues.

Boomer just stayed quiet while looking around, worried thoughts clouding his mind. He hates that emotion… _worry_ …That emotion shows that there are potential problems clouding around them...knowing that you don't know what the heck is going on and you just have to trust that person will return safely. It's almost the same as being useless! No, Boomer doesn't want to feel useless, he will fight alongside his friends and save Momoko.

Looking at the direction ahead, Boomer saw the familiar green and light blue streak just like them. ''Guys, its Bubbles and Buttercup! Let's go to them'' His brothers nodded and together they quickly flew towards the two girls. Flying is now something that they are used to by now.

''Girls!'' Boomer shouted making the two girls stopped their search to look at them. Bubbles looks relief seeing them while Buttercup nodded in appreciation, though she still looks a bit banged up.

''Guys! I'm so happy to see you'' Bubbles exclaimed then concern was then etched at her face ''I'm worried…We still haven't found Momoko yet.'' Buttercup clenched her fist and muttered ''Hopefully my brother won't do anything drastic as to hurt her…''

Brick then turned to Buttercup ''How come your brother has powers?'' Buttercup sighed in frustration, running a hand through her hair ''I don't know ok!'' She exclaimed, surprising them all ''I'm just as confused as all of you are…''

Silence ensued as Buttercup softly said that. This has been a tiring day, they have been searching for almost half an hour now and it's like 11 at night, 1 more hour before midnight. This is probably one of the latest they have been ever since becoming super heroes.

''Enough of this,'' Butch stated ''We need to find Momoko immediately, who knows if your brother's mind is acting on its own.''

Buttercup nodded ''You're right…I saw black particles surrounding him so I'm not sure if he's acting like his usual self or not'' _''Probably not since he knocked Momoko out cold and blasted me…''_ Buttercup was suddenly attacked by another headache making her grunt in pain while holding her head. _''This headache is not helping either.''_

''Buttercup?'' Buttercup looked up and saw Bubbles holding her bubble wand tightly ''Are you ok?''

Buttercup smiled softly, she could always count on Bubbles as her support ''Yeah, I'm ok. The injuries that I still have are still affecting me.''

Bubbles nodded and gave her a soft smile ''Don't worry Buttercup, we'll get them back.'' The boys nodded at her statement and confidently smiled at the green powerpuff.

Buttercup felt her heart touched by this simple gesture; she just has the best friends in the world right? She shook her head with a small smile; this was no time for some mushy stuff anyway! ''Let's go and find them then!'' She exclaimed, her energy getting back to her as she said that.

Bubbles nodded cheerfully seeing that her sister in all but blood pumped up again. The boys grinned at them, ''Let's split up and patrol around the town.'' Brick suggested. All of them nodded and went to their separate ways with one thought on their mind _''Hang in there Momoko!''_

 **Back at Tokyo Tower**

''What happened?'' She tried moving her arms but can't. It looks like she was tied up then she saw the city lights below her and that woke her up. She screamed as fear gripped her heart; Seeing that she was so high and she was just in her normal form scared her. What if she falls and doesn't have enough time to transform?

Panic was eating her up as she struggled against the binds that was wrapped around her.

''Stop panicking, you'll loosen the rope and you'll fall'' A deep monotone voice came through her ears. Processing the words, Momoko instantly stopped, her heart beating erratically fast and sweat dripping on her forehead due to nervousness.

''But don't worry, I'll catch you Momoko like a brother should be'' The voice said, the light of the moon revealing who was saying those things.

Momoko felt her eyes widen ''Dai-niisan?'' She whispered. ''H-h-how…w-where…w-why…?'' She stuttered, seeing Dai float around her. He doesn't have powers so how is that possible? Due to the nervousness she's feeling, she failed to see the dark particles surrounding her brother-like figure.

Dai chuckled ''Calm down Momoko'' He patted her in the head as he said so. Momoko felt relief yet uncomfortable while Dai was patting her head. What was going on?

Momoko took a deep breath and relaxed herself. As she did that, she remembered what happened earlier; Dai pinning her to the wall, saying that he needs to say something to her, and then Kaoru coming in, her face in shock and then after that…blackness surrounds her. So she assumed that Dai knocked her out and carried her all the way here. She sighed _''All I wanted was to take a freaking bath…''_

''Why did you bring me here?''Momoko asked making Dai stop petting her head. ''What is it that you want to say to me?''

Dai gained a critical look ''How much do you know your parents Momoko?'' He asked. This question surprises the orange-haired girl, what did her parents have to do with this? Seeing that there was no means of escaping and she's all alone, she might as well answer him ''Well, they were the ones who saved me from an accident that made me forget who I am. They gave me my very own identity and took care of me when I was young.'' Momoko described her parents, feeling a bit nostalgic ''and…well…they never told me about their past, all I know is that they also have powers and Kuriko is my little sister.'' She smiled remembering her little sister.

''They are also the ones who said that you need to put up a mask right?'' Dai asked and Momoko nodded in agreement. ''Do you know why then?'' Momoko shook her head; Dai sneered making Momoko flinch ''Why did you follow them anyway?''

''I…I owed them a lot. They are my parents, they know what I need to do…'' Momoko explained. _''But I broke that anyway…_ '' She thought

''Are they really?'' Dai smirked and leaned in closer to her ear ''Are they really your parents?''

'' _What?!''_ Momoko thought in a state of shock. Those simple words made numerous possibilities running through her mind. Are they really her parents? Momoko gulped, not sure how to react to this kind of situation. ''What…what do you mean?''

* * *

''Found them?'' Brick panted as all five of them met up at the same spot where they saw each other.

All of them shook their head making Brick hold his hair in frustration. Where could they be? He began to think hard, he looked up at sky in thought. His eyes flickered then he saw Tokyo tower standing tall and proud. So tall that he has to crank his neck to see what's above it.

His eyes widened ''Guys…'' He pointed something at the top of Tokyo tower. They didn't have Brick's observant eyes so they have to squint a bit to look more clearly. There they saw a figure floating at someone who looks like was tied up at the top of Tokyo tower.

''Is that?'' Boomer asked. Brick nodded ''Let's go.'' With that they flew at the top of Tokyo tower.

* * *

Dai smirked ''Well, you told me a few days ago that you felt like they are hiding something from you.'' He said ''Now put two to two together _little sister_ '' He said the words little sister rather sweetly.

Momoko then narrowed her eyes, not believing all of this ''You've got to be kidding me? How do you even know this kind of information?!'' She said in defiance.

Dai frowned ''It's a bit obvious you know?'' He tucked a strand of hair from Momoko's face ''It doesn't take a genius to figure it out.'' He said deviously _''Though I did get a little help._ '' He thought, not mentioning the voice he was having a conversation with earlier and the one that gave him this power.

Momoko started to shake, her resolve slowly breaking. Is what Dai saying true? _''No...No…No! That can't be true!''_ She stayed quiet and looked down, not believing all of this.

Dai sighed ''Still don't believe me?'' He cupped Momoko's chin and forcibly made her look at his eyes. He saw the fear and apprehension gathering in those pink eyes making him smirk ''Now, let's start with the appearances.'' Dai trailed over the orange her of his captive ''From what I observed, your parents including your so called sister all has brown hair or shades of brown.'' He started ''Now tell me, if you are really studying or know about Genetics, how can two brown-haired people produce an orange-haired child?''

Momoko's heart was beating fast, no…that's not true. She must have inherited it from her mother or father's relatives that should be it! There are things like that right? She started to tremble as Dai looked at her intensely with those sickly green eyes instead of the usual warmth she was used to.

Dai snickered; it's so cute yet infuriating to see that she's trying to convince herself it's not true. ''We're still not finished dear sister.'' He said maliciously ''Now, let's move on from those eyes,'' Momoko blinked at him ''From what I can gather, your mom has light orange eyes, and so is her daughter'' Momoko was angry that Dai didn't include her as her daughter but kept quiet ''Your father has brown eyes. Now tell me, how can you produce _pink_ eyes with those color schemes hm?''

''I-I-I…'' Momoko tried to speak but the words died from her throat. Dai floated away from her, observing her reaction. It was getting good, seeing her struggling whether to believe him or not, it was only a matter of time before he could tell her about her brother. _''If I can somehow convince her to find her brother and…take care of him, this will all go smoothly. Then_ _ **I**_ _will be the only brother she will have''_ The thought of someone relying on him so much felt delicous! Oh he can't wait to get her away from those boys from earlier. Only he is the only allowed for his little sisters, including the blue one. He _will_ be the key to their bright future and no one will be! His dark aura slowly widening at each thought, wide enough for Momoko to notice.

'' _Black aura?!''_ Momoko breathed out, what the heck happened to her big brother-like figure? How the heck did he even know this?

''Oh, we are not yet done Momoko'' Dai said ''That is just appearance wise.'' Momoko shook her head, a headache slowly making its presence. ''Have you ever wondered what are they hiding from you? Like I said earlier, you told me a few days ago that they are hiding something from you''

Dai then leaned closer to her ear, his breath cold against her skin making the girl shiver. They hadn't notice the cold air of the night accompanying them ''Has it ever occurred to you that they are _deceiving_ you? Claiming themselves to be your parents? Isn't that what they are hiding?''

Momoko froze; she stopped breathing for a second. No…That can't be true!

''You told me they saved you from an accident that made you _forget_ who you are.'' Dai said, emphasizing the word 'forget'

''If you are really their daughter, why didn't they tell you? If it's not important, then why didn't they still tell you?'' He furthered his explanation and then here's the grand finale.

''Did you ever thought that they took advantage of that?'' That struck Momoko like a lightning bolt. _''He's…he's right…''_ Momoko followed and believed them like a lost puppy… She immediately believed them that they were her parents and followed their every word. Is what Dai's saying true? Her parents are deceiving her? Are they using her? If so…where are her real ones? Her eyes slowly losing its usual brightness and going to a state of shock; she just stayed there, processing those words but is taking a hard time doing so.

Dai didn't know whether she was going to cry or stay empty like that; It's hard to decipher her expression right now. If only she knew he was only starting…Taking a bit pity at the poor girl in front of him, he decided to tell about her real ones later on after the shock wore off.

Momoko stiffened when she felt Dai hold her cheek tenderly. ''Don't worry I'm here'' The way Dai said it made her shiver. It's not him at all…Dai then felt a presence, a lot of them and he growled dangerously making Momoko flinched. _''Why is he?''_ She thought before she was swallowed up by her thoughts yet again about her parents.

''Get your filthy hand off of her!'' Someone shouted **''Blazing Beyblade Attack!''**

A black and red beyblade made their wait to Dai's hand who immediately let go of Momoko to growl at the newcomers. ''You three…'' His eyes darkened when he saw the beyblade return to their rightful owner. Dai then saw his little sister and her friend in their alter ego. ''Buttercup and Bubbles too.''

''Onii-chan…'' Buttercup muttered ''Why are you doing this?''

Dai smile, albeit creepy though while putting his hand at Momoko's head. Said girl flinched under his touch and remained frozen, his words about his parents still ringing in her head. ''I just told something _very important_ to Momoko here'' He smirked ''Isn't that right Momoko?''

Momoko looked away, not wanting to believe every single word coming from his mouth. _''I don't want to believe him but…''_ Flashes of her parents being there for her when she woke up came to her mind. _''He's got a point…The only way to get the truth is asking my parents myself.''_

''Momoko!'' Buttercup yelled but the pink-eyed girl just stares off the space, not hearing her at all. _''Just what did Onii-chan told her?''_

''Unfortunately you guys have to go now, I'm still not finished talking to Momoko here'' Dai said, his expression getting serious and calculative. Everyone looked at him tensed, even Momoko.

'' _What? That's not all?''_ Momoko trembled; she didn't think that there was more. Just how much Dai knows all about this? She's pretty tired right now…physically and emotionally. If she discovered another mind-boggling information, she might break.

Butch growled ''We won't leave without her!'' He blew his flute and musical notes came out of it and charged at Dai.

Dai smirked, his hands glowing black and countered it with some energy balls. He then felt an incoming attack and quickly flew up, narrowly dodging an arrow.

'' **Bubble Champagne!''** Dai was hit by energized bubbles making him grunt in pain. Dai growled at Bubbles and shot a big energized black ball at her.

'' **Smash Block!''** Thankfully for Bubbles, Buttercup came in and blocked the energy ball like a baseball player. ''Thanks Buttercup'' Bubbles smiled. Buttercup nodded and concentrated at her brother. It pains her to hurt her family but…

''Will you really hurt your big brother Kaoru?'' Dai taunted

A tic mark appeared on Buttercup's expression. On the second thought, actions do speak louder than words. She just needs to not hurt her brother too much

'' **Hurricane Lutz!''** Buttercup flew towards her brother and spun around with her hammer.

''Augh?!'' Dai was hit on the head by his sister's attack. _''They're strong…''_ Dai glared. He looked behind him and saw Momoko still staring off the space. He was about to go to her and just escape but another arrow stopped him. _''That blue eyed brat is getting annoying''_ Dai growled

'' **Phantom Strike!''** A dark wispy shadow projectile was shot towards Boomer. It was so fast that Boomer couldn't dodge it properly as he shouts in pain effectively snapping some senses to Momoko, finally collecting the scene before her.

''G-Guys?!'' She yelped.

''Momoko!'' Bubbles called out while Brick and Butch helped Boomer up, and that made Momoko to struggle even more with the bonds binding her to help her friends. _''Must…help them…''_ But the injuries she suffered from earlier and the words Dai told her are getting in her way.

''Now now Momoko, you don't want me to knock you out again don't you?'' Dai frowned seeing her struggling to be free.

''You are not yourself!'' Momoko shouted effectively surprising him. ''You are not the brother that Kaoru and I got to know and bonded with!'' Dai took a step back as she said those things. How could she say that to him after unveiling the truth about herself?

''Come back to us Dai-niisan'' Momoko whispered ''Please…''

''Can't you see?'' Dai whispered, his hair shadowing over his eyes. ''I'm opening your eyes to the truth! Why are you so intent on stopping me!'' He shouted ''I'm doing this for your own good! Anyone would be happy finding out the truth! Don't you want to know more about yourself?''

Momoko glared ''If I want to know more about myself, I rather do it alone than someone giving it to me in a silver platter.'' She then spoke in a monotone voice at her next sentence ''And also, how should I know you're speaking the truth?''

Their audience has no idea what's going on but they decided to observe, this looks like something serious if it got Momoko lost like a child earlier ago.

Dai clenched his fist, his dark aura becoming more prominent ''I'm your big brother right! You should know that I'm telling the truth!'' He screamed at her angrily, but Momoko being the stubborn girl she is, looked away, not looking Dai at the eye.

Dai widened his eyes at the action _''She…She doesn't believe me?''_ He started to shake violently then he saw Momoko slightly shaking also _''So she_ _ **does**_ _believe me at some point but is having doubts…Looks like I have to knock her out and…we are going to have an appointment with her so called parents before I could tell her about her real ones and her brother''_

'' **Dark Blast!''**

That shout made Momoko snapped her head right back at Dai, wondering who he shot now.

''Momoko!'' Brick shouted and threw his beyblade to deflect the blast but his beyblade missed by an inch ''What?!''

'' **Bubble Catcher!''**

'' **Swing Sonic!''**

The two attacks tried to reach the dark blast but Dai quickly intercepted it causing an explosion. They held their breath, waiting for another explosion to happen; Dread filling up their hearts.

''Ugh!?'' Momoko croaked out but no explosion came. The smoke cleared revealing Momoko squinting her eyes in pain, she apparently wanted to comfort it but she was tied up.

Dai pursued his lips ''I don't know how you escaped that but I'm not going to stop until you believe and come with me.''

The boys clenched their fist and glared at Dai _''Not if I can't help it!''_ They thought.

'' **Rowdyruff Beam!''**

A beam of red, forest green and blue made its way towards the oblivious Dai.

''Ack!'' Dai yelled out, the beam has definitely burned his right arm ''You stupid brats!''

''Onii-chan please! Come back to your old self!'' Buttercup shouted **''Megaton Dunk!''** She flew after her brother and lifted her hammer as she prepared to smash it against her brother's skull to knock some senses to his brain. The Rowdyruff Boys also began to help Buttercup.

While Buttercup and the boys are distracting Dai, Bubbles was making her way towards Momoko.

''Momoko,'' Bubbles called out ''Momoko I'm here to help you. Are you alright?''

Momoko groaned, her eyes still closed ''B-Bubbles?'' She muttered. Bubbles smiled ''Let's get you out of here.''

Momoko chuckled softly ''I'm sorry for making you go through all this trouble.'' Bubbles shook her head ''It's alright, you know I'm always ready to help my friends.''

As Bubbles was untying the ropes tied around her, Momoko saw a tentacle like arm coming towards them. ''Bubbles look out!'' She shouted in alarm.

Bubbles was too late to react though, she was held at the waist by the tentacle and flung her towards Buttercup and the boys. ''Guys!''

''We're still not done so get out of my way!'' Dai shouted as the three five heroes panted in exhaustion. The ropes around Momoko started to loosen thanks to Bubble's work as Momoko tried to hold her ground but can't.

'' _I need to transform and help them''_ Momoko panted, the strain in her eyes is overwhelming, and just like that, she started to fall.

''Momoko!'' Bubbles shrieked while Dai clicked his tongue, seeing the orange-haired girl probably falling for her death.''Now, just leave us alone!'' Dai growled.

'' **Dark Spirit Ball!''** Dai prepared a huge dark energy ball and threw it towards them. After that, he started to go towards Momoko in high speed, the gravity slightly helping him

''No!'' Momoko shouted when she saw the big energy ball heading towards her friends and forced herself to draw out her power to transform.

'' **Powerful Blossom!''**

A flash happened and in slow motion, Blossom stopped her fall and quickly zipped towards her friends, not noticing the slightly wide eyes of Dai.

'' _Please let me make it in time''_ Blossom thought desperately. As she made it, she felt the contact of the energy ball causing smokes to appear around her and shivered at the cold feeling of it. _''A swirl?''_ Blossom thought and another wave of pain quickly registered to her brain. _''What's up with my eyes anyway?''_ Blossom groaned in pain.

''Blossom!'' Her friends shouted and they struggled to find their energy to go at her side. Blossom shakily turned towards them and grinned ''H-hey'' She panted ''I'm sorry I got distracted''

They gasped, ''Blossom…'' Buttercup murmured ''Your eyes…they're black!''

That sentence made her eyes snapped open ''What?!'' She exclaimed. Bubbles created a bubble from her wand while Blossom took a look from herself. _''My eyes…''_ She thought in horror. They _are_ black! They replaced the pink in her eyes but…how is that possible?

''How…'' Dai whispered in shock ''H-how did you do that?!'' He was supposed to be stronger than anyone damn it! How could he protect someone who is stronger than him!

All of them looked at him, his dark aura slowly rising in anger ''Guys…'' Blossom said to them ''Let's finish this, this is the plan.'' She then glanced at Buttercup who has a troubled look on her face ''Hey,'' Blossom called out to her and smiled softly ''We'll get our big brother back before you know it.'' Buttercup chuckled and nodded; she noticed the pain in Blossom's eyes and the lost look at her face earlier but decided to keep quiet about it for now.

'' **Energy Barrage!''** A shout was heard and the six of them immediately flew up to dodge it. Thanks to the Chemical Z slowly replenishing their strength, they got the energy to do one more attack before it all goes downhill.

''All of you are not going to escape from me!'' Dai barked at them. Buttercup held her hammer tightly ''You're coming back to us Onii-chan!'' She said fiercely, she doesn't like this sudden change of her brother. She's going to bring him back no matter what it takes!

'' **Swing Sonic II!''**

A much stronger looking green energy wave was flung towards Dai who dodged it but a piercing arrow shot came to his view.

'' _Crap!''_ Dai's hand glowed black and intercepted the arrow, but it stung him causing a little bruise to form; He angrily throw a dark glare at Boomer who was looking at him tauntingly.

'' **Piercing Flash!''** Dai held out his hand and a transparent black wave came out of it and was heading towards Boomer.

A string of yo-yo attached itself to Boomer's hand and got him out of the way ''Thanks Blossom'' Boomer grinned while Blossom nodded ''No problem.''

'' **Boomerang Slash!''** Brick shouted and threw his beyblade towards Dai who easily dodge it. ''Ha! You missed!'' Dai taunted.

''Let's see if you can miss this then!'' A voice beside Dai shouted and before Dai could dodge it, he was punched rather strong at his cheek

''Augh!'' Dai grunted, fury dancing in his eyes at the smirking Butch ''Been wanting to do that ever since'' Butch grinned.

'' **Balloon Neba-neba!''**

Dai was unable to dodge the sticky bubble attacking his eyes causing him to take a step back, trying to desperately get the stickiness out of it.

'' **Strawberry Big Luck Spin!''**

Blossom trapped Dai with the power of her yoyo and gripped it, Dai was struggling against it rather strongly. ''Butch quick! Finish it!''

Butch nodded and whispered **''Drowse Notes''** He directed the music to Dai only to not affect his friends but this required his utmost concentration.

'' _No!''_ Dai's last thought before he was delivered to the world of unconsciousness.

''Great job bro!'' Boomer praised his green brother who sighed and held his head in pain ''I hate concentrating too much'' Butch muttered.

''Finally…'' Blossom sighed, her black eyes still swirling. ''Blossom?'' Bubbles looked at her worriedly as she and the others came to her quickly.

''That was some heck of a plan hag'' Brick smirked, trying to cheer her up. Blossom smiled weakly ''Thanks Brick''

''So, what happened to your eyes again?'' Butch asked, crossing his arms. ''Why is it black this time?'' Blossom shook her head''I don't know either…'' She whispered _''What Dai said…my parents deceiving me? Are they hiding much more than that? Do they know why my eye color changes and the pain that comes with it?''_ This is too big of a problem to just let it be…She needed to ask them tomorrow. She hoped…she seriously hoped that they will deny what Dai said to her and assure her that they are her real parents…

Seeing the downcast look of their friend, they looked at each other worriedly. They aren't sure to ask her what Dai told her since she looked a bit out of place…

Looking at her brother-like figure, Blossom gently gave Dai to Buttercup ''Now, take him to the Professor…'' Buttercup gave her a questioning look ''How about you?'' She asked, laying her brother's arm around her shoulder.

Blossom smiled sadly ''I'm sorry Buttercup but…I think I'm sleeping in with Bubbles this time.'' Bubbles and Buttercup looks surprise ''Why Blossom?'' Bubbles asked ''Not that I don't want you to sleep over at my house or anything…just curious at your sudden invitation.''

Buttercup felt a bit of sadness ''It's because of my brother right?'' She answered.

Blossom looked away ''It's just that…'' Can she really say what Dai told her? ''I…I need some space from Dai-niisan that's all Buttercup.'' She smiled at her sadly'' Buttercup nodded in understanding, ignoring the slight sadness that she felt at Blossom's sudden switch.

''Good…now then.'' Blossom said tiredly as she closed her eyes and suddenly undid her transformation making her fall.

''Momoko!''

Brick was the fastest to react and quickly reached for her as a relieved sigh escaped from their lips. Buttercup clenched her fist ''That stupid reckless girl…always making us worry to death'' She muttered.

''Why don't you three go with the Professor, I'll hang along with Bubbles'' Brick said, clutching Momoko like a precious doll. Ignoring the slight suspicion and jealousy that they felt, Boomer and Butch nodded.

''Come back soon bro'' Boomer said while Brick bobbed his head at him. Boomer, Buttercup and Butch started to fly towards the Professor's lab but not before Butch could leave with a few parting words with his red brother ''Don't take advantage of the time bro. If you're not home after half a minute, I'm going to find you.'' Brick narrowed his eyes at the words of his green brother. Is he actually thinking that he might take advantage of the girl he is carrying in his arms?

Brick glanced at him with a critical eye ''I'm not like that, now go.''

Butch stared at him a bit before finally flying away. Bubbles look at him questioningly ''What was that about?''

Brick shook his head ''It was nothing, let's go.'' With that, a streak of red and light blue was left at their awakening.

 **Professor's Lab**

Professor Utonium pointed the chemical beam at Dai and fired it. The others stood beside him, quietly watching the process.

'' _Just…how did this happen?''_ Buttercup thought, another wave of pain crashed onto her. Her previous injuries still not recovered. Just when she thought this week was going great…

The Professor stopped the beam, promptly snapping Buttercup out of her thoughts. ''Peach, sniff around him to know is there are more black particles.'' The Professor ordered the mechanical dog who nodded dutifully. It sniffed around Dai trying to smell if there are still black particles surrounding him ''There are no more black particles wan.'' Peach smiled ''He's back to normal wan!''

Buttercup quietly breathes out a sigh of relief. Her brother is back to normal now; she didn't have anything to worry except for… _''Momoko…''_

Whatever her brother said to her must really shook Momoko out of reality. She's definitely going to Bubble's house tomorrow…even if that house creeps her out.

''Need any help going home?'' Ken asked Buttercup, seeing her pained expression as she moved. Buttercup shook her head ''Nah, I can take this.''

She picked up her brother, putting his arm around her shoulder and started to move out, until another crash of pain stopped her making her let out a grunt. Ken sweat dropped ''Yeah you need help.'' He turned to the two brothers ''Why don't you guys help her get home?''

Butch sighed and nodded, he picked up Dai from Buttercup. ''Don't mind me'' Buttercup said when she saw Boomer about to help her, her pride will not allow it ''I can fly by myself.''

Boomer rolled his eyes ''I'm still keeping an eye on you. You're still my friend.'' Buttercup was surprised hearing a Rowdyruff boy say that to her, usually they seem so focused at Momoko. _''Looks like I was wrong''_

Buttercup nodded in thanks and together, the three of them flew towards Buttercup's home for the 2nd time of the day.

* * *

''Thanks for carrying Momoko, Brick.'' Bubbles smiled at him gratefully. Brick grunted ''It was no problem.'' He then looked rather fondly at his counterpart ''Just take care of the hag. She's so reckless and stubborn when she wants to be.'' He muttered. Both of them entered Bubble's room as Brick carried Momoko.

Bubbles giggled at the prideful red capped boy ''You really like her don't you''

''Wha-?!'' Brick turned red like his hat ''Don't say stupid things like that you stupid hag!'' He yelled before laying Momoko at the futon below him and flying away as quick as he came.

''Boys.'' Bubbles shook her head in amusement and undo her transformation. She looked at her best friend who was still unconscious, and it looks like she's not at all comfortable. She gently positioned Momoko at the futon beside her while she goes get another one downstairs. _''I wonder what did Buttercup's brother said to her?''_ Miyako thought. She was worried at the spaced out look that Momoko sports earlier. Maybe she can ask her tomorrow when she wakes up but first of all… _''How can I explain this to grandma?''_

* * *

''Here you are.'' Butch grunted, plopping Dai to his own room. ''Sometimes I wonder if what you told us earlier about how your brother took Momoko, how the heck did your family not wake up with all those ruckus?''

Boomer nodded in agreement with his green brother. Buttercup sighed ''All of them are really heavy sleepers, even my mom.'' She muttered. Actually, ALL of them are heavy sleepers but they don't need to know that. ''Anyways, thanks for helping me'' Buttercup murmured.

Butch decided to tease her ''Hmmm? What was that?'' Buttercup glared at him ''Just go! Stupid Rowdyruffs'' She huffed. She unknowingly yelled that making Dai groan. They all panicked and quickly went outside his window

''Great going, you sure have a loud voice'' Boomer remarked. ''Let's go bro, it's a good thing there are no classes tomorrow for us to rest'' Boomer stretched and yawned ''I need to catch my sleep.''

Butch rolled his eyes but agreed with him anyway ''Sure, bye Buttercup'' They bid their farewell and flew away as Buttercup went back to her room and undo her transformation. Her mind in a turmoil because of what had happened as she stared at the bed lower than hers ''Momoko…what did my brother told you? And how did he get such power without us noticing?'' She murmured before finally letting the darkness takes over her conscious

 **At Miyako's house**

Miyako finally got the futon before going back to her bedroom. She's really glad to see that her grandma is still asleep but she was not that shock, it was midnight after all, but she was surprised to see Momoko up and seems to be staring at the wall in front of her.

''Momoko?'' Miyako called out but she didn't took notice of her _''She seems to be deep in thought.''_

At Momoko's mind, she's confused…what Dai told her…why did it all make sense? How did he know this? Is he really that observant? No…that's too much of a coincidence…Did somebody told him? Momoko took a sharp breath _''It's possible…but unlikely.''_ She thought. If somebody did tell him, why does it have to be Dai? Why not her? Are her parents really deceiving here? The appearances…their secrets…why did it all make sense when Dai told her that?

She felt a lump in her throat, what if…it was all true? Has she been living in a lie then?

''MOMOKO!'' A desperate yet sad voice called out to her and then, she felt herself be engulfed into a hug. ''Miyako…'' Momoko whispered. Miyako hiccupped and let go of the hug, tears slowly falling down ''Why are you crying Miyako?'' She asked, confused.

Miyako sniffed ''Because YOU are crying Momoko…'' She answered her making Momoko touch her face and felt moisture. _''I…was crying?''_

''I was so scared to see you cry suddenly and you staring off the space like you're in another universe! I…don't know what to do so I kept calling you but you kept ignoring me and then you suddenly cried and I couldn't help myself.'' Miyako explained herself, sadness sparkling in her light blue eyes that made Momoko feel guilty.

''I…I'm sorry Miyako.'' Momoko whispered ''It's just that…what Dai-niisan told me made me feel…'' Scared? Lost? Frustrating? ''…confused.'' She finished

''What did he tell you?'' Miyako quietly replied. Miyako is a great friend, Momoko could always count on her in situation like this and...she remembered what Natsuki told her

''… **Sometimes it's better to have some shoulder to lean on than keeping it all to yourself''**

She still hasn't forgotten that of course, he helped her gain courage to be herself. If she could open up to Natsuki, why not to Miyako, her best friend in life, too?

''It has something to do with my parents.'' Momoko murmured, she clutched Miyako's pajamas tightly ''He…he said that my parents are not really my parents at all''

Miyako's eyes widened a bit _''What?''_ How could that be? ''I didn't believe him of course. How could he know this? We were only getting closer this week, how could he claim something like that?'' Miyako nodded slowly but felt there was more to it ''But then…he started to lay out the evidences.'' Momoko teared up a bit ''H-he first pointed out our appearance which sadly…has a point.''

Miyako then started imagining Kakiko, Hachizou and Momoko and gasped a bit making Momoko chuckle weakly ''You noticed too right? It's a bit impossible for them to create well… _me_. But I reasoned it that I must have gotten from their relatives since that sometimes happen after all.'' Miyako felt her heart constrict seeing Momoko convinced herself like that, heck even she couldn't believe it but it still hurts her to see her friend in pain. ''And then he mentioned the secrets they've been hiding.''

''Dai knows what your parents secrets are?'' Miyako asked but Momoko shook her head ''No, but it made a lot of sense since if I really am their daughter, why are they hiding something from me? If it's not so important, why not tell me then?'' At least…that's what Dai told her and that made the dam broke.

Momoko cried ''I-I can't hate them because of that! They still made me feel like a family and at least I know that's genuine!'' Miyako stroked Momoko's hair while hugging her as she cried ''That's why…tomorrow I'm going to my house and asked them. If what Dai is saying true…I'll…I'll probably'' Momoko didn't finish her sentence, her words dying out of her throat as she imagined it to be true.

Miyako shushed her ''Shhhhh, its ok Momoko. No matter what happens tomorrow, we're here. We'll get through this _together_ '' Miyako smiled at her and brushing away the tears from her sister's eyes. Of course she thought of her as a sister, who wouldn't?

''Let's go to sleep then. This day has been...emotional for all of us, especially you'' Miyako suggested. Momoko wiped away all the tears as she sniffed and nodded ''Miyako?'' She called her making Miyako look at her questioningly. Momoko hugged her rather tightly ''Thank you…'' She whispered. Miyako was a bit surprised but hugged her back eagerly ''No problem.'' She smiled

With that, the two girls went back to sleep, their friendship going as strong as ever but the darkness they have encountered has just been starting...

* * *

 **Finally! I'm finished! I hoped you all liked the chapter and my school days are nearing so I'm not sure if I will be able to write another one after this but we'll never know! Until next time guys! R &R and don't forget to favorite!**


	14. Deceived

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter and I really hoped you liked the last one! I really got tired from my last hang out with my family in this country before going home, so while I am bed ridden here due to tiredness, I decided to write another chapter! Fortunately for me, my brain is kicking so I said ''Why not?'' So here I am, writing another chapter for you all! Now let's stop the rambling and get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Deceived**

Dirty green eyes groggily opened while said boy groaned out loud ''Ugh, my head…'' He held his head in pain ''What the heck happened?'' All he remembered was plopping to his bed while thinking about his little sister figure _''Momoko…''_ He looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30 in the morning, said boy stretched and mused ''Might as well wake them up, mom must be preparing breakfast now.''

He got out of his bed and yawned while walking towards a certain door and knocked ''Kaoru? Momoko? Wake up, breakfast is ready.'' No answer. He sighed _''I know Kaoru is a heavy sleeper but Momoko? That's a first''_

Shrugging nonchalantly, he went inside and was surprised. Where is Momoko? Worry shot through him, he knows that Momoko was still staying with them, he saw her things at Kaoru's room after all. So with one choice, he woke up his _morning_ person of a sister. Dai sighed, he better prepare for what's coming next.

''Kaoru…Kaoru wake up'' He gently called out but Kaoru mumbled incoherent things and turned away from him. ''Kaoru wake up'' He called out again, this time shaking her up. Kaoru shot up from her bed, her fist going towards her brother's face, fortunately, Dai was prepared and dodged it as Kaoru blinked her eyes open.

''Onii-chan?'' Kaoru yawned, her mind clearly still not processing the she had just _fought_ her big brother last night.

Dai grinned affectionately, Kaoru was actually a bit adorable being sleepy like that, but he knows better than to tell her that. He doesn't want a grumpy little sister after him after all. Now back to the question he was meaning to ask…''Where is Momoko Kaoru? I could have sworn she slept here last night.''

The mention of her best friend instantly snapped her eyes wide open _''What do I tell him?! Think Kaoru think!''_ Her mind racking some excuse _''Oh hell with this!''_

''S-she left a bit earlier to go to Miyako's. She said that she needs to get something from her.'' Kaoru stuttered a bit and hoped that Dai didn't notice.

Dai stared at her impassively making Kaoru sweat a bit _''Please let him take the bait''_ She prayed

Dai suddenly yawned and stretched ''Ok, I understand. Let's go eat breakfast then?'' He grinned as he stood up while Kaoru looked at her brother in surprise. He acts so relaxed and composed, as if last night didn't happen.

''Hey Onii-chan,'' Kaoru called out making Dai look at her questioningly ''Do you…remember what happened last night?'' She asked, a bit cautious.

Dai stared at her weirdly ''Last night? What do you mean?''

Kaoru shook her head furiously ''Nothing! Now let's go eat breakfast, I'm starving!'' She exclaimed so that Dai won't suspect her and went on ahead of him. Looking behind her, she saw her brother shrugging before following after her.

'' _Looks like he doesn't remember what happened last night…That's a good thing I guess.''_ Kaoru thought _''I'm going to Miyako's house to check on her, whether I like to or not''_ She sighed and shivered remembering that creepy house. She doesn't want another experience like that ever again.

As her family sat at the dining area, Mitsuko asked where was Momoko so Kaoru gave her the answer she gave to Dai without the stuttering while eating. Shou being depressed not being able to eat with his other Onee-chan.

''Don't worry mom, I decided to go to Miyako's since I don't have anything to do. I'm going there after I eat breakfast anyway. Knowing Miyako's grandmother, I'm sure she's going to eat breakfast there right now.''

* * *

An old woman in her sixties walked through the corridors with the intent to wake up her granddaughter. It was just another day of Saturday with the weather looking pretty clear. She has already prepared breakfast for her and her granddaughter and now, she is going to wake up the girl that she raised ever since she was just a child.

''Miyako, wake up it's time for breakfast.'' Kiyoko Gotokuji, Miyako's grandmother, spoke up gently but she was rather surprise when she slid the door opened revealing her sleeping granddaughter, and another girl who was also sleeping beside her.

''Hmmm…I recognize that face'' Kiyoko mused, trying to remember who the other girl was ''Oh! I must prepare more food then'' She exclaimed before leaving Miyako's bedroom, forgetting to wake her up.

Fortunately for the forgetful grandmother, the sunlight did its trick to wake up the other girl beside Miyako

''Augh'' Momoko moaned sleepily, she felt the warmth of the sunlight touching her hair; Her eyelids slowly opening while her mind started to enter reality once more. She stood up and looked around her surroundings, processing the familiar room to her mind.

'' _Miyako's…bedroom?''_

Noticing the light blue colored room around her and seeing an octopus doll that was being hugged by its owner. It suddenly clicked to her that she requested to sleep at her house. Momoko smiled softly, anyone might think it's childish at this age to hug a stuff toy, but for her it's actually kind of cute. It's obvious that Octi meant a lot for Miyako, though she didn't know why. Maybe she could ask her sometime.

''Anyways, it's time to wake up.'' Momoko murmured but before she can wake up Miyako, flashbacks from last night kept flashing in her mind. _''My parents…''_ Her lips trembled, she was going to visit her parents today and…ask them if it was all true. The evidences that Dai told her last night…could it be _that_ was the secret they were hiding?

Speaking of Dai, she cursed quietly under her breath. She didn't think about Kaoru's predicament last night and left her all alone with her brother. She's afraid that there will be a confrontation if those two saw each other today. A scene where Dai and Kaoru looking intensely at each other and demanding answers

Guilt entered Momoko's heart, how could she have let this happen? Maybe it's her fault that Dai became like this? After all, none of these would have happened if she didn't become close to the Matsubara family.

She shook her head, she needs to go to Kaoru's house before going in to her parents. _''I need to apologize…''_

''Miyako wake up'' Momoko said softly while shaking her gently.

Miyako yawned and sleepily opened her light blue eyes ''Momoko?'' She yawned again ''Good morning'' Miyako said while rubbing her eyes

Momoko giggled, now she could see why she was so popular at their school. Miyako's freaking adorable! ''Good morning to you too sleepy head'' Momoko smiled while teasing her

Miyako giggled ''Stop it,'' She said jokingly ''It's too early for you to tease right now'' Momoko laughed ''Actually Miyako, it's almost 10 in the morning.''

Miyako looks surprise and looked at the clock to confirm it ''That's strange, my grandmother always wakes me up by now'' Miyako then widened her eyes ''I forgot to mention you!''

 _Uh oh..._ Momoko sweat dropped. They really need a really good excuse why she was here, sleeping without Miyako's grandmother knowing it.

* * *

''Ahhh, so you came here last night when I was asleep because you feel lonely at your home?'' Kiyoko said, her eyes sad ''Oh you poor girl…where are your parents?''

Momoko fidgeted a bit ''Uhmm…They went out and I felt lonely so I decided to go to Miyako and thankfully she heard my yell.'' She replied ''I'm sorry if I didn't inform you…''

Kiyoko laughed heartily ''No no it's ok dear. I'm happy that Miyako has a great friend like you. I can't forget how much you've helped us clean our house the last time you were here.''

Momoko sweat dropped, flashed of her and Kaoru transforming to clean the house came to her mind ''Uh, yeah! It was our pleasure to help you after all. Miyako is our friend and we're happy to help.'' She smiled _''Even though she didn't inform us…''_

Kiyoko smiled before it turned into a stern look ''Next time though, please come in a bit earlier. It is way too late at night for girls at your age, who knows what will happen.'' Momoko shrunk a bit at the sudden scary look at Miyako's grandmother as she nodded quickly ''Y-yes! I will, thank you for your concern.''

Miyako giggled at the comical scene in front of her, her grandmother can really be scary sometimes…

''Anyways grandma, the breakfast is delicious as always.'' Miyako complimented while said grandmother smiled in response.

''Also, hey Miyako'' Momoko called out making Miyako look at her ''I think…I'm going to go at Kaoru's house.'' She said while Miyako's face lit up in realization ''Do you…want to go with me?'' Momoko apparently needs support and she knows Miyako can give her that. After all, they were friends! They always get involved with each other's problems no matter what.

Miyako looks at her grandmother, using her eyes to approve of this. She smiled brightly when Kiyoko nodded in approval with a small smile. ''Sure Momoko! I would love to go with you'' Miyako beamed at her. Momoko laughed and thanked her.

Soon enough, they were finished with breakfast and Miyako decided to take a bath.

''How about you?'' Miyako asked while Momoko shook her head ''I'll take a bath at Kaoru's house…if things don't go downhill. My other clothes are in her house anyway.''

Miyako nodded and left while Momoko gather her own thoughts. _''Mom…Dad…''_

 **Flashback**

 **In a field full of grass, a family is having a picnic somewhere around it. There was of course, the parents, who were laughing happily at the two girls chasing each other.**

'' **Here I come Kuriko! Rawr!'' An orange-haired girl with pink eyes roared like a monster and chasing after a light brown-haired little girl with caramel colored eyes that is squealing and running from the older girl.**

'' **You'll never catch me Momoko-oneechan!''**

'' **Who is this Momoko you are talking to Kuriko?!''**

'' **Oops! I meant monster! And don't call me Kuriko! I'm the superhero here so my real name must not be said!''**

'' **Oops, sorry''**

 **Momoko said that sheepishly making Hachizou and Kakiko laugh again. ''Alright you two, it's time to eat now.'' Kakiko said amusingly as the two 'fighting' siblings turned their attention towards to her before continuing their brawl.**

 **Hachizou chuckled as a tic mark appeared on Kakiko's forehead ''Come here right now or there will be no TV and sweets for a week!'' Now that caught Momoko and Kuriko's attention as they scrambled towards their mother, smiling goofily.**

'' _ **Honestly these two…''**_ **Kakiko shook her head, they're unbelievable.**

'' **Sorry mom!'' Both girls said before sitting down at the blanket laying at the grass. It was one of those days where the weather is perfect for a picnic day, and the Akatsutsumi family decided to have just that; a family bonding picnic and it was going really well too!**

'' **Mom! I'm finished eating, I'm going to go and look around the field.'' Kuriko said excitedly before standing up and running around**

'' **Be careful and don't run after you eat Kuriko! You don't want to have a stomachache right now!'' Kakiko yelled seeing her daughter running a bit far from them but at least they could still see her.**

 **Hachizou shook his head ''Isn't she eager?''**

 **Kakiko sighed and nodded ''She could be a handful sometimes.''**

 **Momoko bob her head in agreement while chewing her own food ''But she's still my little sister, I can put up with that'' She grinned then began to look at Kuriko where her eyes widened a bit ''Kuriko! That's dangerous!''**

 **Both parents snapped their head back to the youngest child ''Kuriko! What do you think you're doing!'' Kakiko stood up seeing her youngest child climbing a tree which is pretty far away from them, but thanks to their advanced eyesight, they were able to see her.**

'' **There's a cat stuck in the tree mom! I have to help it!'' Kuriko yelled so that they could hear.**

'' **We're coming over there just don't do anything drastic!'' Hachizou yelled before rubbing his forehead ''Seriously? She really** _ **is**_ **a handful.''**

 **Momoko looked on worried, she wants to make sure that Kuriko would be safe. Who knows if there is a weak branch she's going to step on.**

 **Suddenly, her eyes began to see clearer things** _ **''Wow! I felt like I could zoom into it!''**_ **Momoko thought in awe. No time to dwell on what happened to her sight but she gasped quietly** _ **''Oh no! She's going to step on the branch! If she did, she's going to fall and we wouldn't make it in time!''**_

 **Hachizou sighed, not noticing Momoko's use of power ''Let's go and get her'' Kakiko nodded and both adults stood up.**

'' **Hyper Blossom!''**

 **The two adults was startled at the sudden transformation and were about to ask why when they heard a scream.**

'' **Kuriko!'' Kakiko yelled in fright seeing her youngest falling from the tree that could possibly cause an injury to her petite form.** **Hachizou was about to run but a streak of pink interrupted him and there he saw Blossom flying rather fast towards the falling Kuriko.**

'' _ **Fast!''**_ **Hachizou's eyes were round in shock, he and Kakiko never seen their daughter fly so fast in her current alter ego! It was as if fighting against the speed of light!**

 _ **''Is she adding in her true power?''**_

'' **Ahhhhhhhhh!'' Kuriko screamed and closed her eyes for the incoming impact but instead, she felt herself be held by a warm and soft arms of her sister.**

'' **You ok troublemaker?'' Blossom grinned and Kuriko nodded at her with amazed eyes before floating up towards the tree and getting the stuck cat. The cat took a step back seeing Blossom offer her hand for it. ''Come on, don't be scared. We'll help you!''**

 **Kuriko nodded ''That's right! My sister is a superhero! She won't let you get hurt.'' She said that with enthusiasm and excitement making Blossom chuckle at her little sister.**

'' **Come on now, I promise I'll let you go when we get down.'' Blossom smiled gently to assure the cute cat. The cat with its grey fur with black linings.** _ **''It's so cute!''**_ **Blossom squealed in her mind bet kept her gentle face as the cat slowly crawled towards her hand.**

'' **There there'' Kuriko cooed petting the tensed cat. Blossom smiled at the scene before lowering down to the ground.**

 **Hachizou and Kakiko caught up with them while looking at Kuriko with a stern look ''Kuriko! Don't you go and put yourself in danger like that ever again. If it wasn't for your sister you would have fallen with an injury'' Kakiko scolded her causing the said girl flinch a bit as Blossom let her go and the cat looked up with them with curious innocent silver eyes.**

'' **I'm sorry'' Kuriko murmured. Blossom looked a bit sorry and said ''Mom…dad, don't worry about it too much. Kuriko is just being a helpful girl, even I would want to save a cat stuck from a tree'' She grinned making Kuriko looked up to her with starry eyes.**

 **Hachizou sighed, leave it to Kuriko's older sister to defend her ''Fine…Just call us next time ok?'' He said**

 **Kuriko nodded eagerly and hugged Blossom ''Hey hey! Can we fly around the town?'' She exclaimed eagerly ''I always wanted to know the feeling of flying! Can we? Can we?!''**

 **Blossom laughed ''Sure why not?'' Blossom knelt down while Kuriko squealed excitedly and climbed on Blossom's back ''We'll be back soon mom, dad'' Blossom grinned before levitating a bit while Kuriko hang on in excitement.**

 **Kakiko shook her head, there's no stopping these two ''Ok, just be careful and be back later.''**

'' **It's a good thing you transformed without anyone looking though, you startled us.'' Hachizou chuckled.**

'' **Luck's with me then'' Blossom giggled and waved goodbye to her parents as she and Kuriko flew up high so that nobody can see them and started to travel around town with Kuriko's shout of amazement.**

 **The sun has started to set as Blossom and Kuriko finally returned with Kuriko sleeping on Blossom's back.**

'' **Tired?'' Kakiko grinned while Blossom laughed and nodded. ''She's pretty amazed and eager so we explored at least all of New Townsville. By the time we were returning here, she fell asleep. I guess all that excitement drained her.''**

 **Hachizou smiled and transferred Kuriko to his arms for Blossom to undo her transformation. ''It was a good thing you used your original power while still maintaining your…PPGZ form.''**

 **Momoko looked down ''I-I'm sorry, I know I promised that I wouldn't use my full power since you said so and I…'' Kakiko shushed Momoko with her finger ''It's ok Momoko. I…I know we've said to never use your full power but this is an exemption since Kuriko was falling and we won't have enough time to reach her if it wasn't for your full strength.''**

 **Hachizou nodded in agreement ''Just be careful next time. You did an excellent job separating your own power and the power of the white light, and the results were shown today.''**

 **Momoko nodded a bit weakly, slightly uncomfortable hiding her true strength but kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to ruin this family bonding after all. She suddenly yawned making Kakiko laugh softly**

'' **Well super hero, let's go home. Your dad and I already fixed our things. You need your rest.'' Kakiko hugged Momoko in which she smiled, feeling the warmth of her mother.**

'' **Yeah…let's go home'' Momoko smiled softly as she and her family started to walk towards their home.**

 **End Flashback**

''Momoko?'' A gentle voice called out to her, she opened her eyes slowly to see Miyako fully dressed . Momoko yawned a bit _''I…fell asleep?''_

''Sorry, I guess I fell asleep. Ready to go at Kaoru's house?'' Momoko stretched and yawned. Miyako giggled ''Actually about that...''

''Didn't have enough sleep leader girl?'' Another voice said and Momoko turned to see Kaoru grinning at her. Momoko looks surprise, what was Kaoru doing here? ''Kaoru?''

Kaoru rolled her eyes ''Yeah it's me. Why do you look so surprise?'' Miyako giggled ''It's not everyday you come here Kaoru. I was quite surprise myself seeing you at our gate.''

Kaoru huffed ''Yeah, whatever'' Momoko smiled a bit but she wondered ''What are you doing here Kaoru?''

''What I can't visit my friends now?'' Kaoru raised her eyebrow making both girl laugh softly. ''No seriously, what are you doing here? We were just planning to go at your place right now.'' Momoko asked

''Just wanted to check on you you know…'' Kaoru murmured ''Anyways, what do you mean you're going to my house?''

Momoko and Miyako shared a glance ''Well, first of all my clothes are there and I wanted to take a freaking bath since last night'' Momoko stated, a bit annoyed at the fact making Miyako gave away a titter while Kaoru snorted ''And second of all…I forgot how you will confront Dai-niisan since…last night.''

Kaoru looked at her intently ''Professor successfully got the black particles out of Onii-chan'' Momoko sighed in relief hearing that, she really didn't like how her big brother figure act like that. ''And it appears he doesn't remember what happened last night.''

That information made Momoko jolt ''He didn't remember?'' She didn't know whether to be relief or be agitated. If that's the case, then does the information she got from him last night was a lie?

''Hey Momoko,'' Miyako called her ''You are still going to your parents right?''

Kaoru looked at Momoko questioningly, Momoko took a deep breath and narrated Kaoru what Dai said to her last night. Kaoru's face become one of those who were shock, how could her brother knew about that kind of information? It's not like it's true or anything but still…

''How did he observed that? I know that he hasn't seen your parents yet…but it does made sense for a bit'' Kaoru spoke her opinion.

''I don't want to believe him but…I want to ask them if it's true. That way, I can make sure if it's true or false.'' Momoko said

''You want us to come with you?'' Kaoru offered but Momoko shook her head ''No…Like I said to Miyako, I want to do this alone.'' She stated _''Well, looks like I'm going to take a bath at my house instead.''_

Kaoru and Miyako glanced at each other briefly ''Well, we'll be by the lab then'' Miyako said ''I'm really curious why there are black particles targeting Kaoru's brother…I don't want any of us to go through that again''

Momoko smiled softly, Miyako was always the worrier of their group. It's good to see she's taking action too. ''Me too, since Professor is analyzing it right now, I want to know who we are facing with'' Kaoru said

Momoko nodded ''Well, let's go. I want to get this day over with'' Her two best friends agreed seeing that this is going to be another emotional day for her. All they could do is just…support Momoko.

* * *

''Well, I guess I'll see you guys later'' Momoko said, a hint of nervousness in her voice while looking at the house where she grew up. Inside of this house is her mom, dad and of course her little sister Kuriko.

''Are you sure you want to go alone?'' Miyako asked, her eyes full of concern. Momoko's resolve wavered a bit seeing her best friend's worried face but she has to do this alone. This is a family matter…even though she considers her friends as family but still ''Yeah, I'm sure'' Momoko answered

Kaoru shook her head, there's really no convincing to Momoko right now ''Well, don't forget that we are at the Professor's lab ok? We'll be there waiting for you.''

Momoko nodded ''Got it.'' With that, Miyako and Kaoru parted ways with Momoko who kept staring at the house intently, probably nervous asking them something ridiculous.

'' _Who am I kidding? They are my parents! They wouldn't lie to me right?''_ Momoko tried to convince herself, maybe she could just escape this? After all if Dai didn't remember it, maybe it's all false? What she heard from Dai was probably false…She turned away and was about to walk off but a childish voice stopped her.

''Onee-chan!''

She froze and quickly twirled her body only to receive a bear hug from her very own little sister. ''Kuriko…''

Kuriko snuggled up to her big sister and slight tears in her eyes ''I missed you Onee-chan! Where have you been?! Why did you just come home today?!'' The little brown haired girl bombarded Momoko with questions like she was in a fast talk; Momoko chuckled and hugged her back ''I'm sorry Kuriko…''

''Mou…Sorry is not enough Onee-chan! Why did you just leave all of a sudden'' Kuriko let go of the hug to pout at her big sister who giggled at the expression and stared at her in amusement ''I'll tell you next time don't worry,'' Momoko smiled but deep inside, she doesn't want Kuriko to be involved at their own problems since she's too young ''Right now, Onee-chan needs to take a bath'' Momoko gestured herself making Kuriko laugh ''Ok you stinker, you better make up for me though!'' She playfully stuck out her tongue.

Momoko shook her head amusingly ''So, where's mom and dad?'' Momoko made her voice into a light one so that Kuriko won't notice the real deep meaning behind that question.

Kuriko opened her mouth to answer but a voice cut her off ''Kuriko? What are you doing outside?''

''Onee-chan is here mom!'' Kuriko shouted and Momoko hid a cringe when she saw her mom and dad quickly running towards their gate

''Hey mom…dad'' Momoko greeted them, no smile or whatsoever. Thankfully Kuriko didn't notice it

''Momoko…'' Kakiko started, guilt still creeping to her about what happened on their last confrontation.

''Ummm…I need to take a bath. Can we talk afterwards?'' Momoko said, not looking in their eyes.

Hachizou nodded ''Sure, we can talk Momoko'' He said it rather soothingly making Momoko teared up a bit. She missed them so much. She took a deep breath, this is no time for crying. She needs to confirm things up before her mind gets blown up from all the thinking.

Momoko, together with Kuriko, entered her house once again, the sense of home invading her senses making her smile a bit. Maybe this could work out after all.

 **30 minutes later**

Momoko came down the stairs wearing a black skirt and simple white crop top. She saw Kuriko watching TV and decided to join her; Kuriko looked up and grinned ''Now you're looking refreshing!''

Momoko laughed ''That's what bathing is used for Kuriko.'' Kuriko giggled and laid her head in Momoko's lap surprising the said sister. _''Weird…Kuriko rarely shows her affection. What's with her?''_

Kuriko yawned ''I missed you Onee-chan…Please don't leave next time.'' Momoko smiled sadly, so that's why she was being affectionate, Kuriko thought she was leaving because of the lack of affection''I'm sorry Kuriko, your sister has some problems to deal with so that's why she was not here for a few days…''

Kuriko nodded in understanding, Momoko's soft lap providing a good pillow making her drowsy ''It's ok Onee-chan…I understand''

Momoko stroked Kuriko's hair, Kuriko's caramel eyes closing a bit as she did that ''I'm really sorry Kuriko…'' Momoko whispered, watching her little sister sleep at her lap peacefully. _''She must have been lonely…''_

Kakiko and Hachizou smiled at the sweet scene in front of them. Normally those two are always teasing and mocking each other but this is a rare moment of a warm-hearted scene from those two.

''I'll go and prepare some beverages for us. You go get Momoko'' Kakiko told her husband who bob his head in agreement.

Momoko closed her eyes feeling the warmth around her, maybe she could take a small nap and just ask her parents later. With that, she drifted off to sleep along with her sister.

Hachizou crept closer and saw the two snoring lightly. He let out a small smile, he just couldn't ruin this peaceful picture in front of him. _''Oh well, I could wait''_

 **Professor Utonium's Lab**

''Professor! We're here'' Miyako and Kaoru greeted them; They saw Professor looking at his computer with Ken conversing with Peach, the three of them wearing serious faces. They looked at the side where the TV is and there located are the three boys who they just got along in almost a week.

''Ah, Kaoru and Miyako! Nice of you to visit us'' The Professor smiled and the boys greeted them in which the two girls returned ''So, no offense or anything, what are you two doing here? Where's Momoko by the way?''

''We were curious to find out what caused my brother to change so drastically…and we know you are investigating that professor so we would like to know who or what we are facing with.'' Kaoru said in a solemn voice in which the Professor took notice, holding his chin in thought ''It's true that we don't know who we are facing with…'' He could understand why the PPGZ and RRBZ are cautious ever since new monsters started appearing, they don't want a repeat of what happened with Momoko a few days ago where she single-handedly fought an unknown black monster and almost critically injured herself.

''So, where's Momoko?'' Ken repeated his father's question.

''She's at her house, talking to her parents but she said she'll be here soon'' Miyako answered and that made the RRBZ snap their heads to her

''What do you mean?'' Brick asked, suddenly curious why the hag talk to her parents after their last confrontation.

Both girls were quiet for a few moment; They didn't know what to say since it seems Momoko only told them what Dai exposed a mind-boggling information about her parents ''It's all about family problems and they wanted to talk about it.'' Miyako stated, hoping that the others will not question it even further. Momoko needs to be the one to tell them not her _''I don't want to break her trust after all…''_ Miyako thought so she did the only thing she could do; Tell half of the truth.

''So Professor, how's the observation coming up?'' Kaoru asked as all of them sit down at the round table with chairs on it.

The Professor sighed ''Unfortunately, we still don't know who we are facing with, whether it is a _what_ or _who_.'' He started explaining, the others nodded in understanding and let him continue ''However, according to Peach here, the black particles we extracted from Kaoru's brother is much stronger and dangerous than what Him's black particles could do.''

That statement caused them to change their expression into stupor. A being that is stronger than Him?! That thought send shivers down through their spines. It has been only a few months since they've defeated Him, and the girls almost lost their powers to it too!

''If this being's particles are much more powerful than Him…that means'' Miyako started while all of them looked grim. Ken looked serious as he said

''New Townsville is in a whole other level of danger''

 **Back with Momoko**

''Hachizou? Did you get Momoko?'' Kakiko asked seeing her husband walking back to the kitchen

Hachizou shook his head ''Nope, she and Kuriko has fallen asleep and I can't just bring myself to break it''

Kakiko giggled and decided to look at her two daughters at the living room. She saw the TV turned on and on the couch are the two sleeping girls. She smiled softly, oh how she wanted her family to be normal; Free from all the evil outside, away from all the problems and just enjoy these kinds of moments.

…But that would be escaping reality, so they have to just face it head on. Kakiko sighed _''Maybe some training will let my mind out of the curiosity that Momoko wants to talk about with us.''_

''Honey? Where are you going?'' Hachizou asked, seeing his wife going underground, probably to the training room.

''Just want to train after all Momoko is still sleeping so we can't talk at the moment. Though I am curious what she wants to talk about.'' Kakiko answered

Hachizou seems to be in thought ''Yeah, I'm curious too. After all, I didn't expect her to come home so soon after…what we did.''

Kakiko looked away, she doesn't want to remember that. ''Anyways, want to join me?''

Hachizou grinned and nodded ''Sure! I don't want to get rusty after all'' With that, both super powered parents went to the training room and improve themselves.

 **Professor's Lab**

Tension filled the room as hours passed by talking about what to do, how could they possibly face this being much stronger than Him? Especially since they even have any information to it.

''This is not good...'' Boomer muttered

Professor Utonium nodded gravely ''Don't think about it too much; Let Ken and I handle the information gathering. For now, you need to further improve your strength.''

''But those monsters, they were really not that hard to deal with when we fought it the second time.'' Butch commented, implying the monster back at their soccer practice match.

Professor was informed at that fight and held his chin in thought; They are pretty strong when they team up, maybe there's nothing to be worried about.

''It's true…but I know you were pretty exhausted after that Butch'' Boomer commented making Butch slap the back of his head

''Ow! What was that for?'' Boomer glared at his green brother who glared back. ''Who said I was tired back then?''

Boomer rolled his eyes ''It was pretty obvious''

That lightened up the atmosphere; Miyako giggled while the others chuckles. Brick shook his head at his siblings, they could be so childish sometimes.

''Now, just don't worry about it too much and stick together. Monsters won't defeat you as long as you stick together.'' Professor Utonium instructed them.

''Got it Professor'' Brick nodded along with the others.

Then the big screen on Professor Utonium's lab shifted into the face of the panicked mayor

''There's trouble in here! Trouble I tell you! Please help us!''

''What's wrong mayor?!'' The Professor asked standing up from his chair and going to the screen.

''The GangGreen Gang are here right by the door down this building! They're ruining everything on their path!'' The mayor panicked and the screen shifted to a scene where Ace is smirking at the body guards with his group attacking them, mainly Big Billy ''Get out of the way! We would like an _appointment_ with the mayor of New Townsville!'' Ace sneered

''Those jerks'' Kaoru growled

''Please send out the PPGZ and RRBZ!'' The mayor pleaded

''We're on our way mayor!'' Brick exclaimed. The teenagers nodded to each other and reached for their compact to transform

'' **Rolling Bubbles!''**

'' **Powered Buttercup!''**

'' **Hard Brick!''**

'' **Explosive Boomer!''**

'' **Strong Butch!''**

'' **Powerpuff Girls Z!''**

'' **Rowdyruff Boys Z!''**

''Be careful you guys'' Ken warned them. Buttercup smirked ''We don't need to''

''Let's go guys!'' Brick shouted and with that they left and flew towards the office of the mayor.

''They're strong enough to transform without Peach being the beacon right papa?'' Ken analyzed while looking at his pet, Peach who was eating.

Professor Utonium nodded ''True, as long as they work together, they can overcome all odds.''

* * *

Eyelids slowly opening revealing pink eyes at its wake, she looked down and saw Kuriko still sleeping soundly at her lap. She then looked at the time _''I slept for hours?! Wow, I must be more tired than I thought.''_

Momoko gently lifted Kuriko's head and grabbed a pillow for her to substitute her lap. ''Mmmm…Onee-chan's lap feels like a pillow'' Kuriko mumbled sleepily before going back to her dreams. Momoko giggled and stroked her hair; As much as she likes to stay, she still needs to talk with her parents. Using her senses, she felt presence of two strong powers downstairs. _''The underground? Seems like they are training, it's been a long time since I've seen them train''_

Nodded her head in decision, she made her way towards their underground training room, unknown to her that she left her belt upstairs where it was beeping continuously.

''Mom? Dad?'' Momoko called out stepping in their training room; It was suddenly quiet and dark, she didn't know why though. She could have sworn that she felt their presence here.

Momoko's ear heard something like something sharp is coming towards her. She moved her head to the right a bit as the sharp object went past her, slashing a bit of her hair. _''A crystal? Only my dad has the ice element. Why would he throw it at her? Maybe he misfired it and didn't sense me?''_

Her senses were on high alert just in case another one was fired at her. Another swooshing sound and she rolled to her left. Three more is coming towards her so she somersaulted out of the way. Her heart kicked up a bit as she was face to face to another one and bought her hands up to protect her face.

Momoko hissed in pain as the crystals dug to her hand making blood appear. The lights suddenly opened revealing her father twirling crystals and her mom's eyes closed as if she was sensing her. _''So mom was the one who can see me and told dad where I am as he threw it. Mom was always the best at sensing things anyway.''_ Is this some kind of test? She was here to talk after all.

''Mom? Dad? What are yo-'' She was cut off by Hachizou throwing another crystal at her who she immediately dodged.

''Dad! What the heck?'' Momoko shouted. ''We're testing you Momoko, now'' Hachizou smiled competitively ''Show us how much you've gotten stronger''

Momoko looks surprise, they want to see her power? Excitement bubbled up inside of her, this is the chance to show her parents that she is strong enough to defeat the person who is after her! The question she was meaning to ask was forgotten as she started to draw her power.

'' **Powerful Blossom!''**

Kakiko smiled, she is strong alright, but is she strong enough to defeat them?

''Bring it on my child''

Blossom grinned ''I'll be happy too!''

 **Mayor's Office**

''Oh no! They're almost here'' The mayor panicked ''Ms. Bellum! Please protect me''

Ms Bellum, a tall girl with yellow hair covering her whole face paired with a red dress accompanying her body and black heels ''Don't worry mayor, the PPGZ and RRBZ are on their way. We just need to be patient.''

The mayor took a sigh of relief ''You're right Ms. Bellum, I just know they come in the right time as always.'' Just as he said that, the door to his office was blasted from its hinges making the mayor shrieked and hides behind Ms. Bellum in fear.

''Now, where is the mayor?'' Ace smirked coming in the office. Ms Bellum quickly hid behind the mayor ''Ms. Bellum! What are you doing?!'' The mayor panicked.

''Oh mayor, I know you're strong enough to defend the city after all you are the mayor.'' Ms. Bellum said in her velvety voice

''But you are my assistant! You are supposed to help me!'' The mayor protested

Ace sweat dropped as Ms. Bellum and the mayor keep switching places ''Oy! This isn't some comedy show!'' Ace roared making the both of them stop. ''I want the position of Mayor in this city.'' Ace smirked deviously ''Now, give it to me!''

The mayor shook his head defiantly ''I will not!''

Ace growled making the mayor jumped back in fear ''If you don't give it to me willingly then I'll have to force you!'' The gang started to charge at him as the mayor closed his eyes at the incoming impact.

The window broke and an arrow stopped the gang from charging. Ace clutched his chest in nervousness, that arrow might have pierced him if they didn't stop charging at all!

''Hold it right there GangGreen Gang!'' A voice was heard and there at the window appeared the heroes if New Townsville.

''We are the fighting power science legend!''

''Powerpuff Girls Z!''

''Rowdyruff Boys Z!''

Ace snarled, them again but this time the boy with the red cap is with them though the pink eyed leader of the girls is once again not with them at their presence.

'' _Hmmm… I swore I saw her on the news when they defeated Princess. Why is she not with them again?''_ Ace thought. Is she scared of them? Ace smirked, he likes the thought of a Powerpuff scared of them. Eh, less person to defeat then. Ace really is an arrogant fool.

''So that Blossom chick didn't appear again?'' Ace laughed along with his gang ''My my, must be abandoning her duties now.''

The heroes glared ''Haven't you learned your lesson from the last time?'' Buttercup scowled

Ace laughed ''What? I was just saying what I see.''

Butch growled ''Despicable gang'' He snarled making Ace grinned ''Thanks for the compliment.''

'' **Exploding Note Attack!''**

Butch played his flute, musical notes started appearing and with a single touch it exploded

''Don't fight in here!'' The mayor yelped, the heroes sighed; Looks like they need to defeat them without damaging the office too much.

At times like this, Blossom's yoyo is useful for throwing them out. Guess they had to do this in a hard way. **''Bubble Champagne!''**

The bubbles made the GangGreen Gang yelped in pain. ''What are you doing standing like an idiot you imbeciles! Attack them!'' Ace ordered.

Big Billy charged and Buttercup just side stepped and hit him with her hammer at the head. Buttercup sighed _''We don't have time for this.''_ She sent Big Billy to a corner for him to lay there.

Brick sweat dropped at the little member of the gang running around them. He swing his beyblade and with the right accuracy, it got the little member, Arturo, knocked out and joining Big Billy in the corner.

Grubber changed his form to Boomer who face-palmed at the sickly dumb look on Grubber's face. Boomer made an arrow made up of his energy and shot it towards Grubber who got knocked out by it as he also joined the corner of knock-outs.

Snake made her way towards Bubbles in an attempt to paralyze her via massage. Bubbles, knowing this is coming from their first fight, prepared an attack

'' **Balloon Neba-neba!''**

Snake was hit by the said balloon at his eyes which is sticky right now. **''Bubble Popper!''** Snake was again hit by a barrage of bubbles making him also join the corner of knock-outs

Ace cursed ''Useless members!'' Then the heroes started to walk towards him making him sweat ''H-hey, w-we can talk about this right?'' He laughed nervously

''Too late to take back what you said'' Butch glared at him and together, they knocked out Ace with their weapons, throwing him in the corner with his gang.

''Splendid job PPGZ! RRBZ!'' The mayor complimented them. They nodded and grabbed the villains to take them out of the office and put them somewhere in the alleys.

''Hey, it's been a few hours since Momoko went to her house,'' Bubbles striked a conversation. Buttercup was quiet for a few moment as they flew back to the lab ''…I'm sure she'll be fine, but if she still didn't appear later by sunset, we'll go look for her then.''

Bubbles and the boys nodded at that and continued flying. A growl was heard and they looked at each other wondering what that was.

''What was that?'' Bubbles asked. Boomer sheepishly rubbed the back of his head ''Uhmm…It was me.'' He said awkwardly ''…My stomach's hungry.''

One by one all of them laughed at Boomer's expression ''Well, let's go eat at the Professor's then'' Brick said to his brother amusingly. Only Boomer can really relieve the tension around them; Him and his goofy ways.

* * *

Blossom panted after dodging an infinite number of crystals and sometimes retaliating it with her fire element.

'' **Lightning Strike!''**

Using her favorite element, Blossom summoned one of nature's elements, lightning, in her hand and strike it towards the two super-powered adults.

Hachizou formed an ice shield around them and an explosion occurred when the lightning made contact with the shield.

'' _Ok, I need to somehow trap them but it looks like they are also tiring themselves out''_ Blossom thought, her eye gaining a critical look as she observed _''I'm also getting tired, we need to finish this quickly''_

'' **Aurora Haze''**

Kakiko glanced at Hachizou ''Did you do this?'' Hachizou shook his head ''No I didn't…Looks like Blossom did it.'' He said _''I never thought she can also use the Ice element.''_

Kakiko closed her eyes and expand her senses

''Not bad my child.'' Kakiko smiled wistfully ''You have certainly grown stronger as the years passed by''

Blossom just nodded; She can't let them think everything will be okay just because they started training together again. ''I have always been, I just stopped it ever since I became one of the PPGZ'' Her voice echoed around the mist.

Kakiko seems to be straining, why couldn't she pinpoint her daughter? They need to stall some more time. ''You know we are sorry for what we made you do'' Kakiko started making Hachizou look at her questioningly. Why bring it up now? Although what she was saying is true, they are sorry but they need to keep their promise to Hino, Blossom's brother even though she don't know that.

Blossom was quiet, letting them talk, she finally remembered why she came here at the first place. She decided to finish it now.

''I wanted to ask you something.'' Blossom whispered but the room was able to echo her voice so that her parents could here. Both adults tensed, they still couldn't sense where she was…Has she really gotten strong? Did they become rusty? Or was she really strong to begin with?

''What is it?'' Hachizou asked. Blossom took a deep breath ''But first, let's finish this before I ask you.'' Hachizou and Kakiko's senses are on high alert when those words escaped her mouth.

'' **Lightning Trap!''**

Before Kakiko and Hachizou could move, a lightning suddenly encased them in a dome-like shape. It was not touching them but Blossom seems to control it. One touch from it may very well paralyze them.

''I win'' Blossom stated as the mist slowly disappeared revealing their daughter wearing a small smile, her right hand covered in lightning, acting as a controller at the trap that she has set

She slowly floated down and stood. ''How did you do that? We couldn't sense you at all!'' Kakiko blurted out.

''The haze that I created can weaken someone's senses; Seems both of you have been slacking after all'' Blossom said, a hint of teasing can be heard if you listened close enough.

Hachizou silently chuckled, maybe they are getting along sooner than he expected. Oh, how wrong he is…

Deciding it was enough time for training, ''What is it that you want to ask then?''

Blossom took a deep breath, releasing the lightning she has set for her parents. ''You wouldn't lie right?'' Hachizou and Kakiko look confused but nodded, they will answer her truthfully. Blossom then thought about what Dai has said to her that night

 **''Have you ever wondered what are they hiding from you? Like I said earlier, you told me a few days ago that they are hiding something from you''**

 **Dai then leaned closer to her ear, his breath cold against her skin making the girl shiver. They hadn't notice the cold air of the night accompanying them ''Has it ever occurred to you that they are deceiving you? Claiming themselves to be your parents? Isn't that what they are hiding?''**

Blossom shook her head out of the memory lane, why was she even doing this? How could she doubt her parents like that? Sure they tried to stop her from being herself but… to _deceive_? That's a bit extreme.

Blossom chuckles and turned away, her back facing her parents as they looked at her quizzically ''I can't believe I let him get to me like that.'' Blossom started, shaking her head in disbelief.

Alarms started ringing on Kakiko and Hachizou's head, what did she mean by _him_? Could it be that their daughter already confronted him?

They were about to ask her but Blossom continued speaking, ''Why should I believe him at the first place?'' Blossom laughed lightly, her parents looking at her confusingly.

''What do you mean?'' Hachizou voiced his thoughts. Blossom was quiet for a few moments before opening her mouth to speak ''Dai-niisan, Kaoru's brother, just said that you two aren't my real parents.'' Blossom kept talking, reminiscing her experience from last night while her back is still facing Hachizou and Kakiko were in a state of shock.

Both adults were frozen; How did she know that? She wasn't supposed to know it right now! They were supposed to tell her that when everything is under control and yet... _''This is bad….we didn't expect someone to tell her that…We can't keep lying to her like this.''_

'' _It's true…we are not her real parents…''_ Kakiko clenched her fist in anger and shame. How could they tell Blossom that? Heck, how could they tell Kuriko that?! How did that guy know about that anyway!

''Sure some of his evidences are really believable but it was probably the effect from the black particles. I still don't know how he got it though…'' Blossom explained. ''Well, he is back to normal now according to Kaoru.'' So it's not the one who is after her if the guy is back to normal now…

''Hachizou…'' Kakiko whispered to her husband so that Blossom wouldn't hear them ''Could it be that _he_ was the one who instigate the black particles to Blossom's friend?''

Hachizou nodded ''It could be possible…''

Blossom finally turned to them ''…It's not true right?'' Blossom looked at them pleadingly, her eyes telling them to say it's not true.

Hachizou and Kakiko couldn't lie right now, they are someone who always kept their word, like when Hino said to take care of Blossom and they did it dutifully, even coming in to love her as a daughter! So they couldn't lie to her right now since earlier they agreed to answer Blossom honestly. They have no choice… _''No turning back now''_

Blossom's heart dropped when she saw her…parents look away. _''No…This can't be true! This is not true!''_ Blossom swallowed the lump on her throat and tried to call them ''Mom? Dad?'' She croaked out ''That's not true right?''

Kakiko breath out ''Blossom…We..'' She started speaking. Blossom urged her with her eyes, to deny the claim that Dai was spouting out last night. ''Blossom…We are so sorry''Kakiko finally said it, not looking at her in the eyes.

Blossom took a step back with wide eyes ''Please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying…'' But from the way they are looking away and fidgeting _''Then what Dai-niisan said was…''_ It's true…after all, action speaks louder than words.

Hachizou looked at her, seeing her in pain also pains him ''Blossom…I…We''

Memories of them being family played through Blossom's mind _''It was all…a lie?''_ Was this how her friends felt when she told them about her mask?

But this is a different matter…a family matter to be exact wherein she was played and deceived, tears now forming in her eyes ''You lied to me?'' Blossom said in disbelief ''Please tell me you're joking''

Kakiko started crying, she hated this moment with every fiber of her being ''Blossom…even though we are not your real ones, we still care and love you like a daughter'' Kakiko walked closer to Blossom who was still standing rigid ''Please believe us!''

However, her words fell on deaf ears, Blossom's mind was still focusing on the fact that the…two adults here on this very room are not her real parents which also mean… _''Kuriko is not my little sister''_

Blossom suddenly felt alone ''How…How could you do this to me?!'' She yelled, tears flowing freely from her face ''Do you think it's fun messing me huh?! Why did you take advantage of my memories!? How could you!''

''Blossom we-'' Hachizou's words were not continued as Blossom kept yelling at them ''How could you deceive me! How could you deceive Kuriko! How the heck did you kept up those smiles! Those laughs! How can you pretend it's all real!''

''Because it is true!'' Hachizou finally shouted making Blossom stop her rant. ''We do love you as a daughter! We care for you as one!''

Blossom panted, her emotion on a haywire ''No…I have enough of this. I heard what I needed to hear…'' Blossom muttered as she started floating away from them.

''Blossom! Please believe us!'' Kakiko shouted and launching herself to Blossom as she hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go again.

Blossom remains passive, the harsh truth given to her effectively stoning her heart. ''It's not that easy…'' Blossom whispered ''You instructed me to hide myself…I tried, God I tried doing all of the things you said because I _thought_ you were my family and you knew the right thing to do.''

Blossom closed her eyes ''When I finally had enough, both of you tried to _stop_ me from being my true self; You both tried to even force me to come home with you! Even threatening me that we will move out of the place where we grew up!'' Hachizou and Kakiko flinched ''You can't even trust me!'' Blossom eyes raged ''What kind of parents doesn't trust their child! You raised me to be mature! Even now I can tell you are _still_ hiding something from me!''

Blossom grabbed Kakiko's arms around her and forced her to let go, enough force to not be considered as violent but not too gentle either ''I heard what I needed to hear.'' Blossom uttered out ''I don't need to listen for anymore _lies_ ''

Before any of the two adults could say anything, Blossom flew away in a burst of speed making the wind slightly blow away Kakiko. Hachizou sighed in sadness _''Hino…You better fix this when you come back. We did all we can to keep our promise to you…But it looks like we were keeping the wrong one all this time''_

 **Flashback**

 **A day after Momoko woke up from her deep slumber, the three of them was eating breakfast at their table, laughing and smiling as they talked with each other eagerly.**

 **Seeing that Momoko didn't remember anything from her past, Hachizou and Kakiko decided not to talk about it since Hino said to keep their lips sealed about their past. He wanted Momoko to live a normal life with her powers as self-defense**

 **Momoko suddenly quited down after talking with her parents, ''What's wrong Momoko?'' Kakiko asked, concern etched in her face.**

'' **I…It's just that I felt like I was in that darkness for so long and I thought no one will reach out for me.'' Momoko started telling them her experience while looking down ''It was so cold and scare there, there was no light at all.''**

 **The two adults stared at the girl with pity in their eyes** _ **''Poor girl…Being subjected to something so harsh at her early age must be tough and confusing to her.''**_ **Hachizou thought, they just had to keep their promise to Hino and give her a life full of happiness and love, even if she isn't their real daughter, they will treat her as such.**

 **Speaking of promises, ''Can…you um..make a promise to me?'' Momoko quietly said that they had to strain their ears to hear it.**

'' **What is it Momoko?'' Kakiko smiled gently towards the younger girl in which she returned making her feel relax because of that. ''A promise that you'll never lie to me and we will always be together as a family!'' Momoko exclaimed happily.**

 **Hachizou and Kakiko felt a pang of guilt hit them as she said that, it's not that they will directly lie to her and pretend to be family…It's just that they also made a promise to Hino to never mention her past, especially her true family, and to also mask her true power and personality. Overall, it's like erasing the past and creating a new one for the orange-haired girl**

 **With a gulp and shaky smile ''Of course we will be family! You don't need to say that'' Kakiko stood up and hugged Momoko who happily returned it.**

 **Hachizou looked at the scene with a smile** _ **''We'll take good care of her and shield her from her dark past.''**_ **Hopefully Momoko will not mention her past...which she did.**

 **End Flashback**

Hachizou held his wife as she cried like no tomorrow, they made a mistake, a huge one at that. ''We really can't escape the past don't we?'' Hachizou sadly chuckles.

''Mom? Dad?'' A little voice called out. Both of them looked at the owner and saw their…only daughter. ''Was that true?'' Kuriko looks confused.

Kakiko was surprised ''Did you heard that Kuriko?'' She voiced her thoughts. Kuriko slowly nodded clutching the pillow that Blossom laid on her head. ''Momoko-oneechan…is no really my onee-chan?''

Hachizou and Kakiko sighed, they didn't want to involve Kuriko to this but it was too late. Their stress is just beginning it seems…

 **Unknown Place**

Four figures were seen travelling in a fast pace, they seem to be heading in one direction too, but then suddenly one of them stopped.

''What's wrong Hino?'' Daisuke asked

''I just had…a bad feeling I guess'' Hino said, scratching his nose _''A very bad one too…Hopefully I'll be able to fix all my mistakes beofre Momoko finds out anything about her past without me telling her.''_

''Anyway, let's keep going.'' Hino exclaimed. Daichi groaned ''I'm going to ask again…Why can't we just teleport there?''

A tic mark appeared on Hino's veins ''As I said for a million times, we need to reserve our energy. Teleporting from that distance can cost almost _all_ of our powers. We won't be able to help Momoko if _he_ managed to sense us.''

Daichi sighed and waved him off ''Fine, fine. Let's go'' With that the four of them quickly continued their pace with one person's mind thinking

'' _We're almost there…''_ Kyo thought

* * *

A dark person chuckles, seeing Blossom flying out of the house, _''Another part of the plan, success''_ He smirked. Expanding his senses around the world, he felt four powerful signatures ''Hmmmmm…So they are almost here. This make things interesting''

He flew up and headed to a certain direction in a fast pace ''Looks like you'll be much useful than I first thought'' He said, looking at a certain dirty green haired boy. ''Dai…a perfect person for the job; I'll return your memories from last night soon enough, but for now, enjoy your _vacation_ ''

 **With Blossom**

Blossom flew out of their house as fast as possible, the moment she saw her paren- No, Hachizou and Kakiko fidgeting and looking away, she immediately knew that what Dai said makes sense, and yet despite deceiving her, she can't bring herself to hate them so much. They became so attached to her like a family do and yet….''Why did they lie? Why did they deceived me?'' She whispered. ''Didn't they promise to never lie to me? Didn't they trust me enough?''

Anger and anguish filled her very being, if they aren't her real parents then that means ''Kuriko is not my sister…'' That pains her greatly, did Kuriko know about this? It seems unlikely though…

''If that's the case, where are my real ones?'' Blossom thought out loud ''Do I even have a family?'' She sadly laughed. She finally took aware of her surrounding and it seems the sun was almost going down and she was in a field of grass ''This is where we had that picnic day...'' She murmured.

 _''Time flies fast it seems…''_ It certainly did, it felt like it was just yesterday when she woke up from that dark abyss and met the ones who helped her escape from it. Though she was thankful for that, she didn't need them to claim to be her parents!

''So all my life…I have been living in a lie'' Seeing that no one's around here, she sat down by the tree where she and Kuriko saved a cat and hugged her knees ''Stupid old me…Immediately believing them and not knowing more about their past.'' Speaking of the past, she hadn't thought of hers, all she remembered was waking up from that dark abyss but when talking about childhood ones? She doesn't remember a single thing.

''Just who am I?''

''Well well well, if it isn't Blossom of the PPGZ.'' A nasty voice called out as if answering her question.

Blossom glared, she has no time for this, she should have went to the lab.

''What are you doing here'' Blossom eyed the green skinned gang in front of her ''Ace?''

* * *

 **Anddddd cut! I think this is enough drama for now, things are getting intense right? But I'm afraid it will slowly dwindle down for my ideas to fit in the story. We still have a long way to go before we enter the climax of the story! So anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to R &R and to favorite so that you are updated for my next update! Until next time you guys!**

 **P.S I will be** _ **very**_ **busy after this so no more fast updates, but don't worry I'll still update just not as fast as I previously did to my other chapters.**


	15. A Needed Support

**Hey Guys! I'm back after a long period of absence, I think almost a month since I have updated or two? Anyways I'm back again for another chapter! I'm feeling a bit sick right now due to tiredness of school works and activities but now I finally got some time for myself, I can finally write a new one and update for all of you! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A Needed Support**

"What are you doing here Ace?'' Blossom glared at the smirking green-skinned leader ''Oh you know, just chilling out.'' He reasoned.

Blossom raised her eyebrows questioningly, the GangGreen Gang chilling out in a grassy field like this? She almost snorted in amusement when Little Arturo said ''But leader! Those pesky PPGZ and RRBZ kicked our butts! We need to get our revenge!'' He said rather eagerly, knowing Ace will approve his idea since it involved of defeating the heroes.

He was proven wrong when Ace bonked him in the head ''Hey! What was that for?'' Little Arturo moaned in pain while rubbing his aching head. ''Stop ruining our image you idiot!'' Ace sneered.

Blossom shook her head _''It's a good thing they're dumb enough to notice my eyes. I can really become an actress now huh?''_ The orange glow of her surrounding made Blossom think about the time ''I have to get back and…share it to them.'' She mumbled to herself, her mood being downcast immediately remembering the actions and words of her… _former_ parents. Blossom was about to fly away but Ace's sinister voice stopped her ''And where do you think you're going leader girl hm?'' Blossom looked at him with irritation evident on her face ''Away from you, that's where.''

Ace laughed ''You really are abandoning your duties right now? Leaving my gang to create chaos around here? I knew I was right to begin with!'' His gang laughed alongside with him and cheering him on as Blossom started to get annoyed by their antics. _''I don't have time for this.''_

''What do you mean abandoning my duties?'' Blossom asked him while crossing her arms; her aura appearing a bit intimidating making the gang gulped a bit nervously.

Ace shook his head to shake off the nervousness he was feeling; this was not how the leader was supposed to act. He walked up to Blossom haughtily and held her chin as he smirked ''Come on, don't be like that sweet cheeks.'' He replied to her and a tic mark appeared on Blossom's forehead, her annoyance to the gang growing steadily. ''Every time we show up and cause chaos, _you_ weren't there to help your friends.'' Ace said deviously, '' Is sweet little leader Blossom afraid of us?!'' The GangGreen Gang laughed alongside with their leader, Blossom's bangs started to cover her eyes. _''If Ace doesn't shut his mouth right now, things are going to get ugly''_ Restraining her anger for a moment, she roughly pushed herself away from Ace and turned away from them, ready to fly off and leave them be.

Unfortunately for Blossom, Ace's big mouth just has to stop and break her single line of thread that will release her fury. ''Leaving again? Hah! I knew you're afraid of us'' Ace laughed ''So cute yet so scared'' His gang laughed at his joke while adding on insults to the leader of the PPGZ

''Yeah! Run away like the coward you are!''

''You're no leader!''

''Scaredy-cat!''

''Weak!''

'' _That does it!''_ Blossom's pink eyes glowed in anger, she faced them with a harsh glare to stop their laugh; It did its trick as the GangGreen Gang stopped laughing and stared nervously at the girl in front of them. '' _What's with her eyes?''_ Ace thought anxiously, Blossom's changing eyes making them curious and tense. Since when did eyes that was so pink, became red almost immediately? Not only that, it was glowing too!

''Shut…up'' Blossom almost snarled at them, she was clearly in a bad mood right now. Being opened up to the lie her so called parents put up and now these annoying villains distracting and annoying the heck out of her. So in a result, a _very_ moody Blossom is their executor for the day.

''Putting on that tough exterior?'' Ace shakily simpered; he will not show his fear to some Powerpuff Girl! He then looked at his lackeys ''What are you dimwits waiting for?! She's just a one person! Attack you idiots!'' Arturo quickly snapped out of his stupor and followed Ace's command ''Here I come!'' Arturo used his speed to get close to Blossom, but too bad Blossom can see it too clearly. A yo-yo materializes at Blossom's hand as Arturo came closer. She narrowed her eyes and without saying a word, shot her yo-yo towards him.

Ace gritted his teeth in frustration when Arturo got caught up by the string and Blossom easily pulled him over while tightening the string, making Arturo screech a bit ''Who's next?'' She said passively, her eyes daring them to attack her.

Sweat started to ran down from Ace's forehead; he had never seen Blossom so…passive and cold. Usually the pink powerpuff is always hyper, a bit sweet and can be serious when it was needed. _''She is too serious right now…I never seen her act a bit brutal to her enemies, even Him. I kind of expected this kind of brutality from Buttercup''_

Snake snapped Ace out of his thoughts as he ran towards Blossom swiftly. Blossom looked on and shook her head, she clutch the string of her yo-yo which has Arturo tied up to it, and threw it towards Snake with pink energy flashing around it. Snake tried to dodge it but it was too fast for him to dodge as he joined along his fellow member at Blossom's tight string making him grunt in pain also. Ace made a 'tsk' sound and motioned the remaining two members to make a strategy.

Blossom raised her eyebrows, since when did _Ace_ makes a plan in the middle of the fight? Nevertheless, her eyes bore into them thoroughly, observing each of their moves. _''They're nervous…''_ Blossom concluded from the way Ace looked at her direction and Big Billy nervously looking at her while Grubber is well…Grubber.

She was snapped from her observing by a bright light flashing in front of her, effectively shutting her eyes. _''What's happening?''_ Blossom thought. She slowly opened her eyes revealing Grubber transformed as a handsome young man but with greenish skin. _''So they still think I'm boy-crazy?''_ Blossom shook her head, her thoughts effectively clouding her senses, but that's enough time for Ace to strike her.

''Got you!'' Ace held Blossom's hand in a vice grip, successfully loosening the strings of her yo-yo and letting go of the two fatigued members who immediately flopped down. It's obvious they have pretty low stamina and resistance

''Think you're so tough huh?'' Ace smirked devilishly, tightening his grip around her arms. Blossom quickly let out a small scowl, she has to admit, if it weren't for the black aura the gang has especially Ace, she would have broken from his grip by now. ''But all you are, is just a weak little girl who always depends on others to protect herself.'' Blossom's eyes widened at those words _''How dare he…''_ Blossom thought darkly, her bangs covering her glowing red eyes and anger flowed through her like a current.

''Big Billy now!'' She heard Ace yelled and Big Billy roared as he prepared a punch towards Blossom. _''I'm not weak…I'll show them…''_ Blossom snapped her head to glare at Big Billy's incoming fist and then suddenly, a bright red light enveloped them all. Big Billy thought he successfully punched one of their sworn enemy ''Huh?'' He questioned loudly, he felt a firm grip around his fist. Then he heard his leader shout of pain but the light was still slowly dimming down, his eyesight not that clear yet.

And then, he saw it. The glowing red eyes glaring at him making Big Billy swallow, fear creeping up to him. Maybe they messed with the wrong powerpuff? This…girl is much scarier than Buttercup for heaven's sake!

Then the light finally dimmed revealing Blossom exhaling through her nose, her one hand catching Big Billy's fist with ease and her other hand gripping and lifting Ace up in the air. Arturo, Snake and Grubber were shivering in fear looking at Blossom's deadly eyes. Blossom closed her eyes and slowly inhaled _''I'll show them all!''_ With that loud proclamation in her head, a burst of red aura exploded around her as the GangGreen Gang flew away with it and crashing at the grassy field.

Bruises and wounds formed from the aura as the GangGreen Gang groaned at the pain that they felt upon receiving the impact of Blossom's aura. ''What the heck…is she?'' Ace whispered. The power that Blossom has…is _completely_ different from her other sidekicks. Sensing someone staring at him with disdain, Ace quickly looked up to see Blossom slowly walking towards them and Ace quickly did the only thing to get out of the situation with less pain ''I-I'm sorry! Please! We'll never do it again we promise!''

Blossom stared at Ace hard and slowly whispered ''…I'm not weak.'' And with that, she sent them flying using her yo-yo but decided to use minimal strength to do so. She still has her heart even when covered in anger…

 **With Natsuki**

Natsuki felt an explosion of aura that jolted him a bit ''Hmmm…looks like the plan will be accelerated much sooner than I thought'' He chuckled ''No complaints here.'' He decided to scout what was going on using his senses and briefly felt Blossom's aura. ''Anger…no wonder'' In his mind, an explosion of red aura clouded his conscious and the power he felt was absolutely delightful _''I can't wait for the day all of that will be mine.''_

''That stupid gang made things easier for me'' Natsuki simpered and sensed her calming down ''Surely the fatigue must be getting to her. I wonder...'' He muttered and quickly put on his black hoodie as he disappeared.

 **At the Professor's Laboratory**

After Boomer's rumbling stomach, all of them decided to eat at the Professor's lab, temporarily enjoying the time of eating until Miyako looked at the clock. ''Guys, it's getting a bit late and Momoko is still not here…I'm worried'' Miyako furrowed her eyebrows a bit, expressing her feeling. Boomer immediately agreed to his counterpart ''She's right, what if something happens to her?''

And in the nick of time, Peach jolted from his sleep, surprising everyone and immediately began sniffing as if it was sensing something wrong around the town. ''What's wrong Peach?'' Ken said, walking towards the mechanical dog and all the attention was pointed at him.

''I sensed Blossom's aura wan.'' Peach told them and then started shivering ''And it's scary too wan.'' Peach jumped at Ken and hiding at his lab coat with Ken carrying him a bit confused. ''Scary?'' Ken asked ''What do you mean by scary?'' Peach shook his head and covered his senses ''I don't want to explain wan. All I know is that Blossom needs to calm down wan. Her aura is frightening right now wan!''

All of them looked at each other and nodded ''Let's transform guys!'' Brick declared, acting as a leader once again, slightly irritating a certain person.

'' **Rolling Bubbles!''**

'' **Powered Buttercup!''**

'' **Hard Brick!''**

'' **Explosive Boomer!''**

'' **Strong Butch!''**

'' **Powerpuff Girls Z!''**

'' **Rowdyruff Boys Z!''**

Ken looked at his dad specifically who got the sign ''Let's try and find her through the camera around the city.'' The Professor said and hurriedly began initiating the machine; Different places around the city are displayed and each of them was stared at by the occupants of the lab.

''Wow, I never knew New Townsville was so big'' Boomer exclaimed, Buttercup and Bubbles slightly hang their head ''You have no idea…'' They remembered their experience when they were banned from flying; Changing locations very quickly without flying as villains terrorized the town was hard. Good thing it was over with.

Finally, the screen flashed into a grassy field where Blossom was just about to blast the GangGreen Gang away. They didn't see her too much though since her back was facing them Peach trembled seeing the aura of Blossom and hid much further at Ken's labcoat. Ken sighed ''Peach, don't be so paranoid. What are you so afraid of?''

''I-it's just that, I'm used to all of your auras that is so warm and safe, especially the girls.'' Peach shakily explained ''Suddenly feeling it to be so…mad makes me scared'' The Professor held his chin thought ''It's true, sudden impacts like that can be pretty unsettling. I think you should take a nap first Peach. Let us handle this.'' The mechanical dog nodded and closed his eyes to sleep.

Butch was silent throughout the whole exchange, silently observing the orange-haired girl at the screen who just finished blasting off the gang. _''What's wrong Blossom? Why is your form so…tense yet tired? What happened?''_

''Let's get going,'' Buttercup said, snapping Butch out of his thoughts. ''I feel that Blossom needs our support.'' Bubbles nodded and together, they flew towards her destination with Ken and the Professor bidding them luck.

 **At a far distance**

While travelling back to New Townsville, Hino's ears perked up as he felt something. ''Guys…did you feel that?''

The four of them slowed down and closed their eyes, expanding their senses around the world. Kyo's eyes snapped open ''That power…could it be that?'' He looked at them who nodded gravely. Daisuke breath out ''Yeah, it seems she is slowly awakening it.'' Daichi gritted his teeth ''Damn it! We need to be there and yet we are still so far!'' He exclaimed ''I'm going to beat the heck out of him when I see that bastard.''

''Daichi calm down! We need to hurry, without us there, all of our hardwork from the past years will be reduced to ashes!'' Seeing that Kyo yelled at him, Daichi calmed down and crossed his arms. Hino nodded and together, they flew to an even faster speed towards New Townsville.

* * *

Blossom sighed; the sun is slowly going down signaling that night is coming soon. _''Mom…Dad…why did you do this to me?''_ Blossom thought, entering her mind once more. _''Can I even call you that anymore?''_ She chuckled bitterly, her aura calming down a bit. She looked at the almost violet and pink sky above her ''I'm not weak…'' She whispered to herself.

'' _ **But all you are, is just a weak little girl who always depends on others to protect herself.''**_

She heard Ace's voice and clenched her fist. What he said made her anger spiral out of control, releasing it like a shockwave felt relieving and that made her control her anger and sent the villains away.

''I just want get strong and prove to them I can handle myself…'' Blossom walks towards the tree and let herself slide down there; the very tree Kuriko tried to save a cat and almost got into an accident if it wasn't for her flying to save her little sister. ''But now…to whom I'm proving myself into? They're not even my real parents anymore…'' Blossom closed her eyes, the wind blowing her hair and calming her down instantly. She felt a shift of power inside her, specifically her eyes as she held it softly. What was up with her eyes lately? She feels like many mysteries are still surrounding her even when…Kakiko and Hachizou told her the truth.

Suddenly, a change in the wind was felt and Blossom was instantly alert, standing up. A deep voice was heard behind her ears without her noticing ''You've gotten stronger than before, more beautiful too.''

''What th-'' Blossom wasn't able to turn around and voiced out her question as her world blackened out.

The voice made a sound of a smirk as he caught Blossom who undo the transformation while falling. ''And I can't wait for you to be on my side.''

He looked at her form, so vulnerable yet hiding so much strength. ''Looks like you are going to know everything much sooner than I expected…But what's the fun in that?'' He chuckled deeply ''I'm going to enjoy messing with you all…especially when those four finally join us.''

 **With the heroes**

''Come on, we're almost there.'' Brick said, his flying abilities definitely improving as he glided towards their destination with precision.

''We're getting there bro.'' Butch replied and he too improved his speed to find Momoko. ''Will you guys slow down a bit?'' Boomer remarked. Brick and Butch looked at him and said ''No.'' Boomer gave an incredulous look at them and shook his head. Brothers are a pain in the ass sometimes. Bubbles giggled at them while Buttercup rolled her eyes before looking ahead. Said geen powerpuff saw a glimpse of orange hair and quickly told it to the rest of the group ''Guys! I think it's Momoko!''

All attention was then turned towards their direction and brightened up when they saw the hair of the one they are looking at, until Brick growled and zipped past the others to get to her.

''What the heck?'' Butch commented at the sudden anger of his brother, then they all saw what made Brick zip past towards them.

 **At the tree**

Natsuki smirked while tightening his hold on Momoko ''They really got some perfect timing at their arsenal.''

''Let the heck go of her you creep!'' Brick's rugged voice shouted **''Vertical Shot!''** Natsuki dodged the incoming beyblade but was met by another attack.

'' **Crippling Shot!''** An arrow made its way to cut Natsuki's arm who had to let go of Momoko to avoid it entirely. Thankfully, Butch managed to catch her before glaring at him. ''Who are you?''

Natsuki almost forgot he was wearing his hoodie and just shook his head in amusement ''No one, just an innocent passerby who noticed a vulnerable girl besides the tree.'' Buttercup and Bubbles entered the scene as all of them began observing each other.

'' _Who is this guy? How is he able to avoid our attacks?''_ Brick observed the newcomer, this guy looks different from the others. He looks totally…normal. It's hard to tell whether he is an ally or an enemy.

'' _Well, looks like I need to recover my full power and soon; the plan will not bear fruit if I don't act soon..''_ Natsuki frowned which is hid by his disguise. He better get out of here before they found out his true identity. ''Seeing you guys are here, I assumed that you are this girl's friends?'' Natsuki completely changed his voice to a neutral one to make confuse them.

Buttercup's senses were on high alert, she's got a feeling this guy is up to no good so she won't take any chances ''And if we are?'' Natsuki smirked seeing that they are readying their weapons ''Then I guess I'll take my leave then. Take care of her, I can tell she's pretty _precious_ ''

Something about that word made Brick's blood boil ''You are not getting away just like that! **Blazing Beyblade Attack!''** Natsuki this time was prepared and easily dodged the spinning beyblade and then he was met by 3 arrows aiming at his body as he just merely swerved through them.

'' **Bubble Popper!''**

'' **Megaton Dunk!''**

Bubbles swung her wand creating energized bubbles while Buttercup waved her hammer that has its very own green energy and aimed it at Natsuki. ''Tsk.'' Natsuki clicked his tongue when one of the bubbles hit his knee and there Butch grabbed his chance.

The green rowdyruff trapped Natsuki by trapping his neck with his very own arm ''Now…who are you and whose side are you on?'' Butch emphasized his question by tightening his hold ''Any normal person _can't_ dodge our attacks…You have powers don't you?'' Butch asked, revealing his calculative side for once.

Natsuki stayed still _''…Looks like I have to show at least some strength to get away. I never thought I will get to use it too.''_ ''…You have no authority to ask me that kind of questions.'' Butch glared and was about to grab his hoodie to reveal the mysterious figure, but with a sudden increase of strength, Butch was flipped down harshly by Natsuki who smirked devilishly at his hoodie.

''Butch!'' Everything was happening too fast, they thought they were able to subdue the mysterious figure until this happened!

'' _Just who is this guy?''_ Their thought on Natsuki was very confusing. Natsuki suddenly turned his back at them ''Be careful, asking questions like that to a stranger, it can be very offending. Goodbye to you all, it will be rather unfortunate if we ever meet again though.'' _''Except for her of course.''_ He thought, looking at the unconscious Momoko being carried by Brick who was glaring at him immensely. With that, he disappeared in a flash of speed which made the heroes widened their eyes.

''That speed…'' Boomer whispered ''If he used it against us earlier, we're probably joining Momoko at unconsciousness.''

''I hope she's okay'' Bubbles said, caressing the hair of her sister like figure, sensing the depression inside of her. ''She needs our help and support.''

''I wonder how did she get knocked out, I swore she was fully conscious when we looked at the monitor earlier.'' Buttercup remarked. Butch groaned in pain and held his back ''That guy…is no joke. Maybe he's the one who knocked Momoko out.''

''And if he did knocked her out…he must be plenty of strong.'' Brick deduced all the minor data they've managed to get from their short fight with the mystery guy.

''Let's go back to the Professor's then.'' Buttercup said and they all nodded in agreement. Brick tightened his hold on Momoko ''Don't worry hag, we'll be here'' He whispered so no one can hear him unfortunately Butch heard it who felt a slight irritation for his red brother but dismissed it and just let him carry Momoko back to the lab.

Boomer observed his two brothers and felt unease _''I feel that something major is going to happen…I hope Momoko won't be too involved.''_ The blue rowdyruff clenched his fist, if his brothers are going to be the reason why Momoko is suffering in the future, he'll make sure to teach them a lesson.

* * *

''Guys! I think she's waking up!'' Miyako's voice rang through Momoko's ears who said girl groggily opened her eyes. _''What happened?''_ She felt so drained like her whole body ran out of fuel. All she remembered was taking a sit on the tree and then…nothing.

''Momoko, are you alright?'' Professor Utonium spoke gently to the young girl. Momoko slowly stood up from the bed while Miyako immediately helped her so. ''…yeah, I'm alright.'' Momoko answered rather passively. They all looked at each other with awkwardness in their face, so Kaoru decided to keep on talking for Momoko not to notice their awkwardness ''So Momoko, what happened at your house? Did you get your answer?''

The pink-eyed leader continued to stare at the space in front of her, not looking at their faces ''Yeah, I got it.''

''So uhmm…what's the answer?" Kaoru felt like an idiot saying that, the tension is very very there. ''It's true…'' Momoko whispered low enough for everyone to hear ''What Dai-niisan said…it's all true.''

''What…?'' Miyako uttered out. All seems frozen at the news given to them, why would Hachizou and Kakiko do that to Momoko?

''Are you sure you're alright?'' Boomer asked, coming closer to her to get a look on her eyes. Momoko looked at Boomer's sky-like eyes and let out a smile ''Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'' She lightly laughed to hide her own pain. Boomer shook his head and just hugged her, surprising everyone at his bold move. ''Don't hide it…we're your friends, we are always here to support and help you.'' Boomer said softly. Momoko's laugh died down as Boomer said that ''We won't leave you…''

Boomer felt a drop of water by his shoulder and just tightened his hug around the vulnerable girl. Miyako also crept close to Momoko to give her support ''He's right Momoko, we will always be here.'' Miyako let out a cheerful smile and that somehow made Momoko give a small smile of herself. Kaoru puts a hand on her shoulder and just smirked. Knowing what that means, Momoko nodded and just smiled at her then she looked at the other RRBZ who just smirked and nodded at her.

'' _That Boomer…''_ Brick and Butch thought, their blue brother is slowly gaining more attention from her. They are not that bold enough to do that, their pride always stops them from doing so. So they just moved it to insults and jokes. However, being the sensitive out of all the three of them, Boomer just don't use his pride and just openly shows his affections and worry in which the other two lack.

The Professor kneeled towards their level and said ''Momoko…it's okay. We are all family here, and we don't abandon family members as you are one of them.'' He smiled fatherly, patting Momoko at her head. ''Yeah, even though all of you are annoying siblings.'' Ken smirked gaining a few laughs along the way.

Momoko wiped a few tears on her face as Boomer let go of his hug, to speak honestly, she kind of missed the warmth he provided. ''Thanks you guys…I really need someone to be there for me…and all of you were there to support and stay with me so thank you.'' Momoko said softly and smiling at them.

They all nodded and smiled back, Boomer just looked at her thoughtfully _''Hmmmm…how can I still cheer her up even more?''_ He pondered his brain to thought of something and then brightened up. _''I got it!''_ He grinned, this is a chance to get closer to Momoko and possibly cheer her up!

He stepped out of Momoko's bed while the others looked at him curiously. Boomer just grinned sheepishly and took his compact.

'' **Explosive Boomer!''**

''Boomer wh-?!'' Momoko didn't finish her sentence and just yelped when Boomer carried her in bridal style. ''Booms! What the heck are you doing?'' Brick shot up and gained the critical eye.

''Going to borrow Momoko for a while, see you guys later!'' Boomer quickly said before flying out of the lab with great speed. ''But it's night!'' The Professor yelled but Boomer didn't heard it and his form disappeared from their sight real quick.

''Well…that happened rather fast, should we wait for them?'' Ken suggested. Kaoru shrugged and nodded, Miyako looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding also, Brick and Butch looked like they are planning something and so with that, all of them decided to wait for the two at the table.

''I don't want to come home so late, but I'll stick around for a while.'' Miyako said with a smile ''My grandma might get worried too much.'' All of them nodded and decided to entertain themselves by watching a movie, all of them but one boy.

''Hey Butch,'' Brick whispered in which Butch looked at him with raised eyebrows ''Come with me, I have a plan.''

* * *

 **ANDD Cut! Aren't they all such great friends? Since I have so many chapter ideas at my notepad, this will become a very long series. How long? I'm not sure. But if it does get too long, I might make another series as a continuation. Anyways, I hoped all of you liked the new chapter! Read and Review Guys!**


End file.
